Amar a alguien como tú
by crissweetgirl
Summary: Alice encuentra su complemento en Jasper y él del mismo modo. Experimentan por primera vez lo que es el amor y lo que es vivir de verdad. Rosalie y Emmett, se dan cuenta de que el amor sí existe.
1. Mi vida en LA

** Hola hola, aquí les dejo el primer capi... dejen sus reviews please. No se preocupen, que Alice sufre un cambio radical cuando conoce a Jasper, no la voy a dejar así =)**

* * *

-¡Uno, dos, un, dos, tres!

La música comenzó a sonar, era tiempo de entrar y dar uno de los mejores espectáculos. Las chicas de los Leones de San Francisco, podían superarnos en número, pero nosotras les superamos en movimientos, piruetas y belleza. Éramos un grupo de veinte chicas y cinco chicos guapetones. ¿Qué necesitabas para ser porrista de los Ciclones de Los Ángeles? Bueno, pues excelente ritmo, agilidad, flexibilidad, pasión, belleza, sex-appeal, el cuerpo perfecto, sonrisa coqueta, entre otros factores, como por ejemplo, una buena reputación. No lo que los padres te hacen entender por buena reputación, sino, se lo pueden imaginar. Dar buenas fiestas, entrar a los mejores clubs de Los Ángeles, beber aunque no tengas edad suficiente, tener buenos coches, novios populares. En fin, yo Alice Cullen era una de ellos y me encanta. Soy hija de uno de los cirujanos más exitosos de California, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, que al año de muerte de mi madre, se consiguió ya otra mujer. Me pregunto, si ya la tenía antes. Bah, Esme es mi querida madrastra, y digo querida porque en verdad me agrada. Ella y mi padre se casaron y oh sorpresa, Esme trajo consigo a mi medio hermano, Emmett, a quien antes no podía ver ni en pintura. ¡Pero ahora somos más que inseparables! Voy en segundo de prepa, y lo que más me emociona, es que para cuando esté en tercero de prepa, seré la nueva capitana de porristas. ¿Cómo me gané el mérito de ser la segunda al mando? No fue fácil, pero cuando tienes un papi que te da todo, puedes también comprar la amistad de personas frívolas. Por ejemplo Rosalie Hale. Se podría decir que es una de mis mejores amigas. Nos encanta salir a los clubs juntas, bailar y seducir a chicos. Ella es la actual capitana de porristas, está en su último año de prepa. Es la chica más bonita y popular de toooooooda la prepa. Su madre fue modelo, y su padre es dueño de unas boutiques increíbles e incluso de unos cuantos clubs en Los Ángeles. Ella vive presionada con verse bien. Es la imagen de una de las boutiques de su padre. Desde los doce años, su madre la indujo al mundo del modelaje y siempre le ha presionado para que cuide su línea, a su madre poco le importa lo demás. A veces creo que mira a su hija como una mina de oro a la cual puede explotar.

Rose deja a todos los hombres embobados. Sé de un caso en particular. Este pobre muchacho la amaba desde que estaban en primero de preparatoria, pero él era demasiado insignificante para ella. Mi pobre hermanastro Emmett. Mi hermano no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie. Es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Es tan talentoso que muchas universidades le han ofrecido becas de estudio. Es muy sociable y espontáneo, bueno, a veces podría decirse que raya en lo infantil, pero todas las chicas lo adoran, tanto que solo basta una mirada de mi hermano para que se le desnuden. Excepto, la que él de verdad anhelaba… Rose. ¿Cómo es posible que el capitán de futbol americano de la prepa y la capitana de las animadoras, no sean pareja? Pues simple. Mi amiga Rosalie, "quería algo mejor" ¿Cómo el imbécil de Royce King podría ser su opción? Padre banquero, que apropósito, era uno de los socios de su padre (la verdad no entiendo en qué mierda se relacionan un banquero y un empresario del mundo de la moda, según mi papi, algo raro se traen.) apellido respetable, jet set y nada más ni nada menos que la mega herencia que el niño bonito iba a obtener.

Emmett el año pasado se dio por vencido y dejó de cortejar Rose. Yo como amiga de Rosalie y hermana de Emmett, vivía un infierno. ¡Era como estar entre la espada y la pared! Rose, no quería nada con mi hermano y él quería TODO con ella. Como buena hermana, tuve que echarle una manita, pero no sirvió. Emmett terminó saliendo con muchas chicas, hasta la fecha presente, no ha tenido una verdadera novia. Únicamente "pasatiempos" así es como él las llama. Lo peor de todo, es que todas las chicas con las que sale saben perfectamente que mi hermano no es hombre de una sola, y que nunca lo será.

-Estamos preparados y vi vinimos a ganar…. ¡Ciclones!- Chocamos nuestras palmas al terminar de ejecutar nuestra rutina. En la que Rosalie y yo, nos lucimos de verdad.

-¡Estuviste estupenda como siempre!- le dije a Rose mientras salíamos corriendo.

-¡Al igual que tú!

-Rose, quédate conmigo a ver el juego.- Le supliqué.

Nos veíamos tan perfectas con nuestros lindos nuevos uniformes color azul rey con faldas muy cortitas y de igual manera un top de tiras que dejaba ver nuestros perfectos abdómenes de porrista. Al caminar, me sentía la reina de la prepa. Bueno, princesa, hasta que Rose se gradúe. Los muchachos nos veían boquiabiertos cuando íbamos caminando buscando sitio en el graderío. La cosa es que soy muy bajita, pero nunca me siento menos que nadie, incluso caminando al costado de la futura Modelo Internacional, Rosalie Hale. Al contrario. Me sentía tan poderosa como ella. Tanto los chicos de niveles inferiores y los de niveles superiores me miraban. Eso era pan de todos los días, pero nunca me cansaba de sorprenderles con cáda atuendo que llevaba puesto a clase. No me daba el lujo de repetir dos o tres veces la misma mudada de ropa. Además, darla a caridad era un gesto lindo de mi parte, según Esme.

El partido terminó. ¡Ganamos como era de esperarse! Tres touchdowns marcados por mi hermano y uno anotado por Edward Mason por pase de mi hermano. Edward es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Creo que es el único amigo de mi hermano con cerebro. Y su novia Bella, es parte del consejo estudiantil de la prepa y es amiga de Royce King. Por lo tanto es amiga mía y de Rose.

-¡Felicidades! Le salté a los brazos, él sin una pizca de esfuerzo me tomó en brazos y me dio vueltas en el aire. Me dejó en el suelo y su rostro se tensó al ver a Rosalie a mi lado. Ella bajó la cabeza un poco incómoda con la situación. Ella sabía lo que Emmett sentía por ella y le incomodaba porque por ahí, en el corazón de Rosalie, tal vez muy, muy dentro, ella sentía lo mismo por mi hermano.

-Felicidades.- Dijo desganada.- Llama cuando llegues a casa Alice, quiero salir hoy, sé de un lugar estupendo que es nuevo y quiero que conozcas.- Me dijo forzando una sonrisa

-Ok Rose… Pasas por ¿mi?

-Sí, Royce y yo iremos por ti.- Rose nos dio la espalda y se alejó. Justo cuando iba a evaluar la reacción de mi hermano…

-Ah, no sabes cuánto quiero celebrar contigo.- Sí, era uno de los "pasatiempos" de mi hermano. Lo besaba asquerosamente. Si tuviese la oportunidad de tragárselo se lo tragaría. Vamos, ¡eso no era un beso!

- Te veré a las once esta noche.- Le dijo mi hermano con rostro pícaro. Le tomé del brazo acompañándolo a las duchas.

-Espérame que no tardo nada.- Me dijo fuera del vestidor.

-Bien, Em, pero primero abre tu boca.- Me miró sorprendido

-Aaaaaaaaah.- dijo abriendo su bocota- ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo me cercioraba de que esa cosa no te haya succionado la lengua.- Me dio un empujón y comenzamos a reír.

-Alice.- Dijo una voz sensual. Me mordí el labio, no de la emoción, ¡de la rabia! Puse los ojos en blanco y me voltee a encararlo con una sonrisa fingida.

-James.- Dije fingiendo voz de sorpresa.- Estuviste más que increíble.- Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas acercándome a él.

Sí ese tarado es mi novio. Llevamos saliendo como un mes. Y me tiene loca, pero ¡por lo harta que estoy de él! Me lo aguanto solamente porque sé qué es lo que quiere de mí, y cuando no lo tenga, se irá. No tengo más que soportar hasta que eso pase, es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y según Rose, él era perfecto para incrementar mi popularidad. Todo funciona en base a eso, él es feliz porque es novio de la segunda más deseada de la prepa. Y bueno, con él yo consigo créditos de popularidad.

-Vendrás al partido mañana, quiero todo tu apoyo.- Traducción, lo que él quería es que me pavoneara con él después del partido para presumirme.- Y después podemos celebrar tu… y yo, en algún lugar…

-¡Para ya! Sabes perfectamente que ¡no!- Me tomó el rostro con una de sus manos.

-No comiences con eso amor, prefiero no pelear contigo, además solo te iba a proponer salir a bailar.- Me soltó y me besó.

-Iré.- Presioné sus labios con los míos e intenté irme, pero él me tomó del brazo y me dio otro beso. Ese tipo me daba náuseas. ¡En qué mierda pensaba al ser su novia! Ah… _popularidad_

Gracias al cielo mi hermano apareció y fuimos al estacionamiento donde estaba su jeep.

-A casa.- Dije haciendo un mohín de puro aburrimiento.

-Bueno, tú será la que vayas a casa.- Dijo Em sonriendo

-¡Ah, no! Yo no me aguanto pasar tiempo con ellos sola, tú vienes conmigo.

-¡Tengo el festejo con los chicos del equipo!

-¡Llévame Em!- le supliqué con un puchero

-Pues tendrás que pedirle permiso a Carlisle.- Dijo riendo

-Y que… ¿tú no?- Soltó una risotada

-Si claro. Papi, mami, ¿puedo ir a la playa a emborracharme con mis amigos hasta que den las once para después acostarme con una chica que apenas conozco?- Dijo fingiendo voz de niño inocente. Tuve que reírme.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, creo que me quedaré en casa. Además acabo de recordar que ya hice planes. Seguimos todo el trayecto escuchando a Cold Play, a petición mía, claro. Los gustos musicales de Em, eran algo extraños. Aparcó y Esme nos vio por la ventana, estaba tomando un té sentada en la sala. Me bajé del jeep y en seguida Emmett aceleró.

-¡Saluda a Edward de mi parte y a Bella!

Genial, pasar la tarde sola con Esme. Eso significaba ¡tarde de compras!

-Que hay Esme

-Hola, Alice

-¿De ánimo para salir conmigo?

-Mmm pues no estoy con tantas ganas de salir, querida.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le abracé por detrás mientras ella seguía sentada con su té.

-Pues, estoy muy preocupada. Mi sobrino han estado mal todo éste tiempo-

-¿Te refieres a Jasper?- Asintió. Nunca antes había conocido al primo de Emmett, solo había escuchado hablar de él. Vivían con su padre en Texas, y perdió a su madre hace un año. La hermana de Esme había muerto de cáncer. Al parecer después de la muerte de la madre, la relación entre padre e hijo era muy mala. Tanto que su padre decidió meterle en una escuela militar. De la que le expulsaron por indisciplina.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en irlo a ver. Me muero por saber cómo está, y me siento terrible.- Esme comenzó a llorar, yo le abracé más fuerte.- ¿cómo fui capaz de dejarlo sólo en esos momentos tan difíciles? ¿Por qué me separé de mi sobrino?

Lo cierto es que Carlisle y Esme estuvieron casi tres meses en Texas con Jasper y su padre, tratando de ver en qué podían ayudar después de la muerte de la hermana de Esme.

-Esme por favor, no llores más… Seguro que hay alguna solución. – Le sequé las lágrimas.

-Eso espero Alice. – Me tomó las manos como gesto de agradecimiento.

-Puedes convencerle a mi padre de ir, él no es capaz de negarte nada.- Le dije consolándole.

-Tienes razón.-Sonrió.- ¿A qué hora volverá Emmett?

-No estoy segura. Ah pero qué más da Emmett… Lo importante es que tu y papá visiten a tu sobrino.

Pobre chico, la verdad es que es difícil perder una madre. Yo lo sé, pero gracias al cielo, Esme suplió esa necesidad que tenía de una madre. Le estoy tan agradecida. Y bueno, espero que ese chico pueda encontrar consuelo en ella también.

* * *

**Please dejen sus reviews **


	2. Superficialidades

** Espero que les guste!!! me estoy emocionando mucho con ésta historia... mi cabeza está que quema!!**

* * *

Esme salió directamente a la clínica de papá. Lo había llamado y quedaron en viajar hoy mismo a Texas. Papá vino a recogerla. Pasarán todo el fin de semana allá, me preguntaron si quería ir. Pero, sería demasiado deprimente, así que les dije que no. Genial, me quedé sola con Em, sin reglas, excepto las mías. Emmett no podía meter a ninguno de sus "pasatiempos" a la casa. Tomé mi **Porshe 911****amarillo, un regalo de papá por mis dulces ****16****. ****Y **salí por ahí a comprar una que otra cosilla. ¡Por Dios! ¡Acaba de salir la nueva temporada de MANGO! Tuve que comprar tres vertidos. Uno rosa, que nunca puede faltar, muy ligero y cortito, es un simple vestidito de playa. Uno malva, porque el color me queda estupendo, es muy elegante para cualquier cena ridícula a la que nos inviten los colegas de papá. Y obviamente, uno azul rey, color de moda de la fecha. Ir de compras sola no es divertido. Pero ¿Qué hago sola en casa? Mi recorrido por MANGO terminó. Ahora me dirigía a XOXO donde compré dos bolsos. Lo triste es que papá no me deja comprar más zapatos. Todavía sigue pagando los que Esme y yo decidimos mandar a hacer en Italia. Una chica necesita verse bien ¿no? Pasé por Abercrombie comprándole una loción a mi hermanito. Además de darle consejos de moda, me gustaba mucho comprarle perfumes, él dice que los perfumes que le compro, dan buenos resultados. Seguía revisando que estaba de temporada, me detuve en D&C. Rose estaba ahí con su madre.

ROSALIE POV.

Esto es de lo más patético. ¿Cuándo es que aprenderás a decirle ¡NO!? Mamá es tan irritante al momento de hacer compras.

-Rose, deberías escoger algo mejor, no me agrada cómo se te ve ese color.

-Ma, pienso que lo que tu escogiste, no va bien con una mujer casada y con una hija.

-¿Quien te crees tú para decirme que puedo y que no puedo usar? Además aunque sea casad y tenga una hija, sigo espectacular.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Tenía razón. Se ejercitaba a diario, cuidaba su dieta, cuidaba mi dieta. Pero tenía una que otra ayudita del bisturí del Dr. Cullen.

-¡Rose!¡Kathy! hola, que bueno encontrármelas- saludó efusivamente Alice mientras abrazaba a mi madre. Mamá odiaba que la llamen Señora Hale, así que yo tenía que pasar por la vergüenza de que todos mis amigos la llamen "Kathy" ¡ni siquiera Katherine!

-Alice, querida, gusto de verte ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Pues muy bien. Hoy viajaron a Texas, era una emergencia familiar.

-Cuéntame ¡querida que pasó!

-Ma, eso no te incumbe, deja de ser chismosa

-¡Rosalie! No soy ninguna chismosa.- Dijo mi madre poniéndose los lentes de sol

-Descuida Rose, es que resulta que Esme tiene un sobrino que vive ahí. Fueron a verlo. Esme estaba preocupada por él porque lo expulsaron de la escuela militar, eso es todo.

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo mi madre desanimada por no conseguir un chisme jugoso.

-¿Nos acompañas Alice?

-¡Por supuesto Rose! Sabes que las tiendas de Beverly Hills ¡son como mi segundo hogar!

Reí ante el comentario de Alice. Esta mujercita se inventa unas cosas, que me divierten muchísimo. Se divertía tanto comprando, era una gran compañía, su amistad me hace bien. Es tan simple, y tan positiva. Sé que intenta parecer frívola, pero no se le da bien.

Alice y mi madre discutían sobre las nuevas tendencias de colores. Yo me probé un vestido negro, perfecto para un coctel. Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando me vio. Pero mamá solo se dedicó a criticarme. Según ella el vestido no me favorecía, que tal vez si perdía masa en las piernas, se me vería mejor. Alice la miró con rostro irónico y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo creo que te favorece, y no sólo eso. ¡Te queda estupendo!

-Pues gracias Alice, Me llevo éste mamá.

-Bien.- Dijo mi madre con desagrado.

- Alice, no te olvides de que hoy salimos

-¡Cómo olvidarlo Rose!

-Le dijiste a James, ¿verdad?

-Eh, yo, le diré.

-Cómo… ¿no le has dicho? ¡Pero si él es tu novio!

-Es solo que tiene partido mañana, y no quería molestarlo.-Dijo Alice excusándose. No le creí.

-¿Te parece si después de ir al club, vamos a mi casa a dormir?

-¡Suena estupendo Rose!- Dijo Alice emocionada.

-¡Bien!- Le dije contagiada por su emoción.

-Adiós Kathy, ¡bye Rose!

Alice entró a su coche feliz. Mamá y yo entramos al auto. Mi madre conducía y me hablaba sobre una de sus amigas del club campestre y sobre una sesión de fotos que tenía pendiente para una de las boutiques de papá. Me pregunto si Esme confía de verdad en sus hijos como para dejarlos solos todo el fin de semana. Bueno, Alice es mucho más confiable y responsable que su molesto hermanastro. No entiendo por qué Emmett de un momento a otro me dejó en paz. Tengo que admitir que me parecía de lo más divertido cáda cosa que hacía por mí. Muchas veces era dulce. Tal vez y elevaba mi ego con su estúpido y ridículo cortejo. Cartas, flores, chocolates, que terminaban en la basura. También, debo reconocer, que me sentía bien haciéndole ese tipo de desplantes. Pero aún así, me seguía buscando. Escuché el tono de Royce, contesté la llamada muy emocionada.

-Hola baby.- Le dije con voz sexy. Mamá me dedicó una mirada ridícula.

-Hola Rose, amor, necesito hablar contigo… Eh verás, no podré pasar por ti hoy por la noche. Tengo un proyecto muy importante y sabes que estar de presidente del consejo estudiantil me absorbe. No he tenido tiempo suficiente de terminarlo.

-¡Pero Royce! ¡Tienes todo el maldito fin de semana!¡Y de cuando acá tanto interés por los proyectos de la prepa! El ser presidente del consejo te está volviendo un… ¡nerd!

-Rosalie, este proyecto es importante y sabes que no soy ningún nerd.- Dijo molesto. Bueno, lo de nerd, no era cierto. Royce es presi del consejo porque su padre donó unas cuantas cosillas a la prepa y al director.

-Lo que digas, ¿te veré mañana?- Le dije desanimada

-Pues sí, tengo un buen plan para ti y para mí en el nuevo yate que compró papá.

-Bien, te quiero.- Le dije. Y él colgó. El plan no me alegó para nada. Yo quería salir hoy. Pero da igual. Con o sin Royce, la pasaré en grande.

Llegué a casa con mamá. Papá estaba en el despacho.

-Hola amor.- Le saludó mamá con un beso

-Hola.- Le contestó de manera fría.

-Que hay papá

-¿Se divirtieron comprando?- Preguntó sonriendo.

Continuó conversando con mamá. No es que eran la pareja ejemplar. Pero se llevaban bien. O por lo menos eso me dan a notar a mí y a la gente que los conoce. Subí las escaleras con la intención de ir a mi habitación para llamar a Alice. No podía permitir que ella vaya con su novio, si yo no iba a ir con el mío. Contestaron.

-¿Alice?- Sentí un resoplido de desagrado. Era Emmett quien contestó. Antes, cuando llamaba, Emmett me hacía la conversa y no le pasaba el teléfono a Alice, pese a que yo me portaba muy cortante y lo mandaba al demonio. Tenía que colgarle y marcar al celular de Alice. Ahora me imagino que me odia. Quien dice que del odio al amor hay un paso tiene la razón. Pero ésta vez, es viceversa. -¡Alice tienes llamada!

ALICE POV.

-¡Hola!

-Hey Alice, soy Rose

-¡Hola Rose! ¿Pasa algo? A caso se suspenden los planes.- Le dije triste

-No, Alice. El plan, sigue en pie. ¡Pero será noche de chicas!

-¡Genial!- dije con alivio saltando sobre mi cama.

-Bien, entonces paso por ti a las 8

-¡Me parece Genial!

-Ok nos vemos entonces, ah y no te olvides de recoger tus cosas para que duermas en mi casa.

-Ok, no lo olvido, bye Rose

-Bye.

¡Genial!¡ Genial! Más que genial! Ya no tendré que llevar a ese odioso conmigo. Además sé que Rose Y yo la pasaremos en grande.

-¿Van a salir?

-SÍ… y no vendré a dormir.- Le contesté sonriendo

-Hey hermanita, ve más despacio, los hombres somos…

-¡Ya, Emmett! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-Es que esa es la frase que siempre uso.- Dijo Em riendo

-Dijiste que no ibas a venir, a que se debe que estés aquí.

-Vine por la pelota de vóley ball. No vendré a dormir tampoco.- Me dijo guiñando me un ojo.

-Bien no me interesan los detalles.

-Cuídate hermanita.- Me besó en la frente- No quiero que te conviertas en una mini Rose.- Añadió riendo.

- ¡Ya vete!- le di un manotazo.

-Te quiero.- Dijimos ambos a la vez. Teníamos una gran relación de hermanos.

Llegó la noche y me vestí arrebatadora. Obviamente quería estar a la par con Rose. Me puse el vestido azul rey que compré e la tarde. Era un vestido suelto son pliegues. Venía desde el cuello y tenía toda la espalda al descubierto. Lucía muy bien con mi cabello corto. Lo combiné con unas sandalias plateadas de tacón 10.

Rosalie pasó por mí con su BMW rojo, descapotable. Tal cual me imaginé, rose, estaba despampanante. Lucía un vestido estrapless blanco, con escote en forma de corazón de estilo corsé y una falda tubo. Del mismo color.

-¡Listas! ¡A robar corazones amiga!- Le dije subiendo a su auto.

-¡arrebatadoras!- coincidió ella.

Mientras manejaba, conecté mi I-pod a su equipo. Puse una de mis canciones favoritas de Gwen Stefani. Y la puse a todo volumen.

Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
& all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

El coro comenzó y yo estaba más que feliz cantándola. Me gustaba cantar, y era buena cantando. Rose era pésima cantante y se sentía bien poder superarla en algo. Es como una hermana menor, tratando de ser mejor que su hermana mayor en algo. Rose subió más el volumen. Pero yo podía cantar más alto.

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

Rose y yo reímos. Pasaríamos un gran tiempo juntas.

* * *

**No se desanimen... Jazz hermoso divino de mi corazón saldrá en el proximo capi... lo prometo... jajajaja solo es para que les de más ansias xD**

**LOS AMOOOOOOO! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!! **


	3. WOW no eres lo que pense

** Jazz aparece en éste capi!!!**

* * *

-¡Wow este club está increíble!

-Te dije Alice, sabía que te iba a en cantar.- Dijo Rose sonriendo, empujándome a la pista de baile.

-¡Ah Rose! Primero nos tomamos algo, ¿no?

-Bien, vamos.

Pedimos un coctel para cada una, estábamos sentadas y tres chicos nos miraban fijamente. Me imagino que eran mayores, porque en la prepa, no los he visto antes. El mesero nos sirvió una copa más de coctel a cada una.

-No hemos pedimos más, gracias.

-Nosotras no, pero ellos si.- Dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo a uno de los chicos de la mesa contigua.

-En efecto señoritas.- Dijo el mesero sonriendo.

Rose, se levantó de la mesa y dejó el coctel que le regalaron sin tomar un solo sorbo. Y me tomo de la mano para ir a la pista de baile. A ella le encantaba volver locos a los hombres con desplantes de esa índole. Tengo que admitir que es divertido, pues los dejaba muy confundidos. La música estaba increíble para bailar, después los chicos que nos habían regalado el trago, se acercaron para bailar con nosotras. Fue divertido. No me interesaba ni saber cómo demonios se llamaban, solo pasar un buen tiempo bailando. Bailaban muy bien. Al parecer ellos también querían solo divertirse y bailar, lo cual era genial, porque no eran de mi tipo. Además, papá pegaría el grito en el cielo, si me viera con tipos tan mayores. Uno de ellos, parecía un poco pasado de tragos, y como era de esperarse, intentó manosear a Rose. Ella le dio un empujón, casi lo manda al suelo. Y salimos lo más rápido posible para no causar ningún problema en un sitio tan cool. Reíamos recordando la cara que puso el chico al momento en que Rose lo empujó. Entramos al auto.

-¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?

-¡Me encantaría Rose!- Dije entusiasmada.

Fuimos THE VANGUARD, ese sitio era típico. Pudimos encontrar a muchos de la prepa ahí. Bailamos hasta no poder más. Eran como las cuatro de la mañana, así que decidimos despedirnos de todos para ir a casa de Rose. Aprovecharía para llamar a Esme y saber que tal va todo, por la diferencia de horario de Texas y Los Ángeles. Rose y yo bajamos del auto. Todos dormían sólo las luces de la alberca estaban encendidas. Sacamos mis cosas del auto y subimos al dormitorio de Rose.

-Supongo que tus padres están bien dormidos, ¿te importa si pongo algo de música?

-Claro, adelante Alice. Y sí, mamá debe estar ya bien dormida. Papá tuvo que ir a una reunión, muchas veces se queda hospedado en hoteles para no tener que manejara tan tarde hasta la casa.

-Mmm, pues se nota que tu padre sí que trabaja.

-Pues, la verdad, no sé si sea así. Pero, mi madre confía en él ciegamente. Así que no me preocupa porque debe ser así.- Dijo muy insegura.

Estaba tan cansada que sólo me quité los tacones y me eché en la cama bocabajo abrazando una almohada.

-¡Alice!

-Mmm- Dije somnolienta.

-No te duermas aún. –Rose me pegó con la almohada, pero yo estaba muy cansada como para devolverle el golpe. Giré hasta ubicarme bocarriba. Rose, me tomó de los brazos u me jaloneó para que me sentara. Pero cuando me soltó los brazos, me dejé caer y-TOC- me golpeé muy duro contra la cabecera de la cama. Rosalie se carcajeó y eso me despertó y comencé a reírme con ella, le devolví el almohadazo. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar.

-Rose, ¿por qué Royce no vino de fiesta con nosotras?

-Ah ¿es que lo extrañaste? - Dijo mientras se cambiaba al pijama

-No, dada de eso, además tu sabes que no es muy de mi agrado.- Hice un mohín de disgusto.

-Tenía cosas que hacer, pero mañana, me llevará a dar un paseo en su nuevo yate.- Sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Ustedes solos o con sus padres? – Pregunté con picardía. Rose saltó a la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Solos.-Dijo sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio, mientras recogía su cabello con una coleta.

-Bien, ya te pillo, no quiero detalles.- Rose comenzó a reír.

-Deja de hacerte la inocente, Alice. También tienes novio- Me dijo empujándome.

-Sí… pero…- Rose no me dejó terminar y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No, lo has, HECHO!- Dijo soltando unas risitas tontas.

-¡Shshshs!- Avergonzada, le tapé la boca con la mano.- Tu madre duerme.

-Pero ¿Por qué diablos?- Rosalie no paraba de reir.

-¡Ya, Rose! No tengo por qué decirte. Dije con soberbia. – Tengo muchísimas razones por las que no quiero estar con él.

-Ah, ¿sí?... tengo todo lo que queda de la madrugada para que me cuentes.- Cruzó los brazos

-Bien, te diré las principales razones. Voy solo un mes son él, no me gusta tanto como para…-Rose reía-.

-Creo que es muy guapo.- Dijo a favor de James. Le mostré la lengua.

-Hay mejores

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues saliendo con él?

- ¿me dejas seguir?- Dije molesta. Rose asintió.- Es que ser su novia era un escaloncito para ser más conocida, error porque ahora no puedo sacármelo de encima- Hice un mohín.-Yo no le quiero Rose, y si no le quiero ¿Cómo hacer eso?

-Mmm, ya veo. Entonces, tu… nunca – Sacudí la cabeza muy avergonzada.

- Nunca… Para mí sí es algo especial y tiene que ser con alguien al que le AME no solo que le quiera, o me guste.

Rose se quedó muy pensativa.

-¿Es enseñanza de tus padres?... O sea que Emmett…- Comenzó a carcajearse.

-No, Rose. Es decisión mía.- Le golpeé con la almohada.

-Pues eres la única de nuestro grupo que nunca… Y creo que es genial- Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, sabía que se burlaría de mi.

-Hablo en serio Alice. Creo que eres fuerte y mucho más mujer que las demás- Me dijo seria. Supe que decía la verdad.

-Gracias.- Le sonreí.- Eh, Rose… ¿tu amas a Royce?- Me miró triste.

-Yo lo quiero. Pero, no creo amarlo aún.- Asentí despacio, tratando de asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Rose no amaba a Royce? Eso me dejó confusa. –Es que siento que falta algo en nuestra relación. No tenemos una relación tan profunda como la que quisiera que tuviéramos, es eso.

-Estoy segura que con el tiempo las cosas se pondrán mejor.- Le dije sonriendo

-Es que hasta ahora no ha sido así, Alice.- Dijo Rose bajando la mirada.- Al contrario, parece que el tiempo va pasando y nos distanciamos más.

No quería que mi amiga se ponga triste, así que pregunté, algo que sabía que Rose me Respondería con total libertad.

-Rose, ¿Cómo es?- Me sonrojé y ella lo pilló al rato. Comenzó a reír.

-No sabría explicarte Alice, ¡es lo mejor de la tierra! Es una sensación que te recorre desde la planta de los pies, hasta la cabeza. Te sientes su dueña, y claro, él se siente tu dueño.

-¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?

-Con Royce.- Sonrió.

-Rose, júrame que nunca la dirás a nadie.- Le dije apuntándola con el dedo.

-Lo juro.- levantó la mano derecha.-Y tú júrame que me dirás con quien lo harás

-Lo juro.- le dije riendo.

Rose se quedó dormida, yo que tenía tanto sueño, ahora solo podía pensar cómo será mi primera vez, y ese plan no incluía a James. Mañana en la mañana cortaré con él. Ya no lo soporto más. Como quisiera poder conocer al chico que de veras fue hecho para mí. Sé que Rose, no ha encontrado el suyo. Yo quiero alguien que despierte todos mis sentidos. Que me haga sentir especial. Que no solo me quiera por lo que tengo, o por que sea una de las "reinas de la prepa". Yo quiero alguien que me muestre el mundo de una forma distinta. Alguien que me enseñe cosas nuevas y emocionantes. Alguien que no sea el típico niño mimado de Los Ángeles que busca chicas para llevarlas a la cama. Al parecer, la madrugada hace que piense de manera más profunda y darme cuenta de que he sido o he tratado de ser superficial. Me quedé dormida.

Por la mañana solo abrí los ojos para ver que Rose se alistaba para su día con Royce. No tuve ganas de levantarme, así que me acurruqué con el edredón.

-Ya levántate.- Dijo, dándome una palmada en el trasero. –Esme te ha llamado hace veinte minutos, y dijo que le devolvieras la llamada. Me desperecé y le mostré la lengua a Rose, quien me tiró el celular a la cama. Tomó su bolso y se fue. Marqué el número de Carlisle.

-Hola Alice, ¿dónde han pasado la noche? Hemos estado llamando a casa y nadie contestaba.

-Papá, estoy en casa de Rose y bueno, Emmett, pues ya sabes cómo es. Fue a festejar que les fue bien en el juego. Rose me dijo que Esme quería hablar conmigo, ¿me la pasas?

-Sí, eh, hija. Vamos a pedirles que sean comprensivos y que por favor le digas a la mucama que prepare el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Pero… ¿Todo va bien?- Le pregunté a mi padre confundida.

-Eh, bueno… mejor habla con Esme.

-¡Carlisle!- le grité a papá, pero en seguida me pasó con Esme.

-Alice, linda, que tal la noche con Rose, ¿Se divirtieron?

-Sí, Esme, sí… ¿Qué pasa por allá?

-Alice, tengo que disculparme, tu padre dijo que no habría problema si Jasper…

-Si Jasper ¿Qué?- Dije impaciente.

-Si llevamos a Jasper para que termine la prepa en Los Ángeles.

-Ah, ya. ¿Y por qué disculparte, Esme?

-Pues, no sabía si reaccionarías bien, bueno, no lo conoces y…

-¡Esme! Será genial, créeme. Además así lo voy a conocer ¿o no?

-Alice eres un ángel. Emmett se pondrá contento, hace tiempo que no ve a su primo. Mañana por la mañana estaremos ahí.

-Ok Esme, los esperaremos. Bye

-Adiós, Alice.

Colgué el teléfono. Será una buena oportunidad de conocer al famoso primo de Em. Hace tiempo, tuve la oportunidad de viajar a Texas, cuando la hermana de Esme todavía vivía. Pero no pude ir, porque sufrí de una intoxicación, y tuve que quedarme en el hospital, mientras Esme y Emmett visitaban a su familia. No creo haberme perdido de nada. Ya puedo imaginarme el cuadro. Un chico rubio y pecoso (solo había visto una de sus fotos de cuando era niño) escandaloso, como todos los del sur. Con un acento de lo más molesto. Y con camisas a cuadritos. No me percaté que comencé a reírme sin parar, hasta que la Kathy, la madre de de Rose, vino y me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Hola Kathy, siento mucho si te desperté.

-No Alice, tranquila. ¿Qué tal durmieron? ¿Y Rose?

-Muy bien, y en cuanto a Rose. Salió para verse con Royce.- Kathy sonrió con suficiencia, como si estuviera de lo más feliz de que Rose sea la novia de Royce King. Pero estoy más que segura, que ella no tiene idea de qué es lo que Rose siente.- Ven, Alice, estoy sola, baja a desayunar conmigo. Eres excelente compañía.- Me sonrió.

-¿Y el señor Hale?- Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-Tuvo que ir a cerrar un negocio. ¿Vienes?

-En un segundo.

Tomé mi maleta con mis cosas y las llevé al baño para tomar una ducha. Me vestí y mientras me maquillaba, recordé, que iría a ver a James al partido de baloncesto. Ah, no me interesa.

Bajé a desayunar con la madre de Rose. Había mucha futa, fruta, ah y también ¡fruta! Tendría que desayunar algo de verdad, después de esto. Nos pasamos conversando sobre el lindo clima que tenemos. También hablamos sobre algunos diseñadores. Coincidíamos que Giorgio Armani es el genio de genios. Pero que la nueva colección de Chanel, era de lo más exquisita. Podía darme cuenta que Rose, no disfrutaría mucho que digamos de este tipo de conversaciones. Además, la relación que tenía con su madre no era buena. Rose, era diferente a ella, pero ella quería que Rosalie viva para cumplir sus sueños de madre.

-¿Y el holgazán de tu hermano?- Ambas reímos.

-No ha cambiado del todo. Ya sabes.

-Pero por lo menos ha dejado en paz a mi hija.- No soportaba la manera despectiva en la que la madre de Rosalie se refería a mi hermano. Era como si fuera demasiado para él. ¿Y si no? ¿Y qué tal si fueran el uno para el otro?

-Bueno, Kathy, gracias por todo. Tengo que irme.

-Siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí querida.

-Bye

Conducía hasta la casa, la actitud de la madre de Rosalie, llega a exasperarme de verdad. aL llegar a casa. Gloria, la mucama preparaba el desayuno.

-¡OH SÍ! Hey Glo, tu sí que sabes hacer un desayuno.

-Vaya, Alice gracias su el cumplido. Ahorita mismo su hermano baja para desayunar, eso que ve es de él. Pero si quiere le preparo…

-Hot cakes por favor.- Le rogué. Asintió y fue a la cocina. Emmett bajó las gradas con un sonrisota. Sentí un jalón de cabello.

-Al parecer te fue bien Em.

-¡Pues diablos que si! Pero no estoy feliz sólo por eso… ¿te llamó mi madre?

-Sí, me dijo que tu primo viene, mañana.

-¡SÍ!- Gritó, mientras comíamos- Pero, no estarán a aquí mañana, ¡sino hoy! ¡Cómo la ves!

-Genial, pero, ¿no venían mañana?

-Es que Jazz puso cierta resistencia, pero le he convencido.

-Genial.

-Te caerá muy bien, te lo aseguro. ES un bromista de peso, casi tan bueno como yo.- Dijo mi hermano orgulloso.- Estarán aquí como a las 4, así que no desaprovecharemos la noche para ir de conquista.

-Pues yo iré con ustedes.- Emmett me miró con disgusto, le pude un puchero.

-Bien, contesto.

La tarde pasó tan rápido, mientras arreglábamos la casa con Gloria que en el momento menos pensado escuchamos a mis padrea aparcar el coche. Estaba con unos shorts blancor y un top de tirillas rojo. Lo que típico que usaba para pasar el tiempo en casa. Subí las escaleras hasta ir al balcón, de mi habitación que daba vista a la playa. Vi que Carlisle se bajaba del auto y su vez. Un chico muy alto, tal vez de 1.85 bajaba del coche muy serio, llevaba unas zapatillas blancas-doradas que iban increíbles con sus pantalones negros y su playera blanca con un estampado al costado derecho. Llevaba puesto una campera gris, lo cual me pareció tonto porque ahora estaba en Los ángeles y hacía un calor insoportable, pero le quedaba increíble. O tal vez era yo quien se estaba asfixiando al seguir subiendo hasta ver su torso perfectamente formado, con una espalda ancha y unos brazos que aunque no podía versos en todo su esplendor, se forraban en las mangas de la campera que llevaba puesto. Sus facciones eran perfectas. Tenía un rostro tierno, pero a la vez misterioso. Su cabello era color rubio miel y el viento lo despeinaba. Sacó del auto el estuche de una guitarra. No sonreía a ningún momento. Lo tomó y Carlisle le invitó a pasar. No era parecido al chico de Texas que había creado en mi mente. Noté que me había quedado boquiabierta al sentir algo de arena en mi boca. Tal vez por el viento que había soplado. Todo ese lapso de tiempo, fue en cámara lenta. Cuando me di cuenta de lo horrorosa que me veía entré al cuarto. Me puse el vestidito de playa nuevo y gloss en los labios. Cepillé mi cabello y me puse mi perfume favorito. Bajé a recibirlo.

En la sala estaban Esme, mi padre, y Jasper. Emmett lo agarró desprevenido y lo levantó del suelo con un abrazo. Jasper seguía serio y logró escapar del abrazo de Emmett para chocar su mano. No té que mi hermano se quedó como helado por un momento, al parecer la reacción de Jasper le había tomado por sorpresa. Bajé unos cuantos escalones más. Jasper desvió su mirada del ruido que hacía Emmett, y la dirigió a mí y la desvió un milisegundo. Y después volvió a verme, pero esta vez. De largo.

-Ella es Alice, la hija de Carlisle- Dijo Esme. Yo sonreí y me acerqué. Él siguió mirándome serio. Y esa mirada no era como la de los niños estúpidos de mi prepa. Me miraba a los ojos fijamente, sin sonreír. Me ofreció su mano para estrecharla, sin dejarme de mirar mis ojos. Me arrancó un suspiro. Y al saber el chasco que hice, bajé la mirada y le tomé de la mano. ¡Alice! ¡Cuál es tu problema! No era mi estilo saludar así. Así que levanté la vista, le dediqué un sonrisa y le abracé.

-Bienvenido, Jasper- Le dije.

-Gracias- Esbozó media sonrisa, que en realidad más parecía una mueca.

Emmett y Esme lo llevaron a la habitación de huéspedes. Me quedé pensando, mientras papá los ayudaba. Pensaba en que nunca la mirada de un chico me ha impactado de esa manera. Era una mirada tan profunda. Era una mirada de alguien que ha vivido y ha pasado por todas las experiencias de la vida. Debo admitir que me cautivó. Es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida, pero también el más misterioso. Sé que Emmett se sorprendió de la reacción de su primo, porque según él. Su primo era otro bromista. Sé que debió ser difícil lo de la muerte de su madre. Pero ¿A caso eso pudo robarle para siempre la sonrisa? Pues espero que no. Jasper, me ha intrigado de sobremanera.

Esme bajó para darle indicaciones a Gloria sobre el almuerzo. Mi padre, tuvo que hacer algunas llamadas en el despacho. Así que subí a ver que estaban haciendo los chicos.

-¡Me tienes que contar que mierda hiciste para que te hayan expulsado de la escuela militar!- Toqué la puerta.

-¿Puedo? – dije amistosamente.

-Seguro- Dijo Jasper quien estaba armando su porta guitarra

-Wow ¿tocas?- Pregunté emocionada

-Sí, sí, toca la guitarra, la batería, el piano, ¡si quieres también toca el acordeón!- Dijo Emmett en tono burlón y grosero- ¡Estamos en medio de una conversación Alice!- Le pateé la canilla y me di vuelta para sentarme junto a Jasper.

-Sí, de hecho lo que tu hermano dijo es cierto, eh, excepto por lo del acordeón.- Le sonreí.

-¿Y cantas?

-¡Ya, Alice! De veras estábamos en una conversación podr…

-Pues sí, me gusta mucho- Respondió Jasper haciendo caso omiso a mi hermano. Eso me gustó.

- ¿Qué no tienes calor?- Le pregunté, porque no se había quitado la campera. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Alice! Todavía estoy presente, el chico recién llega y tu ya quieres que se lo quite todo- Dijo Emmett burlándose.

-Emmett, no deberías ser tan grosero.- Le dijo Jasper sin despegar los ojos de mí.

- Pues bien, bro, no tengo tu grandes modales sureños.- Dijo Emmett bufando.

-Sería bueno que le enseñes. – Le dije a Jasper dando una palmadita en su mano.

Esperamos hasta la cena. Al parecer, Jasper no quería contarle a Emmett la razón por la que le expulsaron de la escuela militar. Así que estaban hablando sobre fútbol americano. Y sin querer Emmett mencionó que soy porrista. Jasper me miró con desdén. Eso me reventó.

-¿Tienes algún problema con las porristas? -Le dije un tanto molesta

-Pues, pensé que eras, bueno, ya sabes, algo menos superficial.

-¡Ah! ¿Es decir que piensas que todas las porristas son chicas superficiales, engreídas y huecas?

-No hubiese podido decirlo mejor.

-¡OUCH! Eso estuvo fuerte hermanita ¡pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!- Decía Emmett emocionado. Siempre fastidiando.

-¡Pues yo no! Y no puedes andar generalizando.

Azoté la puerta y bajé las escaleras para caminar por la playa. ¿¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido!? Pensé que era el hombre perfecto, pero ¡es que cuando entenderé que eso solo es un mito! Esme me miró y se acercó a la playa.

-¿Qué pasó?- Me dijo avergonzada

-Que tu sobrino piensa que soy una tarada superficial.

- No le hagas caso, Alice. Está a travesando un tiempo difícil.

-Pero eso no le da derecho de expandir su amargura por ahí.- Esme hizo cara de dolor.

-Lo siento, Esme. Colaboraré, lo prometo.

-Alice, gracias.

Caminamos juntas hacia la casa. La ira se me había ido. Pero quisiera saber, por qué demonios Jasper se comporta así. Y lo voy a averiguar. Y no solo eso. Quisiera poder lograr que cambie su actitud de ver las cosas.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo!!! los amo... ya se va a poner mejor, lo prometeo. PLEASE, ES IMPORTANTE QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ESO ME AYUDA A SABER SI LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO.... ESTOY ABIERTA A TODO COMENTARIO.... INCLUSO A LOS TOMATAZOS! **


	4. ¡Debería ser yo quien te ponga nervioso!

**Alice cayó redondita... ¿quien no? gracias por seguir leyendo.....**

* * *

Fui al patio trasero, me recosté a tomar el sol junto a la alberca. Tenía tanto calor, y como buena californiana, tenía puesto mi bikini debajo del vestidito de playa. Así que me lo quité. La habitación de Jasper tenía vista a la alberca. Me quité los lentes de sol. Él estaba ahí, acomodando sus cosas en los cajones. Mientras más lo veía, más me intrigaba y más quería saber de él. Pero sé que no nos llevaremos bien. Él por su parte piensa que soy una muñequita superficial. Pensándolo, tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda tener algo de razón. Eso era lo que daba a conocer a las personas. Pero quien me conocía bien, sabía que yo era mucho más que eso. Quizá, me enfoqué demasiado en parecer una Barbie, sin sentimientos, y lo estaba logrando. ¡Pero por qué mierda justo ahora! Ahora, que quiero llevarme bien con un chico al que no le atraen chicas así. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué diablos me afecta tanto su actitud. Eso es problema de él. Pero yo no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. No debí irme de esa habitación hasta que me diga por qué piensa eso de mí. No tiene ningún derecho de juzgarme de esa manera. ¡Déjalo ya Alice! ¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo que él piense de ti? Para ser sincera, no lo sé. Pero me molesta y mucho.

Me coloqué el vestido. Y mejor entré a la casa porque parecía que el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Y en efecto, Gloria ponía la mesa y Esme me pidió que por favor llamara a los muchachos. Resople, y subí las escaleras. Emmett le contaba a Jasper sobre sus "pasatiempos" y mientras Emmett reía, Jasper ponía los ojos en blanco.

-El almuerzo está listo- Dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Alice! Estaba en la mejor parte- Dijo Em con el ceño fruncido y continuó- Y cuando ella estaba…

-No se tu, pero yo estoy hambriento. Permiso- Dijo Jasper levantándose y atravesando la puerta. Emmett iba a seguirle, pero le detuve.

-Em, ¿por qué tu primo es tan cambiante? Es decir, estábamos entablando una buena conversación hasta que metiste que era porrista y de repente ya no le agrado.

-No sabría decirte, Alice. Está muy cambiado, créeme, no era así. También me sorprendí al verlo. Pensé que estaría tan feliz como yo, pero, no.- Em se encogió de hombros.- Ya se le pasará esta noche.

-¿A dónde le quieres llevar?

-Pues a The Vanguard, es para que de una vez vaya conociendo a las chicas del instituto. Hey, Alice, ¿no nos ibas a acompañar?

-Creo que no le caí muy bien. Así que mejor no. Veré si hago planes con Bella.

-¿Y Rosalie?

Suspiré.- Estará algo ocupada.

-Bien, como quieras.

Me sentía algo incomoda con el vestidito, se le había pegado algo de arena cuando estuve en la playa así que me cambié a un strapless rosa pálido ceñido hasta la terminación del busto y suelto en la cintura. Y un short muy pequeñito de mezclilla adornado con unos cuantos cristales de Swarovski. Odiaba usar zapatos en casa, así que no me los puse. Bajé al almuerzo. Me senté a lado de Esme, frente a Jasper. Quien me vio venir de reojo por las escaleras y no paró de mirarme hasta que me senté junto a su tía. Logré causarle la impresión que quería. Así que sonreí al ver sucara. Él lo pilló y giró la cabeza rascándose para vera Em.

-Jasper, estamos contentos de que te quedes, el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias, pero solo será hasta acabar la prepa

-¡Espera a que veas a las nenas californianas bro! No regresarás.- Dijo Emmett propinándole un codazo.

-Pues yo sí quisiera que te quedes más- Dijo Esme sonriéndole tiernamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, ¡y ésta vez no era una mueca! Era una sonrisa genuina. Eso me hizo ampliar mucho más mi sonrisa.

-Hemos hecho lo más rápido todos los arreglos para que entres desde éste lunes a la prepa.- Dijo Carlisle después de tomar agua. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el espaldar de la silla. Al parecer, la idea no le gustaba nada.

-Oh vamos, ya verás que te divertirás… Alice tiene unas amigas, que están como quieren.- Dijo Em feliz.

-Pues no creo querer ese tipo de compañía.- Dijo Jasper mirándome para molestarme. Pero me contuve y solo le saqué la lengua.

-Pues de lo que te pierdes- le dijo Emmett antes de llevarse a la boca un trozote de carne.

- Según tu ¿de qué voy a perderme?- Antes de que continúe le interrumpí.

-Papá… ¿podremos discutir sobre lo que quiero por mis 18?- Limpió su boca con la servilleta y me miró confundido.

-Creí que ya resolvimos eso, Alice. Faltan como ocho meses. Dijiste que querías un viaje por toda Europa…

-Sí… visitar museos, iglesias, galerías de arte. Y quedarte ahí estudiando- Dijo Emmett haciendo gesto de vómito.- Eres una aburrida.- Jasper me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

-Pues ahora quiero que me operes los pechos, papá. Esme regresó a mirarme como si estuviera loca, Emmett se atrancó con la carne, Jasper carraspeó y papá movía los labios sin poder decir nada.

-Alice, no creo que sea algo útil hija, y éste no es el momento para comentarlo…

-Según Jasper las porristas somos unas superficiales bobas, así que creo que ir por Europa, no es como para mí.- Jasper no sabía qué hacer, quería que la tierra lo tragara la tierra. Miró a mi padre con ojos como platos sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras papá me miraba disgustado a mí.

-No, no,no,no Carlisle, yo no me refería a eso.- Dijo levantando sus manos. Todos hablaban y nada se entendía, papá regañándome, Esme, regañando a Jasper, Emmett riendo entrometiéndose en las discusiones. Así que me levanté y ejecuté un salto para atrás, salió genial, pese a no haber calentado. Por fin se callaron. Y le mostré la lengua a Jasper, quien me miraba molesto.

Salí del comedor y subí las escaleras riéndome. Tomé el teléfono y vi diez llamadas perdidas de James. ¡Qué más da! Marqué a Bella

-¡Alice!- Contestó

-Que hay Bella, ¿andas muy ocupadita?

-La verdad es que estoy con Edward, pero, dime… ¿necesitas algo?

-Aaaaaah, no, nada importante. ¿Quieren Edward y tu salir hoy en la noche? Claro, conmigo.

-Oh Alice, eres una dulzura, pero Edward me llevará a cenar con sus padres hoy, así que…

-Entiendo, entiendo.- Dije sin ganas.

- ¿No tienes planes con James para hoy?-Dijo Bella sintiéndose culpable

-No, lo cierto es que lo voy a botar el lunes.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero cómo!..

-Te llamo en otra ocasión ok… si… jajajaja…. Saluda a Ed de mi parte… Bye.

¡Soy la única sin una pareja estable! No puedo creer que voy a pasar sábado por la noche en casa. Eso sí que es deprimente. Bajé para ver a mi padre y a Esme y disculparme por el show que hice en la mesa. Toqué la puerta y entré.

-Eh, yo quiero, pedirles perdón por lo que hice en la mesa.- Les hice un puchero

-Alice, ¡para ya! No eres una niña pequeña. Ese es el problema.

-Ah entonces tenía que aguantarme que el sobrino de Esme diga que soy una hueca.

-Pues te comportaste así.- Dijo mi padre enfadado.

-Carlisle, no creo que todo haya sido culpa de Alice.- Le dijo Esme poniendo una mano en su hombro ¡Cómo la quiero!- También hablaré con Jasper sobre esto.

-Prometo no hacer más escándalo, ¿si papi?- Le miré con rostro de cachorro.

-Eso espero.

Ya que no iría a ningún lado hoy, tomé un baño de burbujas por una hora y después me hice manicura y pedicura. No es justo estoy en mi habitación solo para no verlo y molestarme. Dentro de poco, saldrá con Emmett. Fui con mi bata de baño rosa hasta el cuarto de Em. Estaba segura que él había tomado sin pedirme el masajeador de hombros. Les escuché conversar

-¡No bro! ¡Cómo es posible!-Dijo Emmett molesto

-Es que no quiero ¡y ya! Vine cansado del viaje y además con todo lo que pasó con la hija de Carlisle, creo que mejor es que me comporte.

-Bien, tenía un "pasatiempo" que presentarte, pero, si no quieres, bah

-Tu hermana se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

-Las mujeres son así, ¿Qué esperabas? Mejor guárdate tus comentarios o diles lo que quieren oír. Siempre son complicadas, porque mujer que no es complicada… Es un travesti.

Comenzaron a reír. Fui caminando hasta mi habitación olvidando que iba por el masajeador de espalada. Entré a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama. Tomé un cuaderno, y comencé a garabatear, sentada en la hamaca que colgaba en mi balcón. Conecté mi i-pod en la conexión de los parlantes. Se hacía de noche, el cielo estaba de un tono morado-azul. Papá y Esme salieron para un coctel con los colegas de mi padre. Después vi que Emmett salió y no me dijo nada. Bah, lo que me faltaba, quedarme a solas con ese resentido social. Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Era él o era Gloria. Espero que Gloria.

-¿Alice?- Dijo una voz que hizo que me brincara el estómago.

-Pasa, estoy afuera, digo fuera de la habitación… o sea, en el balcón.- ¡Que idiota! ¿Por qué el nerviosismo? ¿Qué me sucede?

-Hola- Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Que quieres- Le dije sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Pues quiero que me disculpes por el cometario ridículo que hice.

-¿Cuál comentario?- Le dije haciéndome la interesante.

-El de las porristas.- Me dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-Entonces, ¿no soy lo que según tu, somos las porristas?

Suspiró impaciente.- No, Alice.

-Bien, te perdono.- Giré y le sonreí.

-Gracias.- Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Eso me gustó, y mucho… Muchísimo. Nos miramos por un momento.

-Tienes una gran vista aquí.- Me dijo desviando su mirada al horizonte

-Sí, me encanta. Por las noches se ve increíble y como ya está anocheciendo, me quedé a ver. ¿Quieres sentarte?- Le hice lugar a mi lado.

-Pues, no tengo nada más que hacer.- Se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos viendo el horizonte. Era un silencio muy incómodo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Pero a su vez, sentía que él también quería preguntarme a mí. Casi siempre, soy la que rompe el hielo cuando conozco a alguien. Pero ésta vez lo hizo él.

-¿Qué dibujabas?- Me quedé mirando sus ojos. Eran hermosos y brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. Vi que su semblante cambió y me di cuenta de que él pilló que yo quedé embobada con su rostro.

-Ah, esto, eh, nada en especial. Me gusta hacer uno que otro garabato de la playa, o de personas. También tengo uno que otro diseño de ropa y zapatos.- Le dije un poco avergonzada.

-Así que por eso quieres ir a Europa, a estudiar diseño de modas.

-Sí, me gusta mucho el diseño de modas. Pero también me gustaría estudiar arquitectura.

-Wow, es decir que eres buena para las matemáticas y las dimensiones…

-Bueno, mejor que Emmett y los otros sí.- Reí y el sonrió

-De veras lo siento.

-Ya para, ni lo menciones.- Nos quedemos de nuevo en silencio. Solo se oía el mar, y la canción que empezó. Era Lucky, de Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat

Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

-Gran canción.- Me sonrió

-Sí, es una de mis favoritas.- Le devolví la sonrisa. Y viene mi parte favorita…

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Y para variar, se me salió un suspiro. Me aclaré la garganta. No era cosa de todos los días tener a un chico así de guapo en tu habitación, y estar tan cerca sentados el uno al costado del otro. Me mordí el labio al ver cómo ese cabello tan perfecto se movía con el viento y cómo miraba, y la voz que tenía mientras me hablaba de algo que solía hacer en Texas, pero yo sólo podía concentrarme en cómo articulaba sus labios. Trataba de acomodar un mechón de su cabello que el viento había despeinado y sentí escalofrío. Tal vez me estremecí porque desvió su mirada del mar para verme.

-¿Prefieres entrar?- Me preguntó preocupado, pues yo sólo traía un pijama de top de tiras y shorts.

-No, así estoy bien. -Le die despacio, él continuó hablando. Pero no, yo no estaba bien. Quería que esos brazos tan bien proporcionados me rodeen. ¡Pero que me está pasando! Es un chico que recién conocí el día de hoy, un chico con el que incluso me peleé. Y no es solamente un chico de por ahí. Es el primo de Emmett y sobrino de Esme. ¡Qué pensará mi hermano de mí! Bueno, en sí no era mi hermano, pero lo quería y lo sentía como si fuese. Me levanté y le sonreí.

-Creo que mejor entramos, ¿Te parece?

-Sí, seguro. –Se levantó y me siguió. Iba sentarse en mi cama pero vio dos de mis sostenes sobre el sitio en el que se iba a sentar y desvió su mirada hacia un poster de mi pared, como si no hubiese visto nada. Me lancé a la cama a cogerlos y botarlos por ahí. Comencé a reír como idiota y me sonrojé.

-Soy un desorden.- Dije poniendo el cabello detrás de mis orejas. No supo que responder, así que cambió de tema, y me preguntó quienes eran los de las fotos que tenía pegadas a mi pared.

-Ella es Bella, una de mis mejores amigas, ése es su novio Edward. En aquella foto están Rose y su novio Royce. En aquella foto estamos el equipo de animadoras cuando ganamos el estatal. Ese es Emmett y… no recuerdo el nombre de la chica.- Jasper rió.

-¿El de ésta foto es tu novio?

-Ah, no, ese es Seth, un compañero de clase.

-¿No tienes novio?- Me preguntó alzando una ceja

-No… digo sí, pero… no.- Me miró gracioso

-Haber si te entendí… no pero sí pero…

-Es que planeo cortar con él el lunes.

-Ah ya veo.

-¿Vas a preguntar por qué?

-Deben ser asuntos complicados de chica, así que mejor…- Le interrumpí riendo. Él me sonrió. Y me quedé como tonta.

-Bien, iré a prepararme algo para comer. ¿Quieres algo?

-Estoy bien así, Alice, gracias. Iré a mi habitación a tomar un baño y a dormir.

-Ok… entonces que tengas buenas noches.

-Igual.- salió y cerró la puerta de tras de él. Solté aire y me boté en la cama. Quería llamar a alguna de mis locas y ennoviadas amigas, pero de seguro que la están pasando bien y no quiero interrumpir. ¿Qué me sucede? Mejor bajé de puntitas a la cocina. Y me tomé un vaso de agua. A mí me gusta poner nerviosa a los chicos. No es lindo que un chico me ponga nerviosa a mí. ¡Es más por qué me pone nerviosa Jasper!

El amor a primera vista, no puede existir. Simplemente porque, ¡no! ¡No puede! Me lavé la cara y volví a mi habitación. Dormí, lo cual no ayudó, porque soñé que besaba ¡al primo de mi hermanastro Em!... Jasper.

* * *

**Please dejen sus reviews!!! son muy necesarios los amo... y no se pierdan el proximo capi. Espero poder actualizar pronto**


	5. ¿Amor a primera vista?

** quiero ir despacito, es que son tan lindos xD**

* * *

Me desperté de lo más agitada. Tuve que ir corriendo a lavarme la cara para despertar bien de aquel sueño. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y no quería volver a dormirme. El simple hecho de cerrar los ojos hacía que reviviera esa imagen. Él sentado en el graderío del campo de Fútbol americano de la prepa. Estábamos los dos solos, y yo corría hacia el graderío. Lo extraño era que no llevaba el uniforme de Los Ciclones, sino ¡el de los Leones! El se levantaba del graderío y caminaba hacia mí despacio, mientras yo corría con todas las fuerzas para llegar a él. Él sonreía tiernamente. Me arrojé a sus brazos, él me levantó y dimos una vuelta. Había tomado tanto impulso. Que caímos sobre la hierba. Él se situó sobre mí. Podía sentir su respiración cosquilleando mi rostro. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricié. Él acarició con ternura mi mejilla. Ambos cerramos los ojos y sus labios se abrieron paso entre los míos, amoldándose perfectamente. Me besaba tiernamente, como ningún chico lo había hecho antes. Mis nanos subieron de sus mejillas a su cabello y lo atraía más hacia mí. Nos separamos por un momento, sin dejar de mirar sus labios, y esos ojos que hacían que una llama me consuma de arriba hacia abajo. Rocé su perfecto labio inferior con mi lengua y en eso, él abrió lento su boca e introdujo su lengua de manera intermitente y lenta Todo era tan real. Pude oler la hierba del campo. Pude sentirle sobre mí, pude sentir su mano cálida sobre mi piel… Y pude deleitarme en el sabor de su boca.

Esto simplemente está saliéndose de control. Debo parar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo es posible que solo con haberlo visto un día, llegue a tener ese tipo de sueños? Los sueños reflejan lo que pide tu subconsciente. Pero ¿cómo mi subconsciente ha podido registrar a Jasper tan pronto, como para soñar con él? Es simplemente algo de lo más ridículo. _El amor a primera vista no existe, no existe, no existe. _Me repetía. Pero, entonces ¿Qué es? Alice, no puedes dejarte llevar por instintos, por emociones precipitadas y ridículas y sorpresivas. Tal vez, estoy muy sensible porque probablemente se acerque mi periodo. Sí, eso es. Debo tomarme con calma las cosas. Salí del baño. Me senté en el borde de mi cama. Abrí las cortinas de las puertas del balcón. Disfrutaba hacer eso pues las puertas del balcón son corredizas y son del tamaño de medio muro. La luna estaba pequeña, parecía muy lejana y podía oír las olas del mar. Abrí las puertas del balcón para sentir la brisa, esperando a que ésta se lleve todos estos pensamientos.

Encendí mi I-pod con los parlantes. A volumen bajo, para tratar de relajarme con la música, puse las pistas en orden aleatorio. Y me senté frente a la peinadora, mirándome en el espejo. Comencé a arreglar mis maquillajes. Ordenar, me calma cuando me siento inquieta o ansiosa. Así que comencé por los gloss de Victoria's Secert, ordenándolos por color. Lugo las sobras de párpados. Me detuve al escuchar una canción. Era Fallin' For You de Colbie Caillat. No era una de mis favoritas pero, ésta vez me detuve a escuchar.

I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Me apresuré a cambiar la canción, porque me recordó a cierto personaje que estaba tratando de ¡quitarme de la cabeza! ¡Que tenía la vida contra mí! Me sentía muy ansiosa. Di vueltas sin saber que hacer hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Creo que incluso limpié la estantería de mi cuarto de baño. Todo por puras ansias. Me decidí llamar a Bella. Si Bella no contestaba, llamaría a Rose. Si ella no contestaba, llamaría a otra y así sucesivamente. El teléfono timbraba.

-¡Bella!

-Alice.- tenía la voz adormecida, casi balbuceó mi nombre.- No son horas de llamar…

-Bella,¡¡¡ ni te imaginas!!! Creo que, creo que me gusta un chico, pero de verdad de verdad… Todo de él es magnífico. Es guapísimo, alto, bueno todos son altos para mí, es músico y tiene una mirada que hipnotiza y hace que me ponga nerviosa ¡como nunca!... ¿Bella?... ¿Bella sigues ahí? Debido a mi efusividad, no me había percatado de que mi amiga se había dormido con el teléfono encendido. Cerré y lancé el teléfono a la cama. Me decidí por no llamar a Rose, así que me recosté bocabajo en la cama, viendo el horizonte y pensando en por qué Jasper me enloqueció. Me tranquilicé y decidí que no era para tanto. Me quedé dormida esta vez, profundamente dormida.

-Alice, corazón, es hora de que te levantes. Acompáñanos al desayuno.- Dijo Esme acariciando mi cabeza.

-Esme.- Me desperecé y abracé a Esme.- ¿Que tal estuvo el coctel?

-Bien, ya sabes como son, nos divertimos.- Me dijo sonriendo.- ¿No tuviste ningún problema con los chicos?

-No, Em salió una hora después de ustedes.- Esme puso cara de disgusto. –¿Salió con Jazz?

-No, él se quedó aquí, estaba cansado por el viaje.

-Bien. Hoy es domingo y Emmett no va a salirse con la suya hoy, porque mañana tienen prepa. Así que quería hacer planes en familia.- Esme sonrió y una sonrisa de esas te compraba.

-Genial.- Dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

Me levanté de la cama con dolor de cuello. Tomé una ducha con agua muy fría por el calor que hacía. Es mejor que me olvide de ese chico que no muestra ni el mínimo interés en mí. Y como diría Rose… Eres demasiado como para estar detrás de un hombre.

JASPER POV.

Eran como las nueve de la mañana, y había un sol increíble. Después de todo, no creo que sea tan malo el haber venido a Los Ángeles. Por lo menos así, no tengo que estar aguantando a mi padre y sus estupideces. Todo lugar es mejor. Tomé una ducha con agua fría, ésta ciudad, ardía como el mismo infierno. Salí para vestirme. Es tiempo de que me acostumbre a usar ropa más fresca. El esconder las cicatrices que tengo en las muñecas no se me dará bien aquí.

-Cariño, oh, ya estás despierto. Por favor, acompáñanos al desayuno.

-Seguro, tía, gracias.

-¿Pasaste bien la noche? Te hace falta algo o puedo…

-No, tía Esme, estoy bien. Gracias.- Me sonrió. Su sonrisa me recuerda mucho a la sonrisa de mi madre y eso me obliga a devolvérsela.

-Estamos en trámites para traer tu motocicleta. Y también el resto de cosas.- Eso sí que me animó.

-Tía, eres la mejor… te agradezco mucho.- Me abrazó.

-Te esperamos.- Salió de la habitación sonriendo.

Salí para el patio trasero, donde estaba la piscina. Carlisle, mi tía y Emmett, en pijamas. Estaban sentados en la mesa y Gloria la mucama, servía los platos. Pero ¿dónde estaba Alice? ¿Será que saldría?, bah, no es mi asunto. Me acerqué y saludé con ellos. Carlisle se mostraba demasiado amable y eso a veces, me molestaba, me hacía sentir como si me tuviera lástima. Emmett estaba lleno la boca intentando hablar y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Emmett, mastica, traga y después me dices lo que me intentas comunicar.- Le dije serio. Esme lo miraba con rostro de reproche y bueno, Carlisle era el ser más pacífico de la tierra y ni la actitud de Emmett le incomodaba.

Me senté al costado de Emmett quien todavía no terminaba de masticar. Cuando vi que ella venía. Venía casi saltando, muy emocionada, su cabello negro hacía que su piel se vea nívea, venía descalza y despreocupada, con un vestido strapless de playa. La verdad es que no sé cómo una persona puede sonreír de la manera en la que ella lo hace. Tiene una sonrisa tan inocente. Se nota que no sabe lo que es el mundo, se nota que toda su vida ha sido y será un cuento de princesitas. No todos hemos tenido la misma suerte. Hoy se veía mucho más bonita que ayer. Su sonrisa hacía que el sol se opacara. Ella era realmente hermosa y obviamente, estaba tan fuera de mi alcance. Cuando llegué y la vi, me quedé paralizado. Solo podía mirarla fijamente, demostró ser muy dulce al darme un abrazo de bienvenida, pese a que era la primera vez que nos veíamos. Y yo como buen estúpido tuve que arruinarlo todo.

-Hola a todos.- Canturreó dirigiéndose a la mesa. Saludó a su padre con un abrazo y tomó su sitio en la mesa. Al costado de mi tía, frente a mí. Me miró y me sonrió llena de ternura. Lo que me faltaba, otra más, sintiendo lástima por mí. No sé si le puse cara de pocos amigos, pues poco después agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo imbécil!

-Emmett, sabes que por lo menos debes enviarme un mensaje de texto si planeas salir.- Dijo disgustada mi tía.

-Ma, lo siento, se me olvidó.-Le respondió Emmett con cara de niño bueno.

-Siempre se te olvida.- Le dijo Alice con tono sarcástico.

-Alice, no es tu asunto.- Le dijo Emmett lanzándole una cereza a Alice utilizando su cuchara como catapulta. La cereza le dio en la frente a Alice y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó y tomó una manzana con intención de lanzársela a Emmett. Lo cual me pareció graciosísimo pero justo en el momento en que Alice le iba a arrojar la naranja, Carlisle la interrumpió.

-¡Alice!-Dijo Carlisle mirando a Alice con disgusto. Alice se sentó como toda una dama y le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre. Y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba riendo y me miró y su sonrisa se amplió mucho más. Tuve que desviar mi mirada, para no perderme en esa sonrisa.

-¡Emmett, no empieces! Compórtate como si tuvieras 18, ya no tienes 12 –le gritó mi tía.

-Lo siento mami

-Jasper, lamento que mis hijos te den éste tipo de shows ¿qué tal dormiste? ¿Te acostumbraste al horario?-Dijo Carlisle, mostrándose interesado.

-Gracias Carlisle, dormí muy bien y al parecer el horario no es problema.

-Hoy mismo traen tu moto.-Dijo Carlisle- Y también…

-¡Moto! ¡Bro tienes que prestármela! ¡Me la vas a prestar!- Dijo Em, mientras frotaba sus manos emocionado. Lo cual era patético.

-No hay ningún problema- Le dije

-Pero antes me darás un ¿paseo verdad?-Dijo la dulce Alice. Cómo negarme a esa preciosura.

-Claro, será divertido.- Jasper no hay palabra más estúpida que la que acabas de decir… ¿divertido?... ¿desde cuándo divertido está en mi vocabulario?

-¡Viva!- Dijo Alice sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-No, no, no… es increíble que me dejes a mí… tu primo de toda la vida… ¡por ese monstruito! Me has defraudado- Dijo Emmett con falso drama.

-Para ya Em, creo que deberías dejar el fútbol y dedicarte a hacer audiciones para teatros baratos.-Le dije. Me propinó un codazo en el brazo. Mi tía y Carlisle reían. Alice sonreía y no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Lo cual era incómodo, porque era tan preciosa que me ponía nervioso.

-Bien, así que eso es lo que piensa mi familia de mi- Elevó su mano hasta su cabeza de manera teatral y se levantó.

-¡Hey! ¡A donde crees que vas! Esme tiene algo que decirles… Amor-Dijo Carlisle tomando la mano de mi tía.

-Hoy pasaremos la tarde juntos Em. Entendido… Y no hay pero que valga. Así que te quedas aquí.- Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, resopló y se sentó.

-Y ¿cuál es el plan?-Preguntó Alice con cara de aburrimiento.

-Bien, pensaba en dar un paseo por la playa y mostrarle los alrededores a Jazz, después…

-Tía, siento mucho interrumpirte, pero no quiero que este día de paseo familiar, solo sea para pasearme como si fuera un turista.

-¡Ma! Alice y yo podemos mostrarle perfectamente los alrededores- Dijo Emmett y de repente Alice sonrió con ganas

- Siiiii Esme, di que siiiii-Suplicaba Alice

-El asunto era pasar un tiempo en familia todos juntos, sin hacer a un lado a los viejos aburridos de sus padres- Dijo Carlisle

-Porque Carlisle y yo…

-¿Qué? Preguntamos Emmett, Alice y yo

-Recuerdan que estábamos en planes de viajar a Brasil, bueno…

-¡cuando se van! –Dijo Emmett emocionadísimo con una sonrisota

-Pues por fin todos los papeles están en orden y Carlisle puede pedir vacaciones

-¡por cuánto tiempo!-Dijo Alice animada

-¿Nos dejan explicarles?-Preguntó Carlisle

-Pues nos vamos por cuatro meses Brasil

-¡Eso está genial! ¡Más que genial!- Dijo Emmett. Un poco más y se ponía a saltar en un pie

-Y eso quiere decir, que Alice va estar a cargo.-Dijo tía Esme mirando a Emmett alzando una ceja.

Emmett se carcajeó y se levantó de la mesa.

-Si, claro mami, lo que digas… ahora, si me permiten… voy a cambiarme.

Alice tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia, que se iba trasformando en una cara llena de ira a medida que Emmett se reía más fuerte. Mientras Emmett se alejaba riendo, Alice tomó la manzana que le iba a lanzar anteriormente. Pero esta vez, se levantó, su brazo tomó impulso y la arrojó.

-¡Ouch!-Dijo Emmett frotándose la cabeza. Carlisle se frotaba la frente con los dedos. Y tía Esme movía la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Iré a ver lo de tu moto.- Dijo Carlisle levantándose de la mesa, tomando a tía Esme de la mano. Ambos entraron a la casa. Solo quedamos Alice y yo, ah, bueno y Gloria. Que recogía los platos.

-Tienes un excelente brazo, y excelente puntería. –Le dije sonriendo. Sonreír, cuando ella estaba presente, se me hacía de lo más natural ¿Por qué? No sé, ni me importa. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Es adorable.

-Ah, son años de práctica y experiencia

-No me digas ¿juegas baseball o algo así?-Le pregunté y ella estalló en carcajeadas.

-No, práctica y experiencia… de arrojarle a Emmett cosas en la cabeza.- Me uní a su encantadora risa.

Poco después regresó Emmett en bañador y se dio un chapuzón salpicándonos.

-¿Quieres entrar en la piscina?-Preguntó Alice sonriendo y levantándose de la mesa

-Creo que paso.- Alice frunció los labios hacia un lado.

-Jazz, que piensas hacer dentro de la casa… vamos.-Me tomó la mano, yo me solté y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sí, lo hice de nuevo… ¡idiota!

-Bien, tu ganas.- Le dije tratando de redimirme. Y lo logré porque sonrió de nuevo. Ella trataba de bajar la cremallera de su vestido strapless de playa y no lo conseguía, mientras yo la miraba como un completo idiota y boquiabierto. Ella logró bajar la cremallera y con la ayuda de sus manos se quitaba el vestido, despacio hasta que el estúpido vestido que ocultaba tanta belleza cayó a sus pies. Ella levantó el vestido con un pie y lo tomó con la mano para dejarlo sobre la silla. Llevaba puesta un bikini azul marino con ribetes en blanco, escote halter y braga con cinturón. Se veía hermosa y la piel se me puso de gallina, incluso con el calor. Sacó un colchón de piscina, y se puso a inflarlo. Regresó a verme.

-¡Ve a cambiarte!-Me animó

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación y me coloqué mi bañador. Pude verla por la ventana y suspiré. Me pregunto ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no suspiraba? Ella terminó de inflar el colchón de piscina y lo puso en el agua. Justo cuando se iba a acomodar en el. Emmett apartó el colchón de Alice y Ella cayó en la piscina.

-¡Imbécil!-Le gritó a Em mientras lo golpeaba y él la hundía en el agua.

Salí y Alice que estaba enfocada en golpear a Emmett me miró, lo cual me puso más nervioso que de costumbre pues mientras entraba en la alberca podía ver de reojo que me seguía mirando. Hasta que se sumergió por completo en el agua.

* * *

**Please, no se olviden de dejar reviews, porque son muy importantes para poder saber si les está gustando la historia o si por el contario no les está gustando....los amo... gracias por seguir leyendo... Romy... grandes mentes piensan igual. Antes de haber leído tu review, decidí que haya un besito... Pero no lo hice intenso porque quiero que vayan despacito xD**

**XOXO**


	6. ¿Te arrepientes?

** jijijiji espero que les guste xD**

* * *

ALICE POV.

Ver ese espectáculo hizo que me hirviera la sangre, tanto que juro haberme puesto roja, así que mejor escondí mi rostro bajo el agua. Él comenzó a bajar los escalones de la alberca. Tenía toda la pinta de un modelo de bañadores de Lacoste. Era alto, su postura era erguida. Su espalada era ancha y su musculatura bajaba desde esos anchos hombros, no tenía una musculatura exagerada como la de mi hermano, era más delgado, pero aún así tenía unos brazos fuertes, cualquier chica mataría para estar envuelta en ellos. De sus brazos pasé a sus pectorales, que eran firmes y baje mi mirada a su abdomen, haciendo que mi respiración se agite. Tuve que sumergirme para no ver más ese cuerpo perfecto, del rubio increíble que me traía loca desde ayer. Y que por cuestiones de la vida, no demostraba el mínimo interés por mí. Lamentable.

Mojada subí al colchón de piscina para tomar el sol. Tenía la urgencia de hablar con alguna de mis amigas al respecto. Pero ahora no tenía ninguna prisa. Verlo en el agua era un espectáculo aún más emocionante. Los tres nos reunimos para hablar en la alberca.

-Que les parece si vamos The Vanguard hoy

-Em, Esme dijo que nada de fiestas porque mañana hay instituto

-Alice, mamá no tiene por qué enterarse. Además sería bueno de que mi primito conozca a la gente de la prepa antes y así se ahorra ser el centro de atención de mañana.

-Emmett es domingo, nadie va a The Vanguard los domingos… ¡duh!

-No sé chicos, la verdad es que hoy no creo que sea un buen día para ir de clubs. Prefiero quedarme, Emmett, quiero ordenar mis cosas y también recoger mi motocicleta.

-Sí Em, Jazz tiene razón.-Dije tratando de persuadirlo

-¡Ah! ¡Y qué vamos a hacer aquí! ¡Jugar damas?-Dijo Emmett con cara de pocos amigos

-No, pero si mi motocicleta ya está a aquí en la tarde pues…

-¡Sí gran idea, me la prestas y ustedes se quedan jugando damas!- Dijo Em emocionado.

-Bah, si quieres te la presto.- Le dijo Jasper. Eso quería decir que se olvidó que me llevaría a dar un paseo primero.-Pero primero, le daré un paseo a Alice

-¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor!-le dije sonriéndole

-¡sí, eres el mejor!- Dijo Emmett tratando de imitar mi voz

Los días domingos siempre de me hacían largos y tediosos. Pero ésta vez fue diferente. Esme quiso comprar nuevos conjuntos de ropa para Jasper, él no quería, pero Esme insistió. Y como él es todo un caballero, no se negó más. Fuimos a ver una que otra cosa para Jazz. Esme y yo dábamos vueltas buscándole cosas, mientras él y Emmett se sentaron con cara de pocos amigos. Tuve la oportunidad de ver el increíble cuerpo de Jasper por la mañana, tenía noción de sus tallas. Eso nos ayudó, pues él y Emmett se desaparecieron mientras Esme y yo comprábamos. Escogimos cosas muy monas y Esme aprovechó para comprar nuevos bañadores para su viaje. La llevé a Class Life, mi boutique favorita de bañadores. Y con unos cuantos pucheros, también compre dos, para mí.

Regresamos a casa justo para el almuerzo, en realidad no tenía hambre, pero quería disfrutar de la buena compañía. Noté que Jasper se sentía más cómodo, e incluso noté que le podía contagiar mi sonrisa. Eso me gustaba, porque no quería verle serio. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Tenía como seis llamadas perdidas de James. Luego Gloria me dijo que James había llamado como tres veces a la casa. Pero James no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Y mucho menos me importaba ahora, que había un chico que de veras me movía el piso y me hacía estremecer. Esme dijo que le devolviera la llamada. Pero no lo hice. Ese domingo, me estaba gustando. Y no quería que nadie me lo arruine. Mi teléfono sonó, era el tono de Bella. Me disculpé para ir a contestar.

-¡Bella! Como fuiste capaz de quedarte dormida en el teléfono cuando te estaba contando algo importante.

-Upsie Alice, lo siento amiga, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, no fue mi intención- Se disculpó

-Bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo, ahora no puedo contarte, pero…

-Alice, James me llamó preguntando por ti

-¿Estaba enojado?-Pregunté emocionada

-No, quiere saber dónde te has metido. No fuiste a su partido y no le has llamado. ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, pasa… ¡quiero cortar con él! Y ahora más que nunca

-Pero… pero, Alice ¿Qué…

-Ahora no puedo explicarte, te lo digo mañana…

-No, no, no ¿Cómo vas a dejarme así?

-Mañana, amiguis… te quiero… bye

Tomé mi lugar en la mesa de nuevo, frente a él, quien discutía con Emmett el resultado de un partido de baseball que se pusieron a ver después de abandonarnos a Esme y a mi comprando. Terminamos y Gloria recogió los platos. Papá, contestó una llamada y le daba a alguien la dirección de la casa.

-Jasper, éste mismo momento están trayendo tus cosas.

-Gracias Carlisle- Dijo Jazz sonriendo. Las cosas de Jasper llegaron, incluso, su batería. Pero lo que a él más le emocionó que llegara, fue su motocicleta.

Se montó en ella y me hizo espacio, yo corrí sonriendo y vino a mi mente la película del chico malo que lleva a su hermosa novia en su motocicleta. Papá interrumpió mi fantasía cuando me lanzó el casco. Fue una vuelta cortita. El idiota de Emmett nos fue siguiendo en el jeep gritando: ¡es mi turno! Y me arruinó todo el paseo. Emmett tomó la motocicleta y se la llevó. Jasper y yo regresamos en el jeep de Em. No sé cómo Jazz pudo confiarle su motocicleta. Pero bueno, por lo menos ahora sé que Jasper tenía una banda en Texas con unos amigos que tenía desde su infancia a los cuales iba a extrañar. Yo le animé a que los invite a California cuando tengamos vacaciones de la prepa. Emmett nos rebasó de camino a casa.

Papá y Esme nos dejaron una nota diciendo que salieron a visitar a una amiga. Los chicos prendieron la televisión para ver los deportes, yo me lancé a quitarle el control remoto a Emmett. Éste se paró y estiró su brazote para que yo tratara de alcanzarlo. Lo hice, cosa que no hubiese podido hacer, sin la ayuda de Jazz quien me levantó en brazos. Me quedé sorprendida de que Jazz haya intervenido en el juego y ¡es más! Me levantó en sus brazos. Ese momento fue de lo más genial. Hasta que tocaron la puerta, Glo abrió y apareció alguien que interrumpió mi diversión. James. Lo gracioso es que Jazz seguía sosteniéndome por la cintura y mis manos estaban sobre las suyas. James sacó los ojos como platos al ver la escena.

-Que hay James- Le saludó Em, sentandose a ver tv

-Que onda-Le contestó James sin dejar de mirarnos a Jasper y a mi.- ¿Y tú eres?-le preguntó con tono descortés a Jazz.

-Soy Jasper, primo de Emmett y ¿Y tú eres?-Jasper no se quedó atrás al ver la mala reacción de James así que le preguntó de la misma manera en la que James se había referido a él. Y le miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza.

-Soy James, novio de Alice.- Le respondió James con la misma actitud estúpida.

-Ah, James.- Dijo Jasper soltando mi cintura ¡maldito James! Lo arruinó todo. Jasper me dé dicó una media sonrisa coqueta.- Alice me habló de ti, mucho gusto.

-Y tú, ¿no vas a saludarme?- James me abrió sus brazos.

-¡Hola!-Dije intentando parecer animada.

-Que… ¿solo eso?- Me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él. Y pasó lo que menos quería que pase ¡mierda, me besó frente a Jasper! Lo aparté rápidamente.

-¿Te pasa algo nena? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?-Preguntó el iluso. ¡Que no se daba cuenta que lo estaba evitando!

-Primero, no soy ninguna _nena_ mi nombre es Alice y segundo porque he estado ocupadísima.-Em y Jazz se reían entre dientes.

-Si ya veo lo ocupada que estás-Dijo sarcásticamente refiriéndose a lo que acabó de presenciar.

-Pues sí.- le dije en un tono tosco.

-Que es lo que te pasa Alice, estás rara desde hace una semana.-Intentó llevarme para conversar al patio, pero me solté.

-Si quieres charlar pues lo hacemos el lunes, yo estaba a punto de ir a hornear un pastel para los chicos.-Le dije cortante. Jasper y Emmett se miraron confusos.

-No tienes por qué ser tan cortante Alice, viene a verte para estar contigo, pero como ya veo que estás muy ocupada…-Asentí, James comenzó a caminar por el pasillo yendo a la puerta- pues nos vemos mañana.- James esperó por un momento en la puerta, me imagino que para que le diga que se quede. Pero yo felizmente le abrí la puerta.

-No me pareció nada gracioso lo que acabaste de hacer, así que mañana nos vemos y prepárate porque saldremos en la tarde.- Me dijo furioso, tan furioso que se fue sin intentar besarme y azotó la puerta el muy atrevido. Bueno, por lo menos me deshice de él.

-Ahora sí, en que nos quedamos chicos.- Me tiré en el sofá para ver tv, con ellos.

-Pues en que nos ibas a hacer un pastel… que sea de chocolate.- Dijo Em sonriendo como niño.

-¡Ah, no Emmett! Es solo que quería que James se vaya

-Por favoooooooooor-Rogó Emmett pestañeando múltiples veces y haciendo pucheros. Jazz se reía mientras cambiaba de canal.

-Díselo a Gloria, Emmett-Le dijo Jazz.

-Es solo que Gloria no hace los súper pasteles de chocolate que hace mi hermosa y dulce hermanita Alice.- Dijo Emmett con inocencia.

-Bien- dije, ya que no me quedaba de otra, además estaba aburrida. Emmett y papá amaban el pastel de chocolate que yo hacía. Gloria dice que existen tres cosas que ocupan la mente de los hombres. Deportes, sexo y comida. De ahí el dicho de que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago. Pero no creo que sea así. Bueno pero si lo es… Jasper tiene que probar mi pastel.

-¡Eres la mi hermana favorita!

-Soy tu única hermana -Le dije con cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno, pero quien sabe, que tal si Carlisle aparece con una media hermana a…

-¡Ay ya Em! ¡Cómo se ve que no tienes nada en que pensar!- Me hizo reír. Fui a la cocina, me puse el delantal y comencé a sacar de la nevera los ingredientes que necesitaba. También saqué el tazón para hacer la masa del pastel, y tenía que buscar un taburete para sacar el chocolate y la harina de la despensa. ¡Eso me ponía de malas! Subí al taburete y éste se mecía, abrí la puerta de la despensa y en esas, pise mal el taburete y me hubiese dado un buen suelazo si mi guapo y serio príncipe no me hubiese tomado en sus brazos antes de llegar a caer. Jasper vino justo a tiempo y logró tomarme en sus brazos y la despensa estaba tan llena que se comenzaron a caer algunas cosas. Nos miramos fijamente y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. El volumen de la televisión estaba tan alto que Emmett ni se percató de nuestras risas.

-¡Soy una tonta!-dije entre risas.- Si no me hubieses salvado, me daba un buen suelazo y las cosas de la despensa se me hubiesen caído en la cabeza.- No parábamos de reír. No sé si eso se transformó en risas nerviosas, ya que ninguno de os dos nos despegamos. Yo seguía en sus brazos con mus brazos en su cuello y él son sus brazos apretando mi cintura. Llegó el maldito momento en el que él se dio cuenta de la situación y me bajó. Yo desenroscaba mis brazos de su cuello lentamente, bajando por sus hombros y su pecho. Dejé mis manos en su pecho y continuamos riendo y de tanta risa apoyé mi frente en su pecho. Él acarició mi brazo, levemente y suave con la yema de los dedos. Tal vez, para él era una caricia amistosa, pero para mí esa caricia era mucho más porque sentía que se me ponía la piel de gallina. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Y se puso a recoger las cosas y a organizarlas dentro de la despensa.

-Por favor, no guardes ni la harina ni el chocolate

-Ok- Me los pasó.

-¿Y que te trajo por la cocina?-Le dije sin mirarlo pues ya me puse manos a la obra.

-Venía por algo de tomar.-Sacó de la nevera una lata de Coca-Cola y la abrió. Pensé que se iría a ver el juego, pero no. Se sentó en el mesón de la cocina a tomar su Coca-Cola. Eso me hizo feliz.

-Y qué onda con James… ¿el lunes vas a cortar con él?

-Sí eso está más que decidido. Hey Jazz, ¿me pasas la mantequilla?

-Claro.- Tomó la mantequilla y me la dio. Se quedó a mi lado

-¿Y cómo crees que reaccione James cuando cortes con él?

-Pues, no sé, la verdad, no me importa.- Le mentí. Es que no puedo negar que me sorprendió la forma en la que James se enojó. Podría decirse que hasta me asustó un poco.

-Ah, así que vas por ahí rompiendo corazones y no te interesa. –Dijo Jasper probando la masa del pastel metiendo un dedo en su boca. Lo que me pareció muy sexy. Me mordí el labio.

-No, es solo que sé que James no me quiere, simplemente le gusto.

-Interesante.- Dijo, repitiendo el mismo proceso al probar la masa del pastel. Me miraba fijamente. Tenía que hacer algo para deshipnotizarme. Así que tomé jarabe de chocolate con el dedo y se lo puse en la mejilla.

-Hey, tendrás que limpiarlo. –me dijo muy seductoramente, o al menos así lo percibí yo. Él tomó la botella de jarabe de chocolate y dejó caer una gota en mi hombro derecho.

-Pues tú limpia eso primero- Le dije señalando con mi cabeza la gota de chocolate en mi hombro.

-Bien.- Se paró detrás de mí. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Se acercó a mi hombro y lamió la gota de chocolate que él había puesto. Sentí que las piernas me temblaban y mis pies hormigueaban ¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Es que yo le gusto, al igual que él me gusta a mí?¿Era ese Jasper… el chico tristón y medio amargado de Texas? ¿O era una fantasía muy pero muy vivida? Tuve que comprobarlo, pero ¿y si venía Emmett y nos pillaba? ¡Al carajo! Me giré lentamente.

-Mi turno.- Le dije mirándole a los ojos, me acerqué más a él y me puse de puntitas para tomar su rostro. Y la mí su mejilla al igual que él mi hombro. Pero yo quería más. Era mi oportunidad de saborear sus labios de verdad. Tomé el chocolate con un dedo y lo puse en la superficie de su labio inferior. Y me acerqué para lamer su labio, lo hice, pero él me detuvo cuando yo había decidido besarle. Me tomó por los hombros y suspiró. ¡como mierda se atrevió a dejarme así de calenturienta!

-¡Que haces!-Le dije en un susurro.

-Perdóname, Alice, yo no debí. Tu padre ha sido bueno en abrirme las puertas de su casa, y mira lo que hago.- Se rascó la cabeza alejándose de mí dando pasos para atrás.

-¡Y que tiene! Jasper por favor- Le rogué- Termina lo que comenzaste- me iba acercando a él y sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia.

-Alice, yo… lo siento… Emmett es mi primo, no quero que se entere de esto. Alice, perdóname, he sido un total imbécil.-Dijo avergonzado.

-Entonces, no te gusto.

-Piensa en lo que dirá tu padre, Alice y es más, nos conocemos solo por ¿tres días? De veras lo siento.

-Entonces, ¿te estás arrepintiendo de o que casi pasa?

Suspiró.- Si.-Dijo cortante. Por favor, perdóname. Y es más, después de esto creo que mejor voy a conseguir algún departamento para que no tengas que soportarme más. Ni acordarte delo que casi pasa. Perdóname.- Salió con rapidez de la cocina. Me quedé sola y muy confundida. Salí de la cocina con corriendo.

-Hey Alice, ¿Está listo ya el pastel?

-No- le dije enojada. Pasé por la sala lo más rápido posible.

-¿Y para cuando está listo?- Subí corriendo las escaleras

-¡Si quieres el mierda pastel termínalo tu!

Emmett no tenía la culpa, pero no podía más. Corrí hasta mi cuarto y cerré los ojos al pasar por el de Jasper. No me detuve a ver si estaba ahí o no, por fin llegué a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave y me tiré a la cama a llorar. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, incluso no pude llorar en silencio, los sollozos se escuchaban. Por qué me pasaba esto a mí, por qué con él. El único chico en el que había puesto mis expectativas, el único que causaba que mis rodillas tiemblen, el único que me ha puesto nerviosa. El único que creí que era perfecto para mí, me rechazó. Y eso dolía… dolía mucho.

* * *

**waaaaaaaaaaa, no lloren... ya van a ver lo que pasa xD... LOS AMO, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.... ROMY A TI TE AMO MÁS.... PORQUE SIEMPRE ME DEJAS TUS REVIEWS EN CÁDA CAPI... Y ME AYUDAN A SABER SI LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MONA O NO **

**XOXO**


	7. Magia

Me la pasé llorando. Todavía no podía entender el por qué él no quiso continuar. Me refiero a que nos atraemos, bueno, tal vez yo le atraiga, pero él me gusta, y mucho. Estuve a punto de besarlo, sabía que él quería lo mismo que yo y en lugar de eso, puso una excusa estúpida. Porque esa excusa sí que era estúpida. Tal vez, solo tiene miedo, porque le gusto, le gusto tanto como él me gusta a mí. Pero el que sea primo de mi hermanastro era una excusa que yo tenía, pero que desapareció al momento de tenerlo tan cerca. Pero la excusa de que mi padre se ha portado bien con él, eso sí que es estúpido. Ahora más que nunca necesito un abrazo de mis amigas. Esme tocó mi puerta, me asusté porque no podía verme así. Me puse la máscara para dormir y escondí los pañuelos bajo mi almohada. Le dije que podía pasar. Se acercó en silencio y se sentó al pie de la cama.

-Querida, que sucedió, Emmett me dijo que te pusiste de malas. Yo le culpé porque sé que tu no sueles actuar así- Dijo Esme acariciándome la pantorrilla- Pero que tienes ¿te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

La clara respuesta a esas preguntas era sí. Me sentía fatal, no me hallaba en éstas cuatro paredes, sentía que me ahogaba por cáda minuto que pasaba. Quería desaparecer, pues pude haber tenido el mejor domingo y el mejor beso de toda mi existencia, pero no fue así. Y sí, me dolía, me dolía el corazón saber que Jasper no quería nada conmigo. Aunque un recóndito lugar de mi corazón albergaba la esperanza de que sí.

-Tengo jaqueca Esme, solo eso.

-Parece que te va a dar una gripe muy fuerte, tu nariz está muy roja, y se te oye congestionada.- Dijo preocupada arropándome con una colcha.

-No, seguro que mañana estoy mejor.- Me tapé con la colcha hasta la cabeza.-Esme, no fue culpa de Em, yo le contesté muy feo. Dile por favor que me disculpe.

-Seguro linda.¿ Quieres que haga algo más por ti? Quieres un té o algo…

-No, Esme estaré muy bien para mañana. Ah, ¿puedo invitar a las chicas a venir? Prometo que no haré que se queden hasta muy tarde.

-Pero, ¿si les contagias?

-No, Esme, es solo una jaqueca. ¿Qué es ese olor asqueroso?-Pregunté, Esme se puso rápidamente de pie.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Algo se está quemando!-Escuché que alguien venía corriendo y se paró en mi puerta- Que está pasando abajo Emmett

-Ma- dijo Emmett tratando de recobrar el aliento- Es solo que Alice dejó sin terminar el pastel yo lo metí al horno

-¡A qué temperatura!-Le preguntó Esme alterada

-A la máxima, es que quería que se haga pronto.- Dijo Em con inocencia, mientras Esme salía corriendo de mi habitación para ir a la cocina. Emmett me hizo reír. Él escuchó mi risa y y me lanzó una almohada.

-¿Amigos?-Preguntó.

-Perdón Em. No quise gritarte.

-Ah, está bien, todas son unas histéricas- Dijo feliz y cerró la puerta.

Me saqué la máscara para dormir y llamé a Bella

-¿Alice?

-Si Bella soy yo, quieres venir a mi casa, necesito contarles algo urgente.

-Alice, estas triste, tranquila que voy para allá.

-Gracias, te quiero. Ah Bella, sube directo a mi habitación.

-Ok

Sabía que Rosalie vendría, a ella no le importa si Emmett está aquí. Siempre le ha ignorado, pero recientemente he notado que Rosalie se siente un tanto incómoda con la presencia de Emmett.

-¿Rose?

-¡Alice, que tal el fin de semana! ¿Ya conociste por fin al primo de Emmett?

-Sí, Rose y precisamente de eso quiero hablarles.

-Hey, pero ¿por qué tan triste? Alice, ¿estuviste llorando?

-Rose, ¿quieres venir? Aquí se los cuento todo.

-Ok, voy… ¿Tu hermano está?-preguntó insegura

-Sí pero anda con su primo. Rose, subes directo a mi habitación, es que no quiero salir.

-Ya veo… voy ahora mismo.

No saldré de mi habitación. Por lo menos no hasta mañana. ¿Cómo voy a mirarle a los ojos después de eso? Fui a lavarme la cara y a botar todos los pañuelos a la basura comencé a ojear una revista esperando a que las chicas lleguen y por fin llegaron. Salí a tomar un poco de aire al balcón y vi que el hermoso descapotado de Rose aparcaba. Tocó la puerta. Y para su buena suerte Emmett abrió. No cruzaron palabra Rose mantuvo su postura de presumida y Em fingía que no le importaba. Rose entró a mi habitación.

-Alice- Me miró y me abrazó, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y examinó lo rojos que estaban mis ojos.- Cuéntamelo todo- dijo con expresión severa y de preocupación.

-Alice, que sucedió- Intervino Bella tomando mis manos

-Bien, ¿vieron al rubio de abajo?-Asintieron

-Es el primo de Emmett ¿cierto? El de Texas- preguntó Bella

-Sí-Le contesté

-Y ¿qué tiene que ver él?-Dijo Rose muy seria

-Todo.- les dije tapándome el rostro con la manta

Rose comenzó a luchar por quitarme la manta de encima para verme la cara y lo logró.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Bella poniendo los ojos como platos

-Sí, me gusta muchísimo.-Comencé a llorar. Las dos se miraron confundidas y preocupadas a la vez.

-Pero y que tiene Alice ¿te hizo algo malo?-Preguntó Bella preocupada

-No, no le gusto- Dije sollozando

-¡Ja! ¡Acaso es gay! ¡Cómo es posible que no le gustes!

-Pues no le gusto y ¡ya!- Me puse a llorar más y Rose levantó mi rostro para limpiarme las lágrimas.

-Pero, Alice ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?- Preguntó Bella sujetándome la mano

-Pues… porque…- los sollozos no me dejaban hablar- Intenté besarle.

-No me digas- Dijo Rose con emoción

-¿Y?- preguntó Bella muy serena

-Nada, no me dejó besarle.

-¿Estás segura de que no es gay?-Dijo Rose irritada

-Ya, Rose-Le dijo Bella con cara de pocos amigos

-Solo quiero hacerle reír.-Dijo Rose mirándome con tristeza

Les conté todo lo que había pasado desde el viernes hasta hoy. Rose me miraba emocionada mientras les relataba lo del sueño del beso, mientras Bella se veía incrédula. Me imagino que no entendía cómo es que un chico al que apenas conocía, me había gustado tanto. Ni yo podía comprenderlo aún. Llegué a la parte de la historia más interesante, lo que pasó o casi pasa en la cocina.

-¡Pero él empezó todo! ¡Cómo es posible que después te haya dejado así como si nada o cómo se le ocurrió pensar que después de eso las cosas volverían a la normalidad!-Dijo Bella algo molesta.

Suspiré.- Pues así fue.- Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Bella. Y Rose interrumpió el momento de silencio.

-Le gustas.- Dijo muy segura y sonriendo

-Parte de mí, quiere creer eso. Pero sé que no, Rose.

-Bah, ¿entonces por qué él inició todo?-Rose movió gracioso sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Pues, creo que sí. Pero tal vez debes darle más tiempo para que se él se dé cuenta de que quiere estar contigo-dijo Bella

-O, puedes conquistarlo- Dijo Rose contrapunteando a Bella.

Estas dos, ¡son como mi conciencia! Bella, el angelito que dice que me lo tome con calma, lo raro es que a ella le gusta tomar riesgos. Y por otro lado Rose, el diablito que me dice ¡lánzate! Y la mayoría de sus ideas me encanta.

-Alice ¡mírate! Sabes que cualquier chico mataría por tenerte, es obvio que le gustas. Pero, si esperas a que él se dé cuenta de que le gustas, pierdes el tiempo. Haz me caso, tú le gustas.-Dijo Rose haciéndome cosquillas.

-Pero, Rose, él no es para nada como los chicos que conoces. Él es serio, correcto, muy cortés, es músico, así que pienso que es sensible y profundo.

-Un hombre es un hombre.-Dijo Rose.- Y por la misma razón, no merece tu llanto, Alice.

-En eso sí estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Bella. –Alice, en lo que ahora deberías pensar, es en qué actitud vas a tomar cuando estés frente a él. No creo que te vayas a quedar toda la vida encerrada en tu habitación. ¿O sí?

-No, Bella, pero por el momento no quiero verle. Además estoy horrible.

-Yo creo que para mañana las cosas se pondrán mejor. Tú vas a fingir que nada pasó…

-Pero ¿cómo Rose?- Le dije desesperada

-Pues te levantarás, te pondrás muy bonita como siempre y le saludarás normalmente.

-No sé si lo logre…

-Lo vas a lograr, porque entonces él, se quedará intrigado y te buscará para hablar de lo que pasó. Y tú harás como que no le prestaste mucha atención a lo sucedido.

-Mentir no se me da bien…

-¡Alice! No eres Bella, ok- Bella le dio un almohadazo a Rose y rieron

Y después de toda una charla de motivación de Rosalie, me sentí preparada para hacer al día siguiente lo que me había aconsejado. En síntesis me aconsejó a no prestarle demasiada atención.

-Espero que funcione.- Dijo Bella, no muy convencida

-También yo.- Dije mordiéndome el labio.

-¡Funcionará! Es más ¿por qué no practicas desde éste momento?- Dijo Rose sonriendo- Acompáñanos a Bella y a mí a la puerta.

-Es que Rose no quiere toparse con Emmett.- Bromeó Bella

-Ja, ja, ja Bella.- Le respondió Rose con sarcasmo.

Suspiré.- Vamos, además ésta es mi casa

-Esa es mi chica.-Dijo Rose orgullosa.

Me lavé la cara por segunda vez, ya no tenía un aspecto tan espantoso. Bajamos riendo por las escaleras. Estaban sirviendo la cena.

-Hola chicas ¿no quieren quedarse a cenar?

-Hola Esme, no muchas gracias.- Le dijo Rose muy amable. Me di cuenta que Emmett la seguía mirando con ojos de enamorado. Después de todos los NO, y los desplantes, me parece increíble que a Emmett le siga gustando Rose. Bueno, ahora lo disimula mejor.

-Gracias Esme, pero no.-Dijo Bella

Tomé fuerzas para parecer de lo más natural, respiré hondo y no le vi ni por un momento, solo veía a Emmett y sonreía.

-Ah, chicas, que descortés de mi parte. No les presenté a Jasper el sobrino de Esme.

-Hola- Dijo Jasper un tanto sorprendido e incómodo.

-Hola.- Dijeron Bella y Rose, sonrieron amablemente.

-Permiso, voy a dejarlas hasta la puerta.- Dije sonriendo y ésta vez mi sonrisa fue para Jasper, quien desvió su mirada. Parece que no es tan mala idea.

Llegamos hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana eh.- Dijo Bella abrazándome fuerte

-Seguro que sí.- Le dije sonriendo

-Y sabes que siempre estaremos para ti.- Rose me abrazó

-Y por eso las amo chicas.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al comedor. Caminé despacio y les escuche discutir.

-No, no y ¡no! Jasper, te traje aquí con el propósito de que te quedes con nosotros.- Dijo Esme molesta.

-Pero creo que s mejor si voy a otro lugar y…

-¡No! Y no se hable más.

-Hey bro ¿y de cuando acá quieres un departamento para ti? Pensé que te la pasabas súper con Alice y conmigo-Dijo Em

-Pues sí pero…

-Jasper, por favor, es un honor tenerte aquí en nuestra casa.- Dijo papá

Respiré hondo y me añadí a la conversación.

-Sí, por qué irte a otro lugar Jazz, nos la pasamos en grande contigo aquí- Me senté y al parecer él no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos. Hasta que lo hizo y fui yo la que bajó la vista ésta vez.

Terminamos de cenar y fui capaz de mantener la compostura todo ese tiempo. Terminé y subí mi habitación. Me desperté a la una de la mañana con mucha sed, así que fui por el pasillo y vi que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida. No pude evitar verlo de nuevo así que me asomé por la puerta pues ésta estaba entreabierta. Parecía que estaba escribiendo algo y tenía su guitarra a un costado. Sintió que me paré frente a su puerta, pero no regresó a mirarme.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Le interrumpí.

-Es que hay veces en que la inspiración viene a estas horas.-Dijo serio

-Mmm así que escribes una canción

-Alice.-Susurró. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Y las ilusiones comenzaron a invadirme nuevamente. – ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

-Eh, ah… ¿Si? Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, sentía que se me saldría del pecho, así que puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, me faltaba el aire ¿Qué estaba a punto de decirme? Una de dos, o quiere que lo olvide todo para siempre, o tal vez… Solo tal vez…

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. No entendía a lo que se refería con esa pregunta. Se volteó para mirarme. Estaba serio y hasta parecí un poco preocupado.

-No te sigo… ¿por qué? ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué nos ha pasado esto? Quiero decir, sabes a lo que me refiero. –Estaba nervioso.- A penas y nos conocimos y…

-Y casi nos besamos. – le interrumpí. Negó con la cabeza

-¿Entonces?-Pregunté

-Es algo más. No sé tú… pero yo… quería que pase y te mentí porque no me arrepiento- Bajó la mirada.-No… que estoy haciendo.- Se puso de pie.- No es ni el momento, ni el lugar para discutir esto.

-Yo creo que sí.- Intenté entrar en su habitación ya que él no me invitaba y yo seguía parada en la puerta. Pero él se apresuró a mi encuentro y me tomó por los hombros antes de que haya podido entrar .

-No, Alice. Alguien podría despertarse y no se vería bien para nada que nos encuentren a los dos solos a ésta hora de la noche.- Me acerqué más a él.

-Si es por el lugar, entonces vamos a la playa. Pero necesito escuchar lo que me quieres decir. Y yo, también quiero decirte algo.- Le susurré sonriendo. Y le tomé de la mano tirando de él para que saliéramos.

Rió muy bajito entre dientes.- Estás loca.- Me susurró riendo

-Acostúmbrate.

Gracias al cielo, la casa era muy grande. Y nadie nos escuchó al salir. Salimos en puntitas de la casa. Jasper, tenía un rostro de duda por la locura que estábamos haciendo, pero a la vez, parecía que confiaba en mí. Un beneficio de vivir en Los Ángeles, en la localidad donde yo vivía, era tener la playa justo frente a ti. Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la orilla. Nos miramos y Jazz comenzó a reír. Me contagió su risa.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-Pregunté

-Es solo que nunca pensé que haría algo así. En pijama, salir en la madrugada a la playa.- Entró en pánico- Alice, no, yo creo que mejor regresamos.

-No, cómo se te ocurre, vinimos papa hablar.- Nos sentamos, la luna estaba brillante y se veía muy grande. Iluminaba toda la playa, la arena se veía como pequeños cristales que resplandecían con la luna. Él me tomó de la mano.

-Alice, yo… yo no entiendo por qué las cosas se han dado así, tan de repente. Simplemente no le encuentro explicación. -Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Explicación a qué?-Yo sabía a qué se refería, pero quería que me lo dijera. Quería oír de sus labios, que le gustaba. Porque yo tenía las inmensas ganas de decírselo también.

-A lo que nos está pasando… Lo cierto es que nunca me había pasado algo así. Y me parece que…

- Shsh- Le interrumpí poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus perfectos labios. Me arrodillé en la arena a su lado y me acerqué más a su rostro. Él sopesaba su mirada de mis ojos, a mis labios y nuestras frentes se unieron con ternura. Podíamos sentir el aliento del otro

-Hay cosas que no necesitan de explicación.- le susurré.- La magia es algo que no requiere de explicación porque…

-Simplemente mataría la fantasía y la ilusión- Me susurró completando lo que quise decirle. Entrelacé mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Y por fin. Nuestros labios se apoyaron con dulzura ya suavidad. Se separó de mi boca y sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Volvió a acercarse despacio y me besó de nuevo, amoldando sus labios a los míos. Besó la comisura de mis labios y se sintió delicioso. Me tomó por la cintura acercándome más a él movió su cabeza a un costado y en ese momento empezó a besarme más apasionado. Nuestras respiraciones estaban al límite. Nunca antes me habían besado así. Éste cuenta como el primer y único beso que he recibido. Esto era mil veces mejor que mi sueño, era algo real. Yo estaba en sus brazos y él me apretaba hasta amoldarme en la perfecta forma de su cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban y yo sentía un cosquilleo por tomo mi cuerpo. Bajamos el ritmo del beso, hasta solo saborear repetidamente sus labios y terminar como empezó, pero ésta vez, sin aliento. Ambos suspiramos al unísono. Y eso nos hizo reír

Nos recostamos en la arena, viendo las estrellas, me acurruqué en su pecho y él acariciaba con dulzura mi cabello.

-Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer, o a decirles?-Preguntó acariciándome.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- Alcé la cabeza y le besé el cuello.

* * *

**Estoy tan feliz... quisiera ser Alice xD**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!... ya veán lo que pasa en primer día que Jazz va a la prepa.... jujujuju!**

**LOS AMO!**


	8. El chico de Texas

Regresamos a la casa. Parecíamos dos niños que acababan de hacer una travesura. Era hermoso verlo reír tanto, tomarme de la mano e ir soltando risitas. Jasper me llevó de la mano hasta la puerta de la casa. Ahora solo podíamos susurrar, no sé por qué pero sus susurros me volvían loca.

-Este es el plan, shshs Alice, deja de reír- Dijo haciendo una pinza con sus dedos para cerrarme los labios. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos. Él besó mi frente

-Primero entra tú, solo por si se despiertan.-Me dijo abriendo la puerta lo más discreto posible.

-No, mejor entras tu… ¿Qué va estar haciendo una chica decente como yo afuera en la madrugada?-Le dije riendo y le contagié la risa.

-Ok entra tu primera, si no pasa nada, enseguida entro yo.

Entré y comencé a andar despacio hasta el final del pasillo. Le hice un gesto para que entre. Él entró y cerró suavemente la puerta. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Te veo mañana.- Le dije y después le robé pequeño beso. Me giré para ir a mi habitación y él me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él para besarme, aunque no tan intensamente como en la playa.

-Ya es mañana. Dijo sonriendo y me mostró la hora en su reloj. Eran las 4:45 de la mañana. Abrí los ojos como platos. Fue un milagro que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que nos escabullimos por casi ¡cuatro horas!

-Entonces te veo en el desayuno. Le guiñé el ojo.

-Ve a dormir lo que queda, mañana tenemos instituto y creo que éste fin de semana ha sido muy agitado.- Le abracé. Él me abrazó más fuerte y me besó por última vez.

No pude dormir. Mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando en el beso de la playa, bueno, en los besos de la playa. Cada beso era aún mejor que el anterior. Después de todo, éste fue mi mejor fin de semana. Aunque todavía me pregunto ¿Cómo se los vamos a decir? ¿Qué vamos hacer? Bueno, es una situación un poco incómoda. Pero ya nada importa, ahora lo único importante es él. Después de todo di un suspiro y me dormí.

-Alice, querida es hora de que te despiertes ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿O llamo al instituto para decirles que no vas porque estas enferma?-Dijo Esme abriendo las cortinas del balcón.

-A no, Esme… estoy más que bien y hoy, voy al instituto

-Pues sí, la verdad es que te veo mucho mejor

-¡Me siento increíble!-Dije levantándome de la cama

-Pues qué bien, Alice. Eh, Alice hoy es el primer día de Jasper en el instituto y bueno Emmett y tú podrían…

-Esme tranquila, no me despegaré de Jazz ni por un segundo.- Le dije y ella sonrió agradecida, lo que Esme no sabía era el por qué no me despegaría de Jazz ni un segundo.

-Bueno, no podré estar en sus clases porque él es un año mayor, pero tranquila, que nos veremos en el receso y en los cambios de hora.- Le dije feliz.

-Eres un ángel, linda. Baja a desayunar con los chicos.

El sol estaba más que brillante. Fui a darme una ducha y hoy más que nunca quería ponerme muy bonita. Así que me puse una falda negra de Haute Hippie y un top blanco de Hanes, que quedaba muy bonito con mis tacones peep toe de aguja favoritos. Hoy tenía motivos suficientes para estar radiante así que puse más cuidado en arreglarme. Quería estar muy bonita para él. Y que él no tuviera ojos para nadie más. Fui por el pasillo para ver si tal vez él seguía en du habitación. Tengo que controlarme y respirara para no lanzarme a él y darle un beso en pleno desayuno, frente a todos. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¡Maldita sea! Con tanta alegría me había olvidado de él por completo.

-James

-Hola hermosura, ¿estás lista? Hoy quiero pasar por ti

-¿De cuándo acá quieres recogerme para ir a la prepa?-Le dije muy cortante.

-Bueno, eres _mi _novia ¿o no?-Dijo poniendo un énfasis molesto.

-Pues, hoy voy con Em y Jasper, así que no necesito que vengas por mí.

-Bien, pero eso sí, vamos a salir después de clase.

-Jam…- Me colgó. ¡Maldito imbécil! Pero eso sí, de hoy no pasa.

Seguí caminando pero me di cuenta de que Jazz ya había bajado. ¡Tendré que aguantarme las ganas de besarlo! Bajé las escaleras y todos estaban en la mesa. Pero yo, sólo tenía ojos para uno de ellos. Él me miró de pies a cabeza y me dedicó una media sonrisa que hizo que me tiemblen las piernas.

-Buenos días.- Saludé canturreando

-Muy buenos días hija, Esme dijo que ayer estabas como enferma, pero yo noto que hoy estás sensacional- Dijo papá luego de tomar un sorbo de su café.

-¿Ustedes creen?-Me levanté y me di una vuelta.

-Pues, digamos que no te ves tan hot como Adriana Lima, pero tienes lo tuyo hermanita.-Dijo Emmett con la boca llena de wafles –Tu qué crees bro.- Le preguntó a Jasper quien se atrancó con el jugo.

-Pues que… eh, eh, está muy linda.- Dijo Jazz rascándose la cabeza.

Me senté a desayunar, intercambiamos miradas con Jasper todo el tiempo.

-Chicos, lo del viaje está listo ya. Carlisle y yo, partimos mañana en la mañana.

-¡WOOOOOO!-Gritó Emmett alzando los brazos. Esme le miró con cara de reproche. Emmett bajó lentamente sus brazos.- Es solo que me alegro mucho por ustedes mamá.

-De verdad se lo merecen, y tranquilos que yo no permitiré que Em haga de las suyas, estaremos más que bien.-Le dije a Esme.

-Bien chicos, confiaremos en ustedes. –Dijo mi padre mirando a Emmett.

-Gracias Carlisle.- Dijo mi hermano levantándose de la mesa, y bien ¿están listos?

-Ah, sí, dijo Jasper haciendo su silla para atrás. Le pisé el pie y el pilló la señal y se quedó quieto

-Espera un segundo Em, creo que olvidé un libro en mi habitación.

-Eh, y yo iré a recoger mis lentes de sol.-Dijo Jasper

-Ah, ¡nunca estás lista a tiempo!- Se quejó Emmett. Yo le mostré la lengua y me dirigí hacia el pasillo.

-Ah, y ¿desde cuando te importa ir temprano a clase Em?-Pregunté

-Desde hoy, si tengo más atrasos me dejarán en la banca. Además no tengo por qué esperarte, ¡también tienes auto!

-Quiero ir con Jazz y contigo, además sabes que no me gusta conducir hasta la prepa.

-¡A ver si se apuran! Les espero en el jeep.

Subí las escaleras y él iba detrás de mí. Llegamos hasta la puerta de su habitación y tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó, me separó delicadamente pero yo me aferré a su cuello y le besé de nuevo. Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento.

-No aguanté.- Le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Y crees que yo sí, en lo único que podía pensar en esa mesa era en… -Me tomó y me besó de nuevo. Ambos nos separamos riendo.- Y deja que me corrija, no estás linda nada más. Te ves increíblemente hermosa.- Bajé mis manos de su cuello hasta su pecho.

-Eso quería oír- le susurré. Oímos la impaciente bocina de Emmett

Salimos corriendo, Jazz me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, estos tacones que llevaba eran hermosos pero molestos. Nos despedimos de papá y Esme y fuimos hasta el jeep. Emmett no dejaba de tocar la bocina.

-¡Mierda para ya! Estamos aquí- Le grité, sin embargo no despegó su mano de la bocina. Jasper me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a subir.

-Oooooh que romántico.- Bufó Emmett.

-Creo que deberías aprender mucho de él.- Contrapunteé. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco. Jasper subió al asiento trasero y fuimos camino a la prepa. De vez en cuando miraba a Jazz por el retrovisor, no parecía para nada nervioso. Estaba muy serio. Se veía encantador usando lo que Esme y yo le habíamos comprado. Pero no me gustaban ese brazalete que se había comprado en Dolce & Gabbana, siempre lo usaba y en la otra muñeca, usaba su reloj. Bah, se veía increíblemente apuesto.

Legamos a la prepa. Emmett aparcó el jeep en un sitio muy copado y de seguro sería difícil de salir da allí, todos los autos estaban muy pegaditos. Se bajaron y Jazz abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a bajar. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos. Oí a Jasper quejarse.

-Esto es ridículo.- Susurró mientras caminábamos lentamente

-Estas causando buena impresión.- Le dijo Emmett propinando le un codazo amistoso a Jazz.- Uh, vaya que sí.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo al grupo de Victoria, ¡esas imbéciles miraban a Jasper como si fuera un trozo de carne!-Ellas son las más sexys de la prepa, considérate afortunado.- Le susurró Emmett a Jasper.

-Hey, Em, creo que confundes la palabra sexys con zorras.- Le dije muy molesta. Esas imbéciles hicieron que el hígado se me retorciera. Como era costumbre los hicos me saludaban y miraban como idiotas. Pero ésta vez, nada importaba. Solo podía ver al grupo de Victoria mirando a _mi_ Jasper. Y la más inescrupulosa era la estúpida de María.

La cosa va sí, Victoria es una envidiosa atorrante que no salió elegida como la capitana de porristas, pero sigue siendo parte del grupo. No nos conviene que el grupo de porristas sea desunido, así que mantenemos una relación de "amistad" muy, muy, hipócrita con ellas. En su grupo está María, quien es la mejor amiga de Victoria, Jane, la arpía que quiere ser la siguiente líder de porristas, va en mi mismo año, así que trata de hacerme la competencia. Y Lucy, la rubia tonta que adorna el cuarteto de zorras, ah y también fue pasatiempo de Em.

-Alice.- Dijo Victoria. Me giré a verla con una falsa sonrisa.

-Hey Vick.- Canturrié

-¿No nos vas a presentar con el primo de Em?-Dijo María alzando una ceja.

-Ah, seguro que sí. Jazz ellas con Victoria, María, Jane y Lucy. Chicas, él es Jasper. Vine de Texas.

-Un placer el conocerlas les dijo Jasper muy serio. Mientras María lo miraba como si se lo fuera a comer.

-A mi me encantan los sureños.- Dijo María muy coqueta estrechando su mano con la de Jasper.- Son tan, caballerosos.- Jazz le soltó la mano cortésmente.

- Sí, ¡también a mí! Amo a Walker Ranger de Texas, quisiera conocerlo ¿tu lo conoces? -Le preguntó Lucy a Jasper. Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco mientras Jasper se quedaba asombrado de la idiotez de Lucy enarcando las cejas, para nosotras era pan de todos los días .

-¡Ya cierra el pico Lucy!-Dijo Jane furiosa.- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Hasta graduarme.- Respondió Jasper

-Oh, eso quiere decir que estás en tu último año igual que yo, tal vez tengamos una que otra clase juntos.- Le dijo María guiñándole un ojo.

-Tal vez.- Dijo Jasper sin sonreír. Escuchamos un sonido como de chirrido de metal. Al parecer Rose trató de entrar con su auto en el espacio que estaba al costado del jeep de Em. Emmett giró lentamente, tomando aire al ver mi rostro de espanto y las risas estúpidas de Victoria y Jane.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Cuál es tu problema!-Gritó dirigiéndose a Rosalie. Fui tratando de correr hasta allá, pero regresé para tomar a Jasper de la mano y no dejarlo con esas brujas.

-Em, hermano calmate.- Le dijo Jasper.

-¡Como se te ocurre estacionarte aquí a sabiendas de que el espacio es muy pequeño mira lo que has hecho!- Dijo Em poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

-Creo que soy capaz de estacionarme donde a mí se me dé la gana. -Dijo Rose saliendo de su coche con rostro soberbio.

-Pues sí, claro, la reinita de la prepa puede andar por ahí raspando los autos de quien ella quiera.- Dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

-¡Pues mira también cómo ha quedado mi auto, idiota! Tu maldito Jeep solo tiene un raspón en la pintura, eso se arregla y listo. ¡Puedo hacerte un cheque!

-¡Pues la cuestión aquí es tu falta de noción del espacio! Bueno, que se podría esperar de ti rubia tonta

-¡Bájame el tono! ¡A mí me respetas imbécil!

-¡Pues tú bájalo primero!

Se comenzaron a acercar gritándose el uno al otro, Rose estaba a punto de golpear a Emmett y Jazz le detuvo. Emmett comenzó a reír como tonto y yo le propiné un codazo en la panza, con eso dejó de reírse y Rosalie dejó de forcejear con Jazz.

-¡No se va a quedar así Emmett Cullen!-Dijo Rose furiosa

-¿Ah si? Y que piensas hacer, ¿acusarme con tu noviecito? Estoy más que seguro que él mandará a que reparen tu auto. Y espero que también te pague unas lecciones de cómo estacionarse.

-¡Ay paren ya!- Dije furiosa.- ¡Y ustedes no tienen algo mejor qué hacer, largo!-Les dije a todos los curiosos. Vi el auto de James aparcar, no lo quería ver, de ser posible pararía el día escondiéndome de él –Em, lleva a Jazz a sus clases, yo los veo en el receso.- Emmett se fue furioso con Jasper y lo pero era que María, Victoria y Lucy fueron tras ellos. Pero yo tenía que tranquilizar a Rose.

-Alice, lamento decirte que tu hermano es lo peor de la tierra e un animal, es un miserable, es un…

-Rose, cálmate, además no sé por qué se ponen así. El asunto no estuvo tan grave, solo unos raspones y ya… además tengo una súper noticia que contarte. El rostro de Rose cambió y me devolvió la sonrisa

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!-Dijo emocionada

-Ahora no, tengo clase, pero te lo cuento en el repaso.

-Alice, ¡eres de lo peor! ¡Cómo me vas a dejar con la curiosidad!

-Entonces te lo cuento en el cambio de hora, nos reunimos con Bella ¿ok?

-Ok, pero quiero todos los detalles.

-Sí lo prometo. Pero necesito un favor.

-Claro, ¿que necesitas que haga por ti? Mira que si es borrar del mapa a tu hermano contrato ya unos sicarios.- Rose sonreía con malicia

Puse los ojos en blanco- No, Rose, lo que necesito es que vigiles a Jasper si te toca con él en alguna clase y evites que María, Victoria o Lucy se le acerquen ¿ok?

-¿Lucy?-Preguntó Rose. Ambas nos carcajeamos

-Bien, entonces las arpías mayores.-Le dije riendo.

-Ok, lo prometo.

Fui por el pasillo hasta mi clase de literatura, Bella ya estaba ahí sentada con Edward

-Que hay de nuevo chicos.-Saludé

-Hola, Alice.- Saludó Edward muy cortés

-Alice, ¿cómo va todo?- Preguntó Bella preocupada

-¡De lo mejor! Tengo tanto que contarles, pero mejor si se los cuento en cambio de hora ¿ok?

-Yo creo que sí, no estoy para escuchar problemas de chicas- Dijo Edward despeinándome. Le mostré la lengua.

El maestro de literatura entró a clase. Y comenzó con su clase sobre la literatura en el año 1900 en adelante. La clase me pareció muy bonita e interesante, pero lo que yo quería era el cambio de hora. Mi celular vibró. Era un mensaje de texto de Rosalie

_Me tocó en su clase de Matemática. María no le quita los ojos de encima, ella conversa con él , pero él se muestra indiferente… LO TIENES LOCO ALICE xD_

Eso me tuvo un poco más tranquila, ¡pero no podía soportar que esa cualquiera esté en su misma clase! ¡Estoy que me muero de la rabia! No es que desconfíe de él, en absoluto, es solo que esas ridículas son capaces de cualquier cosa. Peor eso sí. Ni crean que les voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya. Pero, el único modo de darles la advertencia de que Jazz es mío ¡es que sepan lo que tenemos! Y eso, ¿cómo lo hago?

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!!! espero que les haya gustado el capi.... siempre deben estar presentes las malditas que quieren dañar la felicidad de otros xD**

**Please dejen sus review y no se pierdad el siguiente capi... James es un loco enfermo xD..... no diré mas.... jijijiji los amo**


	9. Vívoras

El maestro siguió dando su clase y yo cáda vez estaba más pendiente del reloj para el cambio de hora, era urgente que vea a Jasper y le pregunté qué tal estuvo su primera clase. Bueno, lo cierto es que quería saber si pasó algo con María. El tiempo pasaba cáda vez más lento y eso me ponía loca. No paraba de mover mis rodillas y eso le molestaba a Bella quien se sentaba junto a mí. Puso los ojos en blanco y escribió en un papel. Arrastró el papel hasta donde yo estaba. Lo tomé y lo leí.

_¡Déjalo ya Alice! ¿Por qué mejor no vas a tomar aire al pasillo?_

Me levanté y le pedí al maestro Harris que me permitiera ir al baño. Él me dio el pase y tan pronto como me lo dio, yo corrí hasta la puerta. El pasillo estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaba el ruido de mis tacones. Me dirigí al tercer piso, a la clase de matemática de la maestra Jordan. Me apegué a uno de los pilares del edificio para esconderme y poder ver a Jasper, eso era paté tico, pero tenía que comprobar que María la zorra menor, no lo estaba acosando. Se me iluminó el rostro cuando lo vi. Estaba sentado prestando mucha atención en la clase. Sus manos estaban sobre el escritorio y no despegaba su mirada de la pizarra.

Por el contrario, María estaba sentada a un puesto de él cruzada las piernas y mordiendo la parte superior de su bolígrafo sin despegar la mirada de Jasper. ¡Esa estúpida me las va a pagar! Me asomé a la ventana y Rosalie se percató de que yo estaba afuera, me sonrió con disimulo. Jasper se dio cuenta también y me sonrió, le mandé un beso en el aire y eso hizo que sonriera más. Hasta que se puso serio e hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que yo mirara hacia atrás. Muy tarde.

-Señorita Cullen.- Salté del susto.

-Maestra Thomas, que, eh, yo…

-¿Tiene su pase? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sí aquí está.- Le dije con una sonrisa inocente.- Yo estoy aquí porque… - Me quedé pensando en una buena explicación.

-P… porque.- Dije nerviosa

-Por favor, regrese a su clase si no quiere problemas.-Me dio un empujoncito

-Sí maestra.-Dije avergonzada y vi que Rose se reía y ponía los ojos en blanco.

A sabiendas de que todo andaba bien, fui al baño y me encontré con Lucy.

-Hey Alice, Me saludó mientras delineaba sus ojos con un tono azul que no le favorecía para nada.

-Hey Lu.- Abrí el grifo para lavar mis manos y acomodar mi cabello con un poco de agua.

-Tu primo sí que es un…

-No es mi primo.- Le interrumpí de forma hosca.

-Ah ya lo que sea entonces, pero… es primo de Emmett… entonces…-Lucy abría la boca y ponía las pupilas de los ojos arriba, como mirando el techo o algo así. Eso era incómodo y a veces daba miedo.

-Eh, Lu, déjalo ya, no le des más vueltas al asunto.

-Bien, pero sí que está como quiere. A María le gustó mucho y ya sabes cómo es ella, consigue lo que se propone…

-Pues no esta vez.- Dije enfadada.

-Pero ¿por qué?-Preguntó confundida

-Pues, porque, porque él… ¡ah! No tengo por qué decirte. Nos vemos en el repaso.

-Ah, sí.- Respondió tranquila. Con Lucy era muy fácil cambiar de tema.

Regresé a la clase, le devolví el pase al maestro y tomé asiento. Los diez minutos restantes se pasaron volando. Tocó la campana para el cambio de hora. Rose ya nos esperaba a Bella y a mí en la puerta de la clase. Pero lo que yo quería hacer era ir a ver a Jazz.

-¡Alice! ¡Exijo que me lo digas todo!-Dijo Rose mientras se ponía frente a mí acorralándome

-Sí, ya deja el misterio-Dijo Bella

-Sí, pero primero quiero ir a ver cómo le fue a Jasper.- Dije tratando de esquivar a Rosalie

-¡Primero dinos!- Insistió Rose sin dejarme escapar.

-¡Ya! ¡Nos besamos! ¡Nos besamos! ¡Nos besamos! –Ambas pusieron los ojos como platos y comenzaron a reír-¿Contentas? Déjame subir Rose-Supliqué

-Dije que quería detalles-Dijo Rosalie sonriendo con suficiencia

-Alice, mira allá-Dijo Bella apuntando hacia las escaleras. Era Jasper y María enganchada de su brazo, al parecer Jazz no tenía el mínimo interés en ella porque su brazo no sostenía el de María, sino que el huesudo brazo de María estaba enganchado al de mi Jazz. Aproveché que Rose se distrajo y fui hacia las escaleras.

-Jazz, ¡que tal tu primer día!-Dije tratando de mantener una sonrisa que oculte toda la rabia y las ganas que tenía de retorcerle el cuello a María.

-Pues…

-Estuvo genial, Jasper es muy bueno para las matemáticas, bueno, estoy segura de que es excelente para muchas cosas más –Dijo María sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

-Creo que él puede responder por…-Sentí que alguien me tomó por el brazo. Me giró y me dio un beso. Abrí mis ojos como platos. ¡De nuevo! Como siempre arruinando todo. Luché por separarme de él pero no lo conseguí y James comenzó a apretarme más fuerte contra él.

-Creo que mejor vamos a nuestra siguiente clase Jasper, dejemos a los tórtolos.- Dijo María. No pude ver la reacción de Jasper pero sentí como se alejaban. James finalmente me soltó.

-¡Te ves como toda una muñecota!- Dijo James tomándome por la cintura. No pude contenerme. Ese idiota me había besado ya dos veces frente a Jasper. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salirme.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Un animal! ¿¡Como se te ocurre hacerme esto!?- Comencé a golpearle en el pecho lo más duro que pude y como era de esperar, los curiosos comenzaron a aglomerarse. Rose y Bella se acercaron.

-¡Pero que tienes te has vuelto loca, Alice!-Me tomó y me sacudió del brazo con mucha fuerza, con tanta, que sus dedos se marcaron en mi piel y casi me tira al suelo. Eso le calentó a Rose quien le empujó contra los lockers.

-¡Mejor y te vas calmando imbécil!-Le dijo Rose furiosa.

-¡Sabes que acabo de ver lo que le has hecho y te puedo llevar ante el Consejo Estudiantil para que te expulsen desgraciado!-Le gritó Bella, abrazándome.

-¡Escuchen trío de locas! Alice es mi novia, yo me acerqué a besarla y ella comenzó a armar un escándalo.-Dijo James lleno de furia.

-Pues no soy más tu novia James… ¡No más!-Le grité aunque el llanto no me permitió decirle todas la palabrotas que quería soltarle. James se acercó a mi despacio, mirando a todos los chismosos

-Esto no se queda así Alice, no vas a salir gratis de ésta después de humillarme frente a toda la prepa- Me susurró.

James salió histérico empujando a los curiosos, quienes se reían de lo que pasó. Creo que eso le puso peor el genio. Rose y Bella me llevaron hasta el baño. No podía decir nada, solo podía llorar en el hombro de Bella, mientras Rose me acariciaba el cabello. Mi brazo estaba de color rojo, pero poco a poco fue mejorando.

-¿Lo vieron?... vieron que se… fue… con María-Dije entre sollozos.

-Alice, María lo arrastró de la mano.- Dijo Bella limpiando mis lágrimas

-¿Él sabía que estabas con James?-Preguntó Rose

-Sí, le dije que terminaría con él hoy.

-Entonces no tiene por qué ponerse celoso, Alice.-Me reconfortó Rose

-Además seguramente se fue, porque ¿Cómo una persona podría ser capaz de ver a su pareja besando a otro?- Dijo Bella

-¿Eso creen?-Dije sollozando. Ellas asintieron.

Al final tuve que calmarme para poder ir a la siguiente clase. Pero mis ojos me delataban. Entré a la clase y como era de esperarse, el rumor ya se había esparcido. Y la primera que sacó provecho de eso fue Jane.

-Alice, linda.- Se acercó a abrazarme con lástima fingida. Me quité sus brazos de encima. Y fui a sentarme en el último puesto de la clase. Quería morirme. Entró la maestra y comenzó con su clase de Historia. Vi que Emmett se acercaba furioso y tocó la puerta de la clase. La maestra Thomas abrió la puerta.

-Maestra, lamento interrumpir su clase. Pero necesito que mi hermana salga en éste momento. Recibimos una llamada de nuestra casa y tengo que darle unas indicaciones.

-Claro hijo, Señorita Cullen. Me levanté y salí a ver a Em. Cerró la puerta y me tomó de la mano hacia el pasillo.

-¡Me vas a decir en éste preciso momento que fue lo que ese bastardo te hizo! Porque me las va a pagar.-Tuve que contener el llanto para que Emmett no vaya por James y lo saque de clase para matarlo.

-Em, no por favor.- Le supliqué.- No te metas en problemas por mi culpa, Em además él fue quien quedó humillado frente a todos.- Intenté sonreír.

-No, Alice, esto no se va a quedar así yo este mismo momento voy a…

-Em, no por favor, te lo pido el es mi novio y yo voy a solucionar las cosas, además, no fue para tanto.- Le mentí

-¡¿Cómo que no fue para tanto?! ¡Ya me lo contaron todo! ¡Ese bastardo por poco te golpea!

-Em, ya sabes cómo es el chisme, no fue así. Por favor júrame que no vas a hacer nada- Se quedó pensándolo- Em júramelo, te lo pido-Le rogué.

-Solo un par de golpes, puedo con él es…

-¡Em! Por favor no, además no puedes meterte en problemas, eso constará en tu historial académico y las universidades que quieren becarte, no te tomarán en cuenta.

-Aún así, Alice…

-¡No! Em, sé que me quieres y yo también te quiero. Pero cada uno tiene que solucionar sus problemas.-Le dije abrazándole.

-No quiero que te veas más con él. Entendido.- Dijo Em muy serio y amenazante.

-Ok.- Me abrazó más fuerte.

-Em, ¿Jasper sabe de esto?-Dije triste

-Sí, está incluso mucho más molesto que yo.- Squé los ojos como platos.- Y dijo que quería hablar contigo en receso… Entre los dos, lo hubiésemos acabado.

-¡Ya para Em! Ni tu ni Jasper pueden meterse en problemas. Em, ¿estás en clase con Jasper?

-Sí, estamos en la clase de química con tu amiguita Rosalie.

-¿Y está María?-Pregunté angustiada

-No, pero según lo que vi, se está entendiendo muy bien con mi primo.- Emmett sonrió satisfecho.

-No creo que sea bueno que Jazz ande con esa cualquiera.- Dije enojada.

-Bueno hermanita, eso es problema de él ¿no?

-Sí, supongo. Dile que nos vemos en el receso detrás del campo de fútbol ¿ok?

-Yo se lo digo, aunque yo puedo ir con él para…

-No, mejor que venga solo él.- Emmett me miró extrañado.- Sí, es que así lo puedo convencer mejor de que no haga nada estúpido.

-Bien.- Respondió Emmett despeinándome

Entré a la clase un poco más tranquila, sabiendo que tengo un hermano loco y maravilloso, las mejores amigas. Espero que Jasper esté bien después de presenciar el show de James. Pero por un lado, fue mejor que no haya visto cómo James me trató. Tal vez y le hubiese saltado al cuello.

El día lunes es el peor, pero este día lunes, en particular ha pasado mucho más lento y ha sido mucho más tortuoso. Lo único que espero es que llegue el receso para explicarle todo a Jasper.

* * *

**Jujujuju y eso que hizo James, no es nada a lo que va ha hacer después.... Y bueno, la bitch de María tampoco se quedará de brazos cruzados.... No se pierdan el proximo capi....**

**Los amoooooooo**

**Dejen sus reviews... son importantes =)**

**xoxo**

**Cris **


	10. Ahora ¿¡Qué más se nos viene?

Gracias al cielo el tiempo paso rápido, no pude concentrarme en la clase de historia, así que le pedí sus apuntes a Alec, uno de los nerds y él obviamente no pudo negarse. Por fin tocó la campana que anunciaba el receso. Salí tan pronto como pude, de la clase, ni siquiera le agradecí a Alec por sus apuntes y salí del edificio rápido hacia la parte trasera del campo de fútbol. Pude ver de lejos que él estaba ahí esperándome, no sabía cómo reaccionar y es más, no sabía cómo él iba a tomar las cosas. Ahí nadie podría vernos. Pero a medida en que me acercaba a él me mordía más fuerte el labio y bajaba mi mirada. Él estaba sentado en la hierba, pero al ver que yo me acercaba, se paró de golpe. Fue caminando deprisa hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazó. Yo hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a llorar. Él me reconfortaba acariciando mi espalda. No estaba molesto.

-Yo… yo… Jazz- Dije intentando hablar entre los sollozos

-No, Alice, no hay nada que decir, nada que explicar. Por favor deja de llorar. Todo está bien.- Su voz era cálida y tierna besó mi frente y alzó mi mentón para que le viera a los ojos, profundos y hermosos que me miraban tiernamente.

-Pensé que te fuiste con María porque…- Seguía sollozando.- Porque te habías disgustado.

-No, Alice solo preferí no ver a ese imbécil besándote. Hubiese sido capaz de armar un tremendo escándalo. Así que mejor me fui.- Dijo pasando las yemas de sus dedos pulgares secándome las lagrimas.

-Pero ¿y María?- Me crucé de brazos y fruncí las cejas. Él sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

-¿Quien es María?-Dijo Jasper con cara inocente. Le propiné un manotazo y rió

-Jazz no es gracioso porque ella…- No me dejó concluir la frase y me besó. Cáda vez sus besos me sorprendían y cáda uno sabía diferente. Pero siempre me elevaban más allá del cielo, éste chico, sí que besaba. Nuestros labios se separaron y comenzó a cosquillearme con su nariz detrás de me oreja.

-Ya… ¡no!... ¡Jazz!- Era lo único que podía decir entre risas. Él reía conmigo.

-Logré deshacerme de ella cuando entré en la clase de química. –Dijo sonriéndome complacido

-Sí, Emmett dijo que tienen clase juntos. ¿Qué tal estuvo?- Me senté en la hierba y Jazz se recostó poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo.

-¿Que ¡que tal estuvo!?- Jasper se comenzó carcajear.

-¡Jazz! ¿Cuál es el chiste?-Pregunté acariciando su hermoso cabello color miel.

-Pues la historia va así:

Entré a la clase de química y Emmett llegó furioso, me contó todo lo que había pasado en el pasillo con James y quedamos en que le acorralaríamos después de clase para darle su merecido. El maestro de química todavía no venía, entonces antes de que comenzara la clase salió a verte. Luego Emmett regresó y el maestro ya había llegado y nos hizo formar parejas para hacer un experimento en la clase.

-Maestro, perdón, tuve que solucionar un inconveniente, ¿Me deja pasar?-Dijo Emmett. Seguido de él vino Rosalie, igualmente con una excusa.

-Maestro, lo lamento tanto ¿Puedo pasar?-Le rogó Rosalie al maestro Smith.

-Por esta vez les perdono, pero no vuelvan a llegar tarde. Ahora, ustedes tendrán que trabajar juntos y rápido porque ya mismo chequeo lo que han hecho. – Ambos se veían casi con odio.

-Maestro, existe la posibilidad de cambiar de parejas.- Dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett furiosa

-Es imposible, ya las parejas están trabajando con el experimento.- Dijo el maestro disgustado.

Rosalie y Emmett se la pasaron peleando

-¡No! ¡Eres un imbécil que no sabe nada!-Dijo Rosalie arrancándole de las manos un matraz a Emmett.

-¡Así no es como se hace! ¡Barbie!- Dijo Emmett forcejeando con Rosalie para que le devuelva el matraz. Emmett se lo arrancó de las manos y derramó un poco de la sustancia en el suelo.

-¡Bien hecho!- Dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo.- ¡Eres un cretino!

-¡Deja de parlotear y sirve para algo!- Contrapunteó Emmett muy molesto

-Rosalie depositó una pequeña cantidad de bicarbonato en la sustancia y Emmett tomó el matraz y comenzó a mecerlo. Rosalie sacó los ojos como platos.

-¡Torpe! ¡Tienes que dejar que repose!-Le gritó Rosalie, quien comenzó a forcejear para que Emmett suelte el matraz

-¡Que les sucede! ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños malcriados!-Les gritó el maestro ya harto de la ridícula escena que estaban armando. El maestro se dirigió a su mesa y todo pasó como en cámara lenta. Emmett logró quitarle el tubo a Rosalie derramando su contenido en la ropa del maestro. El maestro pegó el grito en el cielo.

-Parece que estás en problemas.- Dijo Rosalie con rostro altivo y una media sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Hale, se equivoca! Usted también se metió en problemas.- Dijo el maestro tan irritado que estaba rojo como la grana.

-Se metieron en una grande.- Me dijo Jasper riendo.

-Pero, y… ¿qué les pasó? Me imagino que les castigaron.- Pregunté preocupada.

-Nada del otro mundo, solo les dejó limpiando el laboratorio de química durante el receso.

-Ya me imagino esos dos limpiando el laboratorio de química.- me reí a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué se odian así?

-Porque ella le gustaba muchísimo a Em pero ella no mostraba interés alguno por él. Además son muy diferentes.-Le respondí a mi príncipe, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Ya veo. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, tu y yo… somos más que diferentes.-Me dijo con rostro pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunté

-¿A caso no te has dado cuenta, Alice?- se levantó para mirarme de frente, estaba serio y muy pensativo.

-Bueno, yo creo que toda la gente es distinta y que una relación no funcionaría si el uno es exactamente igual al otro… no soportaría salir conmigo.- Me reí, pero él continuó serio.

-No, Alice, lo que te digo es verdad. Aún no me explico qué me pasó cuando te vi, aún no me explico qué es lo que estamos haciendo. Digo, casi no nos conocemos y ya somos…

-Jazz, no me vengas otra vez con eso de" _las explicaciones_"-Intenté imitarle

-Alice, no sabes nada de mí o de mi pasado, nos conocemos poco y estamos llevando esto lejos. Y no quisiera crearme ilusiones ni falsas esperanzas contigo.- Desvió su mirada de mis ojos, al suelo.

-Jazz.- Le tomé el rostro con mis manos.- No creo que el pasado importe… el pasado es algo que se debe dejar atrás, además, tenemos tiempo para conocernos…

-Ese es el problema Alice, yo no quiero que te lleves una decepción conmigo.

-¡Por qué lo haría!... Jasper, me gustas y yo quiero seguir con esto y no quiero cambiar lo que estoy sintiendo por ti.

-Alice, hay muchas cosas que deberías saber primero de mi.- Dijo con rostro triste. Le acaricié el cabello.

-Quisiera que me contaras.- Le susurré mirando sus ojos tristes. Daría todo lo que tengo por quitar esa tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos.

-Yo te lo digo pero Emmett nunca lo supo, ni tu padre, solo tía Esme, así que…

-Jazz, no les diré, te lo juro. Además no tienen por qué saber. Jasper se despojó de su reloj y del brazalete que yo tanto odiaba y entonces, me mostró dos cicatrices en relieve de forma horizontal sobre la parte interna de sus muñecas.

-Esto… es parte de mi pasado, Alice. El pasado de un cobarde que trató de huir de sus problemas.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y lo míos se llenaron de lágrimas.- No pude soportar el dolor de perder a mi madre y todo empeoró cuando mi padre me envió al colegio militar. Como si fuera un estorbo, como si yo no fuera su hijo. – Soltó una risa desganada. Su mirada era una mirada perdida, como si el dolor regresara de nuevo y esas heridas se abriesen una vez más. No soportaba ver todo ese dolor en sus ojos, sentía que me arrancaban el alma.

- Me tenía problemas de indisciplina, pero esto.- Se miró ambas cicatrices.-… Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y me expulsaron. Caí en un estado depresivo terrible. Para mi mala suerte, uno de los cadetes me encontró, me llevaron a tiempo al hospital. Cuando desperté, mi padre comenzó a insultarme, diciendo que había desperdiciado mi futuro. Salí del hospital y no le encontraba sentido a nada, hasta que conocí a los chicos, mis amigos de Texas estuvieron siempre para mí. Había ocasiones en las que me desaparecía por semanas de casa, total, a nadie le importaba.

Intenté llenar ese vacío con la música y con los amigos. Pero, cuando las fiestas se acababan, de nuevo me sentía vacío. Hasta que hace una semana tía Esme le había telefoneado a mi padre y se enteró que ya no estaba viviendo con mi padre, sino, con mi mejor amigo Peter, me llamó y me invitó a vivir con ustedes, bueno fue a sacarme de Texas con Carlisle. Y se lo agradezco infinitamente.- Me miró fijamente. Limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro. Yo tomé sus manos con fuerza.

-Te quiero Jasper, no importa el pasado. Yo quiero hacerte feliz.-Dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Pero, no sé si yo… pueda hacerte feliz a ti Alice.- Alcé mi cabeza para mírale a los ojos.

-Me haces feliz, Jazz, me haces feliz desde el primer segundo en que te vi. Y si somos diferentes, es porque nos merecemos uno al otro. Es la oportunidad que nos da la vida para mirar con ojos distintos las cosas. Eres mi complemento, Jasper y yo no quiero nada más en esta tierra que ser tu complemento y que me dejes quererte.

-¿Significa que quieres…?

-Sí Jasper Whitlook, ¡quiero ser tu NOVIA oficial!- Le sonreí y quise lanzarme a sus brazos pero esperé a ver su reacción.- Eso solo si tu quieres.- Le dije con inocencia.

-Después de todo ¿Quieres…?

-¡Que sí!-Le interrumpí. Él beso mis manos y me alzó para darme uno de esos besos que solo él podía darme.

-Te quiero, Alice, eres mi ángel.- Me susurró en al oído.

Suspiré.-Y yo te quiero a ti, tontorrón.

Si explicación alguna, el receso se hizo más largo para mí. Le tomé de la mano y fuimos hasta la cafetería. Después veríamos cómo explicárselo a Emmett. Llegamos hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados Edward y Bella, nos sentamos con ellos y platicábamos sobre la nueva temporada de los juegos de la prepa. De pronto James apareció y me miró furioso, pero Jasper lo miró aún con más ira, Edward tampoco se quedó atrás y le dedicó una miradita de odio. James se dirigió hasta la puerta y para su suerte Emmett entró empujándole y le hizo el típico gesto de amenaza "te estaré vigilando"

Em, estaba de pésimo humor, creo que no se la pasó nada bien con Rosalie. Royce King se sentó en la mesa que estaba junto a la nuestra, nos saludó a Bella y a mí con la mano. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco. Rosalie entró a la cafetería y estaba que echaba chispas. Besó a Royce y se puso a charlar con él. De repente Royce se levantó de la mesa.

-Lo siento amor, tengo que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca.- Dijo Royce levantándose de la mesa.

-Voy contigo, no vas a dejarme comiendo sola ¿no?-Dijo Rose disgustada.

-No, tranquila eh, no hace falta que me acompañes Rose tengo prisa.- Royce intentó besar a Rosalie y ella movió su cabeza para que no le besara. Royce se fue y dejó sola a Rose.

-¿Por qué no van a comer con su amiguita la Barbie?- Dijo Emmett apoyándose despreocupadamente en la silla.

-¡No vuelvas a decirme así, no tienes por qué! ¡Así que mejor cierra el hocico cretino!-Dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett fijamente encolerizada.

-No te metas en conversaciones que no te incumben.- Le espetó Emmett, incitándole a que se pusiera más furiosa.

-¡Ya paren, no van a comenzar de nuevo!-Les grité, pero hicieron caso omiso. Emmett continuó irritando a Rosalie.

-Emmett esto es ridículo.- Intervino Edward.

Ambos seguían soltándose cosas sin sentido, todos los chismosos reían. Por lo visto el día de hoy mis amigos y yo hemos sido el motivo de chisme de la prepa. Apoyé mis brazos y mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¡Emmett no! ¡Déjalo ya!- Dijo Bella asustada. Alcé mi cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Emmett sostenía su cuchara de plástico con budín de chocolate, tenía las intenciones de arrojárselo a Rosalie. Los ojos de Rose estaban encendidos por la furia, esto no se iba a poner nada bien. Rosalie apuntó a Emmett con su dedo índice, amenazándolo.

-Ni se te ocurra, porque si lo haces…- ¡PLop! Emmett le lanzó el budín a Rose y tuvo tan buena puntería que justo le llegó en la cara.

-¡ups!-Dijo Emmett para irritarla aún más. Rosalie se limpió el budín del rostro y comenzó a lanzarle a Emmett toda la comida de la mesa en la que ella se sentó. Hasta que Jacob Black gritó:

-¡Guerra de comidaaaaaaaaaa!.- Y todos comenzaron a Arrojarse cosas, incluso Edward comenzó a arrojarle cosas a Rosalie. Jasper reía con gusto, hasta que una naranja le golpeó la nuca y se unió a la guerra. ¡Bella y yo no sabíamos que hacer! Ella formaba parte del Consejo Estudiantil, así que no podía verse involucrada en estos actos de indisciplina y yo, ¡quería salir corriendo de ahí! Mi atuendo era demasiado bonita y costoso como para jugar guerra de comida…

-¡Emmett para ya!- Gritamos Bella y yo al unísono.

-¡Cierren la boca!-Gritó Emmett aplastando sobre mi cabeza en contenedor de kétchup y el contenedor de mayonesa sobre la cabeza de Bella.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- Le grité subiéndome en una silla para regarle la botella de jugo de naranja en la cabeza. Y así me uní a esa salvajada en la cafetería. Vi que Lucy y Jane salían de la cafetería. Emmett tomó los contenedores de kétchup y mayonesa y los aplastó sobre la cabeza de Rosalie. Mientras Rose le ensuciaba toda la playera de budín de chocolate. Jasper me regó agua y yo me apresuré a mancharle con helado de fresa. Todos nos reíamos, incluso Bella quien comenzó a batallar contra Edward.

-¡Que sucede aquí!- Gritó la voz a la cual todos los alumnos temíamos. La voz del Director. Y junto a él, estaban Jane y Lucy cruzadas de brazos. ¡No puede ser! Al parecer éste día nunca acabará.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa jajajajaja me he reido un poco, ¡espero que les haya gustado! please no se olviden de dejar sus reviews... son gratiiiiis!!!**

**Los amo, no se pierdan el proximo capi... ¿Qué pasará con estos chicos indisciplinados? jajajajaja**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


	11. ¡Sorpresa, María!

Todos sacamos los ojos como platos, al ver a l director en la cafetería. Ninguno sabía que hacer o hacia donde correr. El director, pasó en medio de la suciedad que habíamos dejado como resultado de la guerra de comida. Pasó lentamente mirando todos los destrozos que hicimos y se dirigió a nuestra mesa al ver a Bella cubierta de mayonesa, lechuga y budín. El rostro de Bella era de espanto, por poco y se desmayaba cuando el director se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó muy irritado.

-Ya se lo explicamos Señor director hubo una guerra de comida.- Intervino Lucy con su estúpida voz chillona.

-¡Pero quien la comenzó!

-Todo ese grupo de ahí.- Jane apuntó nuestra mesa. Todos comenzamos a vernos desesperados, sin poder articular una sola palabra.

-¿Es eso cierto, Señorita Swan?- preguntó mirando con rostro severo a Bella. Ella miró disimuladamente a Emmett y Rose. Agachó su cabeza y se mordió el labio. Como era característico de Bella, no iba a delatar a sus amigos.

-Eh, perdón Director Lewis, yo no…

-Fue Black Director Lewis- Le interrumpió Edward

-¡Eh! ¡Cuál es tu problema!- Le espetó Jacob a Edward

-¡Tu gritaste guerra de comida!

-¡Pero quien empezó fue Emmett!-La mirada del director iba de Jacob Edward y con la afirmación de Jacob, su mirada furiosa se posó en Emmett. Él levantó las manos como si fuera inocente.

-Todo fue culpa de Rosalie Hale.- La mirada de Rose que miraba llena de preocupación al director, debió su mirada para dedicarle una de odio a mi hermano.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan cínico! ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que me arrojó budín de chocolate en la cara!

-¡Pero después tú comenzaste a arrojarme comida!

-¡Ya basta! ¡No es el primer problema de indisciplina que causan hoy ustedes dos! El maestro de química me contó lo que hicieron.

-Director, con su permiso, si bien es cierto, Jacob Black indujo a este acto de indisciplina, pero quienes lo provocaron fueron Rosalie, Emmett y sus amigos.- Dijo Jane con malicia.

-Pero Director, todos lo que estamos en ésta cafetería fuimos partícipes.- Le dije

-Eso no nos incluye Alice, porque si no lo notaste, nosotras salimos.- Dijo Jane enarcando una ceja.

-Mejor cierra el pico Jane o voy a…

-¡Ya es suficiente señorita Cullen!- Me interrumpió el director

-Señores ustedes fueron los que provocaron éste problema y se merecen ser sancionados. Señor McCarty, señorita Hale, espero que estén avergonzados, al igual que ustedes, señor Masen y señorita Cullen. Y usted Jacob Black, ya verá lo que le espera. Qué pena por usted, señorita Swan, nunca me imaginé encontrarla colaborando con la falta de disciplina. Y qué pena por usted señor Whitlock, primer día de clases y ya tiene una severa amonestación. Yo no tolero esta falta de disciplina ¡llamaré a sus representantes! Y es más, les comunicaré que hoy no irán temprano a sus casas porque están castigados, limpiando toda la cafetería.

-Pero director…

-Sin peros señorita Cullen

Todos salieron de la cafetería de prisa para limpiarse e ir a clase, pero Em, Rose, Jazz, Bella, Ed, Jacob y yo nos quedamos limpiando lo que todos hicieron. Esto no es justo para nada. Todos participaron y no fue justo que el pelele del director se haya dejado llevar por el comentario de la estúpida de Jane. Toda la cafetería era una porquería, teníamos mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Jacob ¡tú llevas la mayor culpa en esto! Es injusto, el único que debería estar limpiando eres tú.- Dijo Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Quienes empezaron fueron ustedes! Yo solamente…

-Ya cierra el pico Jacob tú fuiste el que incitaste a todos y ya deja de hablar y recoge esos tomates.- Dijo Bella furiosa.

-¡Deja de echarle la culpa Bella! Todos sabemos que Emmett fue el responsable.- Dije fastidiada.

-¡_Mi_ culpa, entonces que querías que haga si tu amiguita no dejaba de molestarme!

-Tengo nombre, imbécil

-Lo siento, Barbie California

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- Les interrumpió Jazz fastidiado por la actitud de ambos.

Bella y Edward se encargaron de barrer el piso, mientras Jazz, Jacob y yo terminábamos de recoger los desechos de las mesas. Rosalie limpiaba con una estopa la superficie de las mesas y las sillas y Emmett además de mirar con mucha atención a Rose cuando se inclinaba para limpiar las sillas, pasaba la fregona por todo el sitio. Eran como las 4:50 pm, lo bueno era que ya no quedaba tanto por hacer.

-No se ustedes pero yo, ya no puedo más.- Me senté en el piso, que ya estaba limpio y seco. Jasper se sentó a mi lado arrimando su cabeza a la pared. Por instinto y sin importar que Em estuviera ahí con nosotros me acerqué más a Jasper y él me acomodó entre sus piernas y me envolvió en sus brazos. Y permanecimos así sentados. Bella y Rose lo pillaron y sonrieron, pero mi hermano ni siquiera se percató porque estaba ocupado limpiando una de las ventanas. Todos estábamos exhaustos.

-A mi me parece que todo ya quedó bien.- Dijo Rose sentándose en una silla

-No chicos, todavía tenemos que sacar las fundas de basura, acomodar los…

-Bella, creo que ya hicimos suficiente, mejor busquemos al director.- Le suplicó Edward tomando le de la mano. Bella se lo pensó.

-Bien chicos, iré por el director para que vea que ya todo está listo.- Bella y Edward salieron de la cafetería. Emmett terminó de limpiar y se dirigió hacia nosotros. Enarcó una ceja y miró extrañado a Jasper, quien me abrazaba. Pero no le importó, así que continuamos bien juntitos y Em se echó al suelo a descansar. Jazz olía delicioso, incluso después de la guerra de comida. Se había puesto el perfume que Esme y yo le compramos, Crave de Calvin Klein. Ladeé mi cabeza a la derecha para poder verle, se veía muy cansado. Y no era para menos. Los chicos habían hecho la mayor parte del trabajo y Jazz insistía en ayudarme, terminaba lo más pronto posible lo que estaba haciendo, para echarme una mano con lo que me tocaba hacer a mí.

Todavía me ronda en la cabeza la conversación que tuvimos antes de reunirnos con los demás chicos en la cafetería. No me explico ¿Cómo es que pudo entrar en una depresión tan tremenda como para tratar de quitarse la vida? Creo que las personas tienen una misión específica en la vida. Tal vez, yo sea la persona que Jasper necesita a su lado para hacerle feliz y cuidar de su corazón y tal vez, él sea la persona que yo necesito para entender que el mundo es más que la prepa, el dinero y la popularidad. Mi deseo más ferviente es que él pueda sentir que lo quiero y que yo no le voy a dejar. Me acurruqué en sus brazos y él me besó la coronilla. Suspiré.

El director Lewis entró y revisó que hayamos dejado todo en perfecto orden. Nos dio el visto bueno, así que todos muy agotados y cabizbajos salimos finalmente de la cafetería. Emmett y Edward fueron acompañados de Bella a buscar al entrenador para explicarle por qué no es tuvieron en la práctica. Rose y yo fuimos acompañadas de Jasper a explicarle a nuestra instructora de porristas lo que pasó. Pero ya la idiota de Jane le había ido con el cuento.

-Kate, de veras lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar.- Se disculpó Rosalie.

-Rosalie, Alice, los entrenamientos son importantes, no pueden faltar a ninguno, solo entrenamos tres días en la semana. Rosalie ¡eres la capitana! ¡No puedes faltar! Hoy Victoria tuvo que hacer tu rutina, ella lo hace bien, pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Una vez más, Kate, perdónanos.

-No hay problema Alice, pero, hoy les enseñé la rutina que tendrán que ejecutar en el juego del día jueves y me temo que ustedes dos, no van a poder hacerla.

-¿Y quien va a liderar esa rutina?- Rose puso mueca de disgusto, porque sabía perfectamente quién lo haría.

-No tuve otra opción Rose.- Dijo Kate con resignación.

-Pero podemos aprender rápido, estoy segura que no algo que antes no hayamos visto, Kate.

-Lo lamento Alice, pero incluirlas dañaría la estructura. No me malentiendan, claro que podrán animar, pero, no saldrán en esa rutina.

Ambas asentimos. Victoria había estado pendiente de toda la conversación así que sonreía complacida y le susurró algo a María en el oído. Ella se giró y pilló que Jasper estaba con nosotras y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Jasper no se dio cuenta, pero yo sí, vaya que me di cuenta de que esa golfa se le iba a acercar. Pero esta vez, no lo haría. Tomé a Jasper de la mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos pero él lo pilló y me abrazó por la cintura. Caminamos hacia ellas y Victoria le sonreía a Rosalie con rostro burlón.

-Y Rose ¿qué tal se siente que te releguen? ¿Eh?

-Ah, bueno, no lo sé, nunca me han relegado, yo pensé que bueno, tú lo sabías porque aunque dirijas esa rutina, la líder sigo siendo yo.- Rose le sonrió y la sonrisa de Victoria se desvaneció.

-Quien sabe, Rose, todo puede pasar en esta vida. Quizás no te releguen aquí, pero tal vez alguien te cambie.

Rose resoplo.- ¿A qué mierda te refieres?

-Hola Jasper ¿Qué tal la guerra de comida?- María interrumpió y le sonrió coqueta a Jasper acariciándose el cabello

-De lo más divertida ¿verdad Alice?- Jazz me preguntó y no me dio oportunidad de pensar sino que agachó su cabeza, alzó mi mentón y ¡me besó frente a esa zorra! Pude escuchar cómo Rose y algunas chicas aspiraron aire por la boca con fuerza por la sorpresa. Y obviamente, yo no me quedé atrás así que entrelacé mis manos en su cuello y él me levantó en sus brazos. Nos separamos y vimos a María y a Victoria boquiabiertas. María puso sus manos en sus caderas como si estuviera enfadada.

-¿Que no son primos? –Dijo María mirándome con desdén de pies a cabeza. Jazz y yo nos miramos y después la miramos a ella.

-No.- Dijimos con tranquilidad y al unísono. No teníamos por qué darle explicaciones así que nos fuimos.

-Te afecta estar mucho tiempo con Lucy ¿o qué? Porque Jasper es solamente primo de Emmett, y el torpe de Emmett es hermanastro de Alice ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Rosalie haciendo que María quede en ridículo.

María no dejaba de vernos sorprendida. Victoria se reía de ella.

-Hey, María, cierra la boca o algún insecto se te meterá.- Añadió Rosalie mientras chasqueaba los dedos para que María recobrara la atención.

Rose, Jazz y yo continuamos caminando yendo hacia el aparcamiento. El beso que nos dimos frente a todas las porristas significaba que tendríamos que decirle a Emmett lo que nos pasaba, antes de que el chisme llegue a sus oídos por medio de otras personas. Y tendría que ser hoy mismo, máximo hasta mañana por la mañana.

Emmett nos esperaba a Jasper y a mí en el Jeep. Edward y Bella ya se habían marchado. Rosalie entró a su flamante descapotable rojo.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a provocarle otro rasponazo a este bebe. –Le dijo Emmett, me tapé las orejas para evitar otro pleito ridículo. Rosalie hizo caso omiso y solo se fue mostrándole el dedo medio.

-Que educación.- Dijo Emmett riendo y arrancando el Jeep. No podía creer que por fin iríamos a casa. Este día sí que se me hizo largo. Y aún no terminaría. Tendríamos que decirle a Emmett que Jazz y yo, bueno, somos novios. El simple hecho de pensarlo me hizo sonreír. Y sonreí aún más al recordar la cara de María al ver que Jazz me besó.

-¿Que tienes Alice?- Preguntó Em desviando su mirada para verme.

-Eh, nada, eh, recordaba la guerra de comida. Después de todo, fue divertido.

-¡Vaya que si! El mirarte me da tanta gracia Alice, arruinarte el atuendo fue tan divertido.

-Ja,ja,ja Tienes que pagarme el atuendo que acabas de dañar Emmett, no creas que se va a quedar así.- Encendí el radio del jeep y como siempre se encendió en volumen altísimo y con música de Muse.

Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?

-¡¿Saben a quién me recuerda esta estrofa?! – Em pulsó el botón para repetir

I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?

-¿A quien Em?- le pregunté

-Pues a Rosalie, es la reina máxima de lo superficial, ¡es la reina de reinas de lo frívolo!

-Ah y tú eres un tonto por ella. De veras que te sigue trayendo loco- Le espeté riendo

Emmett resoplo.- Si claro.-Dijo con sarcasmo

-Entonces ¿por qué sacas el tema de Rosalie de la nada bro?- Le preguntó Jasper riendo conmigo.

-¿Que ya uno no puede hacer un simple comentario?

-Dejémoslo así Em. Chicos creo que deberíamos estar preocupados por el buen regaño que nos espera en casa.- Dije nerviosa.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro haciendo que le truenen los huesos del cuello.- Eso sí va estar grave.

-¿Y que creen que nos vayan a decir?- Preguntó Jazz inquieto.

- Que no nos van a decir, querido primo. Solo prepárate para dos horas y media de enojo, llanto, ruegos y reconciliación.

Y Emmett no se equivocaba. Llegamos a casa y todo pasó en ese mismo orden. Mi padre y Esme estaban furiosos y nos echaron cantaleta sobre lo irresponsables que somos, lo inconscientes que nos hemos vuelto, lo irreflexivos, necios e insensatos. Nos dieron ejemplos de nuestra insensatez y lo peor era que ¡se valían de cuestiones del pasado! Y nos hacían recordar los errores ya cometidos. Después Esme llora porque según ella Emmett no la aprecia como madre, etc, etc, etc. Y finalmente Emmett y yo terminamos arrepintiéndonos una vez más por lo del pasado y prometiendo que vamos a cambiar. Jazz no recibió la peor parte de la reprimenda, así que se dedicó a escuchar aburrido.

Después de todo el drama llegó la hora de la cena, pero ni Jazz, ni Em, ni yo, teníamos ánimos cenar pero esta iba a ser una cena especial porque mi padre y Esme se irían de vacaciones por cuatro meses mañana temprano en la mañana. Así que mi padre quiso que saliéramos a cenar fuera en un lindo restaurante. Hicimos reservaciones en PACE.

Me vestí para la ocasión con un minivestido drapeado en tonos oscuros, con escote en v, tacones no tan altos, porque estaba más que cansada. Todos nos veíamos encantadores, sobre todo mi Jazz. Llegamos y pasamos un gran tiempo en familia. Llegamos a casa agotados entré por la puerta y me saqué los zapatos. Estaba que me moría por dormir. Me despedí de papá y de Esme y les pedí que no se vayan sin antes despertarme para darles un beso y un abrazo, partirían a las 5:00 am y quería despedirme. Emmett subió a su habitación al igual que mi padre y Esme, me quedé un momento en la cocina y Jazz se quedó sentado en un sofá en la sala.

-Ps, ps- Le llamé y le hice un gesto con mi dedo para que se acerque a la cocina. Él sonrió, y vio si no había nadie alrededor. Y vino hasta la cocina con una mirada coqueta y provocadora. Me acorraló entre él y la pared, me abracé a su cuello y me levantó.

-Eres tan hermosa.- Comenzamos a besarnos de manera muy intensa, el cansancio parecía haber desaparecido a medida en que movíamos los labios y nuestras lenguas jugaban. Besé su mentón y él besó el mío bajando hasta mi cuello, bajando hasta encontrase con mi escote. Eso me hizo estremecer, nuca antes le había permitido a un chico hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez era diferente, yo me sentía diferente. Sin embargo temía que Jasper quisiera ir tan rápido. Pero me equivoqué, él es un caballero. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me sonrió algo avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por el momento y me besó tiernamente. Me bajó de sus brazos y tomó mis manos, las besó y luego besó mi frente. Capté el mensaje así que mejor no dije nada al respecto. Gracias al cielo, él tampoco arruinó el momento con sus "lo siento Alice" Me dio el último beso de ese día y subí a mi habitación. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me cambié a mi pijama y me recosté pensando en el nerviosismo que sentí cuando Jasper comenzó a besarme de esa manera. Me quedé dormida.

Esme golpeó mi puerta a las 5:00 como acordamos, les di el abrazo más largo y el beso más grande. Los chicos también se despertaron, bueno, Emmett parecía un zombie.

-Se comportan.- Dijo papá apretando mi nariz con cariño

-Em, no des problemas por favor.- Dijo Esme abrazando a su hijo.

-No, mamá, vayan en paz y disfruten mucho.

-Que les vaya excelente.- Dijo Jazz mientras abrazaba a Esme.

Tomaron sus maletas y se fueron. Yo los seguí hasta la puerta principal para darles otro abrazo. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y recordé que Emmett tenía que enterarse el día de hoy, que su primo y yo… ¡Éramos novios oficiales!

**

* * *

**

Jujujujujuju!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi!.... cómo tomará Em la súper noticia!!!??? Jujujuju…. Será que James se resigna a lo que Alice le hizo???? Mmm??? Eso lo leerán en el próximo capi!!!

**xD Please dejen sus reviews!**

**LOS AMOOOOOO**

**Cris**


	12. Es amor

La ansiedad comenzó a invadirme, no sabía si decirle a Em en este mismo momento, o esperar hasta el desayuno. Estaba tan nerviosa que no regresé a dormir, creo que sería mejor que se lo dijera a Emmett lo más pronto posible, pero ¿será que tengo que decirle yo solamente o Jasper tienen que venir conmigo? Me lo pensé por un momento y decidí que mejor iría a ver a Jasper para planear cómo se lo diríamos a Emmett en el desayuno. Me tomé mi tiempo, subí las escaleras y me di cuenta de que los chicos habían vuelto a dormir, las puertas de sus habitaciones ya estaban cerradas. Pase por la habitación de Em y pude escuchar sus ronquidos. Así que rápidamente corrí por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Jasper. Di dos toquecitos en la puerta y Jazz no salió, ni siquiera contestó. Así que entré, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y lo vi. Se había dormido. Me daba pena despertarlo, se veía cansado estirado en la cama bocarriba, respirando lenta y acompasadamente. Me arrodillé junto a la cabecera de la cama para verle y de pronto abrió de golpe un ojo para verme y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Jazz! ¡Pensé que dormías!- Le dije subiéndome a la cama alzando la colcha para acurrucarme a su lado. Él me hizo espacio y me abrazó.

-No, estaba pensando en que le diremos a Emmett cuando despierte.

-Pues para eso venía a verte, no sé qué vamos a decirle, o ¿cómo lo tomará?

-Pues no se me ocurre nada práctico para que lo asimile mejor- Dijo Jazz pensativo.

-Yo creo que se lo soltamos en el desayuno y ya. Además está muy feliz con lo del viaje de Esme y mi padre, así que no se pondrá de malas, además Em es descomplicado.

-Sí, pero también es muy inestable emocionalmente. Y puede que de repente se ponga… loco- Jazz rió entre dientes

-Pues veamos que pasa mañana. Jazz ¿tienes sueño?

-Pues un poco ¿y tú, princesita?

-No.- Me levanté y me senté. Quiero que me cuentes más sobre tu música. Ya sabes, te encontré escribiendo una canción ¿De qué trata?

-Bueno, estaba intentando componer una canción, pero no podía. Quería expresar específicamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero era toda una mezcla de emociones, así que no escribí nada. Pero, en éste momento, estoy inspirado.- Me miró y me sonrió.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Es decir que yo te inspiro?- Toqué la punta de su nariz con mi dedo y le sonreí coquetamente. Él se sentó y me miró a los ojos tomó mis manos.

-Es que después de tanto tiempo Alice, siento que el dolor que tanto me agobiaba, simplemente, va desapareciendo, a medida en la que estoy junto a ti. Eres como, no sé, es que simplemente con ser… tu, alegras mi mundo y lo iluminas y veo las cosas a color y...- No le dejé terminar y le di un beso. Luego nos separamos y nos mirábamos a los ojos, él comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos, con mucho cuidado, como si yo estuviera hecha de porcelana.

-Eres hermosa no solo por fuera Alice. Eres mucho más de lo que piensas que eres. Porque la belleza de tu corazón y la pureza de tu alma, brillan en donde te encuentres y hace que incluso personas como yo, cambien. Eres mi luz, Alice.- Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No sentía que mecería todas esas palabras, pero lo que Jazz me decía era sincero y esas palabras salían de su corazón. Mi corazón latía rápido. Me di cuenta que no solo le quería, sino, que en poquísimo tiempo, comencé a amarle.

- Jazz, yo…- Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Deja que la inspiración siga fluyendo.- Sonrió. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algunas notas y a escribir en un papel. Me quedé recostada en su cama, viendo lo que hacía. De vez en cuando regresaba a mirarme y sonreía. No me molestaba quedarme en silencio con él, simplemente observándolo. En ocasiones comenzaba a tararear muy bajito algo de la letra

_feel the fear dissipate…__when you are everything you are…_

De nuevo escribía y movía el pie con ritmo, se quedaba pensando y nuevamente tarareaba

_feel my soul come awake…you carry me away__…_

Después de un tiempo comenzó a leer para sí, se rascó la cabeza y bostezó.

-Todavía no te la cataré, vas a tener que darme un poco más de tiempo. Necesito hacer uno que otro arreglo.-Dijo sin regresarme a ver.

Salí de las colchas de su cama y lo abracé por la espalda y le besé la mejilla.

-Mejor descansa por hoy mi Jazz. Y solo nos quedan una hora para dormir- Ladeó su cabeza para besarme.

-Te quiero.- Me susurró

-Yo te quiero más.- Le susurré mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Pero le mentía. Yo no le quería, yo le amaba.

Me dirigí sonriente hacia mi habitación, activé el despertador porque Esme ya no estaría para despertarme para ir al instituto. Me recosté y dormí. Sonó el despertador, el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Tenía la sensación de no haber dormido para nada y todavía me sentía un poco cansada por lo de ayer. Pero espero regresar del instituto y dormir, bueno, tal vez no y haga planes con Jazz.

Me levanté y fui a darme un baño con agua caliente, me dolía mucho el cuello. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude con un pantalón capri stretch azul y un halter turquesa y unas sandalias Eris plateadas. Me arreglé lo más pronto que pude, Esme me había encargado la pero tarea del mundo, despertar a Emmett. Salí de mi habitación al pasillo y escuché ruido en la habitación de Jasper. Supongo que ya se había levantado, así que entré.

-¡Buenos días corazón!-Canturrié y fui a abrazarle. Él me abrió sus brazos y me levantó.

-¡Más que buenos!- Respondió, me dio un beso y me bajó. Tomó mi mano y me dio una vueltita.- Hermosísima como siempre, lamento desentonar.- Se miró de pies a cabeza.

-¡Tontorrón! Te ves increíble, parecer todo un modelo.- Él rió incrédulo. Y cambió de tema.

-¿Como le diremos?

-Pues primero, déjame que lo despierte y se lo soltamos en el desayuno como quedamos.- Le guiñé un ojo y salí de su habitación.

Golpeé con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de Em y tal y como Esme me advirtió, no contestó, así que entré y comencé a aplaudir.

-¡Ya es hora Em!

-Veinte minutos.- Balbuceó. Intenté quitarle las mantas pero obviamente no pude. Así que prendí a todo volumen su reproductor de música. Se levantó.

-Ok, ya apágalo.- Dijo aún con ojos de sueño

-Emmett entra a darte un baño ya… ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no querías tener más atrasos?

-Sí, sí, sí

-Te esperamos para desayunar.

Salí de la habitación de Em y regresé a la mía para tomar mi bolso. Bajé y Gloria ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Glo.- Me senté en la mesa a lado de mi novio.

-Buenos días señorita Alice

Jasper y yo estábamos esperando a que mi hermano baje para desayunar. El teléfono sonó y Gloria contestó. Emmett bajó por las escaleras y entró al comedor.

-Que hay Jazz.- Saludaron y Emmett se sentó en la mesa

-Es para usted señor Emmett, es una señorita. Emmett enarcó una ceja, y puso su cara de conquistador

-Gracias Glo, ¿Quien habla?- Dijo en tono muy sexy, eso me hacía reír. De pronto puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, que hay Lucy… ajá… no, sigo en mi casa… mmm ya veo… no Lu, lo siento no creo poder recogerte.- Nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Lo siento preciosa, me temo que no hay espacio en mi jeep… sí, es grande, pero no tanto como crees… ajá… sí Jasper es mi primo ¿Y qué con eso?...

Jasper y yo nos miramos con nerviosismo, tal tez y a Lucy se le escapaba. Y así pasó. Emmett enarcó las cejas y puso los ojos como platos.

-Que Jasper y Alice ¡¿qué?!- Nos miró estupefacto. Jazz desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza y yo saqué los ojos como platos y comencé a beberme rápidamente el jugo de naranja por el nerviosismo.

-Ajá… sí claro nena… mira te llamo luego… ¿Qué?... Lucy ¡ve al grano!…- Resopló hastiado.- ¡No Lucy no es un club de Los Ángeles! Si alguien te dice que vayas al grano ¡Es solo un decir!... ¡mejor olvídalo! Bye.

Emmett puso el teléfono sobre la mesa. Jazz se mordía el labio y yo quería meterme bajo la mesa. Emmett respiró profundamente. Y se apoyó sobre sus codos en la mesa haciendo sonar la vajilla y los cubiertos. Parecía furioso, muy furioso.

-¿Qué onda con ustedes?

-Em, mira Alice y yo…

-¡¿Cuál es su problema?!

-Em, Jazz y yo simplemente…

-¡No puedo creer que toda la escuela ya los sabe y yo me vengo a enterar hoy! ¡Son un par de enfermos sinvergüenzas! ¡Jasper cómo pudiste ser capaz! ¡Y tú Alice pequeña engatusadora! ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

-Em, es que…

-¡Jasper insolente! Carlisle te abre las puertas de su casa y tú le pagas conquistando a la niñita de sus ojos.

-Emmett por favor calmate

-Y tú Alice, no eres mejor que él

-Emmy, por favor no digas esas cosas…

Emmett comenzó a carcajearse de nuestras caras de espanto

-¡no puedo creer que no me lo hayan dicho primero!- Jasper y yo nos miramos confundíos.

-No me digan… no me digan que se creyeron todo el cuento del hermano celoso.- Dijo Emmett sin parar de reírse. Jasper y yo solo podíamos verle perplejos.

-Yo me comí el cuento completito.- Le dijo Jazz aún sin poder tragar. Em le propinó un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Em, quieres decir que…

-Que ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Se gustan ¿y?

-Entonces no hay ningún problema en que Alice y yo salgamos y…

-¡Bah! Qué problema le ven, ah, pero eso sí… Si alguno le rompe el corazón al otro… se las ve conmigo.- Dijo Emmett metiéndose una tostada con dulce a la boca.

Jazz y yo seguíamos asombrados mirando a Emmett desayunar.

-Qué… ¿No van a comer?

-¡No hay duda de que tengo el mejor hermano que la vida pudo darme!- Dije levantándome para abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla. Él despeinó mi cabello.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que estoy un poco disgustado porque no me lo han dicho primero.

-No sabíamos cómo reaccionarías.

Emmett se lo tomó increíble, ni Jazz ni yo nos imaginamos que sería así y estábamos muy felices por cómo se dieron las cosas. Los tres fuimos a la prepa en el jeep de Em y todo fue más divertido, Emmett bromeaba con nosotros y comenzó a contarle a Jasper cosas bochornosas sobre mí, como quien fue mi primer novio, que lloraba cada vez que me salía un grano, que una vez pegué goma de mascar en el asiento del maestro, que me gustaba coquetear con varios chicos a la vez, etc. Bueno, por lo menos Jazz cambió de tema contándome cosas vergonzosas de Emmett, como una vez que una lagartija se le entró en los pantalones a los 8 años, que su primera novia había sido una chica más alta que él y todos se reían y sí que disfruté el viaje de ida a la prepa.

El día se hizo más corto de lo habitual. Ahora que todos sabían que Jazz y yo éramos novios podíamos caminar por ahí tomados de la mano. Salimos al receso juntos, nos sentamos con Rosalie y Royce. Al parecer el novio de mi amiga no le cayó muy bien que digamos a mi Jazz. Y bueno, la verdad es que nadie soporta a Royce King excepto Rose. Emmett compartía un helado con una chica, cuyo nombre me es desconocido.

Salí de la cafetería para ir al tocador y me encontré con una sorpresa desagradable. James estaba saliendo del baño de hombres y me miró de pies a cabeza, yo traté de hacer como si no lo vi pero él me llamó y comenzó a seguirme.

-Alice.- Me tomó del brazo

-Si no me sueltas grito.- Musité exasperada

-Pues si no me escuchas tu novio la pasará mal.- Eso me tomó desprevenida ¿Qué piensa hacerle a Jazz? Que sujeto tan loco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y me giré para encararle.

-Que es lo que quieres idiota.- Dije sin mirarle a los ojos. El tomó mi mentón y yo luché por zafarme pero fue inútil.

-Quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros, linda. No tenías por qué armar todo ese escándalo.

-James por favor, déjanos en paz

-Ah, entonces es cierto lo que dicen de que tu y ese tipo andan juntos. Que fulanita me saliste eh.- Tomé su mano y la pellizqué para que me suelte.

-Eres un maldito cretino, no tienes por qué llamarme así

-¿Cómo que no? Si lo conoces ¿qué? ¿Tres días?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones idiota, ¿Qué no entiendes que se acabó?- Di media vuelta y seguí caminando. Él volvió a tomarme del brazo y me giró bruscamente para que le vea.

-No vas a dejarme por ese zoquete Alice, no tan fácil, que piensas que soy ¿eh? Al menos por seguridad de él, no deberías dejar las cosas así conmigo. Yo no soy burla de nadie Alice.

-¡Que piensas hacerle!-Quise controlar el llanto pero no pude más y las lágrimas me delataron

-No llores, que eso, está en tus manos.

-No vas a tocarle ni un pelo James, Emmett…

.Hey, hey, hey mejor que tu hermano el grandote se quede fuera de esto también o le irá peor. Alice, lo que teníamos era lindo.- Me acarició el rostro y yo le retiré con ira la mano.

-Que mierda quieres James.

-Pues dejamos algo inconcluso en nuestra relación.- Pillé a lo que se refería.

-¡Olvídalo! Ni lo pienses… ¡eres un enfermo!

-¿Ah sí? Pues que pena por tu chico, unos amigos y yo…

-No James por favor, debe haber otra manera.- Le supliqué

-Alice, él no se va a enterar. Además le salvas de una buena paliza que lo lleve directo al hospital… entonces… ¿Hoy después del instituto?

-¡Olvídalo imbécil, enfermo, depravado!

-Como tú quieras preciosa.- Me dijo muy amenazante. – Pero te lo advertí, será únicamente tu culpa.

James se alejó riendo Las piernas me temblaban y yo caí de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo en el mundo puede existir gente así? Y por qué justamente a mí. ¿Cómo es que pude involucrarme con alguien así? No tengo salida, mis padres no están, nadie puede sacarme de éste problema, nadie va poder ayudarme, la única que tiene que resolver esto soy yo. James no puede cocar a mi Jazz. Cáda palabra que James soltó me llenó de miedo. Estoy contra la espada y la pared. Ahora lo que sé es que ni mis mejores amigas, ni mi hermano, ni el amor de mi vida merecen ser lastimados. El amor, a veces debe tomar riesgos y sacrificarse.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi… me inspiré en una de mis canciones favoritas de Skillet, Under my Skin (¡son de lo mejor!)**

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme porque no podré actualizar tan pronto como lo hacía ='( **

**Problemas en casa con mis viejos… según ellos le dedico mucho tiempo a escribir ='( **

**Hago honor a lo que una vez dijo Paul Auster, Novelista y poeta estadounidense.**

**" Los escritores somos seres heridos. Por eso creamos otra realidad"**

**¡Pero qué puedo hacer yo si es una pasión! He estado un poquitín tristona pero no dejaré que eso me afecte =)**

**Siempre tendré algo nuevo para ustedes y no les defraudaré**

**No se pierdan el próximo capiiiiii… va a estar al rojo vivo!!! jujuju**

**Los amoooooo!!**

**Xoxo**

**Cris**


	13. La Fiesta

Busqué mi celular en el bolsillo, estaba a punto de ir detrás de James y justo en ese momento Edward y Bella, caminaban por el pasillo, así que me levanté y fui corriendo a meterme al baño, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya me habían visto y se dirigían donde yo estaba. Y Bella miró con intriga a James quien salió al patio de la prepa feliz.

-Alice ¿qué pasó amiga? ¿Qué tienes?- Dijo Bella tomándome de los hombros

-No… no es nada chicos, me siento muy mal, es solo eso

-Te acompañamos a la enfermería Alice en este momento.- Dijo Edward abrazándome por los hombros llevándome en dirección a la enfermería. Les seguí el juego porque no les diría nada de la conversación que tuve con James. No quería que ninguno de ellos resultara herido. Me acompañaron hasta la enfermería y ya me había tranquilizado. Pero Bella tomó su teléfono y dijo que iba a llamar a Jasper.

-¡No, no! Bella por favor no, déjalo así, no quiero que se preocupe en vano.

-Bien, pero después el nos reclamará porque no le llamamos.- Bella me miraba con incredulidad

-No, todo va a estar bien, de verdad chicos

-Bien señores, permítanme revisar a solas a la señorita Cullen.- Dijo la enfermera Edward y Bella salieron para esperarme

-¿Que sucedió señorita?

-No es para tanto, es solo que me duele mucho el estómago y tengo náuseas, nada del otro mundo, pero mis amigos insistieron en que debía venir.

-Ya veo, usted se ve muy pálida… ¿No quiere irse a casa?

-No, de seguro que me pongo mejor, no puedo perder clases

-Como usted prefiera, entonces tómese esta aspirina

-Sí seguro, muchas gracias.

Salí de la enfermería y mis amigos seguían ahí a pesar de que ya había sonado la campana de fin de receso hace tiempo pero me sorprendí al encontrar a Jazz sentado junto a ellos. Se paró de golpe para abrazarme con cuidado. Comencé a llorar, fue inevitable el contener el dolor que sentía por lo que estaría a punto de pasar. Edward y Bella se pararon de golpe al verme llorar.

-Alice ¿qué tienes? por favor dinos.- Dijo Jazz limpiándome las lágrimas. Estaba muy preocupado por mí.

-Chicos, no tenían por qué quedarse, estoy bien, solo tengo dolor de estómago, pero la enfermera me ha dado un analgésico.

-Pero ¿te sigue doliendo?

-Es hasta que el analgésico haga efecto, chicos.

-Pues debe ser así. Vaya susto que nos pegaste.- Dijo Edward aliviado. Jasper me sonrió y acarició mi frente para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre. Pero Bella me miraba fijo, mi mejor amiga no se comió el cuento. Desvié la mirada para no verle.

-Chicos, vayan a sus clases que yo acompaño a Alice hasta la suya.- Dijo Bella sin despegar sus ojos de mi.

-Mejor la acompaño yo.- Dijo Jazz tomándome por la cintura despacio, tratando de ayudarme a caminas

-Sí, Jazz me va a ayudar, chicos, gracias de verdad

Bella no dejó de mirarme hasta que subimos las escaleras para ir a mi clase. No pude engañar a Bella, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir. Sé que ella es mucho más tranquila que Rosalie y que no cometería ninguna imprudencia, pero era un hecho que les diría a Edward y a mi hermano, así que la ignoraría en la clase de Literatura. Jasper me llevó hasta mi clase de Geografía e incluso él fue quien le explicó al maestro lo que me pasó y le rogó para que me dejara entrar.

Entré a la clase y no puse pizca de atención. El maestro no me regañó porque pensaba que estaba enferma así que hizo caso omiso cuando apoyé mis brazos y mi cabeza en el escritorio. Para mi mala suerte, la clase concluyó muy rápido, así que salí y me dirigí a mi siguiente y última clase. La clase de Literatura. Salí del salón y me encontré con Bella, chillé porque me había dado un susto.

-Bien Alice Cullen, te conozco demasiado bien como para tragarme el cuento del estómago

-Bella, es que no entiendes…

-Por eso, quiero que me lo expliques ¡en este momento!

-No quiero, ¡no te incumbe! Eso es problema mío

-¡Si es problema tuyo es problema mío! Alice, prometimos siempre decirnos la verdad

-No quiero hablar de esto

-¡Maldita sea Alice! ¡Qué fue lo que te dijo James! Deja de tratar de engañarme ¡no estás sola Alice! ¿Para qué soy tu mejor amiga eh? ¿Solo para ir de compras?- Bella estaba muy enojada. –Alice, sabes que siempre estaremos para ti… - le tomé de la mano y le llevé al tocador. Me aseguré de que nadie estuviera allí y le conté todo a mi amiga.

Bella no lo podía creer, se puso furiosa después de que le conté.

-¡Como te lo ibas a guardar Alice! ¡Como piensas que esto hubiese terminado si no me lo decías!

-¡Es que ponte en mis zapatos!- Le dije llorando

-¡Alice! ¡Eres fuerte! ¡No tienes por qué temerle! Y no estás sola, amiga.- Me tomó las manos con firmeza.- Nunca vas a luchar sola

-Bella, pero no quiero que salgan lastimados…

-¡Alice que te sucede! Ánimo amiga, nada va a pasar ¿Cómo te pudiste tragar ese cuento de la amenaza? ¿Quién es él para amenazarte?

-Tienes razón Bella, es solo que en ese momento sentí pánico al ver sus ojos amenazantes.- Bella me abrazó.- Me comporté como una tonta de verdad. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

-Esa es mi chica ¡sin miedo!

-Te quiero Bella

-Y yo a ti, mucho, mucho, mucho Alice

Entramos a la clase de literatura y Edward estaba ahí. Había apartado dos asientos para Bella y para mí.

-¿Todo mejor?- Preguntó Edward

-Sí Ed, les dije que era cuestión de tiempo

El maestro comenzó con la clase y un mensaje de texto de James me llegó.

_¿No cambiaste de opinión?..._

Ahora sentía que podía pensar con la cabeza más fría. Debía haber otro modo de hacer las cosas y además no quiero herirle a Jasper pero sé que él no podría vivir si se entera que hice ese tipo de estupidez por él. Respondí al mensaje de James, esta vez me sentía segura, él no tiene por qué amenazarme. Actué tan torpe al rogarle que no hiciera nada y al demostrarle que estaba muerta de miedo. Pero no se saldrá con la suya.

_¡Cretino enfermo! Puedes largarte SOLO y entiende que ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!_

Respiré profundo y envié el mensaje. Ya no habría vuelta atrás pero no importa. No tengo por qué luchar sola si tengo a los mejores amigos.

La clase terminó, salí con Bella y Edward del salón y mi príncipe ya me estaba esperando afuera arrimado a la pared con gesto preocupado. Me vio salir y rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde yo estaba. Me abrazó y me dio un beso.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Alice?

-Bien, amor, tranquilo te aseguro que estoy más que bien.

Jasper me tomó por la cintura y salimos del edificio junto a Bella y Edward charlando sobre algunas tareas pendientes que teníamos. Nos sentamos en la hierba y Emmett llegó con tres chicas detrás de él. Se despidió de ellas y se sentó con nosotros.

-Y bien chicos que hay de nuevo.- Se recostó sobre la hierba

-Nada nuevo hermanito

-Ahora que estamos todos ¿qué les parece si organizamos los planes del viernes?- Dijo Edward animado

-¡Genial! Yo propongo fiesta en nuestra casa.- Dijo Emmett emocionado sentándose de golpe

-¡Pues sí, eso estaría genial hermanito! ¿Qué te parece Jazz?- Tomé su mano

-Es buena idea, pero ¿qué hay con Gloria?

-Le damos el fin de semana libre y listo, le diremos que mi madre llamó y dijo eso. Alice, tú se lo dirás.

-¿Y yo por qué Emmett?

-Porque tú no levantarás sospechas, eres la niñita responsable y buena

-¡Di que sí Alice!- Me animó Edward

-Bien, pero eso sí Emmett, no quiero ver a toda la prepa en casa eh, solamente a los de quinto y sexto año.

-¡WOOOOOO! lo que digas.- Em me besó la mejilla.

-¡Genial! Entonces Bella, iremos de compras mañana

-Alice.- dijo desganada

-¡No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta!

-Bueno ¡mañana comenzaremos a invitar!- Dijo Em frotándose las manos

Estoy más que segura que en esa fiesta nos la pasaríamos en grande. Al día siguiente comenzamos a invitar a los chicos. No pudimos evadir a los indeseables. El grupito de idiotas de Victoria se enteró, así que ellas también iban y por su puesto Royce King iba, si Rosalie iba. Pero bueno, por lo menos uno quedó sin invitación, James y su grupo de bestias.

El día jueves salimos de compras con las chicas, estábamos muy entusiasmadas por la fiesta, quedamos en que se quedarían a dormir en mi casa para que no tengan que regresar tan tarde hasta sus casas. Ejecuté con éxito el plan de decirle a Gloria lo de sus vacaciones de fin de semana, obviamente ella se sospechó que algo íbamos a hacer, pero no hizo problema, total, ella también saldría beneficiada.

El viernes llegó. Los chicos y yo habíamos regresado pronto de la práctica de porristas y de fútbol para preparar todo lo que necesitábamos para la fiesta. Jazz se había adelantado y estaba en casa metiendo en el cuarto de planchado los jarrones de Esme.

-Bien chicos, en éste momento voy hacer las compras de lo necesario… ¿Habrá problema si los dejo solos?-Preguntó Em moviendo sus cejas con picardía. Puse los ojos en blanco. Jasper me dio una vueltita y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Tarda todo lo que quieras, estaremos ocupados.- Le dijo a Em

-Bien Jasper, pero ya sabes donde guardo los…

-¡Ya! Emmett cierra el pico Jazz está bromeando.- Jasper rió entre dientes ante mi nerviosa reacción.

-Relájate hermanita.- Emmett levantó las manos.- Yo solo…

-Ya, Em déjalo así. Mejor dime que vas a comprar

-Bueno, los bocaditos y lo que da alegría a la fiesta

-Bien, pero no compres licores tan fuertes por favor

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, creo que con cervezas sería suficiente, Em.- Emmett nos puso mala cara y se fue.

Jazz se tiró al sillón acomodándome sobre sus piernas. Yo le sonreí y acaricié su cabello.

-Estas animado y ¡eso me encanta!- Le dije besando su mejilla

-Pues sí, me gustan las fiestas y hace tiempo que no voy a una.- Me besó en la punta de mi nariz

-Oye ¿a que te referías con lo de estaremos ocupados?- Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada

-Arreglando la casa para la fiesta.- Dijo Jazz riendo entre dientes y besando mi cabeza.- No soy de esos Alice.- Giré el rostro para mirarle. Su mirada era tierna y profunda, me decía la verdad. No quise entablar una conversación de esa índole, me ponía demasiado tensa y nerviosa, sé que alguna vez el tema saldrá a flote nuevamente, pero mejor si lo aplazo. Así que le di un beso y le cambié el tema.

-¡Te quiero! Ven, es mejor que comencemos a arreglar.- Le tomé de la mano, se levantó y comenzamos a mover los muebles. Era increíble en inmenso espacio que quedaba ubicando todos los muebles a la pared y quitando todos los adornos bonitos de Esme. Jasper trajo una escalera para cambiar las luces a las luces de colores que Em ponía para las fiestas. Yo comencé a poner las lucecitas en el patio de la alberca. Luego Jazz me ayudó a inflar las pelotas de playa. ¡Todo se estaba poniendo genial!

Emmett llegó con las cosas para la fiesta, al parecer solo había traído cervezas, como le sugerimos Jazz y yo y bueno, también trajo muchas picaditas. Emmett y yo comenzamos a elegir la música que pondríamos. Todo estaba casi listo, así que dejé que ellos organicen lo que faltaba, porque ya tenía que ir a arreglarme, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Mi príncipe me iba a esperar guapísimo como siempre, así que yo tenía que estar hermosa para él. Me puse mi vestido nuevo de Alexia Admor, era perfecto era color violeta strapless con escote de corazón un corpiño equipado con detalle en el frente de centro y la falda va hasta la parte superior del muslo. Lo combiné con unos zapatos del mismo color y una gargantilla plateada.

Ya eran como las ocho de la noche y decidí bajar a mirar lo que habían hecho los chicos. Me quedé asombrada pues todo el primer piso había quedado genial con todas las luces. Ellos ya estaban listos y probaban la música y los amplificadores. Sí que será una fiesta. Bajé las escaleras y fui a encontrarme con Jazz, quien se quedó perplejo mirándome. Me di un vueltecita.

-Todo esto es tuyo.- Le dije guiñándole el ojo. El rió y me levantó para besarme

-¡Hey! Vayan suave que todavía no me acostumbro a ese romance que tienen.- Dijo Emmett mofándose.

-Te ves increíble.- Dijo Jazz

-¡Y tu estas que ardes!

-Haber se ya paran con la ternura… digo, estoy presente. Los tres comenzamos a reír.

Los chicos comenzaron a llegar, primero llegaron Edward y Bella y la casa comenzó a llenarse. Sin darnos cuenta, la fiesta ya había comenzado todos reían y Emmett comenzó a repartir las cervezas. Una hora más tarde llegó Rose con su novio. Y como era de esperarse, Rose estaba divina tanto, que izo que mi hermano suelte de inmediato a la chica con la que se besaba, con el objetivo de ver mejor a Rosalie. Hicimos un círculo con las chicas para bailar. El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes y nos percatamos de que ya eran como las 12 y a esa hora era cuando la fiesta más se prendía.

-Esta música está genial.- Dijo Bella bailando un tanto descoordinada

-Pues si que todo está genial Alice.- Dijo Rose

-Qué bueno que les guste chicas.- Vi de lejos que Jasper le reclamaba algo a Emmett así que me dirigí a ellos. Emmett escondió algo detrás de él

-Y que pasó… Que me escondes ahí Emmett.

-Es una botella de whisky. – Dijo Jasper viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos

-Em te dije que no tragos muy fuertes

-Alice, por favor, cáda uno toma lo que se le antoje tomar, no te hagas lío. Si tú no quieres, no bebas.

-No es por mí, pero no quiero que se den problemas aquí en nuestra casa por un montón de chicos ebrios

-Tranquila que lo tengo controlado.

Sí, claro, Emmett lo tenía controlado. ¡Él fue el primero que se descontroló! Y no solo él, sino que Edward estaba casi tan mal como él. Y de las chicas quien estaba hecha un lío era Rose. Todos comenzaron a tirarse a la alberca. Me daba mucha risa del espectáculo que armaban, Jazz y yo nos reíamos viendo cómo Rose perdió el equilibro con Royce y cayeron a la alberca, se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Lo extraño era que Emmett los miraba furioso, bueno a Royce.

Fuimos a la sala para tomar un par de cervezas, pero yo esta vez tomé un vaso con whisky. Jazz me lo arrebató de la mano y se lo tomó todo él.

-¡oye! Eso era mío.- Le reclamé y me crucé de brazos. Él se rió

-Eres menor de edad.- Dijo tomándome por la cintura para besarme

-Mmm, que beso más rico.- Comenzamos a reír. Hasta que María apareció. Ella se estaba tambaleando y balbuceó algo que ni Jazz ni yo entendimos, así que no le hicimos caso.

-¡Llegó mi invitado!-Gritó María dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Jasper y yo hicimos caso omiso y seguíamos abrazados besándonos. Hasta que se separó de mi bruscamente, yo abrí los ojos pero no era él quien se había separado de mí, sino, que lo habían empujado. El invitado de María era nada más y nada menos que James.

-¡Eres una zorra Alice Cullen!- James comenzó a gritarme

-¡Que es lo que dices bastardo!- Jasper le dijo empujándolo contra la pared

-¡Por Dios Jazz, no, no le tomes en cuenta!- Le rogué

James se acercó y Jasper me hizo a un lado con su brazo. Vi que los ojos de James estaban rojos. No estaba ebrio, era algo más terrible. Y en el momento menos pensado James le propinó un golpe a Jasper en el estómago. Comenzaron a darse de golpes y yo no podía evitarlo.

-¡Por Dios Emmett auxilio!- Comencé a gritar llorando desesperada. María estaba arrimada a la pared mirando todo y riéndose. Los chicos que estaban en la pista de baile vinieron a ver lo que estaba pasando, un par de chicos intentaron detenerlos pero James los golpeó.

-¡Por Dios Santo paren! ¡James déjanos en paz!

-¡Te dije que no se quedaría así!- Me gritó furioso. Jasper le propinó un golpe en la cara y James comenzó a sangrar. En ese momento apareció Edward con Emmett.

-¡Déjala en paz mal nacido!- Le gritó Jasper

-¡Que hace este hijo de perra en mi casa!- Gritó Emmett pateándole a James en el trasero. Era lógico que mi hermano se metería en la pelea.

-¡Por favor Emmett no! ¡Solo sepáralos!- Le grité Edward tomó a James por los brazos deteniéndolo. Y Emmett hizo lo mismo con Jasper. Corrí llorando para abrazar a Jasper quien me abrazó fuerte. Pude escuchar su corazón latiendo fortísimo y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Bella y Rosalie entraron corriendo y miraron pasmadas lo que había sucedido.

-Tú no le vas a hacer daño mientras yo viva ¡escuchaste bastardo!

-¡Ella se lo buscó por zorra!

Esta vez Jasper iba de nuevo a golpearle pero yo no se lo permití. Emmett le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Emmett basta!- Le gritó Edward quien continuaba sujetando a James.- Tu vienes conmigo.- Edward jaloneó a James hasta la puerta de salida.

Estaba tan asustada que lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Todos se quedaron observando lo que había pasado y algunos se fueron a casa. Jasper estaba consolándome acariciando mi espalda y besando mi cabeza.

-Jazz… ¡por qué lo hiciste!- Dije sollozando sin separar mi rostro de su pecho

-Todo está bien Alice…

-¡Nada está bien! ¡Estas herido por mi culpa!

-Alice, tranquila, por favor deja de llorar, no es nada. Él fue el que salió peor de ésta situación. Todo está bien Alice, estoy contigo y nunca voy a permitir que alguien se refiera a ti con ese vocabulario y mucho menos que te ponga un dedo encima.

-Soy lo peor que existe en la tierra… todo fue mi culpa…

-Alice, por favor, no más, no quiero que te sigas culpando, ya pasó. Estoy aquí contigo. Limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro y vi que James le había roto el labio. Me puse a llorar aún más. –Amor, estoy bien, créeme.- Me susurró, eso me gustó, me llamó _amor. _Levanté mi cabeza para verle y me dedicó una sonrisita. Le besé en la comisura del labio, tratando de no rozar su herida.

Tiempo después Edward entró por la puerta. La mayoría de chicos se habían ido ya a sus casas solo quedaban unos pocos. Rosalie se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

-Rose, me voy de aquí, no quiero estar involucrado en esto.- Si quieres te llevo a casa.- Dijo Royce impaciente

-Vete.-Le dijo Rose sin mirarlo.

Emmett estaba tirado en un sofá

-¡Lo hubiese acabado!- Se quejó Emmett

-Para ya.- Dijo Edward.- Al parecer el tipo estaba drogado. Le amenacé con llamar a la policía para que se largue

Oculté mi rostro en el pecho de Jasper. No podía creer lo que nos había pasado.

-Es mejor que se vayan a dormir chicas.- Dijo Edward dándole un beso a Bella

-Sí, es mejor olvidarnos de esto.- Dijo Bella tomándome de la mano para subir a la habitación.

-Adelántense chicas, voy luego. Me quedaré con Jazz un poco más.

**

* * *

**

Hola!!!

**Esta vez sí que me inspire XD**

**gracias por llegar hasta aquí… espero que les haya gustado el capi!!**

**No se pierdan el siguiente!! Y please dejen sus Reviews!! Que son totalmente gratis! Xd**

**Los amooooooo y amo a Jasper con el alma!!!!**

**¿Por qué no puede ser real? ='(**

**Xoxo**

**Cris**


	14. ¡Más Fiesta!

Rosalie y Bella subieron a mi habitación. Rose se tambaleaba y Bella trataba de que no se caiga por las gradas mientras subían. Emmett se quedó tumbado en el sofá dormido. Edward estaba a punto de irse, no estaba tan mal como Em, pero no podía permitirle que se vaya en ese estado. Fui hasta la puerta.

-Ed, por favor quédate, no puedes manejar así. Sube a la habitación de Emmett.- Edward asintió y subió las escaleras sin chistar.

Mis ojos se habían puesto colorados y apuesto que mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido. Cerré la puerta y miré a Jasper sentando en una silla. Fui al cuarto de planchado y encontré una manta la llevé hasta la sala donde estaba mi hermano tirado en el sillón y le cobijé. No podía ver a Jasper a los ojos sin que me den ganas de llorar, todavía no era capaz de asimilar lo que James hizo. Le tome de la mano y subimos las escaleras. Estábamos en silencio, él estaba tranquilo mirándome fijamente pendiente para abrazarme si es que me ponía de nuevo a llorar. Le llevé hacia la habitación de Papá y Esme, comencé a rebuscar en el botiquín unas gasas y alguna crema para limpiar el labio de mi novio.

-Alice, por favor quita esa cara de preocupación estoy bien.

-Sí Jazz, bien partido el labio.- Sonrió con una mueca de dolor.-No es broma.- Le dije cruzada de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Tomé una gaza y un ungüento

-Dolerá un poquito.- Le dije acercando despacio la gasa a su labio. Se quedó quieto y comencé a limpiarle el labio lo más sutilmente posible.

-¡Ouch!

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname amor.- Me levanté de golpe por el susto, él rió y le tomó en sus brazos acomodándome en su regazo. De nuevo me había hecho una broma.

-Alice, estoy más que bien lo juro.- Me besó en la mejilla. Lo abracé muy fuerte, estar con él era lo mejor del mundo, ahora sentía que él era mi héroe y me sentía la mujer más feliz y segura del mundo en sus brazos.

-Lástima que la fiesta terminó tan temprano y no puedo creer que no me hayas permitido tomarme un whisky.- Le reclamé, él se rió

-Ya viste cómo se puso Emmett, amor

-Bueno, eso sí y Rose tampoco está muy bien que digamos.- Ladeé mi cabeza para verle, él sonreía.

-No puedo creer que después de todo, sigas con una sonrisita

-Es solo que estoy contigo y te tengo en mis brazos.- Suspiró.- Eso me hace feliz

-Jazz.- Me acurruqué en sus brazos.- Eres mi héroe, bueno eso suena raro y tonto, pero es cierto.- Él besó con ternura mi frente

-Te quiero Alice Cullen… eres mi sol

-Yo te amo, Jazz.- No aguanté, tenía que decírselo aunque pareciera descabellado yo comencé a amarlo, él era todo lo que yo buscaba en un chico. Nunca antes me había pasado algo similar con alguien. Él era diferente y yo le amaba, amaba todo lo que él era. Me miró con su mirada profunda y me acarició el rostro, yo cerré mis ojos ante ese suave y cálido toque. Mi nariz se rozó con la suya y me dio un beso dulce, no tan apasionado por su labio herido, pero ese beso fue mágico como los demás.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Alice.- Sentí su cálido aliento muy cerca y nos quedamos así por un momento, juntos, respirando el aire del otro.

-Te tardaste mucho en llegar, siempre estuve esperando por ti y en mi corazón sabía que habría alguien para mí así como tú.

-Pero estoy aquí y soy solamente tuyo y no me voy a ir porque esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.- Sonrió.- Aún no puedo creer que seas real Alice.- Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré.

-Pues créelo amor.- Cerré mis ojos y luchaba contra el sueño, Jasper acariciaba mi cabello y eso me hacía sentir más sueño.

Y sin darme cuanta me había quedado dormida en sus brazos esa noche. Desperté la mañana siguiente. Me encontré en la habitación de mi padre y Esme cobijada con un edredón. Jazz me había quitado los zapatos y la gargantilla y bebió haberme cobijado con el edredón. Me hubiese gustado que se quedara conmigo. Vi la hora y eran como las 10 de la mañana. Me quedé recostada media hora más, la casa estaba en un silencio total, me imagino que todos debían seguir dormidos. Me levanté y bajé al segundo piso, caminé por el pasillo y la habitación de Jazz estaba con la puerta cerrada, supuse que estaba dormido y no iría a despertarle después de lo de ayer.

Pasé por la habitación de Emmett y Edward estaba dormido con la cabeza fuera de la cama, me imagino que el pobre después de la fiesta sólo se arrojó a la cama. Fui a mi habitación y las chicas estaban dormidas aún. No quise despertarlas pero Bella abrió los ojos cuando yo cerré una de las gavetas de ropa.

-Sigue durmiendo tranquila.- Le susurré para no despertar a Rose

-No Alice, mejor me levanto para irme a casa

-Edward sigue dormido, tranquila Bella mejor duérmete, voy a prepárales el desayuno

-Ok.- Bella volvió a tirarse sobre la almohada

Tomé mi ropa y entré a mi baño para darme una ducha, eso sí que me ayudó porque había despertado un poco adolorida del cuello.

Salí de la bañera y me vestí con unos shorts color negro y una blusa de gasa con escote pronunciado y manga corta. Quería estar cómoda y bonita a la vez.

Salí de mi habitación y dejé que las chicas duerman fui caminando por el pasillo, pasé por la puerta de Jazz y luego sentí que se abrió a mis espaldas y luego me tomó y me levantó por detrás abrazándome de la cintura.

-¿Que tal dormiste?- me susurró al oído

-Pues digamos que bien, pero hubiese preferido que te hubieses quedado conmigo.- Me besó la mejilla.- Y tú ¿que la has dormido?

-Pues digamos que bien. Me hubiese gustado quedarme, de veras.- Me susurró

-Y ¿por qué no te quedaste?-Jazz comenzó a caminar conmigo todavía en sus brazos

-Pues porque, no se hubiese visto bien después del fiestón de ayer.- No discutí con él, él era así, todo un caballero con moral y principios.

-¿Me llevas hasta la cocina por favor?

-Seguro.- Bajó las escaleras y vimos a Emmett aún dormido a sus anchas en el sofá. Jazz me bajó en la cocina

-¿Me ayudarás a hacer el desayuno?- Dije haciéndole un puchero, y él besó mi puchero

-Seguro.- Comenzó a buscar los utensilios y los tazones

-Serás mi súper ayudante de cocina Jazz ¿podrás conmigo?

-Espero poder, de verdad

-Pues tranquilo que he lidiado con ayudantes peores, como Em.- Comenzó a reír

-Bueno tengo que admitir que sé una que otra cosa

-Bueno, yo tampoco sé mucho de cocina, pero puedo recordar lo que mamá solía hacer.- El rostro de Jazz se tornó serio y pensativo

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con tu madre, Alice?... Tu sabes que fue lo que pasó con la mía ¿cierto?- Asentí

-Pues murió en un accidente de tránsito después de dejarme en la escuela.- Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor.- Pero la recuerdo siempre y la extraño. Extraño tantas cosas, ella tocaba el piano, me enseñó lo básico, ella era única. Claro que amo a Esme pero es un amor diferente. Creo que nunca la amaré como amé y amo a mi madre. Sé que ahora está mejor, las cosas son así, supongo… Jazz y tú… ¿la extrañas mucho?- Jasper se quedó pensando con la mirada perdida.

-Por supuesto que la extraño mucho y para serte sincero, aún no lo supero. Es una de las pruebas más difíciles de la vida.

Jasper era increíblemente sincero conmigo. Todavía podía ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando topamos ese tema. Supongo que en su caso fue mucho más difícil afrontar lo de la muerte de su madre. Luchar contra el cáncer no solamente es algo que tiene que afrontar el enfermo, sino que la familia sufre aún más al verlo morir lentamente. Por eso Jazz cayó en esa profunda depresión que lo había llevado a intentar quitarse la vida. Solo con pensar en ello la piel se me pone de gallina. Le abracé fuerte y el besó mi coronilla.

-Te parece si hacemos café con canela para que se repongan de la noche bomba de ayer

-Sí.- Le besé el pecho.- Y también unos huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Y también unos wafles por que a Em le gustan y…

-Mejor y empezamos ya.- Jasper me dijo riendo al escuchar todo el menú que quería servir

Comenzamos por poner al agua para el café con canela, Jazz había llenado la olla del agua hasta el tope, así que me tocó vaciarla un poco, él sonrió un tanto avergonzado. Le dije que mejor batiera los huevos en el tazón, él se encargó de hacer los huevos revueltos con gusto, mientras yo preparaba la masa de los wafles. Todo nos quedó genial, pero ninguno de nuestros amigos bajaba todavía. Le di un beso felicitándole por lo rico que le quedaron los huevos.

Salí de la cocina y vi que Em ya se había despertado y levantado del sofá, subí y Rose estaba tomando un baño mientras que Bella estaba sentada en la cama secándose el cabello.

-El desayuno está listo chicas, bajen por favor

Luego fui hasta el cuarto de Emmett, Edward ya estaba listo

-Ed, baja a desayunar

-Seguro, pero no grites.- Dijo moviendo la cabeza haciendo sonar su cuello

-No estoy gritando, mejor apúrate que se enfría

Bajé y Jazz se había adelantado colocando la mesa. ¡Ese hombre es todo un amor! Me senté junto a él y tomé su mano. A continuación bajó Rose con desgano.

-Que hay chicos

-Hola Rose

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunté

-Sí, solo con un poco de malestar por lo de anoche.- Tomó fruta en su plato y se sirvió jugo de naranja.

Después bajaron Edward y Bella tomados de la mano, saludaron y se sentaron a desayunar. Seguido de ellos bajó Emmett con la misma energía de siempre. A ese hombre ni la fiesta más salvaje lo dejaba mal.

-Buenos días, señores, señoritas… y Rosalie.- Dijo alegre sentándose a la mesa. Rose no tenía ánimo de pelear así que solo puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró.

-Sí que estuvo buena la fiesta de ayer.- Dijo Edward.- Bueno, hasta que se presentó el inconveniente…

-¿Podríamos no tocar el tema por favor?

-Pero Alice, es solo que tu lo viste de la perspectiva de La dama en apuros, pero déjame decirte que tu novio ¡sí que golpea!- Dijo emocionado

-Déjalo así Em.- le dijo Jasper con amabilidad

-Bueno, ya, pero eso sí… yo le hubiese dejado peor de lo que tú…

-¡Em!- Le grité. Emmett me miró con rostro inocente y sacudió una de las servilletas blancas en son de paz. No sé si fue mi idea, pero Rose esbozó una sonrisa al ver lo que mi hermano hizo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy eh?- Preguntó con todo el ánimo Emmett

-Eh, no creo que todos tengamos el mismo nivel de aguante en las fiestas.- Respondió Bella

-Y no todos tenemos padres que salieron de vacaciones.- Añadió Edward

-Pero pueden quedarse a dormir toda la tarde y después podemos hacer algo por la noche, y Ed, no me vengas con la excusa de tus padres porque ni tú te la crees.- Edward sonrió

-¿Y qué propones?- Preguntó Jasper

-Pues hagamos fogata en la playa

-¡¡Que genial idea Em!! Digan que sí chicos- Les rogué con un puchero

-Pues a mí me gustaría mucho ¿qué opinas tu?- Dijo Bella mirando a su novio

-Ok, me gusta el plan.- Dijo Edward

-¿Que dices Rose?-Le pregunté mientras ella escribía un mensaje de texto en su celular

-Ah ¿qué cosa?

-Que si quieres unirte para hacer una fogata hoy en la noche.- Dijo Emmett de mala manera. Rose le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tengo planes con _mi_ novio.- Dijo tratando de molestar a Em

-¡El plan se pone aún más genial!- Gritó Emmett con entusiasmo. Rose puso los ojos en blanco

-Está bien, pero si quieres igual puedes venir vamos a estar en los alrededores del norte, cerca de aquí. Va a ser genial

-Jasper, por qué no llevas tu guitarra.- Sugirió Bella

- Por supuesto que sí, encantado

-¡Woooooo! ¡Entonces noche de fogata hoy!- Gritó Emmett

Terminamos de desayunar riéndonos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por supuesto sin tocar el tema de los golpes entre Jazz y James.

-¡Muy delicioso hermanita!

-¡Hey! Te toca lavar la vajilla, Jazz me ayudó con el desayuno.- Le guiñé el ojo a mi príncipe.- Y además no vamos a dejar que Gloria recoja nuestro desorden cuando regrese, así que tenemos que ponernos a limpiar.- Ambos me hicieron una mueca de cansancio

-Bien, lo que digas pequeño monstruo mandón.- Dijo Emmett despeinándome

Rose, Edward y Bella se levantaron de la mesa para despedirse, haciéndose los desentendidos para no limpiar.

-¡Hey y ustedes qué! Nos merecemos que nos den una mano con el aseo.- Les dijo Emmett

-Eh, me esperan en casa…- Dijo Bella

-Ah, no.- le interrumpió Emmett

-Chicos por favor.- les rogué

Mi hermano y yo nos salimos con la nuestra. Todos estaban limpiando, incluso Rose se puso a limpiar con los guantes de látex. Ya estábamos por terminar. Bella ya tuvo que irse y Edward la acompañó, así mismo Rose se fue porque tenía que salir con Royce y si no llegaba a su casa primero, su madre le castigaría. Solo quedamos Emmett, Jasper y yo. Pedí unas pizzas para los chicos, habíamos desayunado como a las 12 del día, así que no tuve hambre. Jasper y Emmett se devoraron tres pizzas de tamaño familiar viendo un partido de baseball en la televisión. Ambos estaban en el sofá más grande, uno a cada esquina así que cupe en medio de ellos reposando mi cabeza en el regazo de Jazz y mis pies en el regazo de Em, quien se puso a hacerme cosquillas.

La tarde se pasó muy rápido y comenzó a anochecer. Subí a cambiarme, me puse un trikini color blanco y un vestidito de playa rosa. Bajé para ver a los chicos y estaban listos para ir a la playa. Jazz llevaba en su hombro su guitarra acústica en su estuche, él es sumamente cuidadoso con sus instrumentos, siempre afina sus tres guitarras y nunca me deja jugar con su batería.

Salimos de casa llevando bebidas y botanas, nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett y él puso su música a todo volumen. Estábamos más que animados. Qué triste que Rose no se nos uniera, pero continúo con la esperanza de que lo haga. A veces no sé por qué sigue saliendo con King, muchas veces me siento mal por Rose, porque en este último tiempo, no la he visto tan feliz con él. Claro que en la fiesta se divirtieron mucho juntos, pero espero que las cosas estén bien de verdad.

-¡Espero que las chicas lleven puestos sus bikinis!- Dijo Em contento

-Emmett, ¡siempre lo arruinas incluyendo a otras personas!- Me quejé

-Vamos hermanita, sólo son unas amiguitas d la prepa

-Ya cierra el pico y sigue manejando.- Le dije disgustada cruzándome de brazos

**

* * *

**

Holaaaaa!

**Perdón por no actualizar pronto, la les conté mi situación… pero espero que les haya gustado el capi… déjenmelo saber, escribiendo sus reviews**

**¿Qué tal les saldrá la fogata? ¿Eh? No se pierdan el próximo Capi!!!**

**Los amoooo**


	15. Canción de Amor

Llegamos a la playa primeros, yo estaba más que furiosa con Emmett por atreverse a invitar a otras personas. El punto es que si invita a gente, esa gente invita a más gente, así sucesivamente y por lo tanto aparecen las personas indeseables. No le dirigí la palabra a mi hermano todo el camino de ida a la playa. Es más no abrí la boca para nada, lo cual es raro en mí y así hago notar a la gente que estoy furiosa.

Jasper me ayudó a bajar del Jeep, cerró la puerta y me tomó de la mano caminamos hasta llagar a un espacio lindo en la playa, me senté de golpe en el suelo y me crucé de brazos.

-Alice, no tienes por qué ponerte así ya cálmate son personas que tú conoces también

-Me calmo cuando se me dé la gana Emmett, ¡cierra el pico!- Me levanté de golpe

-Hey ¿y qué podía hacer yo? Heidi llamó mientras estábamos limpiando y me preguntó si tenía planes y bueno esa Heidi está como quiere…

- ¡No puedo creer que le hayas invitado! ¡Acaso eres estúpido! ¡¿Sabes con quien va aparecer Heidi por aquí?! Ella se lleva muy bien con ese cuarteto de…

-Alice, tal vez no vengan todas

-¡¿Jazz eres ingenuo?! Obviamente María va a venir porque sabe que estarás aquí

-Mmm con que esas tenemos, hermanita, no me digas que eres una celosa enfermiza…

-¡Cierra el maldito pico Emmett!- Se rió y Jazz sonrió y me abrazó

-Y si viene Alice, que nos importa. Yo estaré de la mano con la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo…

-¿De verdad bro? ¿Y esa quién es? ¿En donde la conociste?- Bromeó Emmett, logró hacerme sonreír.- ¡Esa es mi hermanita! Siempre contenta.

Un auto aparcó al lado del jeep y se bajaron de él Lucy, Jane, Heidi, Demetri y María, para sorpresa mía la bruja mayor no estaba entre ellos. Se acercaron hacia nosotros y la cínica, inescrupulosa, mal vestida de María no despegaba sus ojos de mi novio. Jazz me abrazó por detrás y besó mi cabeza, como estaba sin tacones la diferencia de estatura entre él y yo se veía abismal.

-Que hay chicos ¿aún no prenden el fuego? – Preguntó Demetri

-Que hay chicos, no, ayúdame a prenderlo, pero bueno, yo ya estoy bien acalorado.- Dijo Emmett viendo a Heidi de pies a cabeza. Ella le lanzó una miradita coqueta. Se acercó para besar a mi hermano en la mejilla.

-Hola Em.- Le dijo con voz sexy

-¡Emy!¡Emy!- Se les acercó Lucy gritando.- Pueden encender la fogata ya, es que me da miedo la oscuridad y cuando algo me da miedo, necesito ir al baño y como aquí no veo ningún baño…

-Entendí Lu.- Le interrumpió mi hermano de mala gana.- Mejor ¿por qué no vas y cuentas las estrellitas?

-Mmm ¿y si pierdo la cuenta?

-¡Agh! ¡Pues cuentas de nuevo y ya!- Le grité

-Pero que genio te cargas, Alice- Dijo Jane haciendo una mueca

-No es asunto tuyo Jane.- Le contesté articulando cáda sílaba

-¡Uy! Que novia tan gruñona tienes Jazz.- Le dijo María a mi novio

-A mí me encanta cuando se enoja.- Jazz me levantó por detrás y nos dimos una vuelta. María enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios llena de envidia

Edward aparcó su volvo y la reacción de Bella a los nuevos invitados fue la misma que la mía. Saludaron con todos los presentes y Bella se sentó a mi lado, tomaba fotografías de los chicos mientras ellos prendían el fuego. Heidi les estaba ayudando. Bueno, lo que hacía era coquetear con Emmett y él no se quedaba atrás. Jane, Lucy y María se sentaron sobre una roca más allá, me imagino que hablando de lo de ayer. Mmm apropósito, recordé que mientras Jasper y James se daban de golpes la estúpida comenzó a reírse.

-¡Bella!

-¿Que sucede?

-¡María fue la zorra que trajo a James a la fiesta!

-Pero, Alice todos hablaban de la fiesta días antes en la prepa, James tuvo que haberse enterado de alguna manera

-No, pero María gritó algo así como "Llegó mi invitado" Cuando ese zoquete entró. ¡La maldita me va a oír!- Quise levantarme pero Bella me tomó del brazo

-Alice, cálmate, que vas a decirle

-Pues no necesito decirle nada, solo tomarle de los pelos y…

-No, no vale la pena

-¡Bella ella no tiene por qué estar aquí!- Me zafé de la mano de mi amiga y fui directamente hacia donde estaba esa bruja

-¡Alice!- Bella se levantó y me siguió

Llegué hasta donde estaban ellas, Emmett comenzó a llamarnos pues ya habían conseguido prender la fogata.

-¡Como puedes ser tan cínica María! ¡Qué viniste a hacer! ¡¿A arruinar las cosas como ayer?!

-¡Hey! ¡Baja ese tonito, no seas igualada!- Me espetó Jane

-¡Tú cierra la boca perra!

-¡Ya me hicieron perder la cuenta!- Gritó desesperada Lucy

-¡Es mejor que no te refieras así a nosotras Alice!- Dijo María poniéndose de pie

-¡Pues mejor lárgate de aquí!

-No, la playa es para todos, además Demetri nos trajo en su auto linda

-María que es lo que quieres, ya déjate de estupideces.- Le reclamó Bella

-Pues a enseñarle a Alice que yo no pierdo y a enseñarle ese galán a que existimos mujeres de verdad

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo. Jasper solo tiene ojos para Alice.- Le espetó Bella

-Ya veremos eso, Mírate linda.- María me miró de pies a cabeza.-Eres tan tierna, tan pequeñita, lo cierto es que Jasper y tú no se ven tan bien como pareja, eso para empezar. Alice sé lo inocente que eres, Jasper necesita de una mujer de verdad, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Y por último yo no me doy por vencida, no faltará mucho para que te bote.- La miré a los ojos con toda la rabia que sentía.

-Pues a Jasper no le gustan las zorras.- Le dije muy segura y cortante

-¿Y entonces que hace contigo, Alice?- Preguntó Jane mofándose

-Pues es por eso que está con ella Jane, porque no es una fulana como ustedes, de veras que les hace mal andar con Lucy.- Dijo Bella defendiéndome

-Bella no voy a permitirte que…- Amenazó Jane a Bella

-Déjalo ya, Jane.- Le interrumpió María sonriendo.- Alice, hazme caso antes de que tengas que llorar por perder a tu novio.

-Ya cierra la boca, eso no pasará.- Le dije histérica

María se alejó golpeandome el hombro y se fueron directo a la fogata. Me quedé quieta mirando a María ir hacia en fuego. Bella me abrazó, la sangre estaba que me hervía si hubiese tenido un arma o algún objeto cortopunzate esa zorra…

-Alice, tranquila. Sabes que no es así… Jazz no tiene ojos para nadie más, no hagas caso a lo que ella te diga. Jasper ni siquiera la toma en cuenta. Y no vayas a creerte todo lo que María dijo, nos la va a pagar.

-Aún así Bella, no es que desconfíe de él, es esa bruja la que me preocupa

-No, tranquila amiga incluso Jasper le demuestra cuanto te quiere. No dejes que te amargue la fogata, vinimos para divertirnos y es nuestra fogata

-Tienes razón amiga

Emmett nos hacía señales con el brazo para que vayamos llegamos hasta donde estaban sentados los chicos. Jasper se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme. Em, Demetri y Edward comenzaron a contarnos chistes y bueno, los que contaba mi hermano eran graciosísimos, pero los que contaban Edward y Demetri daban vergüenza, nos reíamos por el ridículo que hacían al contar esos chistes tan malos. Nos reímos un buen rato y decidimos que ya era tiempo de que Jazz saque su guitarra. María de algún modo quiso llamar la atención

-¿Que vas a tocar Jazz? Le preguntó a mi novio muy emocionada

-¿Pues no se qué quieren que toque?

-¡¿Te sabes la de The World is Mine, de David Guetta?!-Preguntó Lucy. Todos agachamos la cabeza por vergüenza ajena

-Lucy, cariño… esa es música electrónica, Jazz no puede…

-No pierdas el tiempo tratando de que entienda, bizcocho.- Le dijo Heidi a Em

-Pues si me permiten, yo tengo una sorpresa para Alice.- Dijo Jazz abrazándome

-¡Oh Jazz la terminaste! ¡Terminaste mi canción!-Él asintió, le di un beso.

-¡Ok Jazz que esperas para cantarla!- Le animó Bella

-Bien, esta canción la escribí para mi Alice y refleja…

-Ejem- Emmett se aclaró la garganta.- Ve al grano.- Le lancé una lata vacía de soda en la cabeza.- ¡Ouch!

-Ya para Emmett, deja que continúe y Alice, deja de ser tan agresiva.- Dijo Edward, puse los ojos en blanco.

María estaba que se moría de la envidia, era literal porque estaba pálida y con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, ustedes no tienen que saber el motivo, solo voy a decirte Alice Cullen...- Me miró con esos hermosos ojos suyos.- Que esta canción es solo para ti.

Jazz me soltó y comenzó a tocar su guitarra. Esa noche llena de estrellas, con el sonido del mar y una luna muy grande, me sentí totalmente a solas con él. No importó nada más. El sonido de su guitarra era precioso, iba armoniosamente con el ruido de las olas del mar y el sonido del fuego chasqueando. Sus ojos siempre miraron los míos, ni siquiera veía su guitarra para cambiar de acorde. Solo me miraba a mí y a nadie más. Comenzó con la canción.

When I feel you close to me  
It's easy to believe  
To the depths and back again  
To find that I'm still needing

Feel the fear dissipate  
When you are everything you are  
Feel my soul come awake  
You carry me away

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin

Oh, under my skin

Oh, under my skin

Oh the sweet serenity  
I'm beautifully addicted  
You are more than I can take  
I crave you undiluted

You calm the ache, I come awake  
When you are everything you are  
Feel the fear dissipate  
You carry me away

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin

Oh, under my skin

Oh, under my skin

Oh, yeah

Could I be lost  
Could I disappear  
Could I be lost  
Would you find me here?  
Could I be lost in a secret place?  
Could I rest in the shadow of your face

Oh the sweet  
Serenity  
Beautifully  
A part of me

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin

Oh, under my skin

Oh, under my skin

Oh, under my skin

Oh, under my skin

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir frenéticamente felicitando a Jasper por su canción, claro todos excepto María quien tenía una cara llena de disgusto. Bella le tomó una fotografía y comenzó a reírse. Jasper seguía mirándome, yo me quedé inmóvil ¿era eso lo que él sentía por mi? ¿Es que me amaba tanto como para escribirme esa canción? Me quedé en estado de shock, él sonrió al ver mi expresión. No aguanté más y me arrojé a sus brazos para besarle, mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y ni siquiera me había percatado de eso hasta que él limpió mi rostro con sus manos, me quedé sentada en su regazo bien abrazada a su cuello.

-¡Wooooooo! ¡Sí que estás loco por mi hermanita!- Gritó Em con Heidi en sus brazos

-¡Jazz estuvo genial!-Dijo Ed

-Más que genial, de veras que tienes talento.- Añadió Bella

-Gracias chicos.- Me besó en la mejilla

-¿Y? ¿Solo cantarás una canción?- Dijo María molesta y cruzada de brazos

Jazz tomó su guitarra todavía conmigo en su regazo y la apoyó sobre mí. Cantamos unas cuantas canciones más, incluso Jazz y yo cantamos una a dúo y nos salió genial.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías esa voz tan hermosa, Alice?- PREGUNTÓ jazz sorprendido y feliz. Fue una reacción que nunca antes le había visto. Eso hizo que me pusiera roja

-Porque no me gusta presumir.- Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla. Bella tomó fotos geniales

-¡Yo creo que mejor entramos al mar!- Dijo María, tratando de romper con el romanticismo de la noche.

-De acuerdo contigo dijo Emmett levantándose y tomando en sus brazos a Heidi. Ambos comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente y Emmett la llevó en sus brazos hasta la orilla en donde él la quitó el vestido y no quise ver más. Jane puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó sentada cruzada de brazos, dijo que era estúpido que queramos entrar al agua en la noche. Sí que parecía una anciana con cuerpo de adolecente. Era realmente molesta. Lucy y Demetri se apresuraron a quedarse en bañador y salieron corriendo tras Emmett y Heidi. Bella y Edward hicieron lo mismo. María, comenzó a desvestirse despacio tratando de llamar la atención de mi novio, pero él hizo caso omiso y se quedó en bañador y me ayudó a aflorar la cremallera de mi vestidito de playa, seguido de eso, acarició mis hombros y me beso él cuello.

Jazz me tomó de la mano y fuimos corriendo hacia la orilla, regresé a ver, habíamos dejado muy atrás a María, quien caminaba encolerizada. El agua estaba helada. Demetri, Lucy, Em y Heidi estaban metidos en el agua. Edward tiraba de la mano de Bella para que entre pero ella se oponía. Jazz y yo entramos corriendo de la mano y le ayudamos a Edward a meter a Bella en el agua.

Todos jugábamos a salpicarnos, cáda vez que una ola golpeaba, Jazz me tomaba en sus brazos y yo me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a él. Me resultaba extraño en cierta forma tener su cuerpo tan, tan, tan cerca, mojado con el agua del mar, podía sentir su pecho contra el mío incluso hubo una ola tan fuerte que tuve que aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas para que no me enviara hasta la orilla y enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura, pero tan pronto como me di cuenta de esa situación incómoda las desenrosqué, no quería que piense que yo me sentía lista o algo por el estilo. Ese tema seguía dándome escalofríos.

Vi que Emmett se había desaparecido con Heidi por ahí, así que ya me imagino lo que mi hermanito estaba haciendo. María estaba nadando sola mirando con toda la envidia. Espero que le haya quedado más claro el asunto después de todo lo que presenció esta noche.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi!!!**

**Tengo que aclarar que esa canción que Jazz le escribió a Alice es una canción de SKILLET!!! Los amo, son mi grupo favorito xD... **

**Es canción me pareció perfecta para expresar lo que mi Jazzy siente hacia Alice ¿Que opinan? **

**No creo que una canción de amor muy cursi hubiese quedado bien con el temperamento de Jazz xD**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews!!! y de opinar si la canción quedó bien para el momento xD **

**Los amoooooooo!!!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


	16. Indecisiones

Salimos del agua directito a la fogata para calentarnos. Emmett y Heidi aparecieron tomados de las manos muy sonrientes una hora después. Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Los chicos comenzaron a bromear entre ellos, Jasper me envolvió con la toalla y me abrazó tratando de darme calor.

-Bien chicas, digan adiós que ya nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Demetri

-No, no, no yo me encargo de llevar a Heidi a casa.- Dijo Emmett abrazando a Heidi

-Bien, como quieras, el resto vámonos

-¡Al fin!- Dijo Jane en tono sarcástico

-Nadie te había invitado.- Le espeté

-Ya, no comiencen.- Rogó Lucy

-Bueno, que pena que tengamos que irnos ahora. Te veo el lunes Jazz, en clase.- Dijo María tratando de molestarme, pero estaba tan feliz, que nada importó

-Nos vemos.- Le dijo Jazz cortante

-Bye, chicos.- Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. María puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya no hubo mucho por hacer, así que terminando de secarnos nos vestimos y recogimos la basura, Emmett se encargó de apagar el fuego. Nos subimos al Jeep y nos llevó a casa a Jasper y a mí. Nos despedimos de Heidi. Ella no era diabólica como las otras chicas, pero sí muy coqueta y le gustaba jugar mucho con los chicos y romper muchos corazones.

Jazz y yo salimos del jeep y le arrojé a Emmett las llaves de la casa por si llegaba muy tarde. Entramos a la casa y Jasper me miraba con ojos tiernos, yo no podía borrar mi sonrisa desde que escuché la canción que me había escrito. Bajó su guitarra y la puso en un sofá, estábamos con los pies llenos de arena así que le tomé de la mano para ir al patio trasero y lavarnos lis pies.

Después metimos los pies en el agua de la alberca. Me tomó de la mano, cáda vez que me sonreía me hacía sonrojar recordando la canción. Suspiré

-¿Y ese suspiro? ¿Es que acaso estás enamorada?- Me sonrió y yo reí

-Pero por supuesto que lo estoy.- Le robé un beso. Él se acercó más a mí para abrazarme más fuerte. Nos quedamos por un momento sentados en el filo de la alberca, mirando la noche. Todavía era temprano, o tal vez el tiempo pasaba más despacio cáda vez que me tenía envuelta en sus brazos. No podía creer que la vida podría ser más perfecta.

-Jazz, respecto a la canción, yo quería agrade…

-No, Alice, nada de eso.- Me interrumpió.- Es una simple demostración de lo que significas para mí. De lo que tú representas

-Te amo Jasper y tal vez yo no sea capaz de escribirte una canción pero no importa porque no encontraría palabras suficientes para decirte todo lo que eres para mí y lo feliz que me haces.- Le susurré

Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y comenzó a dibujarlos mientras los miraba. Luego me miró con esa mirada suya tan cautivante y profunda.

-Te amo.- Me susurró. Acarició mi nariz con la suya muy despacio tomó mi mentón y comenzó a rozar suavemente sus labios con los míos. Cerré mis ojos y busqué ese beso que tanto ansiaba, sentía que mis piernas temblaban, no me cansaré de decirlo, mi novio sí que sabe besar. Una de sus manos bajó de mi rostro para acariciar mi espalda y de mi espalda bajó hasta mi cintura. El corazón se me aceleraba, algo más podía estar a punto de pasar. Pero no estaba del todo segura. Además Jazz me dijo que quería tomar las cosas con calma pero tal vez ésta era mi oportunidad ¿De qué temer? No estoy del todo segura pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que él me ama y yo le amo, tal vez hoy…

-¿Tienes hambre?- Se separó de mi interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos y dejándome en shock. ¡¿Cómo es que no estaba pensando lo mismo que yo?! Por un lado me sentía un poco más tranquila, pero por otro lado, tal vez sí tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Ah, no amor ¿y tú?- Me tomó de la mano y sacamos los pies de la alberca

-Pues un poquito.- Dijo un tanto avergonzado. Sonreí

-Veré que hay, hasta mientras ¿te parce si subes a mi habitación? dejé mi celular y tal vez tenga llamadas perdidas o mensajes. Subiré con algo de comer enseguida

-Ok, te espero

Jazz subió las escaleras y yo fui directo a la cocina tomé lo que encontré. De veras que me quedé pensando por qué Jazz no pensaba lo mismo que yo. La verdad es que me frustré un poco, pero tal vez si hubiese sucedido, me hubiese echado para atrás. No entiendo cuál es mi problema pero todavía siento terror de involucrarme de esa manera con alguien. Pero sé que el chico que está en mi habitación, no es cualquier chico, él es especial, es el chico a quien amo. Si pasa algo hoy, va a ser porque tiene que pasar.

Respiré profundamente y tomé unas cerezas y unas fresas. Las puse en un tazón y puse crema batida, tomé también un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche y llevé todo en una bandeja. Entré a mi habitación y Jazz estaba recostado sobre mi cama, se paró para ayudarme con la bandeja. La puse sobre la cama.

-Mmm.- Dijo Jasper comiendo un trocito del pastel.- ¿Quieres?

-No, Jazz.- Me sentía feliz contemplándolo, pero nuevamente la idea de hacerlo con él se me cruzó por la mente. No podía evitarlo, es que sería el momento perfecto, la casa sin nadie, él y yo en mi habitación. Jazz dejó de comer.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Ah, no, en nada solo te miro.- Jazz me sonrió, se terminó el trozo de pastel y se bebió el vaso de leche, dejó en el suelo la bandeja con el vaso y el plato del pastel. Me acercó al él para abrazarme t tomó una fresita con crema y me la acercó a la boca. Me sonreí y la mordí.

-Mmm, está bueno.- Hice lo mismo pero con una cereza

Jasper tomó un poco de crema con su dedo y la puso en mi labio inferior.

-¿Ahora si vas a limpiarlo?

-Obvio que sí.-Rozó con su lengua mi labio inferior y me besó. Me abrazó y continuamos comiendo las fresas y las cerecitas.

-Ahora, ¿me lo dirás?

-¿Qué cosa Jazz?

-Lo que estás pensando, es que estas muy callada y eso significa que estás disgustada o que estás incomoda con algo.- Me mordí el labio, no podía creer lo bien que me ha llegado a conocer

-No, estoy bien.- Me miró con incredulidad. –Bueno ¡no! ¡No estoy bien!.- Me arrodillé sobre la cama y Jasper me miró confuso

-Pero, ¿Qué va mal?

-¡Yo Jazz!

-Pero amor…

-Jazz tu quieres, quieres

-¿Quiero?

-¡Ah, ya sabes, no me hagas decirlo!- Jasper lo pilló y esbozó una media sonrisa

-Pues, no a menos de que tú quieras, Alice.- Me tumbé sobre su pecho

-Es que yo sí quiero pero…

-Esa será decisión tuya y todo se dará a su tiempo, no quiero apresurar las cosas.

-Pero ¿tú quisieras hacerlo conmigo?- Le pregunté sonrojándome. Él giró y puso mi cabeza sobre la almohada y él se situó sobre mí.

-¿y tú qué crees? Verte en bañador es…- Me reí y le besé.

No cabe duda de que mi Jasper es un caballero. Era una novedad para mí conocer un chico como él. Tal vez él piensa que lo del sexo no es algo nuevo para mí, pero sí lo es.

-Jazz, eres diferente a los otros chicos y amo eso.- Le besé

-Pues tú también eres muy diferente a las otras chicas y eso es lo que me encanta de ti.

-No te imaginas cuán diferente a las otras chicas.- Suspiré, creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para decirle que yo nunca había estado con alguien antes.

-¿En qué sentido?- Le propiné un manotazo

-¡Ya sabes! Bueno pues yo nunca…

-Lo sé.- Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Sentí cómo mis mejillas quemaban ¡¿Cómo que lo sabía?!

-¡Qué! ¡Ya lo sabías! Pero…- Entré en pánico

-Pues a Em se le escapó una vez y…

-¡Ese Emmett es una mierda!- Luché para levantarme pero no lo logré. Me aferró con más fuerza con sus brazos mientras reía entre dientes.

-¡No es nada gracioso voy a matar al infeliz!

-No, no es algo gracioso. Creo que es algo… tierno, Alice no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza de que seas vir…

-¡No lo digas!- Me tapé los oídos. El rió

-Eres todo un tesoro.- Me besó con mucha ternura

Nos quedamos escuchando música abrazados en mi cama jugando con nuestros pies. Él acariciaba mi cabello y lo olía. Sus brazos eran tan cómodos que me estaba quedando dormida en ellos una vez más hasta que sentí que iba a soltarme y enrosqué mi pierna en su cintura.

-Creí que ya estabas dormida.- Rió entre dientes

-Mmm no.- Balbuceé

-Olvidé decirte que tienes en tu teléfono tres o cuatro llamadas perdidas de Rosalie.- Me levanté de golpe

-¡Oh! La llamaré ¿qué hora es?

-Exactamente las 10

-Es temprano aún.- Me levanté para tomar mi celular del buró. Escuche que el auto de Emmett aparcaba, no esperé que regresara tan temprano. Jazz salió corriendo de mi habitación, ambos nos reímos y nos dimos el último beso de la noche. Vi que Emmett salía furioso del jeep, pero no estaba solo. Mi amiga Rosalie salió del jeep azotando la puerta, mientras Emmett entraba a la casa. Si mi vista no me engañaba Rose estaba con los ojos rojísimos, salió del jeep y se sentó en la acera para llorar. ¿Cómo es que Rosalie y Emmett estaban dentro del jeep?¿Por qué demonios Rose estaba sentada en la acera llorando? Salí corriendo de mi habitación en busca de una explicación a todo lo que estaba presenciando. Emmett pasó por el corredor furioso, nunca lo había visto tan furioso en todo el tiempo que él ha sido mi hermano.

-¡Por Dios Emmett que sucedió!- No me respondió y entró a su habitación azotando la puerta, la azotó tan fuerte que el cuadro que estaba en la pared cayó y el marco se rompió. Jasper escuchó lo que pasó y salió de su habitación.

-Alice ¿qué sucede? – Corrí hacia las escaleras para ir a ver a Rose, Jazz me siguió. Fui corriendo hasta la puerta principal. Rose alzó el rostro para mirarme y no me había equivocado, el rostro de Rosalie estaba lleno de lágrimas. Corrí a abrazarla, Jasper se quedó mirando preocupado en la puerta principal sin entender que es lo que pasaba, bueno a decir verdad, ni yo lo entendía.

Abracé a Rosalie con todas mis fuerzas y ella correspondió mi abrazo con desesperación. Jamás la había visto llorar de ese modo, parecía como si alguien hubiese muerto. Espero que no, pero no se tranquilizó y la verdad cáda ves yo me sentía más y más preocupada pues ella no decía nada y solo lloraba desesperadamente.

Le abracé por la cintura e hice que entre a la casa. Jasper no sabía qué hacer, lo miré para que nos dejara solas, él subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Senté a Rose en el sofá.

-Es mejor que me vaya.- Dijo entre sollozos

-Nada de eso Rosalie, por favor amiga, dime qué tienes.- Le dije con desesperación pues ella seguía llorando

-No, Alice… es … es mejor que me vaya, por favor préstame tu auto

-No Rose, olvídalo ¡cómo quieres que te deje ir así como estás!

-Es mejor, tu hermano está que quiere matarme

-¡Olvídate de Emmett! Rosalie yo soy tu amiga, viniste porque me necesitabas ¿cierto? Pues aquí estoy Rose por favor cuéntame ¿qué es lo que va mal?…

-Alice.- Dijo llorando.- Todo, todo va mal… quiero morirme Alice, morirme

-No hables así Rose, por favor cuéntame que pasó

-Antes de contarte… ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

-Esta es tu casa Rose.- Le abracé, logró calmarse por un momento me miró a los ojos

-Pues la historia va así

Royce y yo íbamos a salir ésta noche, si él hubiese cumplido con su palabra, esto no hubiese pasado. Me llamó como a las 9.

-Rose, corazón, no podremos salir esta noche, tengo unas visitas importantes en casa, lo lamento

-¡Royce pero tú me lo prometiste! ¡Quiero que me digas ya por qué pones tantas excusas estúpidas!

-Rosalie ya te lo estoy explicando y ya deja de reprocharme cosas. ¡Son mis asuntos!

-Eres mi novio Royce

-Sí Rosalie lo sé pero deberías calmarte

Le cerré el teléfono. En ese momento te llamé pero no respondías, así que supuse que estabas con Jasper que seguían en la fogata. Mi intención fue ir a reunirme con ustedes en la fogata pero justo al momento en que bajé las escaleras vi que mi padre llegó a casa y mi madre insistió en que cenáramos los tres juntos como una familia. Al parecer mi padre estaba un poco ebrio y cuando terminó la cena se levantó y se iba a ir sin decirnos nada, pero mi madre se levantó le siguió.

-¡Que piensas que haces! – le gritó mi madre

-Pues me largo de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.- Oí que mi padre la gritó, entonces fui a ver lo que pasaba

-¡Que pasa!

-¡Pasa que ya no sé qué hago aquí con ustedes dos! Ya no quiero seguir viviendo así

-Pero papá ¿a qué te refieres?

-Se refiere a que todo ya terminó y quiere largarse con la fulana que tiene desde hace algún tiempo, claro y con ese bastardito que ya tienes por ahí

-No te atrevas a llamarla así y ni te atrevas a hablar así de mi hijo

-¡¿Y la defiendes?!- Le gritó mi madre. Comenzaron a discutir, a gritarse no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Así me enteré que mi padre tenía otra mujer y además un hijo con ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarme la vista hasta que cayeron y rápidamente las limpié de mi rostro, no podía darle el lujo de que me viera llorar.

-Por favor ya paren.- Les rogué y corrí a abrazar a mi madre

-Incluso Rosalie es así como es por tu culpa.- Mi padre me miró con enojo y desprecio.- ¡muchacha frívola y tonta!- Me gritó

-No tienes derecho de llamarme así papá tu no me conoces, ¡tú no sabes nada! Y mejor lárgate de de aquí, así mi madre y yo estaremos mejor

-Cierra la boca Rosalie.- Dijo mi madre con ira

-¡Pero de qué hablas, mamá! ¡No ves lo que nos está haciendo!

-Pues sí, eso voy a hacer.- Dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡No tienes por qué escucharla! Ella no sabe nada, esto es algo entre tú y yo.- Le dijo mi madre siguiéndole. No podía creer cuan bajo ha llegado a caer mi madre para rogarle a un hombre que solo le ha causado dolor todos estos años, fui tras ella y la tomé del brazo tratando de impedir que le siguiera

-Deja que se vaya mamá.- Le rogué

-Déjame en paz Rosalie, este no es tu problema

-Yo no quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo de un maldito falso

-Pues puedes irte de aquí cuando quieras.- Respondió mi madre de forma hostil

Entonces tomé mi auto sin nada más que mi teléfono y decidí ir a la casa de Royce, lo llamé y no contestaba sus celular, entonces fui directamente hasta su casa y me pareció raro que no habían autos aparcados en la entrada, él me había dicho que tenían invitados. El único auto que vi, me pareció conocido y en efecto. Era el auto de Victoria.

Salí de mi auto, no entendía por qué Victoria estaba en casa de mi novio y luego vi que abrieron la puerta principal, me escondí detrás de un arbusto porque vi que Victoria salía, seguida de Royce. Ambos reían y Royce arrinconó a Victoria entre él y la puerta, muy juntos y la besó. Fui con toda la furia con la que no pude encarar a mi padre, me acerqué hasta el pórtico.

-Royce.- Le llamé. Victoria puso los ojos en blanco y Royce rápidamente se separó de ella

-Rose.- Dijo Royce con sus ojos como platos

-Pues que invitada tan particular

-Por favor Rosalie ya vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- Espetó Victoria

-Bien Vic, tienes razón, me acerqué por curiosidad, quise preguntarte cuánto te pagó por tus servicios de ramera.- Victoria tuvo intenciones de correr a golpearme pero Royce la detuvo. Me reí sin ganas.

-Rose, por favor

-¡Por favor qué! Royce King eres la peor basura de esta tierra, maldito bastardo

-Ya déjala que se vaya, no tenemos por qué escucharle, Royce.- Él hizo caso omiso a Victoria y bajó las escaleras del pórtico hasta donde yo estaba

-Rose, amor yo…

-Cierra la boca Royce y no pierdas tu tiempo, quédate con tu ramera barata

-Rosalie por favor yo te amo a ti…

-¿Ah sí? Pues lo hubieses pensado antes… ¡Vete a la mierda Royce King! Para mí ya estás muerto. -Gracias al cielo me llené de coraje para decirle todas esas palabras sin que el llanto me delatara. Entré a mi auto y el imbécil continuó siguiéndome al trote, hasta que salí definitivamente de su casa

Salí manejando a toda velocidad y te llamé dos veces más pero no contestaste así que dejé de llamar, decidí conducir hasta tu casa pero el auto comenzó a fallar hasta que se apagó. Olvidé que tenía que llevar al taller al auto por fallas en la batería. Me quedé en el auto y como estaba sola comencé a llorar. Tú sabes bien que detesto llorar frente a otros. Así que pude desahogarme sola. Salí con mi teléfono para llamar una grúa esperé hasta que vinieran por el auto, pero no sabía qué hacer después, no sabía a dónde ir. En esas llega tu estúpido hermano.

Bajó de su jeep inquieto por ver la grúa que se llevaba mi auto. Se acercó con su sonrisita de imbécil, lo menos que quería era pelear con otra persona.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- No le respondí.- Entonces adivino ¿chocaste? Mmm ¿no? Entonces ¿te aparcaste mal? Mataste a alguien y encontraron el cuerpo en tu auto y lo llevan para investigaciones, bueno es que hay tantas cosas por las que una niña bonita como tu no debería manejar…

-¿Puedes llevarme a tu casa?

-¿Que la Barbie quiere subirse a mi jeep?¿Me estas pidiendo un favor?- Dijo incrédulo

-Solo llévame por favor

-Pues bien, sube.- Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, su rostro pasó de la incredulidad a la confusión. Entre y él cerró la puerta y continuó parloteando mientras manejaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Royce y Victoria, ahora entiendo el por qué una vez Victoria me había dicho cuando tuvimos el problema de la guerra de comida y ella lideraría la rutina de animadoras

_Y Rose ¿qué tal se siente que te releguen? ¿Eh?_

_-Ah, bueno, no lo sé, nunca me han relegado, yo pensé que bueno, tú lo sabías porque aunque dirijas esa rutina, la líder sigo siendo yo.- le sonreí y la sonrisa de Victoria se desvaneció._

_-Quien sabe, Rose, todo puede pasar en esta vida. Quizás no te releguen aquí, pero tal vez alguien te cambie._

Emmett decía cosas y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a delatarme, él paró el auto cuando estábamos a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. Sabía que Emmett no desaprovecharía este momento.

-¡Que haces!- Le reclamé sin mirarle a los ojos

-Pues de veras que estoy confundido ¿Qué tienes Rosalie? ¿No prefieres ir a tu casa?

-¡No! Dije que me lleves a tu casa

-¿Pero por qué demonios estás llorando? perdón que pregunte, pero no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres

-¡No es tu asunto Emmett! ¡Ya déjame en paz y maneja! Además pierdes el tiempo tratando de hacerme pensar que eres un chico sensible y tierno… ¡Cuando te vas a dar cuenta que no tienes oportunidades conmigo!

-Creo que estás confundida, solamente intento ayudar

-Sí claro, ¿crees que soy idiota? A tipos como tú solo les importa impresionar chicas para luego llevarlas a la cama

-Escucha…

-¡No tengo por qué escucharte! Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de una buena vez que no soy para ti, que no tienes oportunidades conmigo, que no eres suficiente para mí.- Solté esas palabras con todo el odio y la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-¡No Rosalie Hale! ¡Nada ni nadie es suficiente para ti! ¡Espero de corazón que la vida te de lo que mereces por ser una víbora despide veneno por donde va!- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con furia, soltando esas palabras que de veras me dolieron. Pero ¿Por qué dolerían tanto? Arrancó el auto y fue a toda velocidad comencé a llorar y luego llegamos hasta aquí y me encontraste, Alice.

Sólo pude quedarme boquiabierta después de todo lo que Rosalie me relató. No podía creer que todo se la haya venido encima en una sola noche. La abracé y ella siguió llorando yo pude sentir el dolor de mi amiga y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sentía decirle nada, mañana hablaría con ella cuando esté más tranquila, lo único que sentí que Rose necesitaba, era mi hombro para llorar. Besé su cabeza y la abracé fuerte. Permanecimos así en el sofá hasta que Rose se calmó y dejó de llorar. Le tomé de la mano y subimos a mi habitación.

-Rose duerme.- Le susurré acariciando sus cabello

Y entre gimoteos por tanto llanto, Rose se quedó dormida. Tal vez la vida quiso que King se aleje de ella, porque ella merece algo mil veces mejor. Y no cabe duda de que tras un problema, siempre se viene algo mucho mejor.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capiiiiii Pobre Alice con su crisis "lo hago o no lo hago" jajajajajajaja sé que algunas de ustedes jajajajaja se le hubiesen lanzado a Jazz desde hace tiempo xD (ME INCLUYO) jajajajajajaja**

**buuuuuuu =( pobre Rose!!! pero bueno... se le vienen cosas mejores... si saben a lo que me refiero xD**

**Gracias por estar pedientes y gracias por sus reviews!! no se olviden de dejarlos xD**

**Los amoooooooo**

**Y no se pierdan el proximo capi!!! **


	17. Él es el indicado

Amaneció, todavía era muy temprano, los chicos seguían dormidos porque no escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Rose dormía profundamente, hasta ahora no podía caberme en la cabeza todo por lo que hemos pasado el fin de semana. Espero que por lo menos el día de hoy no haya emociones fuertes porque olvidé que tengo tareas por hacer. El teléfono celular de Rosalie comenzó a sonar salté de la cama para contestarlo y para que Rose no se despierte. Era Royce, salí de la habitación para contestar.

-¡¿Que quieres?!

-¿Rosalie?

-No imbécil, soy Alice que cínico eres Royce, eres un miserable cómo…

-Alice, no es de tu incumbencia, pásame a Rosalie ahora mismo

-¡No! Olvídalo estúpido ella ya no quiere nada contigo y por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia, ella es mi mejor amiga Royce ¡en qué demonios pensabas! ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Alice, quiero hablar con Rosalie ahora mismo, sino voy y la busco, sé que está en tu casa

-¡Y quien va a dejarte pasar! Vas a encontrarte con dos chicos grandotes que te darán la golpiza que te mereces

-Deja de decir estupideces Alice

-Pues entonces piensa dos veces antes de venir y deja de perder el tiempo basura, Rose ya no quiere nada contigo. Y lo gracioso de la situación es que engañaste a una chica única y sensacional, la chica que todo chico quisiera tener, por una zorra simplona. – Le colgué el teléfono.

Me quedé muy preocupada por todo lo que Rose tuvo que pasar ayer, todo se la desmoronó en una noche. No lo concibo aún, se enteró de las infidelidades de su padre, se enteró de que tenía un medio hermano y para colmo ve a su novio besándose con la peor fulana de la prepa. No tenía ánimo de preparar el desayuno de hoy, de repente escuché un ruido en la cocina. Vi que Emmett estaba frente al refrigerador abierto de par en par, buscando qué comer, me reí al ver la concentración con la que buscaba en el refrigerador. Escucho mi risa y regresó a verme. Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras con esos hoyuelos suyos que lo hacían parecer un niño. Lo que más me gustaba de mi hermano era que olvidaba las cosas pronto y no se amargaba la vida.

-Que hay enana

-Buenos días grandulón.- Me senté en el mesón de la cocina.- ¿Preparando el desayuno?

-Sabes lo excelente cocinero que soy, mocosa, solo vine por algo de comer para mí porque tenía hambre y mi ociosa hermanita no ha hecho el desayuno aún

-¡Hey! No es mi obligación preparar el desayuno.- Emmett tomó un gran tazón y lo llenó con hojuelas de chocolate y leche

-Como sea ¿Y qué tal está tu amiga?

Suspiré.- Está dormida, no quiero despertarla, creo que merece dormir todo el día si eso quiere

-Sí, mejor que se quede dormida para siempre.- Bromeó Emmett, le di un manotazo

-No hables así Em. Tuvo la peor noche de su vida.- Mi hermano puso los ojos en blanco mientras masticaba

-Em, no justifico todo lo que Rosalie te dijo ayer, pero…

-No Alice, ya nada importa. Ella está loca, es una histérica que sigue pensando que estoy muerto por ella

-¿Y no es así?

-¡No mocosa! No es así… Bueno…

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que…

-No te adelantes a sacar conclusiones enana, creo que es la chica más insoportable pero también la más arrebatadora y hermosa, solo eso. Además ayer se puso histérica y en síntesis me dijo que era el ser más despreciable de la tierra.- Em apoyó su rostro sobre su mano con expresión triste. Eso me rompió el corazón le tomé de la mano.

-Sabes que no es así, eres el chico más dulce, guapo, inteligente y genial. Claro, después de mi Jazz.- Sonrió y me dio un empujoncito

-Bueno, ella siempre me gusto y quería saber qué le había pasado. Ayer la encontré muy triste con el rostro rojo por el llanto y eso me sorprendió y me preocupó, pero ella entendió mal las cosas. Y yo entendí que además de presumida y arrogante, ella es mala y cruel.

-No, Em no digas eso.-Suspiré.- Hermanito, te voy a contar lo que pasó con Rose pero debes jurarme que no vas a comentarlo ni a burlarte ni a molestarle con el tema ¿ok?

Mi hermano hizo un gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera. Le conté lo que le pasó a Rose ayer, sin entrar en detalles. Llegué a la parte de la traición de Royce y mi hermano comenzó a maldecirlo incluso con palabras tan soeces que ni yo las había escuchado en mi vida, hasta hoy.

-¿Ahora entiendes?

-No puedo creerlo ¡Royce tiene que pagarlo!

-¡Sabía que te sigue gustando Rose!¡Yay!- Comencé a reír entre dientes y aplaudir de la felicidad

-¡Shshsh! Cierra tu molesto pico, Alice ya no me gusta más, si ella quiere que la deje en paz, pues no volveré ni a dirigirle la palabra. Además, anoche me di cuenta que merezco a alguien y que quisiera, no sé entablar algo un poco más serio con una chica

-¡No lo creo! ¡Emy! ¿Eres tú el que me está hablando? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Comencé a reír

-Hablo en serio, sabes, Heidi me gusta mucho, tal vez le dé un poquito más de exclusividad.- Me guiñó el ojo

-¡Em! Por qué con ella.- Hice una mueca de disgusto

-Alice, tu no vas a ser quien va a salir con ella.- Rió y me despeinó. Terminó su cereal y dejó el tazón y la cuchara sobre el mesón y se retiró pellizcándome la nariz.

-¡Hey! Tienes que lavar eso ¡Emmett!

Mi hermano salió de la cocina haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dije. Comí una manzana y luego subí a ver si Jazz ya estaba despierto, pero me di cuenta de que estaba en pijama y estaba despeinada así que subí las escaleras con intención de ir a mi habitación a cambiarme. La puerta de la habitación de Jasper estaba abierta, así que pasé corriendo por el corredor y entré a mi habitación para darme una ducha. Rose se despertó.

-Alice.- Dijo bostezando

-Rose, nena si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo.- Me acerqué para abrazarle

-Me duele abrir los ojos, iré a lavarme la cara, debo estar fatal

-Rose ¿Cómo te sientes?

Suspiró.- Pues me duele todo, pero me siento mejor. Claro, hasta que tenga que ver a mi madre, a mi padre y a Royce

-Rose, linda sabes que siempre estaré para ti, amiga… siempre

-Te quiero Alice y lamento que me hayas visto en ese estado anoche

Rose detestaba llorar frente a otras personas, incluso frente a Bella y frente a mí.

-Todo estará bien amiga, no tienes por qué disculparte, además las amigas no solo están para reír, Rosalie. Todo estará bien, ya verás, después de un problema siempre vendrá algo mejor.

-Eso espero Alice.- Me dedicó una sonrisa triste

-Voy a darme una ducha, utiliza mi baño que yo usaré el de la habitación de mis padres

-Gracias

-Si quieres puedes usar cualquier cosa de mi guardarropa

-Alice, yo… quería pedirte un favor especial

-Todo lo que quieras Rose

Rose se mordió el labio.- ¿Podría quedarme un par de días hasta conseguir un departamento?

No me esperé eso ¿Rose no regresaría a su casa?

-Ah… claro Rose, pero es que ¿no piensas volver a tu casa?

-No, no pienso volver con mis padres. Además, mi padre me había prometido que me regalaría un departamento, así que creo que ya es hora de buscarlo

-Rose, pero después de lo que pasó ¿Crees que tu padre vaya a…?

-Creo que sí, bueno tendrá que dármelo quiera o no porque ya mismo iré a la universidad, entonces buscaré un departamento que esté más cercano a la universidad de California

-Bien Rose, quédate todo cuanto quieras, eres bienvenida. Aunque, bueno, tal vez deberías arreglar las cosas con tus padres.-Acaricié su cabello

-No Alice, ahora no, tal vez después pero ahora lo que menos quiero es verlos

Poco después el teléfono sonó y lo contesté. Era la madre de Rose, pero ella no quiso hablar con su madre y bueno, en sí la madre de Rose fue quien la hecho.

Subí corriendo al tercer piso, me di una ducha y me puse mi ropa de domingo, un short y un top strapless. Bajé y fui a ver a mi príncipe estaba sentado escribiendo es su computador. Me acerqué en puntitas y le cubrí los ojos con mis manos.

-¿De quien podrán ser esas manos tan pequeñas y suaves?- Pregunto divertido

-Adivina.- Fingí la voz

-¿Emmett?- Estallamos en carcajadas. Me senté en sus piernas y él me besó

-¿Qué haces amor?

-Estoy en el chat con Peter, me puso al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en Texas desde que me fui

-Mmm y ¿cómo está?

-Pues bien según lo que me ha contado hasta ahora

Los hombres nunca dan detalles en las conversaciones, así que cambié de tema a pesar de que me moría de ganas por saberlo todo. Peter es el mejor amigo de mi novio y lo único que sé de él es eso y que tocaban en la misma banda.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mmm sí ¿Lo hacemos ahora?

Esa pregunta me inquietó, parecía una pregunta de doble sentido así que comencé a reír, luego él lo pilló y comenzó a reír conmigo

-Me refería al desayuno.- Comenzó a cosquillarme la espalda.- Pero si hoy te sientes así de pícara pues…- Comencé a reír como histérica ¡odiaba esa risa nerviosa! Él comenzó a reírse de mi reacción, me abrazó más fuerte y besó mi mejilla. Puse los ojos en blanco.- Te amo.- me susurró.

Terminó su conversación con Peter y ambos bajamos para hacer el desayuno, sé que Emmett solo comió cereal con leche como aperitivo, así que hicimos el desayuno para todos de nuevo. Rosalie bajó y llevaba puesto uno de mis vestidos de playa, claro, a ella se le veía mucho más ceñido, claro, mi amiga era modelo, que podía esperar.

-Hola Jasper.- Rose saludó a mi príncipe y luego vino a abrazarme

-Hola Rose ¿vas a desayunar?

-Sí Rose, aquí tengo tu fruta picada y…

-Alice, no debiste molestarte

-Tonterías, solo toma siento y sírvete.- Rose me sonrió con la misma sonrisa triste.

-Hola a todos.- Emmett vino frotándose las manos y tal como adiviné, vino a desayunar otra vez

Rosalie no regresó a mirarlo, ni él a ella ¿el silencio será mejor que las peleas? ¿O tal vez no? Emmett hizo como si Rosalie no hubiese estado presente, conversaba con Jasper sobre el nuevo disco de Korn. Rosalie no levantaba la mirada de su plato de fruta todavía lleno. Emmett se levantó de la mesa y se tiró en el sofá para hablar por teléfono. Me parece que se puso a hablar con Heidi

-Rose ¿tomaste todos los apuntes de la clase de química del viernes?

-Ah, lo siento ¿Qué cosa?

-Si tomaste los apuntes de la clase de química de viernes

-Ah, sí eh, hoy iré con Alice para recoger unas cosas en mi casa

Jasper me miró confuso

- Rose se quedará con nosotros unos días amor

-Ah, ya veo pues genial, podremos hacer la tarea juntos, Emmett tu y yo

Rose asintió sin ánimo.

-¡Emmett lava la vajilla! Yo voy a salir un momento con Jazz y Rose

-Como quieras, enana regañona

Mi hermano sabía que era mejor no discutir conmigo. Rosalie no estaña segura de ir hasta su casa para recoger sus cosas. Y yo no estaba segura de que sea buena idea de que Rose siga en mal plan con su madre, pero esa era sus decisión. Dijo que arreglaría las cosas luego. Fuimos en el jeep de Em y mi novio fue manejando. Se veía confuso porque no la había explicado nada de lo que pasó. Así que le tomé de la mano y la acaricié.

Llegamos hasta la casa de Rosalie, Rose respiró profundo, yo iba a acompañarla pero me dijo que la esperara en el auto. Me quedé y Rose se bajó del auto.

-Amor, me explicas lo que pasó, porque de veras que no entiendo cómo es eso de que Rosalie se quedará en casa y lo de anoche…

-Sí amor.- Le interrumpí.- Pero primero ¿me das un beso?- Jasper sonrió y me atrajo hasta él para darme uno de esos besos que solo él podía darme. Seguido del beso que me dejó hiperventilada le expliqué todo lo que pasó y él miraba mis ojos y asentía, prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía. En el momento justo que terminé de contarle a Jazz lo que pasó. Rosalie salió de su casa con su madre tras ella. Rosalie se veía furiosa, su madre, al contrario, parecía arrepentida y le rogaba que no se vaya.

Rosalie tiró al suelo la maleta que llevaba y regresó a mirar a su madre y la abrazó.

-Es lo mejor que pudo hacer. Creo que los padres también cometen errores pero creo que es importante que como hijos les queramos aún con sus errores.

Jasper me miró serio.- No creo que sea tan fácil hacer lo que dices, Alice

Regresé a mirarle y le acaricié el rostro. Ya me había olvidado de la pésima relación que tiene mi novio con su padre y el rencor que le guardaba.

-Pues tal vez si lo intentaras solamente Jazz

-No.- Me interrumpió y desvió su mirada.- Alice, es tan fácil decirlo porque tú no eres quien vivió en esa situación

-Tienes razón, pero creo que perdonar es una decisión no un sentimiento

-No quiero tocar ese tema de nuevo.- Me dijo molesto, tal vez porque sabe que tenía razón

Jasper se quedó callado al igual que yo hasta que Rosalie se aproximó hasta el auto. Abrí la ventana y le sonreí.

-Me quedo chicos, mi madre me pidió perdón

-Pues es lo mejor Rose, entonces ¿te veo mañana?

-Sí seguro

-Rosalie, ¿Me prestarías tus apuntes?

-Ah es cierto Jasper, te los traigo ahora mismo

-No, por qué mejor no vienes en la tarde a mi casa Rose y así hacen la tarea juntos, además necesito que me ayudes con un paso de la nueva rutina

-Claro, entonces los veo más tarde

-Bye

Jazz puso en marcha el auto y nos dirigimos de regreso a casa. Seguía con mi boca cerrada así que Jasper aparcó el auto por un momento

-Perdóname Alice, no te enfades conmigo

-No amor.- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.- No estoy enfadada, pensé que tú lo estabas.- Le hice un puchero, él me sonrió

-No, Alice ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo? Eres mi ángel.- Suspiró.- Además tienes razón sobre todo eso del perdón. Pero, no quiere decir que esté listo para hablar con mi padre nuevamente.

Le abracé y no ahondé en la conversación, no quería que mi príncipe se sintiera mal. Me besó y acarició mi cabello. Arrancó el auto de nuevo y fuimos hasta la casa. Emmett seguía viendo la televisión. Mi padre y Esme telefonearon desde Brasil. Hablaron con cáda uno de nosotros. Les estaba yendo increíble, incluso Esme me comentó que si las cosas seguían bien con nosotros aquí en casa, ellos se quedarían un mes más de vacaciones y me pidió que no se lo dijera a Em.

Esta vez no quise cocinar y ordené comida china para el almuerzo. Jasper y yo decidimos salir a caminar por la playa. Estos últimos fines de semana han sido los más perfectos. Jasper tendió una manta en la arena y nos recostamos para tomar un poco de sol. Jasper llevó bloqueador solar y comenzó a untárselo en los hombros y en sus brazos. Me quedé contemplando su perfección como idiota.

Hasta que reaccioné y le quité la botella de bloqueador y lo unté en mis manos para ponérselo en sus hombros y de sus hombros bajé por su espalda lentamente. Luego giré y de la misma manera, bajé de sus hombros hasta su fuerte pecho, bajando por su abdomen hasta darme cuenta de que dejé de untar u solo le acariciaba. Él me dedicó una media sonrisa tan sensual que sentí que me derretiría si no hubiese sido porque me tomó de la cintura y me acercó más a él.

-Mi turno.- Me susurró

Untó bloqueador en sus manos y lo untó sobre mis hombros y mis brazos. Se giró y comenzó a untar en mi espalda, sus manos eran increíbles y mientras se deslizaban por mi espalda y me estremecí cuando llegó hasta mis caderas, comenzó a girarme despacio hasta ubicarme frente a él nuevamente y con lo poco de bloqueador que quedaba en sus manos bajó de mi cuello al escote de mi bañador untando en la piel que el bañador no cubría. Sonreí por la inmensa satisfacción de haber acariciado su cuerpo y que él haya acariciado él mío con tanto cariño y la abracé, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y lo besé.

-Te amo.- Me susurró acariciando mi cabello

-Yo te adoro amor

No sé, pero esto me hizo desearle más que nunca y además sentí que el miedo de tener sexo por arte de magia, desaparecía. Es que con él sería diferente. Solo esperaría hasta que la oportunidad se presente.

* * *

**Helloooooo!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi!! uff... finalmente Alice se decidió y perdió el miedooooo!!! yay!**

**Pero que pasará mas adelante??? y que pasará en la prepa!!!?? no se pierdan el siguiente capi**

**Gracias por sus reviews!! no se olviden de dejarlos, así me hacen notar si la historia se pone buena o no xD y me ayuda a que se ponga mejor!! xD**

**XOXO**

**Cris**

**Pd. Tengo una poll en mi perfil acerca de qué pareja ecribo mi siguiente fic..... ojo, no es que voy a terminar éste aún xD**

**Aaaaaaw olvidaba decirles que si quieren ser parte de un foro de Twilight no se olviden de visitar .net/forum/La_Discusion_de_Twilight_Saga/62554/ el foro más divertido xD esas chicas me hacen reir tanto**

**Los amooooooooo**


	18. De película

Regresamos a casa y Heidi estaba sentada con Emmett en el sofá, al parecer Em hablaba en serio con eso de darle un poco más de exclusividad.

-Que hay chicos

-Hola Alice, hola Jasper.- Saludó Heidi muy amable. Jazz la saludó con la mano de lejos

Jasper y yo subimos al segundo piso.

- ¿Te ha dicho Em algo respecto a Heidi?

- Sí, hoy hablé con él en la cocina al respecto

-Al parecer le gusta mucho

-Más que eso, dijo que le daría un poco más de exclusividad.- Jasper soltó una carcajada

-Mientes amor ¿Estamos hablando de mi primo Emmett?- Bromeó mi novio

-No, Jazzy lo que digo es cierto

Jasper tomó su guitarra para afinarla. Se veía tan lindo cuando se concentraba que se me olvidó lo que le iba a preguntar, solo lo miraba con atención, hasta que luego recordé.

-Jazz

-Si dime.- Dejó su guitarra a un lado y acercó su rostro al mío

-Por qué no me cuentas sobre Peter y tus amigos de Texas

-Claro, que quieres saber

-No lo sé, nada en específico, solo cuéntame de ellos

-Pues Peter es mi mejor amigo, es con quien estaba viviendo, ya sabes desde la pelea con mi padre. Él es mayor que yo, por eso le aprecio como si fuese mi hermano mayor

-A sí ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tiene 21, él me enseñó a tocar la batería, es el mejor amigo del mundo. Me ayudó tanto con mis problemas, siento que le debo tanto.- Nos quedamos pensativos

-Sabes, me encantaría conocerle

-Y a mí me encantaría que se conozcan, él está casi tan loco como Emmett, de seguro que esos dos se llevarían muy bien. Su novia Charlotte también es mi mejor amiga, ella también está loca.- Jasper reía al recordar a sus amigos. Los extrañaba mucho, desearía que hubiera forma de que vinieran a visitarnos algún día de estos.

-De veras quisiera que vengan a visitarnos.- Le dije emocionada

-Pues a mí también

-¡Entonces que te parece si lo coordinamos! Hay suficiente espacio aquí en casa

-Hablas en serio, Alice

-¡Claro que sí tontorrón!- Pellizqué su mejilla

Escuché el timbre, me imagino que debe ser Rose.

-Jazz me parece que es Rosalie

-Es cierto, bajemos entonces

Bajamos para recibir a Rosalie, mi hermano para ese entonces ya le había invitado a pasar.

-¡Rose!- Fui a saludarle con un abrazo

-Hola chicos.- Rose nos saludó y miró a Heidi confusa

-Hola Rose, no sabía que vendrías.- Dijo Heidi bien abrazada de mi hermano

-Que hay de nuevo Heidi

-Vengan chicos, por qué no vamos a la mesa del patio trasero y así hacemos la tarea

-Seguro.- Rose me respondió sin dejar de mirar a Em y a Heidi

Nos sentamos en la mesa en la que generalmente desayunábamos en familia los domingos. Rose sacó sus apuntes y su libro de química y Jasper comenzó a ojearlos con ella. Yo no entendía ni pizca de lo que estaban hablando, así que traté de concentrarme leyendo mis apuntes para el trabajo de literatura. Pero no fue tan fácil y al parecer para Jazz tampoco lo fue. Intercambiábamos miradas y sonrisitas cáda dos segundos. Rose puso los ojos en blanco al notar que Jasper no le ponía atención.

-Creo que yo aquí estoy sobrando

-No Rosalie, lo lamento, perdón, de verdad.- Se excusó mi novio y yo recordé que Rose no estaba para ver este tipo de cosas después de lo de ayer.

-No Rose, perdón ha sido mi culpa

-Ok, entonces Jasper como te decía…

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- Pregunté tratando de ser amable, Rose me miró con cara de pocos amigos

-Mmm, voy por unas sodas.- Le sonreí

Entré y vi que Emmett estaba viendo la repetición de los deportes y Heidi tenía cara de aburrimiento. Vi que el auto de Edward aparcó en la acera, imagino que vino con Bella y fui a recibirlos. Bella tenía rostro de preocupación y me abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó con Rose? ¿Está aquí? Su madre llamó a mi casa hoy bien temprano y…

-Tranquila Bella, sí ella está aquí. Que hay Ed

-Hola Alice ¿está tu hermano?

-Sí pero un poquitín ocupado, pero pasen por favor

Entramos y tomé la mano de Bella y la llevé corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Em, Edward está aquí

-Que hay de nuevo amigo

-Hey Bro, hola Heidi

-Ven, siéntate, están repitiendo las jugadas.- Heidi suspiró de disgusto

Llegamos a la cocina y le conté a Bella todo lo que pasó con Rosalie para que se calme. Su cara de preocupación pasó a rostro de espanto.

-Ese… maldito

-Sí Bella, Royce tendrá que pagarlo

-Por supuesto que sí es un…

-Sí lo sé, pero lo importante es que ahora tenemos que estar con Rose y apoyarle en todo

-Sí, por supuesto ¡Pero es que aún no concibo cómo pudo cambiar a Rose por esa fulana simplona!

-Esa basura ahora tiene lo que se merece, Rose era demasiado para él

Bella suspiró.- Pues si lo pones de ese modo, sí ¿Rose está aquí?

-Sí, está haciendo la tarea con Jasper. Pero al parecer está mejor. Bueno ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre quiere aparentar que todo está bien.

Rosalie entró a la cocina, Bella corrió para abrazarla.

-Mmm me gustan tus abrazos amiga

-Rose, linda todo estará bien, ya verás que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya no importa.- Rose le interrumpió. Bella le soltó y Rose sonrió como si lo que le pasó fuese algo sin importancia

-Y ¿cómo está todo con tu madre?

-Pues mejor, hoy en la mañana me pidió perdón y me dijo que vuelva.- Rose suspiró.- Pero aún así sigo pensando en lo del departamento

-¿Qué departamento?- Preguntó Bella

-Es que…

-Chicas.- Interrumpió Heidi entrando en la cocina.- Vine aquí porque ya saben, pasé mirando dos horas futbol Americano con Em y ya no aguanto más. Y ¿de qué hablaban?

Bella, Rose y yo nos quedamos en silencio intercambiando miradas de incomodidad.

-Nada importante, veo que te entiendes bien con Emmett ¿verdad?- Preguntó Rose con rostro de suficiencia

Heidi suspiró.- Ese chico me encanta, me encanta, me encanta. Es tan dulce y…

-Bien por ti, con permiso.- Rosalie salió de la cocina. Bella y yo nos miramos confusas.

-Eh, Heidi, debo ir a hacer la tarea, Bella ¿terminaste la tarea de literatura?

-Sí ya la terminé ayer

-Pues genial ¿me ayudas?

-Pues claro

-No, Bella por favor quédate conmigo y así charlamos, es que ya no soporto un minuto más de deportes, de veras.- Le rogó Heidi

-Mmm bien, mejor quédate con Heidi y si necesito que me expliques algo, yo vengo por ti

-Ok

-Gracias

Tomé dos latas de soda y un vaso de té helado para Rose, mi amiga sí que es exigente en cuidar su figura. Me dirigí nuevamente a estudiar con los chicos. Jasper alzó la vista y me sonrió.

-Gracias, eres un amor.- Me dijo mi novio, Rose apretó los dientes

-Bueno, ya, es tiempo de concentrarse y hacer la tarea

Terminé la tarea de literatura y seguí con la de historia. Dejé la de matemáticas para el final porque no entendí muy bien el tema, al parecer Rose y Jasper ya estaban a punto de terminar química y me pregunté ¿Cuándo Emmett se pondrá a hacer sus tareas?

Tenía el ceño fruncido por la frustración de que no sacaba el resultado correcto de algunos ejercicios, vi que Jasper me miraba de reojo y sonreí. Se levantó y vino a sentarse a mi lado, Rose continuó haciendo unos cálculos y Jasper puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, mientras revisaba con atención mi tarea de matemática.

-Es fácil.- Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que me moría por darle un beso. Me mordí el labio. Él tomó mi lápiz y comenzó a explicarme el ejercicio. ¿Entendí algo de lo que dijo? No.

Solo podía ver esos perfectos labios moviéndose y esos ojos profundos mirándome. Rose dio un manotazo en la mesa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Jasper y yo nos quedamos paralizados.

-Jasper, por si no te das cuenta, no la estás ayudando. Está viéndote embobada- Rose me miró y comenzó a reír. Nos unimos a su risa.

-Es que yo…- Me sonrojé

-Mejor dame eso y te lo explico.- Dijo Rosalie entre risas

Mi amiga terminó de explicarme y le entendí. Terminamos con las tareas y entramos, todavía era temprano, así que decidimos comprar una película. Heidi le rogó a mi hermano que le acompañe a su casa porque tenía pendiente una tarea. Así que Emmett llevaría a Heidi a su casa y luego pasaría comprando una película. Edward quiso acompañarlo para escoger la película, insistí para que Jasper fuera con ellos y no les permitiera traer películas sangrientas.

En casa solo que damos Bella, Rose y yo. Nos sentamos en el sofá para charlar y reírnos. Al parecer Rose estaba mejor, lo cual era bueno, pero me temía a cómo reaccionará mañana en la prepa con todos los chismes y además tener que verle la cara a Victoria y a Royce.

-Y ¿cómo vas con Edward Bella?- Pregunté

-Bien, creo que cáda día que pasa me enamoro más

-¡Pero solo van saliendo dos meses!- Rose y yo reíamos mientras Bella suspiraba

-Bueno, creo que te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Jasper.- Rosalie soltó una carcajada

-¡Y tú! ¡Solo lo conoces semanas!

-No creo que eso sea importante

-Pues saben, tienen razón, yo creí conocer a Royce por casi un año, tal vez un poco más. Pero fíjense que no.

Bella y yo nos quedábamos en silencio, no sabíamos qué decirle a Rose, ella lo notó así que interrumpió el silencio.

-Chicas, estoy bien. Tarde o temprano eso tenía que acabar. Nada es para siempre. Ni siquiera el amor.

Me quedé pensando horrorizada en la afirmación de mi amiga Rosalie ¿Puede ser eso posible? ¿Será que el amor no es eterno? Y el peor pensamiento asaltó mi mente ¿Será que algún día Jasper y yo nos separaremos? Cerré mis ojos intentando desechar ese pensamiento absurdo. Pero ¿Será solo un pensamiento absurdo o algo que tarde o temprano podría pasar? Recordé que Esme dijo que Jazz se quedaría para terminar la preparatoria, pero ¿Qué pasará después? Mi corazón se llenó de espanto al pensar que podría perderle.

Los chicos llegaron, Jasper vino hacia mí y me abrazó, hizo que me calmara y no entrara en pánico o en estado de shock ese mismo momento.

-No pude evitar que no rentaran esa película, es de veras increíble así que juro que te abrazaré hasta que termine.- Me susurró

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Me dirigí hasta donde estaba mi hermano y le tomé de la playera.- ¿Qué película trajeron?

Emmett se carcajeó por mi reacción

-No es para tanto, es una de terror muy buena, según Jasper.- Me giré de con mis brazos cruzados para ver a mi novio. Le saqué la lengua y él rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, no importa, veámosla.- Dijo Bella sin emoción

-Y que querían eh, dejamos que tres chicos fueran por la película, obviamente no traerían una película romántica.- Dijo Rose. Mi hermano le sonrió y ella giró el rostro como si no le hubiese visto.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sofá más grande junto a Emmett. En el otro sofá se sentaron Bella y Edward. Rose decidió sentarse en el sofá de mi padre para poder estirar los pies, sin embargo estaba cerca de Emmett, espero que no se pongan a discutir en medio de la película.

Comenzó y yo me acurruqué en los cómodos brazos de mi novio. Él acarició mi cabello y me susurró que todo irá bien. De verdad que era toda una gallina para ver ese tipo de películas, prefería las comedias, lo bueno fue que pude disipar de alguna manera lo que Rose había dicho a cerca del amor.

El cuadro era de lo más divertido. Bella estaba verde viendo toda esa sangre, parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Edward la preguntaba si estaba bien o si quería ir a tomar aire. Jasper miraba con mucha atención la película y cáda vez que yo me asustaba me plegaba más a su pecho y arrugaba su playera con mis manos nerviosas. Él reía entra dientes y arrimó su mejilla a mi cabeza. Rose miraba con cara de asco y Emmett sonreía atento a lo que pasaría con la siguiente víctima.

Hubo una parte de la película en la que Emmett y Rosalie soltaron una carcajada al unísono al ver cómo el asesino alcanzó a uno de los chicos y le cortó la yugular. Se miraron y Rosalie se puso seria y acomodó su cabello y regresó a ver la televisión. Emmett seguía riendo

-Que truco más falso, la sangre no puede salir de esa manera tan…

-Shshsh.- Le interrumpieron Jazz y Edward

La película termino y la verdad es que yo seguía con pánico bien abrazada de Jasper. Bella estaba pálida del susto y Emmett se reía de rostro de espanto. Rose estaba como si nada. Después de la película los chicos regresaron a sus casas, no nos habíamos dedo cuenta pero ya era tarde. Así que me quedé con mi hermano y mi príncipe. Emmett le pidió a Jazz la tarea de química, Jasper se la iba a dar pero yo me negué a que lo hiciera.

-Emmett ¡¿que no tienes vergüenza?! Rosalie y Jasper se la pasaron…

-¡Alice ya cálmate! Que no te das cuenta que el chico me está entregando la tarea para borrarme del mapa y pasar tiempo a solas contigo.- Me sonrojé mirando a Jasper quien asintió ante lo que Emmett dijo.

Emmett tomó sus apuntes y se dirigió a su habitación. Abracé a mi novio y Emmett me hizo el típico gesto de estaré vigilando. Me reí y entré con mi novio a mi habitación. Encendí el reproductor de música y nos recostamos arrimados a la cabecera charlando sobre la película que acabamos de ver.

-Confié en que no les dejarías comprar una película así ¡y tú vienes a ser el de la idea!- rió

-Necesitaba una excusa para abrazarte toda la tarde.- Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco. Tomé su mano y comencé a jugar con sus largos dedos – ¡Bella dijo que ya descargó las fotografías de la fogata a Myspace!- Bajé de la cama para tomar mi laptop, luego tomé mi lugar a lado de mi novio.

Comenzamos a revisar todas las fotografías que Bella había descargado, ambos reíamos al ver el rostro de aburrimiento de Jane, la cara de bobo que mi hermanito ponía viendo a Heidi, también Bella había sacado una fotografía en la que Lucy parecía estar pensando, dos fotografías de la cara de celos de María. Había fotografías muy bonitas de Bella y Edward pero las mejores eran en las que Jasper estaba conmigo.

Bella había sacado una fotografía hermosa en el momento en que Jasper tocó para mí, parecía que estábamos solamente él y yo.

-¡Amo esta fotografía!

-Te ves más que hermosa

-Nada de eso, tú te ves perfecto

Arrimé mi cabeza al hombro de Jazz y suspiré. Él acarició mi mejilla tiernamente y al mirar sus ojos, retornó ese miedo horrible de pensar que algún día podría perderle. Cerré mis ojos tratando de alegar ese pensamiento.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No.- Le mentí

-Es que tu semblante cambió de repente

-¿De veras?

-Y estas con los ojos cerrados.- Abrí mis ojos y vi que me miraba estudiando mi rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-Jazz…mmm… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta cursi?- Me dedicó una media sonrisa

-Seguro

Le miré vacilante.- ¿Crees que el amor puede ser eterno?- Desvió su mirada pensativo

-Pues creo que el amor es algo eterno.- Respondió

-¿Por qué?

-Pues creo que es algo más que un simple sentimiento, recuerdo que alguien me dijo que es como la magia.-Me guiñó el ojo. Sonreí recordando aquella charla en la playa que nos llevó a darnos nuestro primer beso.

-Jazz, pero algunas personas piensan que todo termina algún día y que el amor no es eterno

-Creo que es eterno, a medida en que lo vayas alimentando. Si no dura, simplemente quiere decir que nunca fue amor. Creo que es algo que tiene que crecer y darse su tiempo.

-Pero tú y yo…

-Somos un caso especial.- Sonrió y mesó mi mano

-Jazz ¿tú me dejarías?- Su sonrisa se amplió

-¿Si alguna vez llegas a encontrar una joya muy rara, hermosa y valiosísima en la playa la dejarías abandonada para que alguien más la recoja? ¿O la atesorarías para siempre?- Bajé la mirada y reí.

-¿Quieres decir que soy rara?- Rió y me abrazó más fuerte

-En el buen sentido.- Me besó la mejilla.- Y hermosa y valiosísima y por nada del mundo te dejaría. Y espero que tampoco tú

Me levanté de golpe

-De eso ni hablar tontorrón sería lo peor en la vida separarme de ti. Tú eres mi tesoro- Le di un beso y me acurrucó de nuevo en sus brazos.

Me levanté para cambiarme a mi pijama, él se levantó para ir a su habitación. Le hice un puchero.

-Descansa.- Me susurró tras cerrar la puerta y apagar la luz.

Qué más podía esperar de un caballero del sur y sus buenos modales. Yo ansiaba que se quedara conmigo, así que esperé 15 minutos y fui directo a su habitación y entré, estaba oscuro.

-Jazz.- susurré mientras me acercaba a mirar si se había quedado dormido

-¿Alice?

-No, soy Emmett.- Solté una risita entre susurros.- Estoy aterrada por la película que compraste, así que es tu culpa y tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias. Me quedaré aquí

Jasper rió y me abrió paso entre las mantas

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

-¿De qué?

Traté de imitar su voz.- No, Alice, estamos en tu casa y si Emmett…

Me interrumpió con su risa.- ¿Y para qué discutir si siempre ganas, Alice?

-Ya vas entendiendo.- Le respondí y él me envolvió con sus brazos. Jazz fue el primero que se quedó dormido, sentía su respiración acompasada en mi cuello, me hacía cosquillas, así que me giré para estar frente a él, y me acomodé sobre su pecho.

* * *

**Hola, holaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi waaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii ¿Quien no quisiera ser Alice? jajaja**

**Jasper me mata de ternura.... no se pierdan el proximo capi ¿Que pasará con Rose? ¿Jasper y María charlando? mmmm no diré más xD**

**Please no se pasen sin dejar sus reviews!!!**

**los amoooo**


	19. Error

Amaneció y yo estaba de lo más feliz porque lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de mi novio quien frunció las cejas al momento en el que sonó su despertador. De veras que no quería levantarme de esa cama, estaba tan caliente en sus brazos pero maldita sea, teníamos instituto. Me iba a levantar de la cama, él no abrió sus ojos pero sonrió y me apretó la cintura para ceñirme más a él. Se estiró para apagar el molesto despertador.

-Cinco minutos.- Me susurró

-Mejor diez.- Dije enroscando una pierna en su cintura

-Mejor veinte.- Me besó en la mejilla y reí

Pasados los cinco minutos Jasper abrió los ojos, logró liberarse de mi pierna y se dirigió para abrir las cortinas. Me estiré y salí de la cama, le besé el mentón y justo cuando quise salir corriendo me tomó de la mano y me besó.

-Buenos días, dormilona

-No buenos, ¡Excelentes!

Salí de la habitación de mi novio feliz. Creo que este tipo de cosas hacían que cáda vez pierda el miedo a aquello.

Fui a despertar a mi hermano y luego fui pronto a darme un baño. Hoy decidí usar una legging stretch negra con una camiseta de punto vaporoso gris y unas bailarinas de tacón.

Al parecer Gloria ya estaba aquí porque escuchaba ruido en el primer piso. Bajé lista para ir a la prepa y en efecto, Glo ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Saludamos y por lo que escuchaba, su fin de semana libre fue genial. Pienso seriamente pedirle a Esme que me autorice para darle los fines de semana libres.

Emmett entro al comedor. Me despeino y saludó a Gloria, se sentó a la mesa acumulando su plato de hotcakes

-Hey, deja unos para Jazz

-Necesito más energía que él hermanita.- Dijo Emmett riendo

-Buenos días Gloria, que hay Emmett.- Saludó mi novio, sonreí automáticamente

-Buenos días señor

-Que hay primo.- Emmett se quedó mirando a Jasper.- ¿Qué no vas a saludar a Alice? ¿Duermen juntos o qué?- Emmett se mofó. Jasper y yo estallamos en risa y la mía rayó en nerviosismo.

-Tienes razón.- Le respondió mi novio, seguido de darme un beso en la mejilla

-¡No puedo creerlo! El día de hoy me siento hiperactivo.- Dijo Emmett frotándose las manos

-Pues que el mundo se cuide.- Le dijo mi novio negando con la cabeza. Emmett le despeinó

-¡Hoy comienzan los verdaderos entrenamientos para la temporada y necesito una buena actitud! ¡Sí! ¡Una vez más les haremos pedazos!

-Emmett de veras que te hizo mal mirar el fútbol ayer toda la tarde

-Tal vez sea eso o que esté ansioso por ver a alguien.- Dijo Jasper enarcando las cejas

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Heidi, tonto.- Le respondí

-Ah, bueno, ese es otro motivo pero estoy mucho más emocionado con lo de los entrenamientos.

Terminamos el desayuno y nos despedimos de Gloria. Mi hermano manejó a tanta velocidad que llegamos muy temprano al instituto. Nos bajamos del jeep y Emmett se encontró con tres chicos del equipo, al parecer mi hermano comenzó a contagiarles su entusiasmo por las prácticas. Jasper y yo fuimos a sentarnos a una banqueta. Tomó mi mano.

-Quiero proponerte algo

-Oh Jasper Whitlock, acepto.- Le dije bromeando, él rió entre dientes

-No es _esa _propuesta… aún.- Acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

-No importa, mi respuesta es sí.- le dije sonriendo

-Aún no te lo propongo.- Mi novio me dedicó una amplia sonrisa

-No me importa, lo que sea mi respuesta es sí

-¿De veras? Pues pensaba en llevarte al cine para ver una película de terror.- Le mostré la lengua y él rió.

-Déjalo ya.- Le di un empujoncito.- Dime

-Estaba pensando en que tú y yo casi nunca salimos a solas. Bueno, salimos a caminar por la playa y hasta dormimos juntos.- Me guiñó el ojo, me reí.- Pero nunca hemos tenido una cita formal

-Mmm pues si lo pones de ese modo, tienes razón. Y ¿qué tienes en mente?- Me desplacé para estar más cerca de él y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

-Solo necesito que aceptes, quiero que sea sorpresa

-Ok, yo acepto pero si no tiene que ver con películas de terror

Mi novio rió.- Pero tienes que admitir que nos la pasamos bien.- Le abracé fuerte y suspiré

-Entonces, es una cita. Por lo tanto, mañana en la tarde iré de compras.- Jasper se rascó la cabeza pensando que le obligaría a ir.- ¡Tranquilo!- Pellizqué su mejilla.- Iré con Rose y Bella

Hizo un gesto de alivio y besó mi mejilla. Bella y Edward llegaron saludaron y Ed fue directamente a donde estaban los chicos del equipo. Bella parecía molesta.

-Que hay de nuevo chicos

-Hola Bella

-¿Que tienes Bella? No me digas que Ed…

-No es eso Alice. Hoy tendré que quedarme para la reunión del Consejo y tendré que verle la cara al imbécil de Royce, no sé si resista.

-Tranquila, eso no importa, lo que importa es estar junto a Rose todo el tiempo. Ya sabes cómo es la gente y obviamente Rose no la va a pasar bien hoy.

-Chicas, perdón que interrumpa, Rosalie acaba de aparcarse. Será mejor que vayan a vela.

-Sí, Bella, es mejor que vayamos.- Me levanté y besé a mi novio, mientras bella tiraba de mi mano.

-Te quiero

-Yo más, regreso enseguida, no olvides que tienes que llevarte el jeep porque Em y yo tenemos prácticas.

Bella y yo fuimos directamente hacia Rosalie, quien vino tan arrebatadora como siempre.

-Hola chicas

-Que hay Rose

Nos percatamos que todos estaban mirándole. Uno que otro grupo murmuraba pero Rose siguió caminando sin tomarles en cuenta con rostro soberbio. Yo sabía que eso le afectaba pero Rosalie sí que sabía cómo esconder lo que sentía.

Un idiota se atravesó en nuestro camino para tratar de flirtear con mi amiga

-Hey Rose, ya que estás soltera y estas como quieres, podríamos salir alguno de estos días…

-Olvídalo, mírate en el espejo.- Respondió mi amiga

-La apariencia no lo es todo, sino ¿Por qué Royce te dejó? ¿Eh?

-No es tu asunto, cretino.- Le espetó Bella

-Mejor desaparece.

Continuamos caminando y Rose aceleró el paso, ahora sintiéndose incómoda por las miradas y los cuchicheos entró al baño del edificio, Bella y yo le seguimos y entramos con ella. Gracias al cielo no había nadie en el baño. Rosalie se apoyó en una puerta y su rostro estaba rojo por la ira, pero unas cuantas lágrimas la delataron. Bella y yo le abrazamos.

-Rose tranquila

-No…no sé cómo… por qué…-Rosalie no podía hablar por el llanto. Se limpió los ojos con ira y comenzó a respirar tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Rosalie él no merece ni una de tus lágrimas, amiga. Ese tipo es una basura y lo sabes…

-Una basura a la que le di lo mejor de mí, y le quise, Alice. No pueden entender lo que siento ahora chicas. Lo estoy odiando, pero al mismo tiempo me duele.

-Rose, tal vez no entendamos, pero estamos contigo amiga y nos duele ver lo que te hizo. Y haremos lo que sea para que te sientas mejor.

-Estoy bien, Bella. Solo que ese comentario me tomó con la guardia baja.-Rosalie se lavó el rostro y luego retocó su maquillaje.

-Rosalie, no olvides que somos tus amigas y te queremos con todo el corazón

-Lo sé Alice y yo también les quiero

De nuevo Rose tratando de ponerle límites a sus emociones y tragándose su dolor. Bella y yo sabemos que es mejor no ahondar en el tema porque sabíamos que se sentiría peor.

-¿Abrazo sándwich?- Pregunté, Rose sonrió y nos abrió los brazos. Bella y yo apretujamos a Rose en el medio con un abrazo fuerte. Las tres reímos.

-Dejé a mi Jazzy solo, iré a verlo antes de que el timbre…- Demasiado tarde, el timbre para entrar sonó.

-A propósito ¿Y cómo vas con él?

-¡De lo mejor! Ayer dormí con él.- Rosalie y Bella pusieron los ojos como platos y Rose comenzó a carcajearse.

-¡No es como piensan!- Les frené antes de que Rosalie hiciera un escándalo y Bella comenzara a sermonearme.

Las tres nos echamos a reír.

-Literalmente, me quedé dormida con él, nada más.

-Bueno, por lo menos me has hecho reír. Chicas, voy a clase… ah y vigilaré a María por ti.- Rose respiró profundamente y salió.

-Gracias, te quiero

Bella fue a su clase de francés y yo a mi clase de historia. Me la pasé pensando en que ir de compras será bueno para entretenernos el día de mañana, pero todavía me preocupaba Rose. La inmunda de Victoria está en su clase de Biología y espero que mi amiga pueda aguantar. Recibí un mensaje de texto de Rose.

_Royce me envió un mensaje Alice dice que quiere verme en cambio de hora… ¡estoy furiosa!_

Respondí su mensaje

_Que no te afecte amiga iré a verte en cambio de hora y yo lo espanto xD_

Rose respondió

_Jajaja sí con el miedo que infundes en la gente XD jajaja eres la mejor xD… Hey vi que Jasper se enviaba un papel con María lo extraño es que ella no tiene esa estúpida actitud coqueta de siempre_

¡No puede ser! De seguro esa estúpida se trae algo entre manos…

-Señorita Cullen, me permite ese aparato que al parecer la tiene entretenida y sin atender a mi clase

-Maestra yo, eh

-Démelo y se lo devuelvo al final de la clase

-Pero…

-Usted decide, si sigue reclamando se lo confisco hasta fin de semestre

Tuve que entregarle mi teléfono a la maestra muy enojada y le dediqué un mohín cuando se giró para seguir la clase. ¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas! Justo ahora que necesitaba mi teléfono más que nunca. No entiendo ¿Cómo es que mi Jasper estaba manteniendo comunicación con esa idiota? Esperaré a que él me lo diga en el cambio de hora o en el receso, no creo que le guste saber que Rose está ayudándome a espiar a María.

Esperé a que la clase terminara, estaba más impaciente que nunca. El timbre sonó, fui por mi teléfono y salí de la clase lo más rápido que pude. Subí hasta el tercer piso y vi por la ventana del salón que María se encontraba hablando con mi novio y seguido de eso se lanzó a abrazarlo. Entré a la clase y me aclaré la garganta.

Mi novio soltó enseguida a María y ella me dedicó una mueca de mal gusto y salió de la clase, pero yo caminé hacia donde estaba Rose.

-¿Lista para la clase de biología?- Le pregunté mirando de reojo a Jasper, quien aparentemente se sintió incómodo con la situación

-Pues sí, ya tranquilízate que sé cómo manejar a Victoria. Además tendré que verla en la práctica.- Rose se encogió de hombros y guardó sus libros en su bolso.- Nos vemos después

-Bye.- Me crucé de brazos

Jasper se acercó y me tomó por la cintura. Le miré con cara de reproche, la verdad es que quise fingir pero no pude. Es que muero de celos cuando esa torpe se le acerca por solo un milímetro.

-¿Alice?

-Mmm.- Seguía con mis brazos cruzados y mis labios fruncidos

-¿Estás disgustada?

No le contesté

-Sí, lo estás, mira no tienes por qué estarlo

Puse los ojos en blanco. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Por lo visto, esto va a ser un monólogo y no una conversación

Esperó a mi respuesta

-Mira no es lo que piensas, sabes perfectamente que yo…

-Entonces ¿por qué la abrazabas?- Le interrumpí

-Primero, yo no le abracé, ella me abrazó y…

-Pero por qué no te deshiciste de ella

-Alice…

-Es decir que yo puedo estar abrazando a cualquier chico por ahí sin darte ningún tipo de explicación.- Mi novio frunció el ceño y se separó de mi.

-Es diferente

-¿En qué?

-Sabes perfectamente que María no me interesa yo solo…

-Pero tú sí a ella ¡Qué no te das cuenta!

-Alice, por favor ¿me dejas de interrumpir? María tiene problemas y necesita que le ayuden

-Y que hay de sus amigos, Jasper

Puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Que no te das cuenta de el tipo de amigas que tiene?

-Bah, y qué no me digas que ahora tú vas a ser su psicólogo. Bueno, lo que esa estúpida necesita es un psiquiatra- Dije en tono burlón y eso no le gustó para nada

-Te das cuenta de cómo estás actuando, Alice. Lo que te digo es serio.- Jasper me dijo disgustado

-Eso no es asunto tuyo ¡ella está buscando un pretexto para acercarse a ti!

- Lo que esa chica está pasando es serio y necesita ayuda. Yo sé lo que es estar en esa situación, por eso puedo ayudarle

-¿Y qué es eso tan grave?- Pregunté sarcásticamente

Jasper negó con la cabeza muy molesto.

-Por cómo has tomado las cosas sé que no vas a entenderlo

-Quiero saber.- Le exigí

-No vas a entenderlo. Y no entiendo por qué los celos, eso es algo infantil

-¿Me estas llamando inmadura?

-Júzgalo por ti misma y por la actitud que estás tomando

Resoplé con enfado.-Jasper ella es una falsa, lo único que quiere es engatusarte y que tu…

-Alice, no puedo creer que no tengas claro lo que yo siento por ti…

-Yo lo tengo claro Jasper y también tengo claro lo que yo siento por ti. No quiero perderte y lo que ella busca es alejarte de mí.

-Estás exagerando las cosas y siendo poco razonable, Alice

-Bueno, tal vez es porque soy una inmadura.- Le dije exasperada. Jasper me miró fijo y resopló

-Sí, tal vez es por eso.- Espetó

-Sabes, tienes razón, tal vez necesites alguien con mayor madurez.- Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Pero…- No le dejé terminar y salí del salón.- ¡Alice!- Me llamó cuando ya estaba en el pasillo, corrí hasta mi siguiente clase tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Tenía que pasar algo que arruine las cosas. Tal vez la culpable fui yo y pude haber exagerado las cosas, pero sé que María trama algo y yo acabo de ser tan estúpida al haberle dejado el camino libre. Llegué a la clase de literatura, Bella y Edward me quedaron mirando sorprendidos traté de no mirarles y hacer caso omiso. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y decirle a Jasper que me perdone y que fui una estúpida. Porque sé que lo fui, sé que yo lo arruiné todo. Y solo ruego, que no sea tarde para enmendar mi error.

* * *

** Holaaaaa!!**

**No me odien por favoooooooooooor *ojitos de cachorro***

**juro que las cosas se arreglarán... ¿Cuando? mmm No sé xD pero por lo menos a Rose no le irá tan mal como pensó**

**¿Será que María en verdad planea algo? o ¿Será que en verdad está pasando por una situación dificil? eh**

**Los amooooooo (aunque tal vez me esten odiando xD)**


	20. Riñas, entrenamientos y un Touchdown

Entré con un retraso de cinco minutos, el maestro estaba iniciando su clase y Bella no dejaba de mirarme, sabía que mi amiga estaba preocupada pero eso a veces es exasperante. La clase terminó, Bella y Edward se acercaron con rostros preocupados y Bella me abrazó. Vi que Jane estaba atenta a nuestra conversación.

-Alice, tranquila ¿Pasó algo con Jazz?

-Sí Bella, nos peleamos

-Enana, cálmate eso es normal, las parejas suelen discutir.- Dijo Ed poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Pero no entienden, fue todo mi culpa y lo peor, es que le dejé el camino libre a esa estúpida.

-No es para tanto, Alice ya vas a ver cómo se soluciona

Bella miró a Edward y le dijo cariñosamente que nos dejara conversar a solas. Rosalie apareció por la puerta justo al momento en que Edward salió y caminó hacia donde estábamos. Acarició mi cabeza.

-¿Que tienes Alice?- Dijo preocupada

-Discutí con Jazz

Les relaté toda la discusión a mis amigas y mientras lo hacía, evaluaba la reacción de sus rostros. Bella escuchaba atenta y pensativa, mientras Rose resoplaba e iba frunciendo más el ceño, a medida de que yo avanzaba.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Rose con disgusto cruzando sus brazos.- Obviamente fue su culpa, no tuya Alice así que espera a que él te busque

-Pues yo creo que no dejaste que él te explique las razones.- Dijo Bella acariciando mi mano

-¡Que tonterías dices Bella! Él debió creerle a su novia que esa cualquiera es una…

Puse mis brazos y mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, sabía que discutirían

-Rose, estoy más que segura que él tiene una razón por la cual hizo eso y tal vez Alice sí actuó de una manera muy intensa

Rose bufó.-Bella no me vengas con esas cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si ves a Edward bien abrazado con Tanya?- Preguntó Rose con rostro de suficiencia, Bella abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra.

-Eso… eso es…

-¡Ya paren!- Les interrumpí.- creo que ambos tuvimos la culpa de lo que pasó. Voy a hablar con él pero cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Sí eso será mejor Alice, deja que él se tranquilice y tú también tranquilízate.

-¿Y que pasa si le ves en el receso?

-Pues me quedaré en la clase de geografía hasta que el receso termine

-Ok, yo me quedaré contigo.- Dijo Rose tomando mi mano

-Tranquila que las cosas se van a solucionar, Alice.- Me reconfortó Bella

Fuimos por el pasillo y luego cáda una tomó rumbo diferente para su siguiente clase. Gracias al cielo la clase terminó y luego fui directamente a la clase de geografía. Nunca recibí ni un solo mensaje de texto de mi Jazz en todo ese lapso de tiempo.

Tocó la campana para el receso y Rose entró a la clase como había prometido.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo está él, Rose?

-Estaba de lo más distraído en clase, muy fuera de sí

-Creo que mejor voy a verle a la cafetería

-No, Alice no será conveniente- Dijo Rosalie frunciendo los labios y desviando su mirada

-¡Rose que pasó! ¡Dime!

-Pues María le fue a verle después de la clase de química y tu hermano ni se dio cuenta de que salió con ella por estar con esa idiota de Heidi.- Dijo mi amiga con rostro de disgusto

-¡No puede ser! Soy una completa idiota acabo de dejarle el camino libre a esa golfa… tengo que ir a buscarle y matar a esa maldita.- Me levanté de la silla

-No, Alice ahora vas a empeorar las cosas haciéndole otra escena de celos y lo mejor, como dijo Bella es que ambos se calmen. Además, Bella está en la cafetería, llámala

No hizo falta que mi amiga terminara la frase y yo ya estaba telefoneando a Bella.

-¿Alice?

-Bella ¿Jazz está ahí?

-Alice, eh.- La voz de mi amiga denotaba incomodidad

-¡Bella!- Gemí

-Sí, está sentado con María

Comencé a gimotear y Rose me abrazó por los hombros

-Alice, no llores, él está como ausente y muy pensativo ella está hablando con él no le presta atención

Automáticamente cerré el teléfono y me arrimé al hombro de Rosalie para llorar.

-Pixie, por favor no llores, sabes que me duele verte así

-Rose lo perdí por estúpida

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que Bella te dijo?

-Que estaba con María en la cafetería

-Pero ¿y qué hacen?

-Según Bella… él está como ausente y no le presta atención

-Tranquila, amiga. Mira, yo hablaré con él

-No, Rose por favor no quiero que pelees con él ni que…

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.- Tranquila, no lo haré

-Prométemelo

Ella se lo pensó por un momento, hizo una mueca de disgusto, levantó su mano derecha.- Lo prometo, solo voy a averiguar qué es lo que pasa con María.

-Eres la mejor.- Abracé a Rosalie. Nos quedamos en el aula de geografía en lo que duró el receso, la campana sonó y salimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

No pude concentrarme en la clase de matemáticas, quedé en blanco y no pude resolver los ejercicios. No podía dejar de pensar en mi príncipe, sé que actué mal y bueno, tal vez muy infantil, pero lo que más me preocupa es lo que esa estúpida está tramando hacer. De repente recibí un mensaje de Rosalie.

_Pixie, él dijo que el tema de María es muy delicado así que no me lo dijo. Pero me preguntó cómo estabas y yo le dije que será mejor que hablen personalmente y el accedió_

Ese mensaje me reconfortó, por lo menos ahora sabía que no estaba tan molesto como pensé, muero por que las cosas regresen a la normalidad y que mi novio de olvide de esa estupidez que María inventó.

Terminadas las clases, fui directamente a cambiarme a los vestidores del gimnasio para la práctica de animadoras, así que me puse los shorts y la playera de la prepa. No sé que reacción tendré al ver a la maldita de María en la práctica, pero de seguro que Rose me detiene antes de matarla, o tal vez me ayuda a hacerlo.

Fui caminando hasta el campo de fútbol, donde los chicos también estaban listos para el entrenamiento. Vi que Rosalie llegó y caminé hacia donde estaba y comenzamos con los ejercicios de estiramiento. Vimos que Victoria, Lucy y Jane llegaron al campo, todas muy sonrientes. Pero faltaba una, María. Se escuchó un silbatazo, Kate ya había llegado así que todas tomamos nuestros puestos de formación.

-Que hay chicas, espero que estén bien. Como ustedes sabrán, el equipo de fútbol americano ha comenzado la temporada de sus entrenamientos, así que como parte de sus entrenamientos, mañana tendrán un partido amistoso contra los Tigres.

Eso era una buena noticia, significaba que ni los chicos del equipo, ni las animadoras recibiríamos clase mañana, pues tendremos prácticas y entrenamientos por la mañana y el juego se desarrollará al finalizar las clases.

-Por lo tanto quiero hacer algunos cambios en las rutinas… ¿Dónde está María?- Preguntó Kate molesta

-Tuvo que irse a casa porque se sentía mal.- Le explicó Lucy

-O tal vez no se fue a casa, con tan buena compañía… ve tú a saber.- Dijo Jane cruzada de brazos mirando a Victoria

-Para mí que no, se veían tan lindos juntos en ese jeep.- Dijo Victoria soltando una carcajada mientras me miraba.

Eso quería decir que Jasper se había ido con ella en el jeep de mi hermano pero ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¡Todo el maldito día se la pasó con esa inmunda zorra y además la lleva a su casa!

-Pues avísenle a María, que mañana ella no hará ninguna de las rutinas.- Dijo Kate interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Bien comencemos con los cambios, Alice y Jane a las esquinas, en lugar de los giros básicos van a dar dos mortales hacia atrás, giro, media luna y terminan con un Split. Quiero eso perfectamente coordinado, así que repásenlo las dos juntas. Mientras tanto Rose, ven y muéstrame los pasos nuevos de la coreografía.

Kate dio un silbatazo y todas ocuparon sus posiciones, fui furiosa hacia donde Jane estaba para practicar la rutina, no le dirigí la palabra y comencé a practicar por mi cuenta y esperaba a que ella me siguiera el paso.

-Alice, linda ya concéntrate

-¿De qué hablas? Eres tu quien no me sigue el paso

-Estás haciendo las cosas al revés

-No es cierto y mejor cierra el pico

-Siempre te cargas un genio terrible, ya supéralo, yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas peleado con tu novio.- Dijo Jane en tono burlón

-No, tú no pero la otra zorra sí

-Deja de hablar mal de María, el chico por fin se dio cuenta de que tiene mejores opciones, eso es todo

Me paré firme y si no hubiese sido por el silbatazo de Kate le hubiese arrancado esos horrendos cabellos. Me dirigí a tomar mi lugar en la formación. Al parecer Rose nos enseñaría la nueva rutina.

En efecto, Rose comenzó mostrándonos los nuevos pasos, Kate tuvo que irse. Victoria se cruzó de brazos con rostro burlón.

-Si no quieres hacer la nueva rutina, lárgate.- Le dijo Rose mirándola con soberbia

-No es eso, es que creo que yo puedo crear mejores pasos que esos. Esos pasos son tan aburridos Rosalie.

-Pues reclámale a Kate, ella fue quien dio el visto bueno a estos pasos.

-Victoria, no creo que los pasos de baile que haces en el night-club en el que trabajas por las noches sirvan para ésta coreografía.- Le dije en tono burlón. Rose se carcajeó.

-Regresa al circo Alice, escuché que les hace falta un enano…

-Vamos juntas, tú serias la mujer devora hombres

Rose caminó hasta ubicarse frente a Victoria.

-Escucha Vic, la capitana soy yo ok, ¿Cuándo te quedará claro eso?- Dijo Rosalie cruzada de brazos

-No me importa, no hay duda de que yo soy mejor que tú en muchas cosas, Royce me lo ha dicho.- Victoria le guiñó un ojo a mi amiga.

Rose se alejó de ella con rostro pensativo

-Bueno, eres mejor que yo solamente en una cosa

Victoria se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

-En reciclar

-Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?- Bufó Victoria

-¿Has escuchado que la basura de unos, es el tesoro de otros?- Dijo Rosalie con rostro inocente. Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír.

Victoria frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza

-Por si no entendiste, Rose quiere decir que Royce es basura, un desecho, un desperdicio un despojo, un…

-¡Ya cállate!

Victoria se puso furiosa, todas las chicas reían y Rose hizo que la práctica continuara. Fue bueno practicar, eso disipaba los pensamientos que venían a mi mente, así que traté de enfocarme y dar lo mejor de mí en la práctica.

Terminamos, incluso los chicos del equipo terminaron su entrenamiento y vi que Bella se dirigía furiosa hacia Edward gritando a sus espaldas y vi que Royce la seguía. Mi amiga abrazó a su novio y luego Royce se dirigió hacia donde estábamos Rosalie y yo.

Victoria le interceptó en el camino, pero él se hizo a un lado dejándola boquiabierta e histérica, pero ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a seguirle el paso.

Rosalie se quedó parada con una sonrisa jactanciosa esperando a que Royce se acerque a ella.

-Rose, tenemos que hablar por favor

-¡Tú no tienes nada que hablar con ella! ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!- Gritó furiosa Victoria

-No quiero hablar contigo Royce, mejor déjame tranquila

-Todo fue un error nena, sabes que te amo

Rosalie se carcajeó

-¡Royce eres un imbécil! Cómo…

-Victoria cierra la boca.- Rosalie y yo reíamos y como era de esperarse todas las chicas estaban atentas a lo que pasaba.

-¡Royce mejor lárgate, mi amiga no quiere nada contigo!

-¡Tú también cierra la boca y deja de ser una entrometida!

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de gritarle a Alice! Se acabó entiéndelo, mejor vete a casa con tu zorra, digo con tu novia y déjame en paz

-¡No es mi novia! ¡Rosalie nadie es perfecto!

-Tú menos que nadie.- Me bufé

-¡Rosalie!- Gritó Royce desesperado. Mi amiga avanzó con la frente en alto. Me imagino que estaba feliz porque ambos, Victoria y Royce, quedaron humillados. Se lo merecían. Me di cuenta que no solo las porristas estaban atentas a lo que pasaba, los chicos del equipo miraban con atención, incluso mi hermano, quien estaba sonriendo sosteniendo la pelota ¿Será que en todas las prepas hay tanta controversia como en ésta? Eso me hacía reír tanto.

-No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que hables conmigo.-Royce fue tras mi amiga, dejando sola a Victoria. Hasta que escuché una voz estrepitosa la cual era inconfundible.

-¡King! ¡Piensa rápido!- Gritó mi hermano, seguido de arrojar la pelota con fuerza desde donde él se encontraba.

Y luego todo pasó como en cámara lenta. Royce giró al escuchar que lo llamaban y la pelota impactó justo en su frente, arrojándole a la hierba por el impacto y luego todos escuchamos un grito lleno de agonía. Todos los chicos del equipo gritaron ¡TOCHDOWN! Y no paraban de reír. Mi hermano vino corriendo hasta el sitio del accidente riendo. Rose regresó a ver qué es lo que había pasado y vio a su ex novio tirado en la hierba con un gran hematoma morado en su frente y estalló en carcajadas.

Parecía que el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente, Bella y Edward también se acercaron. La reacción de Bella era indescriptible, era una mezcla entre preocupación y burla. Victoria y Jane le ayudaron a Royce a levantarse con dificultad y tambaleándose.

Royce tenía una cara de dolor tan graciosa que no paré de reír.

-Eres un imbécil hijo de…

-Hey tranquilízate, yo te advertí que la atrapes.- Dijo mi hermano de lo más relajado jugando con el balón en su mano

-Estúpido me las vas a pagar, juro que me las vas a pagar

-Escucha, de alguna manera tenías que tranquilizarte y dejar en paz a la Barbie. Si ya no quiere nada contigo, resígnate.- Emmett se encogió de hombros.- Es demasiada mujer para ti.- Dijo Emmett de manera amistosa, sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Royce. Éste se sacudió.

-¡Dejen de meterse! No es asunto tuyo… Rosalie, ¡todo esto es por tu culpa!- Royce comenzó a vociferar, Rose puso los ojos en blanco.- Eres una…

Emmett se interpuso entre Royce y Rosalie y le dedicó una mirada a Royce tan cargada de furia, que no pudo completar lo que iba a decirle a mi amiga. Emmett se acercó a Royce y levantó su dedo índice muy cerca del rostro de ese imbécil.

-Y ten cuidado con lo que dices, esa no es manera de tratar a una chica, si ella no quiere nada contigo déjala en paz y respeta su decisión.- Le dijo casi entre dientes por la furia que sentía. Era gracioso ver cómo Royce tenía que inclinar la cabeza para poder verle a mi hermano a los ojos.

Rosalie miraba boquiabierta a mi hermano, ya no lo miraba con displicencia como solía, parecía una mirada de sorpresa y agradecimiento. Tal y como en las películas cuando la damisela en apuros es rescatada por su caballero. Eso me sorprendió.

-McCarty, olvídate de tu beca deportiva, yo mismo me encargaré de que no te la den.

-Uy como tiemblo.- Emmett se carcajeó.- De veras amigo, solo lárgate y deja a la chica en paz.

-Royce, eres patético, no tienes ni voz ni voto en ese tipo de decisiones, solo eres el presidente del Consejo, nada más.- Dijo Bella sonriendo

Royce le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Bella y luego a mi hermano.- Mañana tendrás problemas con el director

Emmett asintió impaciente y puso los ojos en blanco.- Sí, sí, sí y también los tendré con tu mami.- Todos estallaron en risa

Victoria y Jane lo llevaron a la enfermería. Todos comentaban sobre el tema y reían. Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa dedicada a mi hermano, quien se la devolvió pero con una más amplia. Al parecer rose quería acercarse para decirle algo pero Em me despeinó y salió disparado hacia las regaderas.

Nos despedimos de Bella y Edward e hicimos lo mismo y fuimos a las regaderas, nos cambiamos y salimos. Todo esto me había distraído tanto de mi horrible situación, hasta que vi que Jasper aparcó el jeep esperando a que Em y yo subamos.

* * *

**Helloooooooo!**

**Aaaaaaw chicas, gracias por no odiarme por la pelea de Jazz y Alice xD Tranquilas que todo pronto se arregla, pero antes la maldita de María.... **

**jajajajajajajaja lo sabrán en el siguiente capi!!!**

**y ¿¿Qué pasará con los tórtolitos Rose y Emmett?? bueno, eso lo sabrán más, más, más adelante xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews!! y no se olviden de dejarlos me animan mucho XD**

**xoxo**


	21. Mundo Real

Todavía no podía creer que Jasper haya acompañado a María a su casa, ¡en qué diablos estaba pensando! Con un demonio, se su pone que yo soy su novia y qué puede ser tan grave para que él no haya creído en mí. Estaba tan molesta que sabía que mi hermano se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Jasper. Sin embargo, me despedí de Rose y subí al asiento trasero del jeep sin decir ni una sola palabra. Jasper me miraba por el retrovisor, así que me recosté enroscada a lo ancho del asiento trasero.

-Alice, yo…

-Sí, la acompañaste a su casa.- Dije cortante

Jasper giró y me miró con rostro de frustración.

-Creí que hablaríamos de éste asunto con más tranquilidad. Pero me doy cuenta de que no te gusta escuchar el por qué de las cosas.- Dijo girando disgustado.

-Y yo creí que fue más que suficiente que hayas pasado todo el día con esa…

Emmett abrió la puerta trasera interrumpiendo la conversación, lo cual era un alivio porque estaba tornándose en otra pelea. Me miró confuso.

-Que haces, tú siempre vas de copiloto con tu novio

-Hoy no Emmett

-Y que bicho te picó ¿eh?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una media sonrisa

-¡Solo sube!-Le dije molesta

Emmett cerró la puerta soltando una carcajada.

-Parece que tu novia está de malas.- Dijo subiéndose al asiento del copiloto

Jasper no le respondió. Emmett se giró para mirarme, luego miró el rostro de Jasper, nuevamente me miró a mí.

-Ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí.- Dijo propinándole un codazo a Jasper, quien le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Creo que les dije claramente que si alguno le rompía el corazón al otro, se las vería conmigo, así que ¿de quién es la culpa?-Preguntó alternando su mirada de Jasper a mí y viceversa.

-Limítate a mantener la boca cerrada Emmett.- Respondió mi novio molesto. Nunca antes le había respondido así a Emmett.

-Entonces quiere decir que el culpable fuiste tú.- Le acusó a Jasper mientras encendía el reproductor de música.

- Piensa lo que quieras.- Dijo Jasper en forma cortante

Me limité a quedarme en silencio, obviamente ellos sabían que estaba furiosa. Emmett se giraba a mirarme de vez en cuando sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Lo hacía repetidas veces hasta que ya me cansó.

-¡Que miras!

-Trato de examinar la situación. Escuchen, no creo que sea algo tan grave. Además la vida es muy corta como para que estén peleados.

Nos quedamos en silencio pero Emmett, no conforme, tomó su I-pod para conectarlo al reproductor con una sonrisa traviesa. Sabía que tramaba algo, y no me equivoqué. Subió el volumen y la canción de Aerosmith, I don't wanna miss a thing. De veras que mi hermano era molesto. Bueno, lo cierto es que quiere ayudar, pero en estos momentos es algo irritante.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cus I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cus even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank god we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cus I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cus even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

And I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you  
Just like this

And I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cus I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cus even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cus I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cus even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
And I don't wanna fall asleep  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Llegamos a casa y me bajé del jeep azotando la puerta, entré a la casa y me quité los zapatos en el camino, arrojé mi bolso, saludé a Gloria y corrí directamente a mi habitación, no quería saber nada de nada, incluso la cabeza comenzó a dolerme mucho. Me recosté tratando de dormir por un momento pero Gloria nos llamó a almorzar y le dije que no quería nada, lo que menos quería era bajar y tener que verle.

Emmett irrumpió en mi habitación.

-¡Cómo es eso de que no quieres comer!

-¡Solo, vete!- Me tapé la cabeza con una manta

-Nada de eso, por eso estás enana, porque no te alimentas.- Bromeó mi hermano.- Además, tienes que arreglar las cosas con Jasper.

-No hay nada qué hablar

-Sí claro.- Dijo con sarcasmo y se sentó a mi lado.- Escucha, te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que te mueres por arreglar las cosas con él.

-No

-Él quiere arreglar las cosas contigo, vas a dejar que el pobre muchacho sufra y no pueda dormir ni comer, ni…

-Ya para Em

Mi hermano estalló en risa. Tiró de la manta para destaparme y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Nada hermanita.- Dijo con falsa inocencia y se levantó de la cama, pero luego estalló en risa y me tomó por los brazos y me levantó sobre la cama, para luego tomarme de las piernas como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro y comencé a gritar y a forcejear.

-¡Emmett solo déjame en paz!

-Solo traten de resolver las cosas.- Dijo saliendo de mi habitación y dirigiéndose a la de Jasper.

-¡Ay, no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Para Emmett! ¡Suéltame!- Entramos a la habitación de Jasper, quien estaba haciendo su tarea.

-Ok, te suelto.- Dijo mi hermano arrojándome a la cama de Jasper.

Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Jasper incómodo por la manera en la que Em entró.

-Pues el momento de su reconciliación.- Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa

Jasper y yo nos miramos algo descontentos, entonces Emmett se sentó.

-Miren, no los reuní para que se miren. Jasper, ¿tienes algo que decirle a Alice?

-Tengo mucho que decirle, pero espero que ésta vez me deje hablar

Puse los ojos en blanco.-Pero yo también tengo cosas que decir.

-Prosigan por favor.- Dijo Emmett intentando parodiar a los anfitriones que solucionan problemas en los talk shows.

-Alice, sabes que eres muy especial para mí. Pero hoy te desconocí totalmente

-Pero, Jasper, tú no quieres creerme. Qué pasa si ella…

-Alice, en estos momentos, María está atravesando una…

-Situación muy difícil, sí, eso ya me lo has dicho.- Le interrumpí. Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló

-Emmett, ves a lo que me refiero, ¡cáda vez que intento decirle algo me interrumpe!

-Alice escúchalo

-No tengo por qué escucharle, cualquier cosa que María le haya dicho es un embuste

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Entonces la pequeña funda de cocaína que se le cayó del bolso en clase de matemáticas era un embuste!

Emmett quedó atónito ante la aseveración de Jasper

-¿Y de donde la sacó?- Preguntó Emmett asombrado

-Sus hermanos.- Contesté con naturalidad

-¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó Jasper irritado ante mi rostro indiferente

-Sí, no es cosa de asombro, Jasper

-Cómo es posible que no hayas hecho nunca algo para ayudarle.- Dijo mi novio desconcertado

-Ella siempre ha consumido pero ahora intenta llamar tu atención basándose en eso. Además nunca nos hemos llevado bien

Jasper se levantó de la silla negando con su cabeza como decepcionado, tal vez lo que dije estuvo mal.

-Pensé que te conocía, Alice

-Mmm, mejor salgo de aquí.- Dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero Jazz ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- Me levanté y le tomé de la mano

-A que me equivoqué contigo.- Dijo con frialdad

Esas palabras me golpearon con tanta fuerza que sentí que el aire me faltaba. Abrí mi boca sin poder articular una palabra. No es posible que esto esté pasando, no con él, no con mi príncipe, no con el chico que siempre esperé para mí.

-Jasper, te estás pasando, no… no creo merecer lo que dices… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo creer que seas así de egoísta. Sabes, hay un mundo real allá afuera, pero estás demasiado ocupada en tu mundo de amigas, compras y popularidad en la prepa.

-No es así Jasper, no tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas.- Le solté la mano con tristeza

-Alice, no sabes cómo las adicciones pueden destruir a una persona. Y no solamente a esa persona, sino, a todos los que están a su alrededor. Y tú… ¡tú lo sabías y te quedaste de brazos cruzados! Y lo peor de todo, es que sigues en la misma actitud de celos.

Agaché mi cabeza, me sentía lo peor del mundo viendo las cosas de esa manera. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Tal vez, hubiésemos tenido que conocernos mejor.- Dije, mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. El agachó la cabeza

-Tal vez.- Susurró.- Quizás esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, por eso dolió mucho más.

-No quiero hablar más de esto y solo quiero… irme.

Caminé hacia la puerta y salí de su habitación. No me dijo nada más y dejó que saliera. Jasper tenía razón al estar decepcionado, actué muy mal. Aún así no puedo evitar desconfiar de María con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya que importancia podría tener, ahora que Jasper ya no quiere nada conmigo, o al menos eso era lo que yo había entendido. Todo esto había sido demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Tal vez Rose no se equivocaba al decir que todo llega a su fin. Solo que no pensé que sería tan pronto.

Me quedé en mi habitación toda la tarde escogiendo la ropa que ya no voy a usar para que Gloria la lleve al albergue, no hice la tarea, poco me importaba en estos momentos. Trataba de hacer algo que me distrajera, así que comencé a dibujar, encendí mi I-Pod y lo conecté a los parlantes. Salí al balcón y la brisa que soplaba era cálida. Cáda palabra de Jasper, cáda una de sus expresiones se habían quedado registradas en mi mente. Y para colmo también mi I-Pod estaba contra mí, ni siquiera había recordado que tenía la canción Born to make you Happy.

I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
With a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)  
'Cause living in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I'd do anything, I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever, to be your girl  
Just call out my name, and I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Solo pude ponerme a llorar, porque era exactamente lo que estaba pasándome y era exactamente lo que sentía por él. No sé si él quiera solucionar las cosas, pero yo quiero hacerlo. No entiendo cómo pude darme por vencida tan pronto, sé que fui yo quien actuó mal y me arrepiento por todo. Así que tomé un CD en blanco y copié la canción de mi ordenador al CD. Lo guardé en una cajita adjuntando una nota que decía:

_Solo quiero que me perdones y si quieres, solo si tú quieres, podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Si es así, te esperaré detrás del graderío 10 minutos antes de que el juego comience. Y si no, juro que voy a entenderlo._

La envolví con una cinta rosa. Mañana saldría más temprano que los chicos y la dejaría en el pasillo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!! jajajajajaja tal ves me digan Cris eres de lo peor!!! **

**¡¡¡¡¿por qué les complicas tanto las cosas?!!!! eres una bruja como María!!!! jajajajaja**

**Espero que no piensen eso porque en el próximo capi pensarán en asesinarme xD**

**pero juro que vale la pena tanto sufrimiento!!! lo juro, luego las cosas se pondrán más tiernas y amorosas!!!**

**Los amooooooo**


	22. Quisiera estar tres metros bajo tierra

Desperté temprano y me alisté para ir a la prepa. Traté de ir lo más cómoda posible ya que solo tendríamos prácticas y luego tendríamos que alistarnos para el juego amistoso. Tomé mi uniforme, las cintas para el cabello y los pompones.

Tomé la cajita del CD y luego la puse en medio del pasillo, justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Jazz. Pasé en silencio, bajé las escaleras y Gloria ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días señorita

-Buenos días Glo, hoy tengo que ir un poco más temprano que los chicos

-Bien, tranquila que yo despierto a su hermano

-Suerte con eso.- Le dije y Gloria rió.- A propósito, perdón por dejar tiradas mis cosas el día de ayer, soy un desorden

-Tranquila que llevaré todo lo que encuentre en el suelo a su habitación

-Gracias, nos vemos.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y acomodé la bolsa de mis cosas en el auto. Me encontré con Rosalie, quien ya estaba aparcando su auto. Saludamos y me preguntó qué tal me había ido charlando con Jasper. Suspiré y fruncí los labios con gesto triste. Rosalie me abrazó.

Nos sentamos en la hierba esperando a que las otras chicas lleguen para la práctica. Bella llegó y se sentó con nosotras. Les conté lo que pasó, e incluso les comenté sobre el regalo que le dejé hoy en la mañana. Sus rostros entristecieron mientras le relataba todo lo que habíamos dicho.

-Alice, él se equivoca, tú no eres así.- Dijo Bella acariciando mi espalda

-Lo soy Bella, o al menos lo fui, y sabes que es cierto

-Tal vez yo tenga algo de culpa.- Dijo Rose apesadumbrada acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

-No digas tonterías Rose, eso fue algo que yo elegí

-Pero tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle lo contrario, Alice

-Lo sé y por eso no quiero darme por vencida. Aún así, estoy lista para recibir una respuesta positiva o negativa.

-Estoy más que segura que será una respuesta positiva.- Me animó Bella acariciando mi espalda

-Eso espero.- Suspiré

Las chicas comenzaron a llegar y Bella se despidió para ir a clase. Kate llegó e hizo que calentáramos. Ensayamos las pirámides y siendo sincera, no tenía ganas de animar, vi que mi hermano estaba riendo con los chicos del equipo y le saludé con la mano. Luego él se acercó sonriendo y me levantó con un abrazo apretujado y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes enana?

-Pues mejor que ayer

-Me alegro, ya sabes ¡necesito ánimo para jugar!- Dijo despeinándome

- Le abracé

Rosalie estaba charlando con Kate sobre las pirámides y vio a mi hermano desde donde estaba y sonrió. De repente el director Royce King, quien estaba con una venda blanca cubriendo su frente, caminaron hasta nosotros, al parecer Royce le fue con el chisme.

-Director Lewis, tenga usted muy buenos días.- Saludó mi hermano con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno días Emmett, bueno, no creo que sean tan buenos para usted.- Le contestó el director

Emmett y yo no miramos sin entender a qué se refería el director. Luego miré a Royce muy feliz y satisfecho. Algo traía entre manos.

-Usted conoce que este tipo de acciones violentas son algo inaceptable

-Pero ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué acto de violencia?

-Te parece poco esto.- Dijo Royce señalando su cabeza vendada

-Pero director Lewis, si me permite le explico…

-Señorita Cullen usted no tiene por qué explicarme nada. Señor McCarty, usted no va a jugar en el partido de hoy.

Emmett sacó los ojos como platos y se quedó boquiabierto. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

-Señor eso no es justo, fue todo un accidente

-No es cierto, fue apropósito

Fui en busca del entrenador y le dije lo que el director planeaba hacer con mi hermano. Ambos corrimos hasta donde estaban.

-Señor, reconsidérelo por favor.- Abogó el entrenador

-No, yo no tolero la falta de respeto entre alumnos

-Director Lewis.- Se escuchó una voz detrás de Emmett, él se giró y quedó perplejo al ver quién era.

-Señor, usted dice que no tolera la falta de respeto entre los alumnos, Royce King también me faltó al respeto, comenzó a gritarme y Emmett solo trató de que él me dejara tranquila.- Dijo Rose fulminando a King con la mirada

-Sí director Lewis, si usted quiere, puede preguntarles a todas las chicas y los quicos que estamos presentes.- Dije apoyando a mi amiga

El director se giró para dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación a King.

-Señor King ¿es eso cierto?

Royce le dirigió una mirada de odio a mi hermano y a Rosalie.- Señor, yo estaba tratando de solucionar un problema con Rosalie y luego…

-¡Ja! Royce cuando alguien dice que le dejes en paz, no tienes por qué seguirle para gritarle. Incluso Director, estuvo a punto de soltarle una palabrota a Rosalie.- Dijo mi hermano acusando a Royce

-Es cierto director Lewis. Emmett solo quiso defenderme.

-Señor King, debería darle vergüenza. El Presidente del Consejo debe ser una persona de moral intachable. Sin embargo, señor McCarty, esa no es forma de hacer justicia.- El director miró a mi hermano fijamente y pensativo.- Le levanto el castigo.

-Pero director Lewis…

-Señor King, si el señor McCarty merece ser castigado, entonces usted también y mucho peor por atreverse a faltarle el respeto a una dama. Con permiso.- El director fue tranquilamente caminando hacia su oficina, mientras Royce tuvo que retirarse con la boca cerrada. Mi hermano sonrió emocionado.

-¡Wooooooooo!- Gritó Emmett emocionado estrujándome en sus enormes brazos

-Vas a romperme.- Dije casi sin aire

Emmett me bajó.- Lo siento, lo siento.- Rosalie iba a regresar para hablar con Kate, pero mi hermano le tomó del brazo. Rose se giró para verle.

-Barbie creo que te debo una.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.- Estamos a mano.

Rosalie se quedó mirando fijamente a mi hermano hasta que Heidi se acercó en silencio detrás de él para hacerle cosquillas.

-Hey.- Dijo mi hermano riendo.- Sabes que las cosquillas me matan

-Hola chicas. Lo sé bizcocho, quise venir a desearte suerte…

-¡¿Cuanto falta para el partido?!-Les interrumpí

-Veinte minutos, cuñada- Respondió Heidi abrazando a mi hermano por el cuello. Rosalie se acomodó el cabello y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Alice, es mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos al uniforme

-Nos vemos chicas.- Se despidió Heidi campante.- Ahora, ¿en qué íbamos?

Corrimos con Rosalie hasta los vestidores. Victoria, Lucy y Jane estaban listas, nos miraron y de repente comenzaron a hablar en voz alta tratando de captar nuestra atención.

-Sí, vendrán juntos, al menos eso fue lo que María me comentó ayer en la noche.- Dijo Victoria sonriendo

-Se los ve tan lindos ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Jane dirigiéndose a Lucy, quien estaba atándose los cordones.

-Ah… ¿Qué cosa?

Jane le propinó un pisotón a Lucy y Victoria puso los ojos en blanco

-¡Ouch! ¡Tonta que estás haciendo!

-Que Jazz y María se ven lindos juntos.- Dijo Victoria fulminándole con la mirada

-Pero de lo que yo sé Jasper es novio de…

-¡Ya! Mejor cierra el pico.- Dijo Jane tapando la boca de Lucy con su mano

Rose estalló en risa y yo hice como si nada, aunque ¿y si decían la verdad? No, no puedo darme el lujo de pensar ese tipo de cosas. Pero obviamente, en vista de que no se le despega María se sentaría junto a Jazz en el juego. Rosalie sacó su bolso de maquillaje para maquillarme, tomó máscara de pestañas y me la iba aplicar, pero me miró e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Alice, ¡ánimo!… no vayas a creer lo que dicen esas ridículas

-Rose es que…

-¡Es que nada! Es más, en éste preciso momento te estoy poniendo más bonita para que vayas a encontrarte con él. Estoy segura que él va estar esperándote detrás del graderío, más le vale.- Dijo Rose chocando un puño contra la palma de su mano. Puse los ojos en blando y reímos.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que el partido comience, así que fui hasta la parte de atrás del graderío, pero Jazz aún no estaba ahí. Me senté en la hierba a esperarle, todos habían comenzado a salir del edificio para tomar ubicación en el graderío. Incluso los chicos del otro instituto estaban sentados.

Me levanté para caminar, estaba nerviosa y sentía cómo se me revolvía el estómago y todo fue peor al mirar mi reloj, faltaban solamente 2 minutos y Jasper no aparecía aún. La espera se volvió más tensa cuando escuché a Kate gritar mi nombre, necesitaba que tomemos nuestros lugares. Vi nuevamente a mi reloj y luego el segundero hizo correr la manecilla del minutero. El partido iba a dar inicio, las bocinas y la pantalla gigante se encendieron.

-¡Hola damas y caballeros! Vamos a empezar el partido, soy James

-Y yo Lauret

-Ambos estaremos narrando el partido en el que nuestro equipo hará pedazos a los Tigres, sin ofender, amigos.

Suspiré y fui a hasta donde estaban las chicas, caminando lentamente y sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, pero era en vano. Vi el rostro de mi amiga Rose expectante, luego le dediqué una sonrisa triste y ella negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada.

-¡Alice! ¡Mueve esos pies más rápido, niña! ¡Ocupa ya tu sitio!- Gritó Kate

Aceleré el paso y ocupé mi lugar. Tuvimos que bailar la primera coreografía antes de la entrada de los jugadores, Kate me miraba más que furiosa, fallé en más de dos pasos y además mi rostro no denotaba nada de emoción. Kate me llamó moviendo su dedo.

-Qué te sucede, Alice

-Nada

-Por favor necesito que te enfoques en las coreografías

-Sí, Kate lo siento

Volví a mi lugar y comencé a animar tratando de sonreír. Después en el tiempo de juego, Rosalie vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Él, se lo pierde amiga

-Rose, pensé que él también quería que las cosas se resuelvan

-Solo dale tiempo, Alice tal vez no pudo salir de clase o…

-No, Rose ya no quiero pensar más en el asunto. Es mejor dejar las cosas así

Rosalie suspiro y tomamos los puestos para ejecutar otra coreografía.

-Esas chicas sí que se mueven.- Dijo Laurent desde la cabina de narración

-Sí, dan un buen espectáculo, pero hoy les tenemos una sorpresa a todos Laurent

-¿De veras bro? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Te presento el nuevo segmento "TE PILLÉ" ¿Has visto que muchas parejitas en medio del partido se la pasan besuqueándose? ¿O a maestros que toman siestas? ¿O a chicas lindas mal sentadas en el graderío con minifaldas?

-Oh, sí amigo

-¡Pues hoy serán víctimas de la cámara y saldrán en pantalla grande!

Laurent se carcajeó.- ¡Empecemos a pillar!

Terminamos la coreografía y comenzamos a reírnos al ver cómo pillaban las ridiculeces que hacían los chicos en el graderío.

-¡Mira aquella chica de la izquierda! Se acaba de sentar sobre las piernas de su novio

-Que intensa ¡Woooo! Lo besó.- Dijo James emocionado

-¡Pero al parecer tomó por sorpresa al chico! Se ve que no sabe cómo reaccionar

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pantalla, reconocería ese horroroso cabello castaño oscuro que cubría casi en su totalidad el rostro más perfecto que había visto en mi vida, el rostro del único chico que me amó pero yo sigo amando. Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme yo me giré para no seguir viendo, tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero de seguro Kate me mandaría al infierno.

-Se me hace conocido, bro, ¡creo que es el novio de Alice Cullen!- Dijo James luego de soltar una carcajada

-Ups amigo, estás en problemas

Automáticamente vi cómo la gente comenzó a mirarme, no fue suficiente ver al amor de mi vida con esa zorra, sino, que ahora era la burla de toda la prepa. No aguanté más y luché para zafarme de los brazos de Rose y salí corriendo.

-¡Alice!

Entré al edificio y vi que Bella y Rosalie corrían detrás de mí y me abrazaron. No aguanté más y me puse a llorar.

-¡Ese idiota me va a escuchar!- Dijo Rosalie encolerizada

-¡No! Rose, no por favor.- Le rogué gimoteando

-El beso le tomó por sorpresa, no creo que él la haya besado Alice, lo más seguro es que fue María.- Dijo Bella tratando de reconfortarme

-Eso es algo que yo me busqué. Y aunque el beso le haya tomado por sorpresa… de todas formas, él ya no quiere estar conmigo. Nunca apareció detrás del graderío.

-Linda, pero tal vez…

-Chicas ¡no! Ningún tal vez, ya no quiero pensar más en eso. Ya no quiero seguir haciéndome daño con esta situación, ya no quiero llorar, yo… yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo. Como si nunca nada hubiese pasado. Como si él solo fuera el primo de Emmett y… solo eso. Y así será de ahora en adelante.

Mis amigas se quedaron en silencio y me abrazaron. Decidí que pasaría todo el día fuera de casa y que solo iría a dormir. Rose nos propuso que salgamos de la prepa y vayamos a su casa, claro que Bella fue difícil de convencer, dijo quería quejarse con el director por poner a esos pelmazos a narrar el partido. A la final nos acompañó, salimos de la prepa, Bella fue en mi coche y fuimos en silencio todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Rosalie.

Llegamos y no nos divertíamos, la verdad es que nos sentíamos incómodas porque yo trataba de no pensar en lo que pasó y no hablaba demasiado. La verdad es que solamente abría la boca para decirle a Rose que cambie de canal. Las chicas trataban de evitar el tema. Son las mejores amigas del mundo, pero, no saben manejar éste tipo de circunstancias así que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.

Pero no quería volver a casa, no así como me sentía, además decidí que solamente iría para dormir. Dolería demasiado tener que verle.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa**

***pone rostro de cordero degollado* Lo sieeeeeeento!!!! perdonenme de verdad!!! jajajaja**

**pueden odiarme si quieren!!! lo merezco! pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles =( waaaaaaaa**

**pero juro que se pondrán mejor!!! no se pierdan el proximo capiiiiiiiiii**

**Ese les encantará!!!**

**Los amoooooo**

**Cris**


	23. Tequila

Mi teléfono sonaba y era Emmett, no le contesté pero Bella me animó a hacerlo después de los cuatro molestos intentos de mi hermano.

-Em

-¿Enana dónde te metiste?-Sonaba preocupado, eran como las 10 de la noche

-Estoy en casa de Rose

-¡Y a qué hora piensas venir!... ¿Cómo estás? Quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo con un tono de voz triste

-Pues a la hora que quiera

-Entonces, éste instante voy por ti

-No, no, no, voy en este momento… ya cálmate

-Monstruo estoy preocupado por ti… ya sabes, por lo que pasó hoy

-Emmett te advierto que no quiero que te metas esta vez por favor, ya viste cómo resultaron las cosas ayer.

-Tranquila, solo quiero que estés aquí en casa

-Ok

Me despedí de Rose y me abrazó muy fuerte tratando de darme ánimo para el día de mañana, de seguro ya comenzaron a comentar de lo que pasó. Llevé a Bella a su casa en completo silencio, llegamos y aparqué el auto.

-Te quiero, Alice.- Me tomó la mano con fuerza

-Yo a ti.- Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, sin éxito.

Manejé hasta llegar a casa, aparqué el auto y respiré profundo para abrir la puerta. Pasé por el pasillo y Emmett salió de la cocina con un sándwich enorme. Sonrió al verme pero la sonrisa no le llegó hasta sus ojos, me miraba con lástima. Se acercó a mí y me ofreció de su sándwich, yo negué con la cabeza. Paso uno de sus enormes brazos alrededor de mis hombros y subimos juntos las escaleras.

Pasamos por el pasillo y no pude evitar ver que la puerta de la habitación de Jasper estaba cerrada.

-Se fue a dormir temprano. No me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera mis chistes lo animaron.- Dijo Emmett apesadumbrado

Entramos a mi habitación y Emmett cerró la puerta. Me senté sobre mi cama y él se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Viste lo que pasó?- Le pregunté a mi hermano, él asintió sin animo

-Pero cuando saliste corriendo, él tomó de las manos a María para que le suelte, cuando logró deshacerse de ella te buscó desesperado. Alice, él nunca quiso…

-Lo sé Emmett.- Le interrumpí.- Pero de todos modos las cosas no están bien entre los dos. Y lo mejor es que las cosas queden así

Mi hermano frunció el ceño

-Pero, que… ¿no van a intentarlo?

-Ya no, Em. No quiero llorar más. Es mejor dejar las cosas así, no quiero causar más problemas y tampoco quiero que te sientas mal por nuestra culpa.- Le dije a mi hermano acariciando su mejilla.

-Aún así, tal vez podrían hablar.

-No, Em… yo lo intenté, pero no dio resultado.- Le comenté a mi hermano lo de la caja y el contenido del CD.

-Estoy seguro que él no haría algo así.- Dijo mi hermano confuso

-Lo hizo Em y no le culpo. Ahora, si me disculpas… quiero dormir

Emmett frunció el ceño, era obvio que no me querría dejarme hasta hacerme reír por algo.

-¿No vas a felicitarme?- Sonrió abriendo sus grandes brazos para que lo abrace

-Ya no es novedad de que ganen un partido.- Dije sonriendo y dándole el abrazo que esperaba.

-Te quiero, enana gruñona

-Yo a ti grandulón tontín

Emmett salió de mi habitación, yo comencé a ordenar mis bocetos y las gavetas de mi peinador, tratando de disipar cualquier pensamiento. Me saqué los zapatos y luego se me ocurrió ordenar por color los pares de zapatos que tenía. Luego sentí que alguien tocó mi puerta con un movimiento rápido de los nudillos de su mano, mi corazón se aceleró porque sabía perfectamente quien era. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí tan solo un poco.

-Yo, no quise…

-Lo sé, pero pasó y yo te lo advertí. Además, comprendo que ya no quieras nada conmigo, te lo dije… dije que comprendería. Y juro que te dejaré en paz.

Jasper me miró con rostro desconcertado, como si no entendiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Me… ¿Me estás dejando?

-Tú lo quisiste así.- Dije cerrando la puerta antes de que las lágrimas me delataran y desmintieran lo que sentía.

-Alice.- Susurraba Jasper tras la puerta que nos separaba.- Alice no te entiendo, por favor… háblame

Al parecer seguía parado fuera de mi puerta, pasado un minuto, se fue. No resistí más, lloré hasta quedarme dormida, sabía que el día de mañana no sería bueno, tampoco el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Pero tendré que aprender a vivir como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Desperté, pero decidí quedarme un poco más de tiempo en la cama hasta que los chicos se marchen al instituto. Gloria subió a mi habitación alarmada al pensar que todavía no estaba despierta, parecer iba a decirme algo pero le interrumpí. Le saludé y entré al baño para ducharme. Salí sin desayunar retrasada con media hora.

Llegué a la clase de biología y recordé que no hice la tarea, no tuve excusa para el maestro, quien de castigo me encargó un proyecto especial acerca del sistema nervioso. Revisé mi teléfono y vi 3 mensajes, dos de Bella y uno de Rosalie preguntando si asistiría al instituto o no.

El día fue peor a medida que avanzaba, me encontré con Bella y con Rose en los cambios de hora como siempre, incluso estuvimos juntas en el receso, pero yo me sentía fuera de lugar. Como si no supiera la razón de mi maldita existencia, pasando por los pasillos y mirando a los chismosos murmurar.

Era uno de esos días donde daría todo por desaparecer, desintegrarme en pequeñísimas partículas y que el viento se encargara de llevarme a donde éste quiera. O mejor aún que un tractor me pasara por encima unas 100 veces. O poder salir corriendo, meterme en el mar y que ningún salvavidas se percate de que me ahogo.

Todo eso era mejor a estar sintiendo todo esto que siento y duele tanto. No puedo creer que el perderlo duela tanto. Sin embargo, no quiero que él se sienta culpable por mi culpa, así que solo quiero que sea feliz, eso es lo único que deseo. Y si no es conmigo con quien tiene que serlo, no seré una egoísta.

Lo vi un par de veces en el día. Y la segunda vez que lo vi, él me miró y tuvo intenciones de acercarse, pero yo no quería tocar el tema, no quería que me diera ningún tipo de explicación, no me sentía preparada para mirarle frente a frente, fuera lo que fuera a decirme. Así que me giré antes de que los ojos se me llenasen de lágrimas y aceleré el paso.

Para rematar el maldito día, Rose y yo recibimos una buena reprimenda por parte de Kate, quien estaba furiosa de veras. Rosalie me miraba con rostro de consternación, ya que acepté todo lo que Kate dijo, sin proferir ni una palabra y sin excusarme. Sabía que mis amigas me miraban extraño porque desconocían a la persona con quien estaban hablando.

Fui de nuevo a la casa de Rosalie, ahora con la excusa de hacer la tarea y de igual manera llegué a casa a las 10.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa actitud?- Me reprochó mi hermano cruzando los brazos

-Necesitaba ayuda con la tarea, ¿o tú me ibas a ayudar a resolver los ejercicios de física?

Emmett se rascó la cabeza, yo reí. Subí las escaleras para ir directo a mi habitación. Entré y me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar la caja con el lazo rosa sobre mi buró. Al parecer, alguien se atrevió a entrar a mi habitación para devolverme el obsequio de disculpas que le hice. Tomé la caja y la boté a la basura.

Y luego ¿Quién es el inmaduro? Como sea ya era hora de convencerme de que ya no quedaba nada. Mi estúpido problema era que tal vez albergaba una pequeñísima esperanza de que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes y eso era lo que me hacía sufrir ¡Maldita sea Alice! Es hora de que continúes con _tu_ vida.

Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, o a tratar de hacer, así que telefonee a Rosalie antes de irme a dormir y le propuse que vayamos de compras por la tarde y que el viernes vayamos a algún club, se suponía que ese día tenía una cita, pero… creo que ya no. A Rose pareció una idea excelente. Hice lo mismo con Bella, pero ella llevaría a Edward al club, bueno, no la culpo, ella y Edward son inseparables.

-Y Alice, un favor especial

-Seguro, dime…

-Te quedarías a dormir en mi casa, eh, ya sabes como una fiesta de pijamas

Noté nerviosismo en la voz de mi amiga.

-¡Pero claro que sí! Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué suenas nerviosa?

Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Es solo que Charlie no estará en casa desde mañana y por todo el fin de semana, por un viaje de negocio y ya sabes… Edward está con expectativas de…

-Ah, entendí.- Tapé mi boca con mi mano para no reír. Bueno, tal vez no debería hacerlo, yo estuve en la misma situación.

-Y tú, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.- Le metí, la verdad es que incluso intentaba mentirme a mí misma al aparentar que quería continuar con mi vida, bueno, con ese tipo de vida que llevaba antes de conocer a Jazz.

-No es cierto, Alice…

-Bella, ya es tarde, tengo que colgar.- Le dije tratando de ser lo más amble posible.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo Bella y luego colgó.

Me levanté más temprano la mañana del jueves, bajé y los chicos estaban desayunando, cruzamos miradas con Jasper pero nada más, ninguno de los dos emitía ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera para pedir que me pase el azúcar, comencé a tomar mi café amago, tal vez hice muecas al tomarlo pues Jasper se dio cuenta y me acercó el azúcar. Le agradecí sin mirarle. Emmett se sentía algo incómodo con ésta situación y trató de romper el hielo hablando de una película que había ido a ver con Heidi en el cine.

Terminamos de desayunar y mientras los chicos subían al jeep de Emmett, yo subí a mi auto. Nuevamente Jasper y yo cruzamos miradas. Lo peor de todo es que la mirada que él me dirigía era una mirada de pesadumbre, era como si quisiese decirme algo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué me dirige ese tipo de miradas si no quiere nada? Nunca fue a encontrase conmigo antes del partido, luego, encuentro la caja sobre mi buró. La verdad es que cada vez le entiendo menos.

Llegando a la prepa aparqué mi auto y tomé mis cosas para ir a clase. Me encontré con Bella y fuimos juntas a la clase de lengua. El día pasó rápido y las clases transcurrieron pronto, sin darme cuenta ya era tiempo del receso.

Terminadas las clases, me reuní con mis amigas. Bella estaba roja de la ira. Se había peleado con Edward ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Pelear se puso de moda o qué? Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera se pelearon por un problema personal, sino, porque estaban hablando sobre lo que pasó con Jasper y conmigo y Edward defendió a Jasper. Pero, más allá de eso creo que Bella estaba muy tensa con Edward este tiempo, porque el chico se ha vuelto más insistente y peor aún a sabiendas de que Charlie no estaría en casa todo el fin de semana.

Fuimos con Rosalie y Bella de compras, lo raro es que no me sentía tan emocionada como siempre, además estaba distraída y Rose se molestaba cuando me preguntaba mi opinión sobre el color o la forma de las prendas y yo no sabía qué responderle. Bella tenía la misma mala actitud para comprar de siempre y tal vez estaba más distraída que yo. Tal vez, salir no fue una buena idea del todo.

-Rose, ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy?… de nuevo- Dije algo avergonzada

-Me temo que no, Alice, tengo demasiada tarea acumulada, además no iré a mi casa después de hacer compras, tengo que ir al departamento de mi padre, porque quiere coordinar una sesión de fotos para la próxima campaña.

-Pero podría acompañarte y luego…

-Ven a la mía, Alice. Estaré sola y si Edward aparece me darás fuerzas para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.-Bromeó mi amiga

-Ah, genial, Bella

Nos despedimos de Rosalie y fuimos directamente a la casa de Bella. Prendí la televisión y Bella se puso a hacer la tarea para el día siguiente, eso sí, sin dejar de hablar de Edward.

-¡Ay, cálmate ya!- Estallé

-¿Qué dije?-Preguntó Bella sobresaltada

-Pues lo único que dices es Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.- Bella agachó la cabeza, al parecer fui muy dura. Incluso sintiéndome mal, era mi obligación levantarle el ánimo a mi amiga.- ¿Sabes lo que necesitamos, Bella?

-¿Qué?- Dijo de pronto un tanto animada

-¡Soltarnos! Necesitamos bailar, hacer algo, salir, no sé… pero es mala idea ver televisión y peor hacer la tarea

-Pero no podemos salir, mañana tenemos instituto y…

-¡Aquí en tu casa!

-Pues bien… supongo- Dijo mi amiga como quien no quiere la cosa

Prendí el reproductor de música y lo puse a todo volumen y comenzamos a bailar y cantar como si fuésemos locas, me carcajeaba al ver bailara a Bella y ella a su vez ella estallaba en risa por mis carcajadas. Caímos en el suelo rendidas.

-Tengo sed- Me quejé

-Vaya, también yo

Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la cocina, Bella sirvió dos vasos de jugo de durazno, el teléfono sonó y Bella fue a contestar a la sala. Iba saliendo de la cocina con mi vaso de jugo, luego me percaté de una botella de tequila sobre el mesón. Decidí jugarle una broma a Bella y puse tequila en su vaso de jugo y lo mezclé.

Regresó y al momento en el que Bella levantó su vaso para tomar un sorbo de jugo se percató de un olor extraño. Sin embargo dio un sorbo. El rostro de Bella se contrajo en una mueca graciosa de repugnancia.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Me preguntó sonriendo

-Nada.- Respondí con falsa inocencia

-Sí claro.- Bella se percató de la botella de tequila y yo estallé en carcajadas

-Alice, ¡es asqueroso!

No podía parar de reírme.- Por eso se toma con limón y sal, así no sabe tan mal

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Emmett.- Respondí automáticamente

-Ah, debí suponerlo.- Bella se quedó en silencio un momento y luego me miró como si tuviese una idea loca.- Pues averigüémoslo

Partimos limón y sacamos las copas para tequila de Charlie, Bella sirvió el tequila y comenzamos a reír como idiotas.

-Tú primera.- Me animó mi amiga.

-Mejor las dos al mismo tiempo

Sin discutir, tomamos las copitas y las chocamos

-Salud.- Dijimos al unísono

Alzamos con rapidez las copas dejando que el líquido pase por nuestra garganta. Sentía que quemaba, no me imaginé que el tequila fuese tan fuerte y automáticamente, me llevé la sal y el limón a la boca riendo con mi amiga.

Reíamos viendo todas las muecas que poníamos por el licor. Luego hicimos una pequeña apuesta.

-Tomémonos otra copa y si hacemos alguna mueca, la penitencia será tomarse dos copas más.

-No es justo, Alice, tú no hiciste tantas muecas como yo, ya lo tienes controlado.- Dijo Bella quejándose, me reí y le acerqué otra copita.

-Vamos, será divertido… A la cuenta de tres

-Uno

-Dos

-Tres

Nos llevamos la segunda copa y al parecer yo lo tendría mejor controlado que Bella, pero el plan no me resultó, me salió una mueca y para colmo, escupí el tequila sobre mi amiga así que tenía doble penitencia. Tuve que cumplir sin protestar y mi amiga no paraba de reírse, incluso sirvió otra copa para ella también.

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas y todo era tan gracioso. Sentía que la habitación se me vendría encima, pero quien se me vino encima fue mi amiga, al enredarse con la alfombra de la estancia, Bella trató de levantarse y yo quise ayudarle, pero en lugar de dejar que se levante, le di un empujón accidental.

Reíamos por las cosas más estúpidas, la verdad, si miras con atención a los peces, te das cuenta de lo graciosísimos que pueden ser, mueven su boca tan cómicamente que decidimos imitarlos. Bella lo hizo a la perfección, yo no pude ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuál es el secreto para poner la boca como los peces! Me enfurecí, así que me senté en el sofá y sentí algo en mi trasero. Ah, era el control remoto de la televisión, se lo arrojé a Bella y la golpeó en la espalda. ¡Ya era hora de que deje en paz a los peces! Ella se frotó la espalda sin darse cuenta que fui yo quien arrojó el objeto que la golpeó. Comencé a reír.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Bella acercándose al sofá con dificultad

-¡Déjalos ya! De veras eres molesta.- Dije carcajeándome.- Ven, ven, ven, ven, acércate, ahora dime que pasó con Ed.- Ahora cada vez que hablaba, sentía que se me enredaba la lengua, eso también me hacía reír.

Bella comenzó a reír como histérica.- Ya sabes, es que el muchacho se está poniendo muy calenturiento.-Dijo Bella quien al parecer se le enredaba la lengua peor que a mí.

-¡Debes ser firme Bella! ¿Entendido?... Tengo una idea… ¡Llámalo!

-No, no, no, no, Alice… no

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Edward. Tenía que escucharme ¡No iba a presionar a mi amiga de ese modo para que se acueste con él! Apenas sentí que contestaron, comencé a hablar.

-¡Escúchame cretino! Sí, ¡te acabo de llamar cretino! A ti, a ti. Deja en paz…

-¿Alice?

Hice una mueca al escuchar la voz de una chica, esa voz se me hacía muy familiar.

-¡Está con una mujer!- Le dije a Bella, quien comenzó a llorar a gritos. Traté de levantarme del sofá sin éxito.

-Alice, soy Rosalie, que te sucede, ¿donde estás?- Saqué los ojos como platos

-Rose, Rosy, Rose… ¿Qué haces con el celular de Edward?

-Este es mí celular Alice. Santo cielo ¡estás ebria! ¡Donde te metiste!-Dijo Rosalie enfadada, mientras Bella seguía llorando.

-¡Shshshshshs! ¡Cierra ese pico!- Me carcajee.- Me equivoqué de número telefónico

-¿Alice estás con Bella?

-Mmm sí

-¿Bebieron?

-Mmm… no.- No aguanté las ganas de reír

-No te muevas que voy para allá

- ¿Rose? ¿Rose? Estás ahí ¿no?

-¿Que dice?- Preguntó Bella, quien estaba tirada en la alfombra

-Dice tup, tup, tup, tup.- Reí y me tiré en la alfombra junto a mi amiga.- Creo que colgó.

-¿Sabes? Amo a Edward

-Y yo amo a Jasper. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan complicados los hombres?

-¿Y… si las… complica…das somos… las muje…res?- Dijo Bella en medio de un ataque de hipo de lo más jocoso.

-No lo creo-Le respondí

De pronto desperté, no quise abrir los ojos porque la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, además algo olía de veras asqueroso, así que abrí los ojos. Juraba que me encontraba en la casa de mi amiga tirada en su alfombra, ¡pero no! Al principio ni siquiera pude distinguir bien dónde me encontraba, parecía mi habitación pero estaba diferente. Me restregué los ojos y me senté. En efecto, era mi habitación, pero estaba toda repleta de globos de helio rojos de corazón atados a mi buró, a las puertas de mi armario, a la cabecera de mi cama y a mi lado izquierdo, sobre el suelo apareció un oso de felpa gigante, seguro que era mucho más grande que yo. También vi un hermoso buqué de rosas rojas sobre mi peinador. Todo era tan hermoso, simplemente magnífico. Traté de levantarme de mi cama y me di cuenta que ese olor espantoso provenía de mi ropa y mi aliento.

Ahora recuerdo lo que sucedió en la casa de Bella, bueno, tal vez no recuerdo todo, la verdad es que no sé ni cómo aparecí en mi habitación. Pero, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo todo esto vino a parar en mi habitación ¿De que se trata todo esto? Me fijé en la hora y eran las doce del día. Quiere decir que los chicos están en clase y tal vez Gloria ya se marchó para disfrutar de su fin de semana. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Bella, imagino que tampoco fue al instituto. El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que ella contestara.

-¿Alice?- Escuché la voz de mi amiga muy afónica

-¿Bella que te pasa?

-Debe ser por lo de ayer

-Oh, sí… Eh, ¿Recuerdas quien me trajo a casa?

-Emmett

-Y que pasó Bella, ¡no recuerdo nada!... ¿Bella? ¿Bella?

Genial, una vez más Bella se quedó dormida en el teléfono. Lo que necesitaba era una explicación de todo lo que había sucedido ayer. Me siento terrible y muy, muy avergonzada. Tomé un baño y me cepillé los dientes. Bajé a tomar algo, no tenía hambre pero logré terminar con dos litros de zumo de naranja y a continuación llamé a mi hermano.

Emmett contestó con una carcajada, eso no significaba nada bueno pera mí, pero de seguro se divirtió viéndome en ese estado ayer.

-No es gracioso.- Gemí

-Oh, sí que lo fue, creeme

-Em, haces que me sienta peor.-Dije con voz triste.- Yo… quiero saber ¿Qué es todo esto en mi habitación?

-Es cosa de Jasper, no creerás que de Gloria ¿o sí?- Se mofó mi hermano, mientras mi estúpido corazón comenzó a latir como loco al escuchar ese nombre.

-No es broma Em… ¿de veras Jazz…

-Sí, enana, ayer te estaba esperando para hablar

-Pero…

- Te lo explico luego, tengo que ir a entrenar, paso por ti a las cinco

-Pero…

Emmett colgó el teléfono y a mí estaba a punto de darme un paro cardiaco. No puedo creer que Jasper haya preparado todas esas cosas hermosas para mí y yo lo arruiné todo. Y lo peor es que me haya visto en el estado en el que me encontraba anoche. ¿Y a donde piensa llevarme Emmett?

¡¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal?!

* * *

**Hooooola!**

**Lamento mucho tardarme tanto en actualizar xD es solo que tengo mucho que hacer!!! **

**y quisiera poder clonarme haber si así puedo lograr cumplir con todo XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado.... Me divertí escribiendo la borrachera de Bella y Alice xD xD xD **

**La verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerles entender que esas chicas estaban ebrias, así que hice lo que pude xD**

**Aw! por cierto.... las votaciones de la poll de mi perfil están empates!!! jajajajaja aún no me decido!! Y tengo super ideas para ambos fics!!!**

**Los amo y gracias por seguir leyendo y agradezco especialmente a las chicas que siempre me dejan sus reviews!!! besos!!!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**

**Pd: Perdón si les provoco angustia!!! sé que están esperando la reconciliación xD**


	24. Ok no recuerdo nada

Me comía las uñas por los nervios que sentía ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Cada vez entiendo menos a Jasper. Me había dejado plantada, me devolvió el obsequio y ahora viene con este regalo. Hermoso, tengo que admitirlo y es que no es mucho tiempo el que vamos juntos, sin embargo, él me demuestra con cada uno de sus detalles lo bien que me conoce. Él sabe cuanto amo el olor de las rosas y sabe que me encantan los detalles originales. Se dio el trabajo de preparar todo esto para mí, pero, no sé que pensar, la verdad es que no entiendo qué es lo que busca.

Seguía muy ansiosa, así que me limé las uñas y me hice una manicura tratando de arreglarlas. Lo cierto es que me distrajo tan solo un poco de la situación. Ya no sabía qué más hacer en casa, pero moría de nervios Jasper tenía que haber llegado de la prepa hace tiempo, no creo que se haya quedado a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos.

Finalmente la espera terminó y escuché a mi hermano aparcar el jeep. Sentí que mi estómago saltó porque sabía que tendría que hablar con Jasper. Pero no fue así, Emmett bajó del jeep completamente solo ¿Y Jasper?

Mi hermano entró a casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, yo estaba en la escalera cruzada de brazos.

-¿Que es lo que trama tu primo?-Pregunté molesta

-Tranquilízate.- Emmett caminó hacia mí con sus manos arriba

-No, quiero saber, dime.- Le exigí

-Hey, quien debería estar molesto, soy yo.- Emmett se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre armar tremenda borrachera con Bella!- Rió entre dientes

-Emmett déjalo ya, de veras que estoy avergonzada

-Pues deberías.- Emmett no paraba de reír

-Cuéntamelo todo

-Te lo cuento si me acompañas a ver a alguien.- Dijo sonriente y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo

-Ah, no. Yo estoy muy molesta todavía por lo que hizo y además…

-¿Que no te gustó la sorpresa en tu habitación?- Dijo Emmett seguido de un puchero

-¡Hey! Esa cuestión de los pucheros es cosa mía, no puedes usarla en mi contra. Además, sí me gustó… y mucho pero las cosas no son así de fáciles. Yo no voy

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.- Él sabía que reaccionarías así y que no sería por las buenas.- Emmett enarcó una ceja y me dedicó una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

-¿Qué?- Comencé a retroceder ante el rostro de psicópata de mi hermano

-Entonces, será a modo de secuestro. Incluso, me pagó por adelantado.- Emmett rió y yo me giré para subir corriendo las escaleras, sin éxito, claro, pues él dio una zancada y me alcanzó. Me agarró de las muñecas mientras tiraba para salir.

-Emmett, suéltame.- Le dediqué una mirada de odio, pero él comenzó a reír más fuerte.- Si no me sueltas éste momento, ¡juro que te propinaré un puntapié tan fuerte que lo sentirán hasta tus hijos! Y eso si los llegas a tener después de que acabe con aquel amiguito tuyo.

Emmett me levantó y siguió caminando, yo grité he incluso le tironeé el cabello, pero nada impidió que me hiciera entrar en su estúpido jeep.

Mientras él reía yo tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-¡¿Por qué siempre me maltratas?! Casi me dejas calvo- Dijo entre risas acariciando su cabeza.

-Pues esa era mi intención arrancarte cada uno de los malditos pelos de tu descerebrada cabeza. Eres un tonto entrometido.

-Ah ¿sí? ¡Y tú eres una borracha desafinada!- Emmett se carcajeó

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Cómo es eso de borracha desafinada?... que… que…

Mi hermano me despeinó, mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar ¡tenía que saber que demonios fue lo que hice anoche!

-Em, qué ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

La carcajada que soltó respondió a mi pregunta. Me escurrí en el asiento, sabía que era algo muy bochornoso.

-Bien, te contaré

Fui a verte a casa de Bella porque Rosalie me llamó furiosa.

-¡¿Sabes dónde mierda está tu hermana?! ¡Y en qué condiciones!

-Hola Rosalie, sí, estoy muy bien gracias, tu como siempre tan amable…

-¡Déjalo ya! Es serio

-¿Qué no está contigo?-Pregunté confundido

-¡No! Sino, por qué te llamaría

-Debí suponerlo

-¿Vas a dejarte de juegos? Escucha, estoy e casa de Bella. Ambas están más que ebrias

-¿Qué? ¿Mi dulce hermanita y la inocente de Bella?- No pude evitar soltar una carcajada imaginando el cuadro.

-Sí, tienes que venir por Alice, yo no puedo dejar a Bella sola en las condiciones en las que está. ¿Vendrás?

-Sí, este mismo momento

-Ok, gracias

-¿Quien era?- Preguntó Jasper inquieto

-Rosalie, dice que Alice y Bella están…

-¿Están?

-Algo pasadas de copas.- Dije riendo

Jasper quedó perplejo su rostro era de lo más gracioso, lo que obviamente me hizo estallar en risa

-Voy contigo

-No, no, creo que sea buena idea mejor quédate y así la esperas con la sorpresa en su habitación… Y… usa algo sexy o quédate en ropa interior para impresionarla.- Me carcajeé y él me propinó un manotazo en la nuca.

Manejé a toda prisa hacia la casa de Bella y la pobrecita de Rosalie me abrió la puerta, estaba toda despeinada pero aún así tan hot como siempre.

-Gracias al cielo

-Wow, que recibimiento

Rosalie me tiró del brazo y me llevó hasta la estancia en donde tú y Bella estaban echadas en el suelo llorando con la música a un volumen altísimo.

-¡Les dije que bajen el maldito volumen!-Gritó Rosalie histérica

-¡No, Rose! Que no ves que estamos cantando y llorando… todo al mismo tiempo.- Dijo Bella, quien al parecer ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos bien abiertos

-¡Sí! Tú quisiste venir, así que acostúmbrate a la fiesta.- Increíble, pero cierto, ahí estabas de lo más ebria tambaleándote hasta el reproductor de música para elevar más el volumen.

-¡Ésta es la canción!

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through…

Bella comenzó a llorar.- Eso, eso… ¡sí llega al corazón amiga!

Going coming  
Thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All that I know is I'mma be ok

-¡Y esto va para ti Jasper!

-¡Y para ti, Edward!

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Rose y yo solo podíamos ver lo patéticas que se comportaban y tuve que mantener la compostura pues Rosalie estaba tan molesta que de seguro era capaz de asesinar a alguien esa noche y yo quería seguir viviendo.

-Vigílalas mientras les preparo café

-Seguro, Rose

-¡Canta Bella, canta!- Le animaste. Creo que fue lo peor que pudiste haber hecho en la vida. Esa pobre chica no canta para nada.

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I'll believe in  
And I know time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'mma be ok

-¡Estaré más que bien Edward! Tu turno Alice

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
¡YES I WIL!

No, no, no, esto podía ser mejor, tenía que documentarlo, lamentablemente al momento en el que saqué mi celular para filmar al gran dueto de la muerte, Rosalie salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café. Ese solo de Bella estuvo tenebroso y a ti, enana, ¡nunca te había escuchado cantar tan mal!

Rosalie les obligó a tomarse el café y luego, Bella comenzó a sentirse muy mal si sabes a lo que me refiero. Yo no quería presenciar aquel estofado de estómago, así que dejé que Rose se encargue y te llevé en brazos al auto.

Tampoco quería que ensucies el auto, así que abrí la ventana e hice que vayas todo el viaje a casa con la cabeza afuera.

Llegamos a casa y no conforme con dar tremendo espectáculo musical en casa de Bella, también quisiste dedicarle una serenata al pobre de Jazz. Entramos a casa y lo primero que hiciste fue luchar para que te suelte. Jasper bajó las escaleras corriendo para verte y sacó los ojos como platos al ver tu estado.

-¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Déjame caminar!

-No digas tonterías, ni siquiera puedes pararte, ni articular bien las palabras

-¡Jasper! ¡Jazz!- Comenzaste a gritar

-Alice, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué, amor?- Dijo tomándote de la mano

-¡Porque me dejaste! ¡Y no me quieres! ¡Y esa zorra introdujo su lengua en tu boca!

-Alice, te dije que no quise besarla

-Pero tampoco quisiste estar bien conmigo. ¡Cómo pudiste devolverme la cajita de la canción!  
-¿Qué cajita? No te entiendo

-Aquella caja en la que guardó una canción que te dedicó.- Dije tratando de hacerle entender.

-Emmett pero yo nunca recibí ninguna caja.- Dijo con rostro horrorizado

Jasper y yo nos miramos confusos y de pronto comenzó la serenata, en medio del llanto.

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever  
you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

-¡Pisoteaste mi corazoncito, Jazz!

-Em, llevémosla a su habitación, necesita dormir.- Dijo Jasper preocupado al verte tan mal.- Y tal vez es mejor que mañana no vaya a la prepa.

-No voy a dormirme, no, no, no

Te acomodé sobre la cama y tus ojos estaban por cerrarse, no te diste cuenta de cómo mi primo había decorado tu habitación. Jasper te quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y te arropó.

-Yo te amo, te amo mucho.- Le decías, mientras él acariciaba tu cabello

-También te amo, mucho más de lo que tú piensas, Alice.

Te quedaste dormida y él se quedó contigo.

Emmett suspiró cuando terminó de contarme acerca de mi terrible comportamiento de anoche. Me sentía más que avergonzada.

-Hoy en la mañana charlamos acerca del tema de la caja, al parecer, él nunca la recibió. Llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez Gloria la recogió y como vio que estaba envuelta con una cinta rosa, debió suponer que era tuya.

-Por… Dios… Em.- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Eso es cierto.

Entonces recordé que Gloria recogió las cosas que dejé tiradas por la casa. Estoy segura de que pensó que aquella cajita era mía.

-Entones, ¿vas a seguir en esa actitud?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente y subí las piernas en el asiento para abrazarlas y esconder mi rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Todo había sido un mal entendido, de seguro que si Jazz hubiese visto esa caja, no hubiese pasado nada de esto. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pude pensar que él dejó de quererme? Me siento tan mal.

Viajamos en silencio. Emmett nunca quiso decirme hacia donde íbamos, pero ya iba conduciendo mucho tiempo. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo tenía color naranja un tanto amarillento. Me di cuenta en donde estábamos cuando vi a lo lejos las luces de la rueda de la fortuna del parque de diversiones del muelle más romántico de Los Ángeles.

-¿Qué hacemos en Santa Mónica?- Emmett sonrió dimos vuelta dirigiéndonos a la playa en donde Emmett aparcó.

-Que te lo explique la mente maestra de tu secuestro.

Respiré profundo y abrí la puerta del auto. Me bajé y mi hermano arrancó. Caminé y vi que la playa estaba desierta pero mientras el sol se iba ocultando bajo el mar, vi su rostro y sus ojos tristes. Llevaba su guitarra y a su lado había un mantel con una cesta. Bajé unos cuantos escalones que separaban la playa del aparcamiento y luego me di cuenta de que había algo escrito en la arena, varias palabras sueltas; perdóname, amor, Alice, princesa, te amo, soy tuyo, eres todo, te extraño, entre otras. Al parecer, Jasper se había dado la tarea de escribir todo el perímetro de arena por el cual iba a caminar.

Me acerqué lentamente leyendo cada cosa que mi Jazz había escrito, hasta que me paré a unos pocos metros de él con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Quisiera que me escuches, Alice

Asentí lentamente y él tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

I'm still trying to figure out how  
to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside  
since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the  
truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things that  
led us to this place  
But I know there's something more  
to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the  
truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

Is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the  
truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

Cuz you're all that I want  
don't you even know me at all?  
you're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí y yo no pude contener el llanto. Miré sus ojos y él limpió mis lágrimas. Sentir sus caricias después de tanto tiempo me hizo sonreír. Porque cuando él está junto a mí, siento que todo está bien. Cerré los ojos y suspiré aliviada por tenerle cerca, tomé su mano para que no la retirase de mi rostro.

-Hoy… teníamos una cita.- Me susurró. No podía resistirme a él, lo abracé con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, respirando ese aroma que tanta falta me hizo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!! la verdad es que me demoré demasiado perdón...**

**pero bueno, es que también publiqué un par de one-shots xD**

**Lo lamento mucho, lo cierto es que ha sido una semana dificil (Ya se los comenté en mi dramático one-shot xD) pero listo, lo subí!!... espero que les haya gustado!!! y que hayan podido perdonar a Jazz!!! xD**

**Canciones que usé: Better in Time xD xD jajajaja y Believe de Skillet!!! amo esa canción!! les dejo el link de un video en que pueden escuchar la canción y leer la traducción: **

.com/watch?v=hAdoDjATgdA

**Please dejen sus reviews (¿Saben? me da mucha rabia cuando las personas incluyen tu historia en sus favoritas sin siquiera leerlas grrr =/)**

**Aw... ¿Que pasará en la cita? **

**LUV YA!!**

**Cris**


	25. ¡Que inoportuno eres!

En ese momento, nada más importó. No podía creer que estábamos juntos finalmente, que todo fue un maldito mal entendido. Cuanta falta me hacían sus brazos, su olor, su voz. Cuanto lo había extrañado, al igual que yo, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Tal vez era porque las últimas veces que mantuvimos una charla, yo siempre interrumpía y terminábamos peleando otra vez. Me gustó mucho ese tiempo de silencio mientras nos abrazábamos, sentía que las cosas estarían bien.

Por fin esta pesadilla horrorosa terminó y estoy con él, con mi Jazz. Se separó de mí, pero yo automáticamente le tomé de las manos y las entrelacé con las mías, tuve demasiado tiempo sin él y sin tocarlo como para separarme del todo. Su mirada se encontró con la mía. Y no evité que se me escapara un suspiro al ver sus bellos ojos que nuevamente me miraban con ternura y esa sombra de tristeza había desaparecido.

-Alice, te fallé y te pido perdón por el daño que te causé, quiero que sepas que te necesito, que nada es lo mismo sin ti, que soy humano y que puedo cometer errores y comportarme como un estúpido. Yo… yo bebí escucharte y…- Dijo Jasper tanto ofuscado.

-Jazz.- Le susurré y levanté mi mano para sostener su mejilla.- Yo pensé mucho y también quiero pedirte perdón, por haber dudado de lo que sientes por mí. Sé que actué de una forma inmadura y toda esta situación me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas. Y sí, es verdad que tengo que madurar…

-Alice, yo no quiero perderte, yo no lo soportaría y lo sabes. Tú me haces ser diferente, tú me haces ser mejor y te amo. Te amo porque eres tan cálida, porque eres dulce, porque una sonrisa tuya es todo lo que necesito para que mis días sean buenos, porque me enseñas a… tú me enseñas a ser feliz, Alice.- Tomó mi mano y la beso.

-Sabes que tampoco quiero perderte Jazz, tú me enseñas a crecer, me enseñas a ser real, tú sacas lo mejor de mí. Me avergüenzo tanto al recordar cómo me comportaba antes de conocerte. Lo cierto es que no era muy diferente a María, me esforzaba por mostrar una apariencia. Pero ahora me siento diferente y eso es lo que has hecho en mí.

Jasper me sonrió, levantó mi mentón.- Te amo, Alice

Yo me puse de puntitas para lograr entrelazar mis manos en su cuello.- Te amo, te amo para siempre, Jazz

Y sentí nuevamente sus labios de miel en los míos. Juntos en el beso más tierno, luego me abrazó por la cintura y me levantó en sus brazos, eso era lo que usualmente Jazz hacía cuando yo no llevaba puestos mis tacones. Ese beso dulce, se convirtió en uno lleno de añoranza, pude sentir cuánto había extrañado mis labios y sé que él pudo sentir, la inmensa necesidad de los míos, mientras buscaban sus labios casi con desesperación.

Nos separamos por un momento para poder tomar aire, ambos estábamos agitados, nos habíamos extrañado tanto. Nuestras frentes se unieron y permanecimos abrazados, tenía los ojos cerrados y sé que él también. Podía sentir su aliento rozando mis labios, nos movíamos despacio, parecía como si estuviésemos bailando, mientras el sol se iba escondiendo entre las azules olas del mar. Y el viento soplaba acompañándonos mientras anochecía.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, era como si él leyera mis pensamientos y yo leyera los suyos. Fue un momento tan dulce, tan íntimo, ese momento era nuestro. Recordé que una vez mi madre me dijo que el amor verdadero, sobrevive en medio de las circunstancias difíciles, sé que no será el único problema que se nos pueda venir, pero sé que esto es real. Jasper me besó en los labios y luego en la mejilla. Me bajó y lo miré mientras colocaba un mantel blanco sobre la arena, estaba oscureciendo, pero él había pensado en todo, abrió la cesta y sacó unas velas con luz LED lo cual me pareció de lo más dulce y reí. Él giró su cabeza par mirarme con una gran sonrisa.

-Es que las velas tradicionales, se apagarían muy fácil.- Dijo riendo. Caminé hacia él, ¡estaba arreglando un picnic! Me senté junto a él. Comimos mousse de chocolate y fresa.

-¿Te gustó?- Preguntó mi novio

-Magnífico, sabes que me encanta el chocolate. ¿Sabes? Tienes chocolate en la comisura.- Le mentí.- Yo te lo quito.

Me acerqué más y le besé, Jazz rió.

-Nos encanta hacer eso.- Dijo dándome un beso rápido. Y recordé el incidente del pastel de chocolate y reí.

-Pues sí y es que me gustas más que el chocolate.- Dije con rostro coqueto y él suspiró.

-Alice, ¡sabes que cada día me enamoro más de ti!- mi novio me abrazó más fuerte

Me recosté de lado apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha, sin dejar de mirarle gustosa. Terminó de colocarlo todo y tomó la misma posición al inverso.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que te miro, siento las mismas mariposas que la primera vez que te vi cruzar por la puerta de mi casa. Me sonrojé y el rió entre dientes. Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. Aparté los platos para abrazarle y reposar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Le abracé fuerte y él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

No quería interrumpir este momento, pero moría de curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que le incentivó a Jasper para ayudar a ese pedazo de bruja. ¡Que no puedes dejar las cosas así Alice! Lamentablemente, no y espero no estropear el momento.

-¿Jazz?- Le dije recorriendo su abdomen y su pecho con mis dedos como si fuese una arañita.

-¿Alice? Él hizo lo mismo en mi espalda

-¿Por qué tenías tanta urgencia por ayudar a esa…a María?- Le levanté mi cabeza y subí hasta ubicar mi rostro frente al suyo. Sonrió con tristeza

-No quisiera que te espantes

-Pero ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Pues, es algo muy complicado, Alice… Tampoco quisiera que sientas lástima…

-Sabes bien que no es así, Jazz.- Sé que mi novio ha pasado por circunstancias difíciles, pero no siento lástima, sino siento el deseo de que olvide todo ese pasado y sea feliz. Jasper me miró mientras yo tomé su mano, él sabía que podía confiar en mí.

-Yo tuve varios amigos que terminaron muy mal por consumir.- Me quedé pensando por un momento tratando de analizar la situación. Si tenía amigos que consumían, lo más seguro es que él, lo habría hecho también.

-Tú, ¿consumiste alguna vez?-Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. Jasper se quedó pensativo

-Solo una, por curiosidad, pero entendí que eso no me llevaría a ningún lado. Vi que no solo les afectaba a mis amigos, sino que también sus familias sufrían mucho.

-Peter fue quien…

-No, amor, él se encargó de que yo no fuese más lejos con ese asunto

-Ahora lo entiendo… y me siento peor.- Hice un puchero

-No, Alice, ya pasó y solo olvidemos esta situación. Mira, yo fui un tanto…

-¿Ingenuo?

-La verdad… tonto.- Ambos reímos

-No, Jazz tu fuiste bueno e hiciste algo que todos los bobos y huecos de la prepa nunca hacen, y es ayudar e interesarse por otros. Y me incluyo en ese grupo de bobos y huecos. No puedo creer que nunca hice nada por ayudarle.

-Alice.- Acarició mi espalda.- Ya no tiene caso sentirse así. Y si me permites, quisiera cambiar de tema.- Dijo sonriendo. Subí más hasta topar la punta de su nariz con la mía.

-Sí que sí

-¿Me cantarías esa canción?-Preguntó mi novio dedicándome una media sonrisa muy sexy. Enrojecí al recordar la serenata que le dediqué anoche. Me aclaré la garganta y canté para él mientras acariciaba su cabello y su rostro.

Jasper sonrió encantado y me besó. No me parece justo que yo tenga que cantarte a capella. Enséñame a tocar la guitarra ¡¿Me enseñas, me enseñas?! Di que sí.- Le rogué pestañeando varias veces.

-Tendré que pensarlo.- Dijo mi novio haciendo una mueca divertida.

Le besé en la mejilla- ¿Por favor?

-Mmm no lo sé

Le di un beso rápido en los labios.- ¿Por favor?

-Mmm no me convences

-Que chico tan difícil.- Ambos reímos.- Subí más y tomé su rostro con mis manos, todavía estaba sobre su pecho y le di el beso que él esperaba y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando él comenzó a deslizar sus manos de arriba abajo y una de sus manos entró bajo mi playera tocando mi piel. Yo no me quedé atrás y bajé de su boca a su cuello. Dejé de besarle para mirarle y probar si él quería llegar más lejos.

-Jazz… tú…

- ¿Yo?

¡Sí que era un chico difícil! Tenía que complicarme el asunto. Sentí que me sonrojé.

-¡Jasper! ¡Deja de hacerte el inocente!- Me quejé

-Pero si yo soy inocente.- Dijo mi novio carcajeándose. Puse los ojos en blanco, esa frasecita tonta es de mi hermano.

-Todo es mi culpa, te he descuidado por un momento y Emmett te mal influencia

Jasper rió y rodó ubicándome bajo su pecho y ¡Oh Santo Cielo!, eso me emocionó más.

-Quedamos en que sería tu decisión. Sabes que sí quiero, me encantas.- Besó mi cuello.- Así que no quiero que me preguntes, solo… se tú quien me sorprenda.- Dijo besando la punta de mi nariz

-¿Donde quiera y cuando quiera?- Dije sonriendo

-Donde quieras y cuando quieras.- Afirmo y me guiñó un ojo y yo suspiré

Luego de ese maravilloso picnic en la playa, fuimos en su motocicleta hasta el muelle. Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna dos veces. Había ido algunas veces, pero el paisaje era mágico, veía las cosas de forma diferente, o tal vez, es por la compañía que tenía a mi lado, que hacía que todo mejor. Ese momento decidí que no quiero volver a estar sin él.

-Eres tan dulce Jazz, es increíble… todos tus detalles son hermosos

-Te lo mereces todo.- Dijo tomando mi mano izquierda para besarla, mientras la rueda nos elevaba y podíamos ver todas las luces coloridas del muelle que parecían acuarelas al reflejarse en el mar.

-Nunca más quiero pelearme contigo

Él me miró y me sonrió con ternura.- No siempre estaremos de acuerdo en cosas, Alice. Pero, creo que con esto, hemos aprendido mucho y tengo la seguridad de que ahora nos conocemos mejor y lo nuestro se ha vuelto más fuerte. Le devolví la sonrisa y le abracé más fuerte.

Bajamos y luego caminamos hasta la motocicleta, Jazz me colocó el casco y fuimos de regreso a casa. Llegamos y Em no estaba, era la noche del viernes y él nunca tiene tiempo que perder, es imparable. Pero que bueno que sea así. Así tengo la casa para mi novio y para mí. Lo cierto es que me dio nervios al examinar la situación de estar a solas con Jasper ¡¿Alice cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Eres una indecisa! Creo que es una oportunidad perfecta para…

-Alice, voy a darme un baño, es que tengo arena por todos lados.- Dijo Jazz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, creo que yo haré lo mismo, te espero en mi habitación para…eh… escuchar música en el balcón

-Ok, voy enseguida.- Dijo sonriendo

Subimos y él entró a su habitación, yo tomé aire y después de que él cerró la puerta, entré a la habitación de Emmett. Comencé a rebuscar por todo ese desorden, no me gusta entrar a la habitación de mi hermano, es una experiencia terrible. Encontré la mitad de un sándwich, al parecer era el que comía el día en el que llegué tarde a casa. ¡Ugh! No puedo creer lo descuidado que es, pobre Gloria, ahora entiendo por qué prefiere limpiar la piscina, que ésta habitación.

Fui hasta las gavetas de ropa de mi hermano. ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! Debo amar demasiado a Jasper. Abrí la gaveta de su… su, ropa interior. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y metí mi mano hasta el fondo, sin tratar de revolver mucho las prendas. Y finalmente encontré lo que buscaba. Saqué despacio a Ted, el pequeño amigo de la infancia de mi hermano, su primer osito de felpa.

Según Emmett, es un recuerdo vergonzoso de su infancia, que todavía quiere mantener, así que lo guarda en esa gaveta, pero en realidad, Ted no solo está relleno de felpa, sino de preservativos.

Tomé uno y me lo guardé, seguido de eso dejé a Ted tal y como estaba, de repente estaba tan nerviosa, que las manos me temblaban y por salir pronto de la habitación de mi hermano, azoté la puerta. ¡Alice, ahora o nunca! ¡Alice, ahora o nunca! Me iba repitiendo mentalmente mientras corría hacia mi habitación. Fui directo a tomar una ducha para quitarme toda la arena, salí y busqué qué usar. Me hubiese gustado tener una charla con Rose sobre el tema antes de aventarme sin saber qué hacer.

_¡Alice, solo tranquilízate! Es tú novio, lo amas entonces ¿Por qué no? Además qué van a hacer todo el tiempo que les queda sin interrupciones ¿Ver una película en la televisión? _La voz de mi amiga bufó en mi mente. Tomé aire y me puse un lindo conjunto de lencería color malva de Victoria's Secret. Verme así de sexy en el espejo me dio mucha confianza, así que sobre mi lindo conjunto de lencería me puse mi bata para salir de la cama, lo cierto es que no era una bata sexy, era esponjosa y de color amarillo. Modulé la luz de mi habitación a tenue, abrí la puerta del balcón, y me quedé sentada en una esquina de mi cama, esperándole.

-Bien, no quieres…-Mi novio se detuvo mirándome, y rió. Esa no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba de su parte.- ¿Es eso un turbante?-Dijo apuntando sobre mi cabeza.

-Ah.- Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me percaté de que tenía la toalla envuelta en mi cabello. ¡Maldita costumbre! Comencé a reír.- Es que siempre la envuelvo, sé que tengo el cabello corto, pero es un hábito tonto que… - Mi novio se acercó con una sonrisa y se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en mi regazo observándome y escuchando con ternura y con atención a todas estupideces que decía debido a los nervios.

Me sonrió, sabía exactamente lo que quería. Después de todo, se lo había insinuado en la playa. Tomé su rostro con mis manos, y uní mi frente con la suya. Eran las 10 de la noche y de seguro, Emmett tardaría en venir.

-Dijiste donde quiera y cuando quiera.- Le susurré, él me besó en los labios, sentí su mano en mi pantorrilla, iba subiendo lentamente hacia mi muslo y se detuvo ahí.

-Eres hermosa.- Me susurró al oído, mientras se levantaba para tomarme en sus brazos y acomodarme más al centro de la cama. No tenía idea de qué hacer, él se situó sobre mí apoyando su peso sobre sus antebrazos. Me beso, deslicé mi mano por su abdomen intentando quitarle la playera, pero él hizo el trabajo. Se la quitó dejándome ver su increíble abdomen quise zafarme la bata pero él me tomó las manos.

-No tiene por qué ser tan rápido.- Me susurró al oído, bajó para besar mi cuello.- Quiero que te relajes.- Sentí que soltó el lazo de la bata y sentí recorrer su mano sobre mi abdomen y luego subió a acariciar uno de mis pechos, eso no lo esperaba y proferí un gemido, bajó de mi cuello a mi pecho, besando la piel que mi sujetador dejaba descubierta, despertando en mi la necesidad de tener su piel rozando con la mía.

-Me detendré si no quieres…

-Te necesito, amor.- Le interrumpí, tratando de que mi respiración sonara acompasada

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto te deseo, Alice

Pues tal vez tenía una idea de cuánto, lo supe al ubicar una de mis piernas entre las suyas. Era tiempo de agilizar las cosas, así que busqué el botón de sus pantalones y…

-Que fue eso.- Dijo Jasper levantando la cabeza al ver por el balcón la luz de un coche.

Yo estaba tendida en la cama casi sin respirar, incluso no podía abrir mis ojos, estaba tan extasiada y embriagada de sus besos que no podía moverme. Pero mi novio, se levantó y espió.

-¡Emmett!- Exclamó casi nervioso.

-¡Ay, no!- Grité, me levanté y juré que mi hermano me las pagaría un día de estos. ¡Cómo es posible que haya arruinado el momento más feliz de mi existencia! Jasper buscaba desesperado dónde había arrojado su playera.

-Jazz, Jazz, Jazz ya cálmate

-No debería vernos así además…- Jasper miró sus pantalones, luego vi a qué se refería, desvié mi mirada y reí.

-¡Alice! fue… tu culpa.- Dijo riendo

-Tranquilo, veré cómo lo saco de la casa. Tal vez solo vino a recoger algo que olvidó. Regresaré por ti, y por él.- Dije mirando nuevamente a la reacción que le provoqué. Me amarré con un lazo la bata y corrí bajando las escaleras. Emmett se veía más que furioso, caminó por el pasillo y yo le intercepté.

-Em, hermanito ¿que sucedió? ¿Por qué tan temprano por aquí?

-Qué, es mi casa ¿no? ¿Y desde cuando te importa a qué hora llego?

-Pero entonces, dime ¿por qué ese mal humor?

-¡Bah! Solo iré a hablar con Jasper si me lo permites

-¡No! Es… está en el baño, creo que le sentó mal lo que comimos en nuestro picnic romántico.- Sonreí.

-Ah, es cierto.- De pronto mi hermano sonrió.- ¿Que tal la pasaron?

-Pues bien, eh, ven y te lo cuento… ¿tienes hambre? puedo prepararte algo

-Que amable, pero quisiera hablar con mi primo y criticar el comportamiento femenino

-Pero primero come algo.- Tomé del brazo a Emmett y lo llevé hasta la cocina. Era un hecho. Esta molestia no se iría.

-Y ¿me vas a contar qué pasó?

-Prefiero contárselo a Jasper. Es obvio que tú le darás la razón a ella

-Si se trata de Heidi, no creo que se la dé. Ella es muy molesta

Abrí el refrigerador y tomé cosas para prepárale un sándwich a mi irritante hermano. Jasper bajó con cara de pocos amigos, parecía más molesto que yo.

-Qué hay Em.- Pronunció cada palabra enfatizándola y tensando la mandíbula.

-Pues tengo un gran problema.- Emmett se giró para mirar a Jasper.- ¡Vaya! Sí que te ves mal. Debe ser una gran molestia

-Sí, es enorme.- Dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a Emmett

Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa.- Jazz ¿te sientes mejor de tu malestar estomacal?

Mi novio asintió sin desviar su mirada asesina del rostro de mi hermano.

Emmett nos relató la historia de por qué Heidi se enfureció con él. Lo cierto es que nunca antes había escuchado algo tan ridículo como eso. Mi hermano hizo un comentario sobre un lunar que tiene Heidi en uno de sus muslos.

-Solo le dije que se lo puede operar.- Dijo Emmett con rostro inocente.- Es que es realmente asqueroso parece una cucaracha y Alice, tu sabes que esos animalitos me matan del susto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le preparé el cuarto sándwich de la noche. Miré a Jasper, cuya furia parecía disminuir y se convertía en sueño. Tenía apoyado el brazo en el mesón y el rostro sobre la mano escuchando a Emmett parlotear.

-Tengo que ir a dormir.- Le interrumpió Jasper levantándose de su asiento y dándome un beso.- ¿Tendrá Carlisle un sedante?-Susurró Jazz en mi oído

-Si lo tuviese, créeme que se lo hubiese puesto en algún sándwich.- Le contesté

-Pero ¿Dónde vas? es que aún no termino…-Jasper salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies del cansancio y Emmett fue siguiéndole sin parar de hablar.- Entonces yo le dije… ¡Da asco! Y ella…

¡Gracias Em! Y así me quedé sola en la cocina, la noche que pudo ser la más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

**Hi chicas!!!**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto… cumpleaños, día de la madre… en fin muchas cosas xD**

**Pero bueno, aquí estoy y… espero que les haya gustado el capi… jajajajaja tal vez las dejé un poquitín activadas (si saben a lo que me refiero) xD**

**Jajajajaja tranquilas que sucederá en su momento =)**

**Debo disculparme por adelantado… es que comenzaré clases de francés por las tardes =(**

**Juro actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. Gracias por sus reviews!!!**


	26. Esto me huele a Romance

Para colmo, Emmett entró a la habitación de mi novio a seguir parloteando. Por lo menos, colaboró con la reconciliación, solo por eso no lo mato este momento. Me sentía en las nubes, no podía creer que casi pasa, ahora, el miedo se desvaneció totalmente. Me sentía tan bien es sus brazos, era una sensación increíble, aunque solo fueron besos y caricias muy sexys y no se consumó nada, me sentía muy feliz. Ahora sé que Jazz sí que me desea y eso me hace sentir bien, porque también le deseo a él. Hoy sentí que ese deseo se activó con todas esas caricias esas sensaciones. Ahora no logro comprender ¡¿a qué le tenía tanto miedo?

Me puse mi pijama y me recosté, pero no conciliaba el sueño. Solo podía pensar en mi Jasper y sus caricias y su olor y sus besos que encendían cada célula de mi cuerpo. Cada vez que su aliento rozaba mi piel, sentía correr electricidad. Tal vez las cosas no salen como las esperas cuando las planeas, tal vez puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, sin necesidad de luz tenue, o lencería de Victoria's Secret. Tal vez solo se presentaría la ocasión.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté alegre de que fuese sábado. Así que quería hacer planes con los chicos. Antes de bajar, decidí telefonear a Bella, había olvidado totalmente su situación con Edward.

-Diga

-Bella, amiga ¿cómo estás? lamento no haber llamado antes, pero…

-Tranquila Alice, todo está bien. Por lo que escucho, estas muy alegre ¿Me equivoco?

Suspiré.- Sí, te equivocas… estoy más que alegre Bella es que todo es tan hermoso e increíble y…

-Ok, ya entendí que se reconciliaron. ¡Me alegro tanto!-Dijo mi amiga no muy animada

-¿has hablado con Edward? ¿Cómo está su situación?

-Está bien.

-¿Solo bien?

-Pudimos arreglar las cosas. Él vino a verme, charlamos sobre el tema

-Pero ¿Por qué te siento tan triste?

-Es que pudimos arreglar el lío, pero todavía siento que las cosas no van muy bien. Me pidió disculpas por la insistencia. Pero, es que a veces siento que todavía recuerda lo que tuvo con Tanya…

-Pero ¿Se lo has dicho?

-No

- Bella, no creo que Edward piense así. Él te quiere y mucho. Estoy segura que no compara con Tanya porque sabe que eres mil veces mejor

-Pero Alice, soy… más lenta

-Él debe entender que las chicas somos diferentes y no porque se haya acostado con Tanya al día siguiente de haber sido novios, quiere decir que tú seas así.

Bella suspiró triste.

-Debes hacerle entender que quieres ir más despacio y tranquila. Bueno, para los chicos es un poco más complicado eso de no tener sexo, pero ya se le pasará

-Pues sí, eso espero

-Anímate, Bella

-Bien. Y ¿que tal la reconciliación?-Preguntó mi amiga sintiéndose más animada

-Ven a mi casa y te lo cuento todo ¡Te parece si vamos a bailar o hacemos algo entre todos!

-Me parece perfecto, pero y Rose, no se sentirá algo… ¿solitaria?

Lo pensé por un momento. Pero será genial si Emmett también va, además Rose tiene una actitud diferente con mi hermano y tal vez podrían hacerse amigos… O quizás algo más, he visto las miradas que se lanzan últimamente. ¡Bah! tal vez es cosa mía, siempre he soñado con verlos juntos. Imposible Alice, imposible.

-No, es que no será noche de parejas… al igual que ella, hay un caballero guapísimo y soltero que vendrá con nosotros

-No te entiendo nada. De veras que cada día te despiertas más loca, Alice

-Puede ser… Además necesito los consejos de Rose.- Suspiré.- ¡Es que estuve a punto!-Exclamé emocionada

-¡Alice Cullen! ¿Cómo que apunto? ¿Qué? -Ambas reímos

-Te lo cuento luego, bye

-Alice

Corté la llamada y fui a darme un baño y a cambiarme. Salí de mi habitación y al parecer los chicos no se despertaban aún. Emmett seguía roncando, así que entré a la habitación de Jazz quien estaba profundamente dormido. Tomé su guitarra acústica e hice sonar las cuerdas. Abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño molesto, pero al ver que era yo, sonrió.

-Por qué siempre te levantas tan temprano.- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con la manta

-¡Porque hay muchas cosas por hacer!-Dije subiéndome a su cama para comenzar a saltar

-Ahora que me lo recuerdas, sí.- Jazz se quitó de encima la manta.- La primera en mi lista, asesinar a Emmett

Me reí y paré de saltar, me metí bajo la manta para abrazarlo y darle un beso. Ambos estábamos de lado mirándonos de frente.

-Tienes que darle crédito por ayudarte a raptarme y llevarme a Santa Mónica

Jasper me abrazó fuerte. Y nuestras narices se unieron- Sí, pero tuve que pagarle y lo hice por adelantado, así que…

-Y ¿qué le diste?

-Eso no puede ser revelado.- Dijo mi novio riendo entre dientes

-Bien, debo reconocer que también quería matarlo. Sí que lo arruinó.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Dijo mi novio con rostro de frustración separando su rostro del mío.- Para colmo, no me dejó dormir en toda la noche. Es que al momento de hablar, ¡Emmett parece una chica!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Dije enarcando una ceja

Jasper me sonrió y me picó para hacerme cosquillas.- Tienes que admitir que nunca paran de hablar.

-Por lo menos hablamos de cosas importantes

-¿qué? Estoy seguro de que se dedican a hablar mal de nosotros.- Dijo Jazz sonriendo

Me carcajeé.- No… bueno, no siempre.- Jasper se unió a mis risas. Tomó una de mis manos para besarla y luego comenzó a mordisquear el ápice de mis dedos.

-Y ¿Cómo te sentiste ayer?- Sentí que me ruboricé, no sabía si se refería a nuestra reconciliación o a lo que se vino después. Tragué con dificultad

-Todo fue maravilloso. Desde que te vi en la playa.-Acaricié su rostro y le dediqué una sonrisa.- Hasta que te sentí más cerca de mí, que nunca.- le susurré, él sonrió y me besó interrumpida y dulcemente. Apoyó su frente en mi hombro.

-Te diré que, después de lo de ayer… Será un poco más complicado…

-¿Aguantar las ganas? –Pregunté riendo

-Yo diría, armarse de paciencia.- Tomé su rostro con mis manos

-Pero ¿Por qué? Ya no tendrás que esperar para que me decida. Y si no fui clara con lo de anoche, pues, quiero que sepas que ya está decidido.- Junté mi frente con la suya.- Te amo. Quiero ser tuya en todos los aspectos.- Le susurré. Sentí el cálido roce de su aliento en mis labios cuando rió.

-Si es así, me alivia saber que no has cambiado de opinión.- Dijo besando mi garganta

-Tontito.- Le abracé fuerte y comencé a besuquearle todo el rostro.- Estoy más que segura de hacerlo contigo.- Me ubiqué sobre su pecho y le dediqué una sonrisa pizpireta.- Y hacerte mío y solo mío

Jasper rió.- Soy más que tuyo, Alice.- Sonreí contenta por su aseveración y le di un beso.

La mañana avanzó rápida, mantuve a Emmett haciendo el aseo de su habitación, lo soborné con llevarlo a cenar hamburguesas. Yo me preparé para tomar el sol junto a la alberca, mientras Jazz me acompañaba con su laptop leyendo y respondiendo los mensajes de Peter. Telefoneé a Rose para hacer los planes de esta noche y se animó. Les propuse a las chicas que se adelanten y vengan por la tarde para charlar.

Me arreglé y como era costumbre, los chicos ya estaban listos para salir, así que encendieron la televisión para ver un concierto en DVD. Rose llegó temprano, como siempre, se veía increíble.

-¡Amiga!-Exclamé y le abracé

-Se nota que estás bien con Jazz

-Pues sí, ven entra ¡tengo que contártelo todo!

Rosalie entró a la estancia y Emmett se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Rose, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez ella no puso los ojos en blanco, ni tuvo una actitud de desdén, sino que le sonrió. ¡Creo que esto se pondrá bueno!

-Hola chicos

-Hola Rose.- Saludó mi novio

-Rosalie, luces…-Emmett la miró de pies a cabeza.- eh…

-Gracias, también te ves bien.- Dijo mi amiga sentándose en el sofá frente a mi hermano el baboso

Me senté en el regazo de Jazz y le abracé y en ese preciso momento Edward y Bella tocaron el timbre.

-Emmett.- Mi hermano ni siquiera me escuchó, aparentaba ver la televisión pero notaba que miraba a Rosalie de reojo.- Emmett ve a abrir.- Dije arrojándole un cojín del sofá

-¡Jasper puedes controlar a tu novia! ¡Es un monstruo violento!- Dijo Emmett molesto por tener que ir a abrir

-Luego vaya a querer golpearme a mí.- Dijo Jazz riendo. Le mostré la lengua

Listo, Bella y Edward llegaron y tomé a mis amigas de la mano para subir a mi habitación

-Chicos, por favor hagan las reservaciones

-Pero esta vez no sushi.- Rogó Edward

-Bien, pero ustedes invitan.- Dijo Bella guiñándole el ojo a su amado. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa.

Subimos y lo primero que notaron las chicas en mi habitación fue el grandísimo oso de felpa y les conté todo lo que hicimos en la playa. Fue de lo más gracioso ver cómo sus ojos y sus bocas se abrían, todo al mismo tiempo mientras les comentaba livianamente acerca de mi experiencia anoche.

-¡Exijo detalles!

-Cierra el pico Rosalie.- Dijo Bella sonrojándose y riendo por el comentario de Rose

-¡Olvídalo! Además... no pasó nada más

-¡Eres una cobarde!-Dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño

-Es que aquí viene la peor parte…-Les hablé sobre aquel impertinente que tengo por hermanito y lo que hizo.

Rose profirió un grito agudo y comenzó a reír- Y el pobre de Jasper… se quedó así… así ¿todo hot?-Mi amiga se carcajeó, asentí algo avergonzada y Bella se unió a las carcajadas de Rosalie.

-Pues que pena me da, Alice. Pero tienes que admitir que fue gracioso ¿Y que hay de Edward?-dijo Rosalie, propinándole un codazo a Bella, quien resopló y le contó a Rose sobre su situación.

-Chicas, tómenlo con calma. Alice, ya verás cómo se da el momento. Bella mantén tu posición y sé fuerte en tu decisión, él te quiere y sabrá esperar hasta que te sientas más segura…

-¿Rose?

-¿Sí Alice?- Me mordí el labio, tal vez era la pregunta más estúpida que he intentado hacer.

-Qué... eh... -Rosalie alzó una ceja.- Eh... eso... ¿Qué haces cuando ves que él está listo para...?

Rosalie se echó a reír- Pues solo deja que pase

-¿Es cierto que duele?-preguntó Bella con gesto de dolor en su rostro

Rose continuaba riendo estruendosamente.- Pues la primera vez que lo haces, sí, pero no es un dolor intenso, además no se compara a lo que sientes después.-Rose nos dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.- Solo deben tranquilizarse, no es nada del otro mundo. Creo que es una de las experiencias más maravillosas y placenteras de la vida.

Bella y yo asentimos. Definitivamente, Rosalie era la hermana mayor que nunca tuvimos.

-Eh, chicas cambiando de tema ¿Cómo es que Heidi no está colgada del cuello de tu hermano, Alice?

-Pues porque discutió por una estupidez con Heidi

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo Rose con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras jugaba con el dije de su gargantilla

Bajamos y los chicos reservaron en Hamlet Hamburger sin mi consentimiento. Pero es justo, porque le prometí a Em que cenaría hamburguesas, solo espero que no sea un mugroso restaurante de comida rápida de la carretera. Aunque, si prepararon reservaciones, debe ser porque es un sitio exclusivo. En fin, Emmett miraba con atención un juego de balompié entre dos equipos de la UEFA.

-Imposible que el Benfica de Portugal pase a los cuartos de final.

-Yo creo que sí puede e incluso tiene oportunidades para la semifinal.- Dijo Jasper muy seguro

-Disculpen, pero es más que claro que va a pasar a los cuartos- Emmett miró a Rosalie como si estuviese loca.- Considerando los puntos que lleva de ventaja ante los otros equipos. Si pierde o empata, clasifica igual.

-Te lo dije.- Dijo mi novio

-Pero no puede ser porque…

-Jasper, todo depende de que Liverpool clasifique a los cuartos. Si eso sucede, automáticamente Benfica baja porque no tendría lo suficiente para enfrentarse a los equipos de la semifinal.

Los chicos quedaron impresionados, bueno, mi hermano fue quien quedó pasmado.

-No sabía que te gustaba el balompié.- Dijo Em esbozando una sonrisa

-De algo tengo que hablar con mi padre.- Dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.- Además hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí.- Rose sonrió con suficiencia y pasó sus dedos por su largo cabello para acomodarlo.

-Bien, hasta que Emmett recupere el aire, salgamos de una vez.-Dijo Jasper contento

Llegamos al restaurante y era muy bonito y de ambiente casual. La mesa era de seis personas, los chicos se comportaron de lo más atentos. Jasper se sentó frente a mí, obviamente Bella frente a Edward y Rose se sentó frente a Em. Ordenamos lo que comeríamos, mi hermanito ordenó su hamburguesa, parecía un niño, los demás ordenamos rigatoni a la boloñesa y Rose pidió una ensalada asiática. Emmett sacó los ojos como platos.

-No me digas que solo pedirás eso.- Dijo Emmett sorprendido

-Pues, sí, es bastante grande

-Tienes que probar las patatas

-Olvídalo, no como ese tipo de cosas

Todos comenzamos a reír

-Solo una.- Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero. Rosalie sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco

Emmett tomó con su tenedor una patata y se la acercó a la boca a Rose, ella la abrió y Emmett introdujo la patata en su boca. Se la comió gustosa. Mi hermano le dedicó esa linda sonrisa con hoyuelos y ella se la devolvió con otra.

-¿Quieres compartirlas conmigo?-Dijo Emmett sonriendo

-Me encantaría.- Respondió Rosalie acercándose más poniendo sus antebrazos sobre la mesa.

Todos sonreíamos mirándonos unos a otros ¡Espero no equivocarme pero tal vez mi fantasía de tenerlos juntos se pueda cumplir después de todo!

* * *

**Hola Chicas!**

**Sí que me tienen paciencia! por eso las quiero tanto!**

**He estado con muchas tareas... lo bueno es que me está yendo excelente en las clases de francés =) pero extraño pasar toda la tarde frente al ordenador xD**

**También he dedicado un poco de tiempo a escribir uno que otro one-shot! **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**

**Pd: Las votaciones de la poll de mi perfil... siguen empatadas xD**


	27. ¡Lo sabía!

Continuamos cenando y riendo de todas la ocurrencias de Emmett. Al parecer él y Rosalie habían ordenado la tercera porción de patatas a la francesa, la estábamos pasando realmente genial.

-Bien ¿y que haremos después de cenar?- Interrumpió Edward

-Que les parece si vamos a bailar.- Propuse contenta

-Eso es lo de siempre.- Dijo Bella sin ánimo.- Además necesito de sus ideas chicos

-¿Con respecto a que?-Preguntó mi novio luego de dar un sorbo a su té helado

-Bien, necesitamos juntar fondos para la gran gala de despedida de los chicos de último año.

-¡Tiene que ser un Fiestón!- Exclamo mi hermano

-Pues sí, esperamos que se lleven un buen recuerdo de la prepa cuando se marchen. Y que no se olviden de nosotros.- Dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Jasper Emmett y Rose.

-Por cierto, perdón que te interrumpa, Bella.- Se excusó Rose.- ¿Ya se decidieron por universidad?

-Pues yo sí, es obvio, la Universidad de Los Angeles. Tengo la beca deportiva y fui aceptado- Dijo mi hermano con suficiencia, Rosalie sonrió.

-Pues yo también me decidí por la de Los Angeles, también me aceptaron en la Universidad de Boston. Pero no cambiaría a esta ciudad por nada.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos veremos ahí!- Exclamó Emmett y Rose le sonrió

-¿Y que hay de ti Jasper?-Preguntó Edward. Jasper me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa tensa, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Nunca había charlado con él al respecto y no sabía cuales eran sus opciones y quizás la universidad de California no estaba dentro de sus elecciones.

-Yo he sido aceptado por la de Baylor, en Texas.- Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y muy serios, yo agaché mi cabeza y comencé a respirar profundamente. Bella me tomó la mano bajo la mesa.- Y… ¡también he sido aceptado en la de California!- Exclamó Jasper riendo entre dientes.

-¡Casi haces que Alice sufra de un infarto!- Exclamó Emmett riendo y contagiando a todos con su risa. Jasper me tomó de la mano y me sonrió moviendo su cabeza para buscar mi mirada. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y le devolví la sonrisa pero también le propiné un buen pisotón bajo la mesa.

-¡Tontorrón!

-¡Och!

-Te dije que es un monstruo violento.- Dijo Emmett mirándome con desaprobación

Seguimos con la conversación, estaba realmente muy feliz de que Jasper haya sido aceptado en la Universidad de Los Angeles. Solo espero que esté seguro de que quiere estudiar ahí. No sería justo que yo fuese la razón.

-Chicos, por favor, de verdad necesito su ayuda.- Dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos

-Bien, tengo una idea

-Si es tuya, debe ser una idiota, digo, ideota.- Bromeó Edward chocando puños con mi novio y riendo.

-¡Pues me conoces!- Dijo mi hermano orgulloso, al parecer no pilló el chiste.- ¡Esto será definitivamente genial! Como ustedes saben, deben fomentar el compañerismo y las actividades sociales por eso, todos colaborarán muy felices y aportarán con su dinero a la noble causa…

-Al grano.- Le interrumpió Rose apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa, con su rostro descansando sobre su mano.

-Bien. Propongo ¡un calendario de porristas con sexys uniformes de fútbol Americano! ¿Qué dices Bella?- Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que Bella y Edward. Mi Jasper abrió los ojos como platos miró Emmett, luego a mí y volvió a mirar a Emmett

-¡Estás demente! ¡Definitivamente no!- Dijo Jasper molesto. Estallé en risa al mirar la expresión de mi novio.

-¿A caso te llamas Bella?-Preguntó en tono burlón Emmett

-No, pero…

-Ya Jazz, déjalo así, es obvio que esa idea no sirve.- Le interrumpí tomándole de la mano

-Pues por supuesto que no.- Dijo Bella molesta con Emmett

-Me parece bastante interesante.- Dijo la bella rubia despampanante que semanas atrás odiaba a mi hermano. Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas confusas hacia Rose. Emmett sonrió más que satisfecho.

-Pero con una variación.- Dijo mi amiga sonriendo.

-Prosigue.- Dijo Edward confuso

-Que les parece si invertimos la idea

-¿Americano fútbol de uniformes sexys con porristas de calendario un?- Preguntó Emmett haciéndose el bobo. O eso creo.

-¡Sé a lo que te refieres!- Exclamé entusiasmada

-¿Nos explican?- Preguntó mi novio enarcando una ceja

-Bien, podríamos hacer calendarios, pero esta vez, los jugadores de fútbol Americano, podrían vestir sexys uniformes de porristas.

-¡Genial! ¡Esa idea va!- Exclamó Bella muy emocionada.- Además, no solo los comprarían las chicas, sino que los chicos también los comprarían para reírse de ustedes.- Bella estalló en carcajadas mientras Edward trataba de negociar con ella.

-¡Rose eres única! ¡Quiero ayudar en la sesión de fotos!- Dije mientras aplaudía feliz.

Jasper se carcajeaba al ver el rostro de Emmett, quien quedó alarmado y con la respiración agitada, mientras Edward, miraba con rostro de súplica a Bella para que cambie de decisión

-Bella, tienes que reconsiderarlo, por favor.- Suplicaba Edward

- Creo que es una idea genial.- Dijo Jasper mientras Emmett y Ed le dedicaban una mirada de odio.

-Claro, como tú no tendrás que posar con una faldita.- Espetó Edward molesto

-Entonces que Jasper aparezca como tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, solo cubriendo lo que no debe ser expuesto, con su guitarra.- Bromeó Emmett

Todos reímos y Jazz miró con cara de pocos amigos a mi hermano

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese calendario de atletas, además…

-A mi me encantaría.- Dije riendo, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Jazz negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír.

-Eres una depravada Alice.- Bromeó Emmett

-Debe ser contagioso hermanito.- Dije claramente refiriéndome a Em

- A pues sí… es que pasas tanto tiempo con Bella.- Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y también se sonrojó.

Nos la pasamos riendo y Bella dijo que lo propondría como idea en la próxima reunión del consejo. Los chicos tendrían que resignarse, además Edward haría todo lo que Bella le dijese. Y mi hermano, pues, mi hermano está chiflado, así que lo haría por diversión.

-Chicos que les parece si vamos a este sitio, me enviaron el nombre por mensaje de texto.

-Ah, si, también a mí.- Dijo Rosalie

-Eso quiere decir que toda la prepa lo sabe y que todos estarán ahí.- Se quejó Bella

-Sí, además habrá personas que no quiero ver ni en pintura.- Dije haciendo una mueca

-Pero si no vamos, todos comentarán de lo mismo y seremos los únicos que no sabremos de lo que se trata.- Dijo Edward

-Mmm pues sí.- Admitió Rosalie no muy gustosa

-Entonces vamos.- Nos animó Edward

-¿Y qué tiene de bueno el lugar?-Preguntó Jazz. Rosalie tomó su móvil para leer el mensaje de texto.

-Al parecer… tiene de todo. Pista de baile, karaoke y…

-Te dan un coctail por cortesía de la casa.- Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.- No te emociones Alice, la promoción solo es para mayores de edad.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Rosalie y mi hermano reían, imagino que recordaban la borrachera con Bella.

Terminamos yendo a ese lugar por Em, no sé desde cuando se volvió tan consentido. Pero tengo que admitir, que ¡el lugar estaba fabuloso! Incluso Jazz se quedó boquiabierto y él no se impresiona con facilidad. Definitivamente el sitio era grandioso y muy grande, la iluminación era genial y muy alocada, había espejos, balcones y estaban invitados los mejores DJs para animar el evento de apertura.

Pese a que nos encontramos con gente indeseable como James y sus idiotas, la pasamos muy bien y como el sitio era grandísimo solamente lo vi una vez.

-¡Oh amo esta canción! ¡Alice recuerdas los pasos que inventamos!-Dijo Rose emocionada.

-¡Pero por supuesto!- Mi amiga y yo comenzamos a bailar hasta que dos galanes reclamaron nuestra atención. Emmett comenzó a moverse frente a Rose, ella rió y comenzó a bailar con él. Jazz me tomó de la mano y me dio una vuelta para luego tomarme de la cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo, no perdí el tiempo y me comencé a mover aferrada a él. Edward y Bella reían y besaban, tratando de bailar, bien puedo entenderlo, mi amiga es algo… descoordinada.

Al parecer Rosalie y Emmett estaban más que contentos bailando al ritmo de Bad Romance mi amiga estaba de espaldas a mi hermano, enroscando su brazo en su cuello, mientras que él tomaba la cintura de mi amiga, ambos moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa sincera de mi amiga Rose.

Tomé la mano de mi novio, había un sitio que quería ver más de cerca. Él me siguió, fuimos a uno de los balcones y el lugar tenía una vista muy bonita, Jazz tomó asiento en un sofá y yo me acomodé sobre su regazo.

Me comentaba lo mucho que le había gustado el lugar y eso me hacía feliz. Lo cierto es que también me sentía contenta pues su mano acariciaba mi muslo de arriba abajo casi inconscientemente. Ahora teníamos ese tipo de confianzas. Y eso simplemente me encantaba, me hacía sentir tan suya.

-¿Que piensas hacer mañana?-Le interrumpí, preguntando con una mirada cargada de intenciones lujuriosas.

-¿Yo?... creo que no tengo planes.- Me respondió con la misma mirada, aunque la suya era tremendamente sensual.

-Que te parece si, tú y yo…- De repente vino a mi mente ¡la maldita tarea del sistema nervioso!- ¡Soy una mierda!-El rostro de mi novio paso de sexy a sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices? Pero…

-Tengo una tarea especial de biología para el lunes.- Dije histérica

-¿Tarea especial?

-Sí es que pasé muy distraída toda esa semana en la que, pues, no estuve contigo.- Dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No hay problema… siempre te levantas temprano de seguro terminarás pronto.- Dijo Jasper sonriendo y acomodando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿No piensas ayudarme?- Mi novio se carcajeó, me abrazó y hundía su nariz en mi cuello. Sabía que eso me hacía cosquillas.

-Ya… para.- Dije en medio de carcajadas.- ¿Entonces vas a ayudarme?- Pregunté haciendo un puchero.

-¡Pero claro que sí! De una u otra manera, fue mi culpa.- Dijo riendo, de pronto Jazz se llevó la mano a la cabeza preocupado.- Amor…

-¿Qué tienes Jazzy?

-Olvidé por completo que comenzaremos la semana de evaluaciones parciales

-No, pero… ¡ah es cierto!-Comencé a entrar en pánico.- ¡Jazz que voy a hacer! Tengo esa tarea especial y esa…

-Eres la cosita más dulce.- Dijo mi novio riendo

-¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?

-Desde luego, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte y si es necesario me encargo de hacer tu trabajo de biología para que puedas estudiar.- Mi novio besó mi cuello

-No, Jazz eso no, además tus exámenes son mucho más importantes porque estás en último año y si no apruebas entonces…

Mi novio me silenció con un buen beso, esos besos que él daba... cada vez me sabían mucho mejor.

-Alice Cullen…

-Jasper… Whitlock.- Dije tratando de recuperar el aire con los ojos aún cerrados y anhelando más de sus labios. Mi novio rió entre dientes.

-Tienes que relajarte.- Me susurró. Abrí mis ojos y le besé la punta de la nariz

-Tus besos sí que me ayudan

Jasper comenzó a besuquearme el cuello y yo reía mientras lo hacía. Luego decidimos bajar para reencontramos con nuestros amigos.

-Bien chicos, creo que hemos hecho de todo.- Dijo Bella agotada

-No, dada de eso ¡aún nos queda el karaoke!-Dijo Emmett emocionado. Bella y Rosalie no dudaron en quejarse y poner pretextos.

-Eso sí… ni piensen que voy a pararme a cantar.- Dijo Rose molesta

-Rose ¿No piensas cantar conmigo?- Preguntó Emmett. ¿Es que mi hermano no podía ser más lechuguino? Al menos mi amiga no parecía molesta con el flirteo.

-Vamos, ninguno de nosotros es un experto.- Les animó Edward

-Él sí lo es.- Dijo Bella apuntando a mi novio.- ¿Que acaso no recuerdas la fogata?

-No es para tanto.- Dijo mi modesto novio.

-¿Qué fogata?

-No estuviste presente Rose.- Dijo mi hermano sonriéndole mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello de mi amiga.

-Pues que esperamos, la noche es joven y tu padre no está en casa Bella. Así que no tienes ninguna excusa.

-Pero, Alice…

-Vamos ya.- Les animó Jazz

Dicho y hecho, nos sentamos a esperar una mesa para karaoke hasta que finalmente llegó nuestro turno.

-Y… ¿quién va primero?- Preguntó Edward abrazando a su novia.

-Juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras.- Propuse mirando a Ed. Yo siempre le ganaba

-O Jasper podría ir primero.- Sugirió Rosalie. Mi novio se encogió de hombros

-Si ustedes quieren, pero…- Jasper me miró y me tomó de la mano.- No cantaré yo solo

-Como sea, como sea ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan dependiente de ese monstruito molesto?

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan entrometido?- Preguntamos Jazz y yo al unísono

-¡Bah! Solo suban a cantar. Yo escogeré la canción por ustedes.- Dijo Emmett poniendo esa sonrisita de niño travieso.

-Nada de eso, yo escojo.

La canción comenzó a tocar, Jazz y yo comenzamos a cantar. Era una de mis canciones favoritas Lucky de Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat.

J: Do you hear me?  
Talking to you  
across the water  
across the deep blue ocean  
under the open sky  
oh my, baby im trying

A: boy i hear you in my dreams  
i feel your whisper across the sea  
i keep you with me in my heart  
you make it easier when life gets hard

2: lucky im in love with my best friend  
lucky to have been where i have been  
lucky to be coming home again  
ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh

they dont know how long it takes  
waiting for a love like this  
every time we say goodbye  
i wish we had one more kiss  
ill wait for you, i promise you i will

lucky im in love with my best friend  
lucky to have been where i have been  
lucky to be coming home again  
lucky were in love in every way  
lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
lucky to be coming home someday

J: and so im sailing through the sea  
to an island where well meet  
youll hear the music fill the air  
ill put a flower in your hair

A: though the breezes through the trees  
move so pretty, youre all i see  
as the world keeps spinning round  
you hold me right here right now

2: lucky im in love with my best friend  
lucky to have been where i have been  
lucky to be coming home again  
lucky were in love in every way  
lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
lucky to be coming home someday  
ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh

Terminamos y como era de esperarse mi novio dejó al público estupefacto. Obtuvimos 100 y eso significaba dos canciones gratis

-Bien, ¿ahora quien sigue?- pregunté

-¡Bella!- Exclamó Emmett

-¡Ah, no! Emmett sigue tú

-¡Canta con Alice! Hacen un dúo increíble.- Insistió mi hermano quien se carcajeaba con Rosalie.

-Definitivamente, Bella… por qué no… cantas… aquella canción que… coreaban en tu casa aquella noche.- Dijo Rosalie entre carcajadas.

-Bien, solo si tú… Rose, cantas después.

-Ah, no… yo les dije claramente que…

-Trato hecho.- Dijo Emmett imitando la voz de Rosalie

-¡No! Debes estar loco

Mientras discutían en la mesa Bella subió a cantar Better in time, obtuvo un 52. Era divertido ver el rostro de mi novio cuando Bella se desafinaba, parecía como si le hubiesen clavado una aguja. Pero al menos mi amiga se soltó un poco más y rió mucho cantando en el escenario.

Obviamente las luces disimularon las veces en las que miraba a su amadísimo Edward y se sonrojaba. En la mesa, Rosalie y Emmett no dejaban de mirarse. Y esas miradas pasaban de amistosas a deseosas y cada vez recorrían un poco más del espacio que había entre ambos.

-Tu turno Rose.- Dijo Edward abrazando a Bella

-No, no y ¡no!

-Rose, vas a ver cómo te diviertes- Le animó Jazz

-Sí definitivamente.- Emmett le tomó de la mano y junto a Edward lograron que mi amiga se suba al escenario.

Rosalie puso la canción Catch me…mmm espero que mi hermano entienda el mensaje.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And dont let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypmotising  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me similing in my sleep  
And I can see this unravling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please dont catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
l'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But your so hypmotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please dont catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
But for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypmotising  
You've got me laghing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unravling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

Mi amiga terminó y pese a que lo hizo… eh… bien, mi hermano se encargó de que todo el mundo la ovacionara, al comenzar a aplaudir y gritar como loco. Bien Jazz, Edward y yo fuimos los primeros en seguirle la corriente. Eso hizo que Rose se sonrojara, luego Emmett le ayudó a bajar, la abrazó y dieron una vuelta.

-¡Estás loco!- Dijo Rosalie propinándole un puñetazo amistoso.

-¡Vamos Ed!- Le animé

Edward subió para cantar Here with out you de 3 Doors Down, una de las canciones favoritas de Bella, estaba hipnotizada mirando a su príncipe cantar. Mi amiga Rose había ido a retocar su maquillaje y yo me filtré la conversación que Emmett y Jazz mantenían.

-Mira con atención a Rosalie. Creo que le gustas.- Afirmó mi novio propinándole un codazo amistoso a mi hermano.

-¿Tú crees Jazzy? Es que ella es tan impredecible, que puede que solo quiera pasarla bien hoy… y…

-No, estoy segurísimo. Además sabemos perfectamente que te mueres por ella. Creo que ambos se merecen por lo menos intentarlo. Ah… por cierto solo Alice puede llamarme Jazzy.- Dijo mi novio acercándome más a él.

-Opino lo mismo que Jazz. Deberían estar juntos.- Dije aplaudiendo emocionada.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Me refiero a que casi toda mi vida me la he pasado tras ella y ella lo único que ha hecho es despreciarme. Saben… no pienso hacer nada.- Dijo Emmett un tanto inseguro.

-No creo que deberías echarte para atrás a estas alturas primo

-¡No puedo creer que quieras hacerte el temeroso!

Rosalie regresó.

-Y bien ¿De qué hablaban?

-Eh… de

-De que es mi turno de cantar.- Dijo Emmett levantándose para subir a escena. Vi que estaba indeciso para escoger su canción, pero al final la eligió. Tomó el micrófono y lo golpeó con el dedo.

-Ok, solo quería ver si funciona. Eh… esta canción es un tanto afeminada… bien, no es de mi estilo, pero creo que de una u otra manera expresa.- Se rascó la cabeza, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso.- Lo que siento por una chica que está aquí presente. Yo, la conozco más de lo que ella piensa. E incluso he visto cómo tipejos que nunca la merecieron, la hicieron llorar. Sé que me he comportado un poco tonto con ella pero ha sido porque… pues, me gusta mucho.

Dio la señal y la canción comenzó.

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

-Oh por Dios.- Eso fue lo único que pude decir para luego abrazar fuerte a mi novio, quien sonreía contentísimo por mi hermano. Mi hermano había escogido la canción This I promise you. Rosalie abrió sus ojos y boca como platos.

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

Emmett dirigió una mirada a nuestra mesa justo al término de la canción, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Y al momento en el que terminó y soltó el micrófono, se dirigió directamente hacia mi amiga Rosalie para tomar su mano, ella se levantó de la mesa. Emmett la tomó por la cintura y ella tomó el rostro de su enamorado entre sus manos mientras él acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, solamente necesitaron sus labios.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Me siento tan feliz de haber podido publicar otro capi! espero que les haya gustado!**

**gracias por todos sus reviews! no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento a sabiendas de que les gusta el fic!**

**Muchos xoxo para tooooooodas! de veras que muchos de sus reviews me hacen reìr y olvidarme de todo el estrés!**

**Las amooooo! Y amooooooooooo a Jazz! Ooooooooh gosh! a quièn no le gsutarìa tener ese calendario con Jazz sin nda más que su guitarra!**

**Bueno, serìa mejor sin nada! ajajajajajajaja xD **

**XOXO**

**Cris**


	28. ¡Buena idea!

Todavía no asimilaba lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese momento. Finalmente Rose y Em juntos. Es como un sueño cumplido, mi hermano y mi mejor amiga y lo mejor de todo es que tengo el presentimiento de que va a funcionar de mil maravillas.

-Rose, sé mi novia, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para...

Rosalie le interrumpió con un beso.- Nada me gustaría más Emmett

-¡Jazzy!- Exclamé abrazando con fuerza a mi novio

-Sí que se demoraron.- Dijo mi novio sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Bella emocionada

-Ya dejen de mirarlos, son un grupo de entrometidos.- Dijo Edward riendo

-Ay… ¡no! Que dramática

-¿Que tienes Alice?-Preguntó mi novio confundido. Apunté hacia la causa de mi fastidio. Era la inmadura de Heidi mostrándole el dedo medio a mi hermano y a Rose.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y Rose le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le saludó con la mano, mientras abrazaba a mi hermano. Rosalie se volteó para mirarnos a Bella y a mí.

-Eh, chicas ¿Me acompañarían a retocar mi labial?

-¡Por supuesto!- Coreamos Bella y yo

Salimos de la mesa y escuchamos los gritos y las risas de nuestros chicos mientras chocaban la mano de Emmett. Las tres entramos al tocador, la puerta se cerró y comenzamos a brincar y a gritar como niñas pequeñas. Abracé a Rosalie quien resplandecía de la felicidad.

-¡Oh Santo Cielo! ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Em y tú juntos! Y…

-Alice…

-Se ven tan hermosos, yo sabía que pasaría ¡lo sabía! Son el uno para el otro y…

-Alice…

-Me encanta como se ven juntitos y son tan perfectos y se ven tan felices y serás mi cuñada y yo planearé tu boda y quiero que mi primer sobrino se llame…

-¡Alice!- Exclamaron Rose y Bella al unísono

-Lo siento, es solo que…

-Respira… Em y yo tenemos minutos de ser novios ¿y tú ya quieres sobrinos?- Preguntó Rosalie carcajeándose junto a Bella.

-Lo cierto Rose, es que me has tomado por sorpresa.- Admitió Bella

-Es solo que me di cuenta de que por tonta, he perdido mucho. No puedo creer que lo haya tenido siempre frente a mí y…

-Bueno no exactamente frente a ti, sino detrás de ti, lamiendo tus pisadas y adorando…

-Ya lo sé Alice. Y juro que lo único que quiero es amarle como él se lo merece

-Vas a hacerme llorar.-Dije abaniqueando con mis manos mi rostro

-Y estoy segura de que él hará lo mismo contigo.- Dijo Bella sonriendo

La noche estuvo mucho más divertida, era gracioso ver el rostro de los curiosos de la prepa al mirar juntos a Emmett y a Rosalie. Decidimos regresar a casa porque para nuestra desgracia teníamos que estudiar para los parciales. Como de costumbre Edward llevó a Bella a su casa y Emmett condujo hasta la casa de Rosalie siguiéndole con el jeep para asegurarse de que su amada llegue a salvo.

En el camino, Emmett no paraba de hablar de lo perfecta que era Rose. Mi novio y yo estábamos tan gustosos de que Emmett se sintiera tan feliz.

-Bien chicos, yo me despido porque tengo mucho sueño

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono?-Preguntó mi novio enarcando una ceja

-Ah, pues…

-Va a llamar a Rose… ¡que dulce!-Dije feliz

Emmett bufó.- Hermanita yo no soy como el cursi de Jasper

-No primo, para nada.- Espetó mi novio con ironía

-Buenas noches… ¿Por qué Carlisle y mamá no han llamado?

-Deja que se diviertan, primo

-Emmett extraña a mami.- Hice un puchero

-No, pero… yo. Un poco.- Confesó Emmett

-Emmett, tranquilo, ve y recuéstate que Alice y yo te llevaremos tu leche tibia

-Me parece bien… y unas galletitas no me vendrían mal

-Ya vete.- Dije dándole un puntapié en el trasero, Emmett entró a su habitación riendo y una vez que cerró la puerta, acorralé a mi novio contra la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Me esperas? Solo voy a cambiarme a mi pijama

-Te espero.- Dijo mi novio besando mi frente

Y por segunda vez me quedé dormida en sus brazos, respirando su aroma y abrazándole tan fuerte como me era posible.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como me lo imaginé, Emmett terminó su desayuno y tomó las llaves del jeep.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A ver a mi Rose

-Se supone que tenemos que estudiar para los parciales, Em

-Estudiaré con Rose, Jazzy

-Hey, solo yo le llamo Jazzy. Y no veo que lleves tus libros…

-Lo que sea, lo que sea…

El teléfono sonó y Emmett se apresuró a contestar, pensamos que se trataba de mi padre y de Esme pero no.

-¡Hola que sorpresa! es genial escucharte Joseph

Bastó el escuchar ese nombre para que el semblante de Jasper cambiase de la alegría al disgusto en cuestión de segundos.

-Ah ¿tu hijo?- Emmett echó un vistazo a la reacción de Jasper, quien le hizo señales para que no le entregue el teléfono.

-Solo pregúntale qué quiere.- Susurró

-Jazz pero…- Mi novio puso su índice sobre mis labios sin dejar de mirar a Emmett.

-Está… dormido.- Mintió mi hermano.- Jasper se golpeó la frente con la mano

-¡Pudiste haber inventado algo mejor Emmett!- Le increpó

-Sí, tienes razón… es un ocioso.- Dijo Emmett carcajeándose. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?... Ajá… sí. Apropósito ¿Sabes algo de la abuela Helen y al abuelo Ben?

-¡Emmett ellos no se soportan!- Dijo Jazz tenso

-Ok, sí lo haré… cuídate. Adiós

-¿Por qué no quisiste atenderle? Jazz es la primara vez que llama y…

-Alice, no quiero hablar con él… No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Em ¿Para qué llamó?

-Dijo que aumentó el saldo de tu tarjeta de crédito. Genial, ahora tu novia no solamente sobregirará las tarjetas de Carlisle.- Bromeó Emmett

Jasper se quedó en silencio, mientras untaba jalea en una tostada y yo tampoco insistí con el tema, aunque me pareció triste que no haya querido recibir la llamada de su padre. Sé que la situación entre ellos es muy tensa, pero no creo que valga la pena que sigan distantes. Después de todo es su padre, es su familia.

-Bien, voy a casa de mi Julieta… Adiós niños

-Em de veras, no se olviden de estudiar

Mi hermano salió feliz y yo me quedé con mi novio. No permitiría que se le amargue el día a mi príncipe. Me acerqué a él con mirada inocente. Él comía su tostada y me miró, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Jasper Whitlock.- Canturrié

-¿Si?

-Deja de fruncir ese seño, no quiero que te comiencen a salir arrugas en la frente.

-No estoy frunciendo el ceño.- Dijo mi terco novio… frunciendo el ceño. Estallé en carcajadas.

-Sí… sí que lo estás.- Mientras me seguía riendo una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en su rostro y luego suspiró. Tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Me rindo, eres demasiado encantadora.- Dijo Jazz uniéndose a mi risa.- Alice, eres lo mejor que me ha podido regalar la vida

-Y tú eres lo más bello, genial, divino, dulce y… te amo príncipe.- Besé a mi novio

-Mejor empecemos a recoger todo esto para empecer con tu tarea de biología

-Tenías que recordármelo.- Me quejé.- Pero sí, tienes razón.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra y encontramos un modelo de proyecto del sistema nervioso muy completo, así que aunque costó un poco más de esfuerzo, terminamos y quedó increíble.

-¡Jazz, eres el mejor!

-Quedó muy bien

-De veras que sí… ¡qué emoción! Te mereces un premio.- Le di un beso

-Pero tienes que considerar que tuve que ir en moto a comprar los materiales y luego tuve que completar el esquema.- Dijo mi novio con falso desfallecimiento.

-Emmett y tú son unos dramáticos.- Dije riendo, le abracé y le di otro beso.-Y ¿Qué parcial rindes primero Jazz?

-Trigonometría

-¿Y cuándo rindes anatomía?- Dije sonriendo pizpireta. Mi novio rió entre dientes y me abrazó más fuerte

-¿Piensas ayudarme?- Preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello

-Me ofrezco como objeto de estudio.- Respondí carcajeándome

-Todo sea por amor a la ciencia y al aprendizaje.- Dijo Jasper uniéndose a mis risas

-Y… ¿por qué no adelantamos… la cita de estudio?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no creo que tu casa sea el ambiente propicio para el aprendizaje

-Puede que tengas razón pero…

Una vez más, escuchamos a mi querido hermanito aparcar su jeep. Creo que mi padre instaló un chip de alerta en Emmett.

-He vuelto.- Dijo mi hermano, un tanto desanimado

-¿Qué paso?

-Que tengo una novia responsable y temperamental. Pasamos muy bien besándonos y luego Rose se dio cuenta de que no tenía mis libros ni mis apuntes así que me obligó a regresar y estudiar… solito.-Jasper y yo estallamos en risas.

-Te lo dije

-Es que eso no es lo peor… más tarde ella vendrá a verificar si me puse a estudiar y me hará preguntas sobre el tema de estudio.

-Creo que es algo bueno. Llegó la hora de que tu chica ponga orden

-Ja, ja, ja eres tan gracioso Jazz.- Dijo Emmett en tono sarcástico

- Y chicos ¿Qué quieren comer hoy?

-Pizza.- Respondieron al unísono

-Bien, bien…

-Hoy invita Jazz.- Dijo Emmett despeinando a Jasper.- ¡Para celebrar el nuevo monto de tu tarjeta primito!

-Emmett, casi siempre Jazz es quien invita

-Está bien, no tengo problema.- Dijo mi novio encogiendo los hombros

-Entonces ordénenla chicos

Me senté en el sofá, Emmett me había recordado la situación de Jazz y su padre. No creo que una buena novia se quede de brazos cruzados. Bueno, yo nunca puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y mucho menos si se trata de alguien a quien amo. Mi novio confía en mí, me ha contado muchas cosas de su vida, cosas que le han hecho madurar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero el hecho de que mantenga rencor contra su padre, no creo que sea algo maduro de su parte.

-¡Solo quiero que esto termine!-Se quejó Emmett mientras arrojaba uno de sus libros al sofá

-No es tan malo, además, tenemos una semana de descanso después de los parciales.- Dijo mi novio recostándose en el sofá con su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

-¡Por eso quiero que esto termine de una buena vez! Necesito vacaciones

-Es cierto… usualmente mi padre y Esme nos llevan a Florida, pero ellos están viajando y…- De pronto los ojos de Emmett se llenaron de alegría

-¡Enana! Solo tienes que convencerles de que nos compren los pasajes de avión.- Dijo Emmett emocionadísimo.

La idea no estaba nada mal, considerando que Jazz y yo podríamos darnos una escapadita de Emmett y… De pronto, se me ocurrió una idea mucho más interesante.

-Alice tiene una idea.- Aseguró mi hermano.- Siempre pone esos ojitos brillantes

-¡Sí Em! Mejor ¿Por qué no vamos a Texas?

Emmett me miró confuso y mi novio me miró enarcando una ceja.

-Pero ¿Qué puede haber de divertido?-Preguntó Emmett

-Em di que sí por favor.- Le rogué poniendo un puchero.- Yo no conozco Texas ¡y me encantaría! ¡Muero por conocer a sus abuelos! Además Emmett no los has visto hace mucho tiempo.

-En eso tienes mucha razón.- Admitió mi hermano

-Admito que me gustaría ir a visitar a los abuelos, pero ¿Hacen planes sin antes consultar con Carlisle y tía Esme?- Preguntó mi novio asombrado

-Estoy segura de que Esme estará encantada de que fuésemos a visitar a sus padres, Jazz… Y no solo eso ¡tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Peter y a Charlotte y tú los verías de nuevo!

-¡Me encantaría que te conozcan!- Exclamó mi novio sonriendo.

-Pero eso sí… yo llevo a Rose conmigo. Ni piensen que van de luna de miel y yo tocaré el arpa para ustedes.- Dijo Emmett enarcando una ceja.

-Entonces ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo?- Pregunté levantándome del sofá dando brinquitos ansiosa. Ambos asintieron.

-¡Yay! ¡Voy a conocer Texas!- Exclamé sentándome en el regazo de mi novio para abrazarle. Jazz me miraba como si supiese las intensiones por las que tanto quería ir a Texas, yo sonreí y junté mi frente con la suya para luego robarle un beso y hacer que sonría.

-Sé lo que tramas y no te va a funcionar.- Me advirtió riendo entre dientes y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunté uniéndome a sus risas.- Ya veremos Jazzy.- Me levanté y le guiñé un ojo.

-¿Ya veremos? ¿Qué verá?- Preguntó Em.

-No es tu asunto hermanito.- Canturrié.

-¡Nunca me cuentan lo que se traman!- Se quejó el curioso Emmett.

-Nunca estás atento, creo que las ideas se tardan en subir hasta tu cabeza, es que eres un grandulón.

-Ah sí… Sabes que no tendrías que criticar mi estatura, tú eres quien sale perdiendo. ¡Mírenme! soy Alice Cullen, mis padres tuvieron que cambiar mis pañales con una lupa.- Se mofó Emmett tratando de imitar mi voz. Jazz lo miró con rostro de pocos amigos.

Tocaron el timbre, era el muchacho repartidor de pizza.- ¡Oh Rosalie llegó y viene por ti Emmett!- Exclamé apuntando hacia la ventana

-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Dónde! ¡Tengo que estudiar!- Emmett salió disparado hacia su habitación mientras Jasper iba riendo a atender la puerta.

Después de comer Em regresó a su habitación, supongo que para leer sus apuntes. Jasper y yo intentamos estudiar juntos en el sofá. Lo que resultó imposible, comenzábamos mirándonos y terminábamos besándonos y riendo. Así que yo subí a mi habitación. Estos estúpidos parciales eran muy importantes. Rose llegó dos horas después y fue directo a tomarle a Emmett la lección.

No me lo iba a perder por nada en el mundo, así que entré a la habitación de mi hermanito. Rosalie estaba sentada junto él con sus apuntes, mientras mi hermano tenía un brazo sobre el escritorio sosteniéndose la frente y sufriendo.

-Y ¿qué tal te va con ese alumno?-Pregunté

-Vamos… eh… bien.- Dijo Rose no muy convencida. Sonreía y acariciaba la espalda de mi hermano.-Entonces Em… ¿En qué año comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

-En… eh… -Rose, no creo que eso vaya en el examen.- Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Oh, mi bebé.- Dijo Rosalie llena de ternura acariciando el rostro de Emmett, mientras él se le acercaba más y más. De pronto Rose enarcó una ceja y encajó la mandíbula.- ¡Es definitivamente una pregunta de examen! Así que tendrás que releer tus apuntes.- Exigió tirando de la oreja de mi hermano. Reí y decidí no interrumpir, Rose lo tenía bajo control, así que me fui a estudiar.

Al día siguiente Esme y mi padre telefonearon por la mañana, justo antes de que saliésemos a la prepa y nos concedieron el permiso, encantados. Incluso Gloria se puso muy contenta, pues tendría toda una semana libre. Y los viáticos, no eran problema, mi padre dijo que lo tomemos como un premio por nuestro buen comportamiento.

Será una experiencia genial porque además de conocer un nuevo estado, conocería a los abuelos y amigos de Jazz. Pero no solo eso, sino que tal vez tendría la oportunidad de convencer a mi novio para que por lo menos salude a su padre.

Todo estaba arreglado. Emmett no perdió el tiempo y le comunicó la idea a Rosalie, quien no tenía ningún problema en viajar pues su madre pensaba que se trataba de un viaje de chicas. Lo mismo le dijimos a Charlie para que Bella pudiese acompañarnos e indiscutiblemente si mi amiga viajaba, su novio Edward también. Viajaríamos el viernes por la tarde y primero iríamos a las afueras de Texas para visitar a los abuelos de Em y Jazz. Eran dueños de una gran hacienda de algunas hectáreas e incluso, eran reconocidos empresarios ganaderos en el estado. Luego los tres últimos días iríamos a Huston para conocer a Peter y a Charlotte.

La semana fue tremendamente agotadora. Estudiar para los parciales era casi imposible, estaba muy emocionada por el viaje y todavía tenía que hacer algunas compras. Las chicas no pudieron acompañarme. Y mi novio tenía uno de los parciales más complicados, así que decidí no interrumpirle. Salí de compras sola el día miércoles por la tarde. Gracias al cielo, las prácticas de porristas se suspendían la semana de los parciales.

Entré a una boutique en Sunset y me encontré con María. Respiré profundo, no la había visto en la preparatoria, creí que estaba enferma o algo así. Ambas estábamos solas en la misma boutique y ella no se veía nada bien. Estaba con unos lentes de sol negros y al parecer estaba más delgada. La miré por un momento y luego ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y frunció los labios y me dio la espalda. Ella no estaba nada bien y se me hacía muy raro que no esté junto a Victoria o Jane. Me acerqué a ella, sin pensarlo, solamente fue un impulso, algo que sentí. Sabía que me sentiría terrible si no hacía lo que mi corazón me dictaba que hiciese ese momento.

-¿María?- Pregunté tocando su hombro. Ella se volteó y pese a sus lentes de sol, pude ver que su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Que quieres.- Respondió cortante

-Es… es que...- Me quedé sin palabras. Es que se veía diferente, de verdad estaba muy delgada e incluso estaba muy pálida. Al mismo tiempo, parecía como si toda su prepotencia y orgullo, se hubiesen derrumbado.

-No tengo tu tiempo Alice ¿Qué quieres?

-¿María estás bien? ¿Por qué no has ido a la prepa? Estamos rindiendo los parciales y es muy importante para los de último año…

Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa? No seas ridícula y déjame en paz

-No… escucha, yo solo quiero que sepas que… pues, no estás… sola

-No es cierto.- Dijo con tono brusco

-¿Qué hay de tus amigas?-Pregunté realmente preocupada

-Alice, de veras. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Humillarme? Creo que ya tuve suficiente y…

-María no pienses así. Ambas nos hemos comportado como niñas todo este tiempo. Pero sé que no estás bien… Tú necesitas ayuda y lo sabes. Estás acabando con tu vida lentamente.- Susurré

-¡Olvídalo! Ya déjame tranquila… Yo no necesito de nadie. Y a nadie le importaría si muero.- Espetó María mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la boutique.

Dejé las botas que quería comprar sobre el escaparate y le seguí.

-¡María!- Corrí detrás de ella, ella se volteó para mirarme.- Por favor, solo… solo quiero que recapacites. Lo que estás haciendo no está bien ¡sabes que te estás destruyendo!

-¡Cierra la boca!- Nos quedamos en silencio.- Tú… tú no tienes idea de lo que es esto.- Dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-Lo sé… pero también sé que necesitas a alguien con quien puedas hablar. Sería estúpido decirte que puedes confiar en mí, sé que siempre nos hemos odiado.- Me acerqué más a María, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, mas no en una actitud de suficiencia, era más bien como si se estuviese abrazando a sí misma. Ella se sentía sola o tal vez no era un sentimiento, sino, tal vez ella estaba sola. Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes, ella las limpiaba tan pronto como estas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Bien hecho Cullen.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor.- Me has hecho llorar y pasar vergüenza en plena calle.

-¿Te parece… si entramos a mi auto?- Pregunté insegura pero aparentando seriedad y seguridad. Esta era una situación poco cómoda para ambas. Sin embargo ella asintió y eso, me puso los nervios de punta.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno chicas... aquí les traigo un capi más... espero que les haya gustado!...Estoy igual que Em... Muero por que mis clases terminen! así podré dedicarme a escribir xD E incluso podré subir más rápido los capitulos. Si salgo bien en los exámenes... saldré pronto y me tendrán por aquí más seguido! xD **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! me animan mucho! ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA ESCRIBIENDO LO QUE VA A PASAR EN TEXAS!... Así que sigan leyendo xD**

**PARENTESIS: Fran! el lemmon se llama THIS LOVE y lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil xD (Habilita tus mensajes privados de fanfic! please! por eso no puedo dar respuesta a tus mensajes y no sé si te llegó la foto de Alice y Jazz =p)**

**Las amo mucho a todas!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


	29. ¡Llegamos a Texas!

Dentro del auto le ofrecí un pañuelo desechable para que se limpie. Tenía a la arpía que intentó hacerme la vida imposible y robarme a mi novio, nada más y nada menos que en mi auto. Definitivamente, es algo que se ve todos los días. Se quitó sus lentes de sol y me quedé horrorizada al ver sus ojos. Parecía que hubiese llorado sin parar todos estos días. El auto estaba lleno de un desagradable silencio, que decidí romper.

- ¿Por qué no has asistido a la prepa?... no tienes que entrar en detalles conmigo, si no quieres.

Se quedó pensativa.- Mi hermano

Esta, de veras era una de las situaciones más incomodas que he tenido que pasar en mi vida. No sabía si preguntarle sobre su situación o simplemente, quedarme en silencio.

-Él está hospitalizado

-Ya veo, pero tranquila, pronto… pasará.- Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Él está en coma… por… por una maldita sobredosis.- Dijo sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba. No pude evitar colocar mi mano en su hombro, tratando inútilmente de que pare de llorar.

-Yo… lo siento, es que no imaginé que pudo tratarse de algo así… yo…

-No importa. Ya nada importa en estos momentos, ni siquiera sé qué hago contigo en tu auto o por qué mierda nos encontramos en esa estúpida boutique…

-Nada en la vida es coincidencia.- Le interrumpí para nuevamente dar paso al silencio.

-Ya estoy harta de esto… pero no tengo elección y tendré que vivir toda mi vida así…- Resopló.- Hasta puede que termine como mi hermano…

-No, no tienes por qué vivir así… las cosas pueden cambiar. María, si tú quieres puedes dejar ese maldito vicio, existen clínicas en las que te pueden ayudar y…

Ella bufó.- ¿Ir a una clínica de rehabilitación? Eso es una calumnia… Sales y vuelves a entrar una y otra vez por las recaídas. Tal y como pasó con mi hermano.

-Tú eres otra persona. Los resultados no son los mismos para todos… María, te mereces algo mejor, mereces vivir y tienes todo un camino por delante. Tienes que darte una oportunidad.- Dije casi rogándole.

-No lo sé…- Desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

-Mírame.- Le exigí.- No lo hagas solo por ti… hazlo por tus hermanos, por tus padres. Demuéstrales que los amas y da el ejemplo.

-¿Y si no lo logro? Que es lo más seguro…

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamé y ella abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Estoy hablando con la misma chica que me dijo una vez _yo consigo todo lo que me propongo_?- Pregunté tratando de imitar el malévolo tono de voz que usó cuando trató de intimidarme con el asunto de dar pelea y quitarme a Jazz.

Puso los ojos en blanco molesta.- ¡Eso fue una estupidez!

-No lo considero así… después de todo… creo que eres una mujer fuerte que sabe dar pelea.- ¿Yo, Alice Cullen, estaba animando a mi enemiga? ¡Qué me sucede!

María me miró fijamente, muy meditabunda.

-Yo… lo… lo voy a intentar.- Dijo María finalmente, aunque un tanto insegura… ¡Pero lo dijo!

-Bien.- No sonreí, ni expresé ninguna emoción, pero lo cierto es que me daba gusto por ella.- Si tú quieres… puedo hablar con mi padre y contarle tu caso para que…

-¡No, no, no, no, no! Ni se te ocurra… ¡nadie tiene que saber que pienso entrar a una clínica!- Dijo María tomándome el brazo desesperada. Miré que me tocaba y automáticamente ella me quitó las manos de encima como si tuviese lepra.

-Solo era una propuesta, además mi padre no es un chismoso

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó con ironía

-¿Crees que sería tan ruin como para andar por ahí divulgando lo que me acabaste de contar?- Le miré absorta. Aunque era considerable que lo pregunte.

-Espero que no.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo haré.- Fruncí el ceño también.

-¿Ni a Rosalie, ni a Isabella, ni a tu torpe hermano…

-Ni siquiera a Jasper.- Le interrumpí.- Aunque él ya sabe sobre tu situación.- Ella frunció los labios.- Solo hablaré con mi padre, él tiene algunos amigos en algunas clínicas. Lo haré solo si quieres y si estás dispuesta.

María asintió, y yo hice lo mismo. Una vez más el silencio se apoderó del auto. Respiró profundo y desvió su mirada hacia el salpicadero, mientras yo le miraba de reojo esperando a que saliera del auto.

-Gracias.- Dijo seria sin mirarme, yo abrí los ojos como platos. Eso me tomó por sorpresa.- Nunca pensé que fueses capaz de interesarte por alguien, que no fueses tú.

Ella hizo una aseveración dura, pero muy cierta. La verdad es que sería la misma niña frívola y desatenta si no hubiese sido porque Jazz llegó para hacerme entender que en la vida hay mucho más. Me quedé en silencio.

-No lo hice en plan de ofensa.- Dijo María excusándose

-Lo sé.- Asentí.-Pero las personas pueden cambiar. No tienes por qué agradecer.

Ella y yo sabíamos que las cosas no serían iguales para ambas después de esto, sin embargo tendríamos que aparentar que nunca tuvimos esta conversación. María salió del auto y yo arranqué de regreso a casa. En el trayecto, pensaba mucho sobre lo que me había dicho y lo cierto, es que Jasper ha sido quien ha cambiado mi vida y mi forma de ver las cosas. Ambos somos tan, diferentes… amar a alguien como él ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

De repente recordé que olvidé comprar esas increíbles botas en la boutique, así que regresé por ellas. Llegué a casa, Jazz estuvo atento a mi regreso para ayudarme con las bolsas de compras. Los chicos habían terminado de estudiar. Emmett estaba al teléfono con su abuelo, anunciando que iríamos a visitarles, mientras yo me probaba mis nuevos atuendos y desfilaba como toda una supermodelo para mi novio.

Todo estaba listo, al día siguiente habíamos decidido empacar todo lo que llevaríamos. Obviamente Emmett llevaría a Ted al viaje, lo que mi hermanito no sabe, es que Rose no piensa facilitarle las cosas. Pero estoy segura de que Ted nos será de mucha utilidad a Jasper y a mí.

-¡Boooh!- Exclamó mi novio abrazándome por detrás

-¡Jazz!-Dije riendo, después de haber dado un brinco por la sorpresa.- Estaba concentrada empacando.- Dije volteándome para mirarle.

-¿Vas a llevar todo eso? -Puso los ojos como platos al ver todo lo que estaba doblado sobre mi cama, listo para ser empacado.

-Sí, ya sabes… Debo estar muy presentable para conocer a tus abuelos.- Jasper rió y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Jazz!- Exclamé asustada

-¿Qué tienes?

-¡Qué se supone que les diremos a tus abuelos! ¡Me refiero a que ellos saben perfectamente que soy la dulce hermana postiza de Em!

Jasper se tiró sobre la cama riendo.- ¿Dulce hermana postiza?

-Es que no me gusta usar el término hermanastra… suena… a maldad

Mi novio se seguía carcajeando, luego se sentó y me tomó ambas manos, mientras me miraba y sonreía con dulzura.

-Nadie podría pensar que eres mala… Eres toda una ternurita, Alice. Y no te preocupes por eso.- Dijo mientras me acomodaba sobre su regazo.- Ellos no son… los típicos abuelitos.

-Bien.- Dije sonriendo y esperando que fuese así.

Finalmente llegó el día y salimos muy felices de la prepa. Estábamos dichosos y muy confiados en que obtendríamos buenas calificaciones, todos nos habíamos esforzado mucho. Llegamos a al aeropuerto por la noche y luego nos hallábamos en el avión rumbo Texas.

Llegamos a las 9 de la mañana, todo se veía hermoso, el clima también era tropical, solo que mucho más fresco que el de Los Ángeles. Mi novio me advirtió que las noches son frías, pero aposté a que no me faltaría el calor, y él sabía a lo que me refería.

Esperamos en el aeropuerto, hasta que nuestro equipaje nos sea devuelto, y dieron las doce del día, así que almorzamos hamburguesas, en el mismo sitio. Estaba ansiosa y un poco nerviosa a la vez por conocer a los abuelos. Lo cierto es que he hablado con ellos un par de veces vía telefónica, pero nunca he tratado con ellos personalmente.

Hasta que ellos aparecieron muy felices de vernos a todos. Los rostros de Jasper y Emmett se iluminaron cuando vieron llegar a sus abuelos. Emmett corrió hacia ellos para abrazarles.

Levantó en brazos a su abuela mientras ella lo golpeaba para que le baje, aún así, la dama se veía muy contenta de verlo. Luego se dirigió hacia su abuelo para abrazarle, mientras él le despeinaba el cabello. Jasper se acercó a ellos para darles un abrazo, su abuela pellizcó sus mejillas con tal fuerza que quedaron enrojecidas. O tal vez se enrojeció al ver que yo reía.

-¡Niños, los extrañé tanto!- Exclamó la abuela Helen

-Se la pasó lloriqueando de la felicidad al saber que vendrían.- Dijo el abuelo Ben mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda de mi novio.

Luego Helen debió su mirada de sus nietos, para posarla sobre mí.

-¿Alice?- Preguntó Helen sonriendo

Me acerqué para saludar y ella me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Qué bueno es conocerte cariño!- Dijo Ben acercándose para darme otro abrazo.- ¡Que chica tan linda, la hija de Carlisle!

Jasper me abrazó por detrás y juntó mi mejilla a la suya.

- No solo eso abuelo.

Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, Helen y Ben… sonrieron y se miraron un tanto confundidos… pero sonrieron.

Se dio un silencio incómodo, en el que los abuelos de mi novio, asimilaron la noticia, mientras nos miraban abrazados.

-Pues, hacen… linda pareja.- Dijo la abuela mirándonos con ternura. Al parecer lo dijo de corazón.

-No pierdes el tiempo.- Dijo Ben mirando a Jasper sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Me volteé.- No sabía que lo harías tan… tan… eh… tan impulsivamente.- Susurré aterrada.

Mi novio rió y me robó un beso.

-¡Abuelo, abuela! Ella es Rosalie.- Dijo Emmett con rostro de bobo enamorado tomando a su novia de la mano.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Rosalie extendiendo la mano hacia Helen. Pero ella abrió sus brazos para abrazarle.

-El gusto es nuestro, cariño.- Le respondió la abuela.

-¡No exagerabas en las descripciones de cuan maravillosa es!- Dijo Ben mientras saludaba a Rose, quien estaba roja y luego fue hacia los brazos de Em

-Ellos son nuestros amigos, Bella y Edward.- Dijo Jasper presentándoles.- Helen y Ben fueron igual de cálidos.

-Pequeña, estás algo pálida…

-Tengo náuseas por el viaje.- Le interrumpió Bella.

-¡¿No me digas que estás embarazada?-Exclamó Ben dedicándole a Edward una mirada amenazante. Ambos sacaron los ojos como platos. Mientas Ben se carcajeaba, su risa era idéntica a la de mi hermano.- ¡Era una bromita niños!

Luego de comprender de quien Emmett había heredado su sentido del humor y su estruendosa risa, nos dividimos, un grupo en el auto de Ben y otro en el de Helen. Partimos hacia la hacienda el trayecto hacia las afueras, era un tanto largo. Me quedé dormida apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de mi novio, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello.

-Alice, amor… estamos llegando.- Me susurró y luego besó con ternura mi mejilla.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos, Helen había aparcado el auto y mi novio me ayudó a bajar. Un hermoso atardecer nos recibió, todo se veía sublime. El aire era puro y el viento transportaba el delicioso olor de la madera de ciprés, cada respiro era embriagante. La entrada estaba adornada con una fuente de piedra, todo el decorado se centraba en colores terra, marrones y rojizos. La casa era de un tamaño descomunal, tenía dos plantas y se subdividía en dos alas rectangulares y guardaba un estilo entre sencillo y garboso, incluso, me atrevería a decir que tenía un aire colonial.

Estábamos rodeados de naturaleza. Pude divisar a lo lejos los establos y graneros que supongo, eran propiedad de los abuelos de Jazz. Todo el cansancio que sentía, súbitamente se fue y sentí ganas de curiosear por todos los rincones de aquella propiedad. Conocimos al capataz de la hacienda y el personal tomó nuestras maletas para llevarlas dentro de la casa.

Imagino que yo seguía boquiabierta pues escuchaba a mi novio reír entre dientes mientras tomaba mi mano para llevarme a conocer el interior de la casa.

-Te gusto mucho ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Jazz dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

-¡Me encanta!... es… bellísimo.- Le respondí poniéndome de puntitas para besar su mentón.

Jasper y yo entramos tomándonos de la mano, mientras Helen nos daba un recorrido mostrándonos la casa. Rosalie y yo estábamos entusiasmadas charlando con Helen sobre la hermosa decoración y la elegancia de los muebles. Había espacio de sobra en ese lugar, así que pudimos escoger la habitación que queríamos.

Jazz tomó mi equipaje y escogió la habitación por mí, quedé sorprendida. Esa habitación era de ensueño, lo primero que captó mi atención era la chimenea de piedras grises que contrastaba con los tonos en los muros y las alfombras. La cama era grande con mantas color ocre y se veía muy placentera y blandita.

-¡Tengo chimenea!- Salté de la emoción a los brazos de mi novio quien había mantenido esa gran sonrisa desde que habíamos llegado. Lo cierto es que no era algo muy frecuente en él.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero yo escogí esta habitación para ti porque el armario es el doble de grande que en las otras.- Dijo Jazz un tanto avergonzado, le abracé por la cintura y recliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

-Eso fue muy dulce, amor.

-Bien, no solo por eso, ven aquí…- Me tomó de la mano hacia la gran ventana al fondo de la habitación.

Me paré frente a la ventana para ver uno de los atardeceres más lindos que he visto jamás. El sol se escondía tras los montes y los árboles mientras el cielo se tornaba purpúreo. Los largos brazos de mi novio me envolvieron por detrás, se reclinó un poco y acomodó su mentón sobre mi hombro y suspiró.

-Jazz, es hermoso… estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, de conocer a tus abuelos.- Aferré mis manos a sus brazos.- Además estoy feliz de que estés tan dichoso de estar aquí…- Jazz me interrumpió con una risita.

-No es que esté dichoso de estar aquí…

-Pero sonríes todo el tiempo y…

-Alice, he pasado todos los veranos de mi niñez aquí. Conozco todo esto tan bien como la palma de mi mano. Pero me hace feliz el hecho de que puedas disfrutar todo esto, me encanta la manera en la que todo te sorprende y lo emocionada que estás.-Mi novio besó mi mejilla y suspiré.

-¡Jasper!- Al escuchar el grito de la abuela Helen desde el corredor, ambos brincamos del susto.

-¡Voy en un momento Helen!- Gritó mi novio hacia la puerta sin soltarme.

-¡¿Cómo que Helen? ¡A-BUE-LA! ¡Y quiero que vengas ahora!- Jazz puso los ojos en blanco y luego me besó el cuello.

Jasper salió de la habitación, mientras escuchaba cómo Helen regañaba a mi novio y a mi hermano por no ayudar a instalarse a Edward y a Bella, decidí acomodar mis cosas y tomar un baño.

El baño fue muy agradable y me quitó todo el cansancio. Me vestí y decidí acomodar toda mi ropa y zapatos en el gran guardarropa.

-¿Se puede?- Dijo Helen tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-Por supuesto Helen, pasa por favor.

La abuela de mi novio tenía exactamente la misma sonrisa cálida y encantadora de Esme.

-¿Te sientes cómoda cariño? ¿Hay algo que necesites?- Preguntó muy preocupada.

-Oh, no Helen, todo es increíble.- Dije realmente agradecida. Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Estoy encantada de tenerlos aquí a todos ustedes… Además, extrañaba muchísimo a esos dos niños chiflados.- Dijo con una melodiosa risa.

-Sí y ellos también los extrañaban mucho a ustedes. Y yo moría por conocerlos a ti y a Ben.

-Eres más linda en persona, que por teléfono.- Bromeó.- También moría por conocerte. Debo admitir que, bueno… Me sorprendió un poco verlos a Jasper y a ti como… pareja. No imaginé.

Me mordí el labio y sentí como me ruboricé. Le dediqué la mirada que un niño le dedica a su maestro cuando no sabe la lección.

-Es… es que… solo sucedió

-Oh, cariño. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Mi nieto es muy atractivo.- Bromeó guiñando un ojo.

Reí como boba, es que su nieto no solo era atractivo, sino, era el hombre más tierno, atento, amoroso, maduro y sexy de todo el planeta.

-Pues sí.- Respondí.- Entre muchas de sus cualidades está el ser atractivo.- Suspiré.- Pero lo que más amo de él es… es ese corazón de oro que tiene.

Helen sonrió.- Eres tan dulce, Alice y no me hace falta conocerte años, para estar más que segura de que tú también tienes un corazón de oro.- Helen se quedó pensativa.- Alice, quisiera agradecerte.

Saqué los ojos como platos.- ¿A… a mí? Pero por qu…

-Porque cariño, hace tiempo no veía felicidad, ni esperanza en los ojos de mi nieto.

-Al contrario Helen. Yo soy la que le agradezco al cielo por ponerlo en mi camino. No imaginas cómo me ha cambiado la vida.

Helen me abrazó y besó mi frente, sus ojos estaban lacrimosos.

-Alice.- Dijo Jazz entrando por la puerta.- Ah, lo siento ¿Interrumpí?

-No cariño.- Dijo Helen abrazando a su nieto

-Ben…- Helen le propinó un manotazo en el estómago a Jasper, se quejó.- El abuelo quiere que bajemos a cenar.

Dicho y hecho, bajamos y tomamos un lugar el comedor, mis amigas y yo estábamos encantadas con todas las atenciones. La cena fue un tiempo muy agradable, Emmett y Ben, se encargaron de hacernos reír toda la noche con sus bromas, ambos eran el alma de la fiesta. Al parecer Jazz tenía más herencia de Helen, ambos eran tranquilos y muy atentos.

La conversación era tan amena que dieron las 12 y las anécdotas de la niñez de Jasper y Emmett no paraban.

-Y recuerdas, cariño. Cuando ambos se quitaban la ropa y la arrojaban para nadar tal y como Dios los mandó al mundo.- Dijo Ben entre risotadas.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Eso suena tan Gay!- Exclamó Emmett molesto

-¡Tengo tanto material!-Exclamó Edward riendo, mientras Jasper y Emmett le miraban con odio.

-¿Quién era el más travieso?-Preguntó Rose conociendo ya la respuesta

-Emmett.- Aseveraron Helen y Ben al unísono

-Lo cierto es que Jasper también era muy travieso…-Confesó la abuela

-Era astuto… Lo que él hacía era echarle la culpa de sus travesuras a Emmett. Jasper se veía como todo un querubín, con su cabello color miel y sus inocentes ojitos azules que compraban al que quisiese.- Dijo el abuelo

-Pero es que imagino que el expediente de Emmett era terrible.- Dijo Bella riendo

-Sí… y eso me ayudaba mucho.- Admitió Jasper con suficiencia.

-Ya lo creo.- Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza riendo.

-Incluso Jasper fue el culpable del terror que Emmett le tiene a las cucarachas.- Dijo Helen mirando a Jazz enarcando una ceja.

El rostro de Em se contrajo solo con escuchar aquella palabra.

-Tomó sin permiso mi colección de soldados y le arrancó la cabeza al Teniente Kingsley.- Dijo Jasper mirando con rencor a mi hermano.

-Tuvo que sacrificarse.- Dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero y ¿Qué hiciste con las cucarachas?- Preguntó Edward

-Se tomó el trabajo de regar cucarachas bajo las mantas de la cama de Emmett y el pobre niño casi muere de un infarto...

-Creo que ya es suficiente.- Dijo Emmett estremeciéndose mientras Jazz reía.

Finalmente, los chicos y el abuelo Ben, decidieron quedarse para jugar una partida de rummy. Mientras que nosotras nos retiramos para ir a descansar. Estaba más que contenta que pensé que no podría dormir de la emoción, pero la cama era tan cómoda, que caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Waaaaaaaaa! estoy tan emocionada con el viaje a Texas!... cada día se pone mejor! ya lo verán ;)**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me hace feliz que les guste tanto la historia!**

**No pensé que la historia se alargaría tanto... pero las ideas surgen y surgen xD **

**Las amo!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**

**Pd: ¡¿Quién podría resuistirse al pequeño querubín Jasper? ajajajajajajaja xD**


	30. Mi principe azul ¡cree ser un sapo!

Desperté temprano, como de costumbre, lo cierto es que por más que quisiese dormir hasta tarde nunca lo lograba. Además, tanta era mi emoción, que me levanté de un brinco de la cama para tomar una ducha.

Cuando estuve lista, fui directo a la habitación de mi novio para despertarlo. Entré y la cama estaba tendida, todavía era temprano y eso se me hizo extraño. Fui para ver a Emmett y encontré lo mismo. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Fui a la habitación de Rose y mi amiga aún dormía, fui a la habitación de Bella y la desperté.

-¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que son mis vacaciones!- Se quejó.

-Es que no encuentro ni a Emmett ni a Jasper.

-¿Y Edward?

-No voy a irrumpir en la habitación de tu novio.- Refunfuñé.- Tú lo harás.- Añadí sonriendo.

-¡Ya voy!- Bella se levantó y fuimos hasta la habitación de Edward, encontrando todo un desorden.

-Qué extraño…

-¿Puedo regresar a dormir?- Dijo Bella con rostro de pocos amigos

Asentí con un puchero, mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su habitación a dormir.

Caminé hacia el corredor al escuchar música y mientras bajaba, percibí el delicioso aroma a tostadas, huevos y café. Fui hacia la cocina y encontré a los chicos haciendo el desayuno mientras el abuelo Ben les dirigía. El cuadro era encantador pero muy gracioso. Emmett tenía rostro de desfallecimiento mientras batía huevos en un tazón. Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía semidormido mientras picaba fruta en cuadraditos. Edward no dejaba de bostezar mientas batía la masa para hotcakes.

-¡Alice! ¡Sí que te levantas temprano!- Exclamó muy dichoso Ben al notar mi presencia.

-Buenos días Ben, hola chicos ¿Y qué es todo esto?- Pregunté riendo.

-Mis nietos y yo quisimos darles una sorpresa preparándoles el desayuno.- Dijo Ben sonriendo, mientras Jasper y Emmett lo miraban con rostro de pocos amigos.

-El abuelo nos obligó.- Dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca.

-Y Edward quiso colaborar.- Dijo Jasper riendo entre dientes.

-Sí claro.- Dijo Ed con tono irónico.- Tu hermano y tu novio me arrebataron las mantas y me obligaron a…- Un bostezo interrumpió su idea.

-Menos palabras Edward ¡sigue batiendo!- Dijo el abuelo.

-Jazzy, que tiernos son.- Dije yendo directamente a abrazar a mi novio, él besó mi frente y sonrió.- ¿Te ayudo en algo, amor?-Pregunté, él asintió y me acercó un tazón con fresas.

-De ninguna manera, linda.- Interrumpió el abuelo Ben.

Insistí en ayudar pero Ben me sacó de la cocina, así que fui hasta la estancia. Me di cuenta de detalles en los que no había reparado ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraída? Había una gran cantidad de portarretratos, me acerqué a mirar las fotografías y me encontré con grandes sorpresas. El marco más grande y bonito, tenía una foto familiar. Esa sonrisa inconfundible era la de Ben, a su lado, muy elegante estaba Helen sosteniéndole del brazo.

A los costados dos bellísimas chicas engalanaban la fotografía. Esme, quien estaba al costado de Ben y al costado de Helen, estaba Amber, la madre de Jazz. No era la primara vez que veía una foto suya, era una mujer bellísima y por lo que Jasper me ha comentado sobre ella, sé que no solo lo era externamente.

Una fotografía captó mi atención de repente. Eran dos pequeños, tal vez de 6 o 7 años, uno blondo y otro moreno, sentados sobre la hierba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Uno de ellos, rodeaba con su brazo los hombros del rubio y con el otro sostenía un balón de futbol americano. Mientras el otro pequeño, fue captado por la cámara justo cuando soltaba una carcajada que dejaba al descubierto un agujero, supongo que se le caería su primer diente de leche.

¡Debo tener esa fotografía! Espero que Helen sea buena y me la regale, imagino que tiene una infinidad de fotografías de sus dos únicos nietos. Sobre una repisa encontré cuatro trofeos al primer lugar, todos por concursos de equitación, en medio de estos se encontraba una fotografía de Amber sobre un caballo. Quedé asombrada, la madre de mi novio era campeona de equitación y al tontorrón se le olvidó comentármelo. Bajo la repisa, encontré varios álbumes de fotos, pero decidí que lo mejor sería preguntarle primero a Helen si podía ojearlos.

Sin más que hacer, regresé para ver cómo iban los chicos, Ben lo tenía todo bajo control así que me senté apoyada al mesón sin perder de vista a mi príncipe. No podía evitar suspirar cada vez que lo miraba.

-Buenos días a todos.- Saludó Helen.- Cariño.- Añadió acercándose hacia Ben, quien tomó su mano y la beso. Al parecer se amaban muchísimo.- Vaya, huele muy bien.- Dijo contenta, para luego sentarse a mi lado y rodear cariñosamente con su brazo, mis hombros.

Las chicas despertaron y nuevamente todos estábamos reunidos en la mesa riendo. Al terminar, salimos para conocer la hacienda y sus alrededores. Ben había encargado a que ensillen caballos para que los chicos nos muestren el lugar. Yo no era la única que no sabía montar a caballo, mi amiga Rose no lo hacía hace mucho y Bella ni se diga.

Así que Jazz me ayudó a subir a Luna, la bellísima yegua color negro que era la favorita de Helen, para después subir él y ubicarse detrás de mí, así parecía que era yo quien la dirigía. Recorrimos los alrededores tranquilamente mirando el ganado a lo lejos. Jazz me relataba cómo fue que sus abuelos se convirtieren en hacendados de un lugar tan grande. Vimos a dos niños pequeños que jugaban pelota en un gran espacio verde. Imagino que eran los pequeños de los trabajadores, desmontamos porque Emmett insistió en unirse al juego.

-¡Encontró gente de su edad!- Bromeó Bella, mientras Edward le ayudaba a bajar del caballo

Edward y Jasper se unieron contentos al partido de balompié, mientras Rose, Bella y yo les animábamos. Nos percatamos que había a una pequeña niña con una muñequita en sus brazos, con la mirada muy triste, sentada sobre un tronco mirando el partido de los chicos. Rose fue directamente hacia ella. Es extraño que una persona impaciente y temperamental ame tanto a los niños. Se sentó junto a la pequeña y comenzó a charlar con ella, incluso consiguió hacerle reír. La trajo de la mano hacia donde estábamos Bella y yo.

-Ellas son Alice y Bella.- Nos presentó Rosalie.- Chicas, ella es Ana

-Hola Ana, que bonita eres.- Dije arrodillándome para tomarle de la mano

-¿Por qué estabas tan triste?- Preguntó Bella inclinándose

La pequeña hizo un puchero.- Es que los chicos no me dejaron jugar porque soy muy chiquita y… y porque soy niña.

-Sabes, si quieres jugar… vas a jugar.- Le aseguró Rose, quien de repente soltó un silbido e hizo parar el juego.

-¿Que sucede ángel mío?- Preguntó Emmett al estilo Shakespeare.

-Nos unimos al partido.- Dijo Rose caminando hacia ellos con Ana en los brazos.

Tomé de la mano a Bella para unirnos también.

-También nosotras.- Canturrié.

-Genial.- Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Pero así como estamos, estamos bien.- Se quejó uno de los niños tirando de la playera de mi novio.

-Será más divertido si hay más jugadores, John.- Le dijo Jasper despeinándole.

-¡Que sea chicos contra chicas! Así les ganaremos.- Propuso el otro pequeño.

-¡Buena idea, Freddy!- Exclamó mi hermano frotándose las manos emocionado.

-No canten victoria.- Les advirtió Rosalie guiñándole el ojo a Em.

-¡Comencemos!- Exclamé emocionada.

Bella defendía la portería, así que yo estaría en la defensa, atenta a que ningún chico pudiese acercarse demasiado, mientas Rose se encargaría de la delantera con Ana. Los chicos eran más, así que estaban mejor organizados. Jazz protegería la portería, tenían a Edward y a John en la defensa, mientras que Em y Freddy se encargaban de la delantera.

El juego comenzó y Rose fue la primera en conseguir el balón, para darle un suave pase a Ana, quien nunca lo recibió pues Freddy se había encargado de interceptarlo. Se lo pasó a Emmett, quien luego al ver que Rose corría con toda la determinación a quitárselo, cedió el balón a John, quien envió un largo pase hacia Freddy, el cual nunca le llegó pues milagrosamente se lo intercepté.

No me había percatado, pero Edward estaba justo detrás de mí y consiguió quitarme el balón para ir muy campante hacia Bella, que le miró con rostro de súplica, entonces Ed se carcajeó y se la pasó a John, quien anotó un punto para los chicos.

Rosalie miró con rostro de pocos amigos a Bella.

-¡Es solo un niño! ¡Cómo dejase que la pelota pase!- Reclamaba Rosalie.

-¡Rose, amor, es solo un juego!- Exclamó Emmett abrazándola y levantándola por detrás.

-¡Vamos, ya dejen el drama y sigan jugando!- Dijo mi príncipe, muy animado por la momentánea victoria de su equipo. Le mostré la lengua.

El juego siguió su curso, Rosalie me ordenó que saliera de la defensa, para cederme el balón, pero en cuanto Edward se acercó, se lo devolví. Mi amiga corrió con todas sus fuerzas empujando a John y a Freddy, quienes habían intentado bloquearle para ir directo hacia la portería y patear. Mas fue en vano, pues mi Jazzy desafortunadamente, logró atajar el intento de gol.

Rosalie profirió un grito de histerismo, mientas mi novio reía con el balón en sus manos. Luego lo envió con un largo pase a Emmett, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia nuestra portería.

-¡Auxilio!- Gritó Bella desesperada mientras mi hermano iba decidido a anotar otro punto para su equipo.- ¡Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda!-gritaba mi amiga al ver que todos se aglomeraron en su portería.

Corrí junto a Rosalie para tratar de quitarle el balón a mi hermano y al parecer, la suerte estaba conmigo porque ¡lo logré!

-¡Bien!- Exclamó Rose, luego le cedí el balón, dio media vuelta y fue directo a la portería de los chicos, la cual estaba indefensa, pues habían dejado a Jazz solo y todos se habían aglomerado en nuestro lado de la cancha.

-¡Oh! ¡mier…

-¡Emmett!- Le interrumpió Bella señalando a los niños.

-¡Mi hermosa novia anotará un gol!-Dijo mi hermano tratando de enmendarse. Sin embargo, Rose nuevamente había fallado.

El juego siguió su curso y Rose pudo robarle el balón a Edward, quien se había distraído con Bella cuando ella le había llamado.

-¡Concéntrate!- Exclamó Emmett propinándole un manotazo.

Ana quería tener más participación en el juego, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería de los chicos donde el guardameta más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, miraba a la niña lleno de ternura.

-¡Alice!- Exclamó Rose.- ¡Adelántate!

-Corrí para evitar a que Edward o Freddy logren cubrirme, Rose me envió un pase y justo cuando la pelota llegó a mis pies, Edward, Emmett, Freddy y John, ¡Se veían como una estampida de búfalos! ¡Y venían contra mí! Le cedí el balón a la pequeña Ana. Por lo menos sé que no pisotearían a la pequeña.

-¡Corre por tu vida cielo!- Exclamé

La pequeña corrió, pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, y este rodaba muy despacito por la hierba. Jazz sonrió e hizo todo un teatro arrojándose a la hierba, pero dejando pasar al balón, dándonos así, un punto a nuestro favor.

-¡Oh no!- Exclamó mi novio en el suelo.- ¡Ana, has anotado!-La pequeña reía, daba brincos y fue directo a abrazar a Rosalie. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Anoté un gol! ¡Yo solita!- Gritaba la pequeña emocionada.

No aguanté las ganas ¡es que mi novio es toda una dulzura! Tuvo un detalle tan tierno con la pequeña Ana. Fui a abrazarle.

-¡Eres tan tierno, amor!- Exclamé saltando a sus brazos. Me levantó y enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura y le di un beso.

-¡Ugh! ¡Asco!- Exclamaron John y Freddy al unísono, mientras Jazz y yo nos besábamos.

No pudimos concluir el juego porque los niños tuvieron que regresar a su casa para terminar sus tareas escolares, pero prometimos jugar para desempatar.

Regresamos a la casa contentos, los abuelos de Jazz estaban esperándonos con comida. Luego, los chicos y Rosalie fueron directo a jugar a la mesa de billar. Bella y yo preferimos quedarnos con la abuela. Mi amiga tomó uno de los libros de la biblioteca personal de la abuela y lo leía, mientras Helen y yo pintábamos. ¡Era genial! Me mostró muchos trucos increíbles con la pintura, mientras ella pintaba un lindo paisaje matinal, yo me dediqué a pintar a una pareja mirando el atardecer desde una ventana. Obviamente Helen se dio cuenta de que pareja se trataba y rió con ternura.

-¡Vamos! ¡Haremos un picnic!- Exclamó Emmett, quien apareció de repente y la atmosfera de tranquilidad, desapareció. Rose estaba a su lado abrazándole, Edward y Jazz llegaron también de repente.

-Pero va a anochecer.- Dijo Bella abrazando el libro que leía.

-Entonces quédate a leer con Ed.- Dijo mi malcriado hermano, la abuela le propinó un manotazo.

-Yo quiero terminar mi cuadro.- Dije haciendo un puchero. Jazz tomó un pincel con pintura amarilla y me manchó la nariz.-Vas a tener que limpiarlo.- Dije arrugando la nariz.

-Pero, no de la manera en la que siempre lo hago.- Luego caí en cuenta a lo que se refería mi novio y ambos comenzamos a reír. Mientras todos los presentes nos miraban como bichos raros.

- Chiste personal.- Dijo Jazz mientras se aclaraba la garganta muy serio.- Luego lo terminarás.- Añadió tomándome de la mano para levantarme y limpiar la punta de mi nariz.

Ben le entregó dos cestas a Emmett.

-¿Hiciste el favor que te pedí, abuelito?- Le preguntó mi hermano a su abuelo con rostro inocente.

-Sí, pero que no lo sepa la abuela.- Le susurró Ben.- Está dentro de una de las cestas.

-Por eso eres mi abuelo preferido.- Susurró Emmett contento. Ben rió y le propinó un codazo amistoso.

Salimos y ¡todo era mágico! Ayer no pude ver lo hermosa que se veía la casa cuando anochecía. La pileta se encendía y las luces creaban un efecto rojizo en el agua. Se encendían los faroles de toda la hacienda. Era un ambiente tan sencillo pero a la vez hermoso y muy, muy romántico. Caminamos hasta una de las áreas verdes y nos tendimos sobre la hierba para preparar las cosas del picnic nocturno.

Bella y Rose comenzaron a sacar las cosas se las cestas y encontraron una botella de champagne.

-¿Y esto?- Dijo Rose riendo, mientras sostenía ambas botellas

-Un detallito del abuelo.- Le respondió Em guiñando un ojo.- Pero eso sí, hay que mantenerlas fuera del alcance de Bella y de Alice.

-Yo me encargo de Alice.- Bromeó mi novio, besando mi mejilla. Puse los ojos en blanco

Edward se carcajeó y abrazó a su novia, quien lo miraba furiosa.- ¡Ya supérenlo!- Exclamó Bella molesta.

Todos nos sentamos sobre la tela, mientas reíamos y compartíamos la comida que Ben había empacado en las cestas. Emmett destapó la botella para hacer un brindis.

-Brindo por la amistad, la hermandad y el amor.- Dijo Emmett, quien al finalizar su frase, miró a Rosalie y soltó un suspiro. Todos reímos por lo cursi que sonó.

-Yo, brindo por las grandes oportunidades que nos da la vida de encontrar a esa persona especial.- Dijo Rosalie mirando a mi hermano. De pronto él la besó apasionada y locamente. Edward se aclaró la garganta y los enamorados se separaron con dificultad.

-Brindo porque mi corazón siempre estará a salvo, si está con ella.- Dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella.

-Y yo, porque pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado.- Dijo Bella dijo Bella abrazando fuertemente a su novio.

-Yo brindo por la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos ustedes y brindo porque después de tanto tiempo, finalmente siento que tengo esperanza.- Dijo mi novio mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y me cautivaba con su mirada.

-Y yo brindo, por cada problema, cada golpe, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, que han hecho florecer nuestra amistad.- Acerqué más mi cabeza a la de mi novio y él tocó mi frente con la suya mientras sonreía.- También brindo por cada beso, cada caricia y cada gesto, que me han demostrado que el amor y la magia existen.

-¡Salud!- Exclamamos todos al unísono, mientras hacíamos sonar las copas.

Compartimos un momento muy agradable con nuestros amigos, creo que las burbujas de la bebida, comenzaron hacer su efecto en Rosalie, quien comenzó a correr con Emmett para evitar que él le rocíe el cabello con jarabe de chocolate.

Bella se quedó dormida en los brazos de Edward, así que él decidió que sería mejor instalarla en su habitación y la llevó en sus brazos.

Jazz y yo nos quedamos echados sobre la tela, mirando la infinidad de estrellas del cielo de Texas. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello y con su otra mano, me mostraba las constelaciones.

-Y esa, es la Osa Mayor

-Wow.- Fue lo único que pude decir después de toda la clase de astrología. ¿Es que había algo que él no supiese?

El pecho de mi novio se agitaba, hasta que me di cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo conteniendo la risa. Levanté mi cabeza para mirarle y luego estalló.

-Lo… lo… siento… era una bromita…lo siento, amor.- Dijo entre risas

-Tontorrón, mentiroso.- Le propiné un manotazo.

Me abrazó más fuerte.- No, eso solo fue una broma. Sabes que sería incapaz de mentirte… Te amo demasiado, como para hacerlo.

Suspiré.- Cada vez que dices cosas como esas. Parece como si fueses un príncipe azul que se escapó de un libro de cuentos de hadas.

-No lo creo, yo diría que soy el sapo que entró a tú cuento, te robó un beso y se trasformó en lo que soy ahora.

-No, Jazz.- Subí hasta tocar su nariz con la mía.- Tú nunca fuiste un sapo… Siempre, desde el primer día fuiste mí príncipe, el caballero valiente que me rescató de mí misma.

Mi novio rió entre dientes y tomó mi rostro con sus manos para besarme. Siempre lográbamos comunicarnos cuando nos besábamos. Podíamos sentir todo lo que el uno anhelaba del otro, me atrevería a decir que incluso sentíamos lo que el otro sentía en ese momento. Emoción, felicidad, confusión, tristeza, necesidad o deseo.

Habíamos creado una conexión tan especial que me daba la certeza de que lo que sentíamos era amor. Era algo inexplicable, no es algo pasajero o una tonta ilusión adolescente, lo que tengo con Jasper va mucho más allá. Es algo profundo, es como si hubiese sido creada para amarle y hacerle feliz. Es como si hubiese sido creada solo para él.

Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, besé su mentón y luego su cuello.

-Te amo.- Me susurró

-Y yo te amo a ti.- Dije, para después estremecerme cuando un viento frío sopló contra mi espalda

-Creo que es mejor que entremos.- Dijo mi novio levantándose para luego levantarme a mí.- Em ¿Se quedan más tiempo?

-¡Sí Jazz!… ¡Rose está algo hiperactiva!- Gritó Emmett a lo lejos

Jasper y yo fuimos caminando despacio hacia la casa. Los abuelos ya se habían ido a dormir pues ya era tarde y a ellos les gustaba mucho levantarse temprano. Mi novio me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Le miré con ojos de cachorro, pues me besó y tenía toda la intensión de irse a su habitación. Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a reír.

-No vas a quedarte conmigo.- Dije haciendo un puchero.

-No se valen los pucheros, Alice.- Dijo riendo y negando con la cabeza.

- Jazzy.- Insistí tomándole de la mano y haciendo otro puchero.

-Solo hasta que te quedes dormida.- Me advirtió y sonreí satisfecha.

Entramos y mi novio se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama con los brazos de tras de la nuca. Iba a ponerme el pijama, pero no sabía si cambiarme frente a él o ir al tocador. Jazz se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-Si quieres puedo cubrirme los ojos…

-No seas tontito.- Le interrumpí.- además, ya te he dado un adelanto.- Dije encogiendo los hombros.

Decidí cambiarme frente a él. Me miraba sonriendo mientras tarareaba el ritmo de la típica canción de striptease a manera de broma, ambos reíamos.

Le golpeé con una de las almohadas y me acomodé a su lado para quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Estoy feliz, feliz, feliz de haber podido actualizar! No se imaginan! las siguientes dos semanas que se me vienen, serán las más complicadas, porque estoy por terminar el semestre en la universidad! estoy feliz porque ya no seré novata xD Y podré entrar al club de periodismo de la universidad para escribir en la revistaaaaaaaa! eso me tiene dichosa! **

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi! Es uno de mis favoritos! tiene de todo! espero que hayan disfrutado del partido de fútbol (y no, no tiene nada que ver con el mundial xD) Soy pésima para ese deporte, así que espero haberlo narrado bien =)**

**El proximo capi...se pondrá mejor! se los aseguro!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo! y gracias por todos sus reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


	31. El mejor novio y el mejor enfermero

Desperté y al parecer Jazz se había ido una vez que me quedé dormida. Decidí tomar una ducha y vestirme para bajar y terminar mi cuadro.

Una vez lista, salí de la habitación y encontré que Helen estaba bien despierta, al igual que yo lista para preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos Días, Helen.- Dije acercándome para abrazarle.

-Buenos días cariño.- Dijo besando mi mejilla y correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunté lista para hacer lo que me pidiese.

-Sería fabuloso, cariño. Además necesito ayuda para preparar un buen desayuno parar tanta gente.- Dijo sonriendo gustosa.

-Imagino que querrán más ayuda.- Dijo Rosalie, quien acababa de entrar muy campante a la cocina.

-Buenos días cariño.- Saludó Helen a mi amiga.

-Buenos días abuela Helen, hola Alice.- Dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-Hola Rose… ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- Pregunté asombrada.

-Dormí muy bien anoche… Soñé con tu hermano toda la noche.- Susurró Rose

-Yo lo hubiese considerado una pesadilla.- Dijo la abuela mientras se acercaba con un tazón con harina. Rosalie sacó los ojos como platos, no se imaginó que Helen le había escuchado y yo solté una carcajada.

-Eh… yo…

-Tranquila, Rose.- Dijo Helen riendo, luego suspiró con nostalgia.- ¿Saben? A mis hijas y a mí, nos gustaba mucho la cocina y nos encantaba inventar nuevas recetas. Nos reuníamos y preparábamos postres. Era divertido pues teníamos la oportunidad de conversar de todo un poco. Bueno, sobre todo de muchachos.- Dijo Helen guiñándole un ojo a Rose.

-Suelo hacer lo mismo con Esme, claro, solo en ocasiones especiales porque la mayor parte de tiempo, Gloria se encarga de todo.

-La verdad es que nunca he visto a mi madre en la cocina.- Dijo Rose haciendo una mueca.

-Extraño esos tiempos.- Dijo Helen agachando la cabeza.

Imagino lo duro que debió ser para Ben y para Helen el perder a su hija Amber. Y haber sido testigos de cómo Jasper reaccionó ante aquella situación. También, debe ser difícil para ambos, el que Esme no los visite con frecuencia.

Le tomé de la mano y la miré a los ojos. Luego ella me sonrió.

-Estoy bien.- Susurró.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Preguntó Rose acercándose más hacia nosotras.

-Buenos días Helen, hola chicas.- Dijo Bella entrando a la cocina todavía en pijamas.

-¡Genial! Tenemos más ayuda.- Dije emocionada.

-Venía por un vaso con agua, pero… subo a cambiarme y regreso.- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

Dicho y hecho, la abuela encendió la radio y nos enseñó a mis amigas y a mí, su receta para los muffins perfectos, los "muffins mágicos chocolatosos" Bautizados así por Jasper y Emmett.

Compartir tiempo con Helen era maravilloso, ella era tan tierna, paciente y toda una dama. Sus consejos eran muy sabios, pero a la vez, muy graciosos.

-Así que si un lechuguino se acerca a ustedes con la apariencia de _mírame nena… soy lo mejor que puedes encontrar.-_ Dijo imitando la voz del típico galán.- Y les pregunta _¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, preciosa?_ Ustedes deben responder… Escondiéndome de ti.

Las tres reíamos sin parar junto a Helen.- Pero bueno, no creo que sea el caso de ustedes. Tienen a su lado a unos chicos muy tiernos y buenos. Y no solo lo digo por mis nietos, Bella.- Dijo propinándole un codazo amistoso a mi amiga, quien sonrió tímidamente.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Bella asintiendo.

-He visto cómo esos muchachos las miran.- Helen rió entre dientes.- Y también he visto cómo ustedes los miran a ellos. ¿Sabían que Ben y yo nos conocíamos desde la escuela primaria?

-No puede ser.- Dijo Rose sonriendo asombrada.

-Sí, Rose… y al principio no nos llevábamos nada bien.

-Esa historia se me hace familiar.- Dijo Bella mirando a Rosalie.

-Pero el tiempo se encargó y ahora, es el compañero de mi vejez.- Dijo Helen con tanta ternura, que me hizo suspirar, e imaginarme cómo sería la vida si Jazz y yo nos casáramos, tendríamos hijos y luego, cómo seríamos de viejecitos. Sonreí ante la idea.

-Alice acaba de imaginarse el cuadro con Jazz.- Dijo Rosalie riendo. Le mostré la lengua.

-Y luego ¿cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que se amaban?- Preguntó Bella.

Helen rió.- Porque lo sientes, cariño. Además, porque sabes que esa persona sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti y tú serías capaz de todo por esa persona. Ben y yo, prácticamente nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Y nos dimos cuenta de que él estaba exactamente diseñado para mí, como yo lo estaba para él.

Todas suspiramos al unísono y Helen soltó una carcajada. - De veras que están enamoradas.- Dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Continuamos poniendo la mesa, los chicos bajaron y entraron al comedor. Edward fue el primero en entrar.

-Buenos días Helen. Hola chicas… Mmm ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?- Preguntó maravillado, caminando hasta su novia para abrazarla.

Seguido de Edward, Jasper y Emmett entraron al comedor, muy ansiosos.

-¡Muffins mágicos chocolatosos!- Exclamaron emocionadísimos.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Edward con una mueca.

Bella enroscó los brazos en el cuello de su novio.- Muffins mágicos chocolatosos.- Le respondió.

-Aprendí a hacerlos.- Dijo Rose con suficiencia.

Emmett profirió un gruñido y corrió a abrazar a Rosalie para besarle. Mi novio se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y me beso.

-Buenos días princesa.- Me dijo Jazz abrazándome.

-Y qué… ¡¿no merezco también un beso?- Dijo Helen con sus manos en la cintura.

Jasper y Emmett rieron y fueron a besar la mejilla de su abuela.

-¡Muy buenos días chicos!- Exclamó Ben muy contento entrando al comedor.- ¡Vaya desayuno!- Añadió. Se dirigió hacia Helen y la abrazó.

-Adelante chicos… tomen asiento.- Nos invitó la abuela.

Emmett y Jasper, no exageraban al bautizar de esa manera a los muffins de la abuela Helen. De verdad, estaban para chuparse los dedos ¡Creo que comí tres!

Rosalie trataba de resistirse a comer un segundo pastelillo, no paraba de mirar con deseo la bandeja que los contenía. Los chicos, disfrutaron mucho comiéndoselos uno tras otro. Ben nos comentaba sobre los negocios de la hacienda y lo que pensaba hacer a futuro con las tierras. El abuelo quería que los días que nos quedaban, nos la pasemos muy bien.

Hoy por la tarde iríamos al rodeo de Texas, Ben había conseguido entradas para el espectáculo y los chicos se alegraron mucho. Al igual que yo, pues jamás había asistido a un evento de esa índole. Helen recordó lo bien que la pasaban yendo al rodeo cuando Jasper y Emmett eran pequeños.

-¿Y Recuerdas cuando llevábamos a los niños para acampar?- Preguntó Helen cambiando el tema.

-Oh por supuesto que sí.- Dijo Ben con una risita burlona, mientras Jasper y Emmett le miraban con reproche.

-¡Oh, aquí viene otra anécdota!- Dijo Edward riendo. Vamos Ben, cuéntanos.

-Bien, debido a tu insistencia, querido Edward, les contaré.

-¡Que hicieron!- Exclamó Rose ansiosa.

-Trataron de pasarse de listos con el abuelo, pero no pudieron. Así que les di un buen escarmiento.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Bella sonriendo.

-Nada en especial, solo puse una ardillita en su tienda de campaña mientras dormían.- Las carcajeadas comenzaron.

-¡Abuelo!- Interrumpió mi hermano.- ¡Eso no se parecía en nada a una ardilla!

-Abuelo, eso era una comadreja.- Dijo Jasper mirando a su abuelo con rostro de pocos amigos.

-¡Una comadreja!- Exclamé espantada, mientras los demás se carcajeaban.- ¿Y si les mordía?

-¡¿Qué no sabías que la comadreja le mordió a tu Jazzy el…

-¡Emmett!- Interrumpió Jasper a mi hermano.

-Trasero.- Remató Emmett riendo, contagiando a todos con sus carcajadas.

-Eso no hubiese pasado, si no la hubiese acorralado para tratar de defenderte y hacer que dejaras de llorar de una buena vez.- Espetó mi novio, mientras Emmett se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Emmett, tienes problemas con la naturaleza!- Exclamó Edward entre risotadas.

-Quieres…. Quieres decir que Emmett…- Rosalie no pudo completar la frase debido a la risa.

-Gritaba y corría de un lado a otro.- Dijo mi novio con suficiencia.

Todos reíamos con aquella anécdota, definitivamente, Ben siempre tenía algo bueno que contar.

-Y ¿qué les parece si mañana vamos de acampada?- Propuso Ben, tomando la servilleta de su regazo y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

-Me gusta la idea, querido.- Dijo Helen acariciando la mano de su esposo.- ¿Qué opinan muchachos?

-¡Es una idea genial!- Exclamó Emmett emocionado.

-¡Me encantaría!- Secundó Jazz.

-Buena idea.- Dijo Rosalie, mientras tomaba la mano de Em.

-¡Nunca he acampado, quiero hacerlo!- Dije aplaudiendo de emoción.

Edward miró a Bella y ella le sonrió y asintió.- Encantados.- Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Entonces queda resuelto, partiremos por la tarde.- Dijo Ben frotándose las manos dichoso.

Luego de la amena charla y el delicioso desayuno, fuimos a pasear con Helen y con Ben a las huertas, mientras el abuelo nos explicaba qué tipo de hortalizas se daban, la abuela nos presentaba a las personas que trabajaban ahí. No creía que fuese algo necesario, pero se notaba que para Helen, esta gente era muy importante.

Íbamos a entrar al invernadero de Helen, pero sus malcriados nietos pusieron mala cara. Así que Helen se quedó con Ben y fuimos a seguir paseando. Jazz y yo nos separamos de los chicos y fuimos a la caballeriza. Quedé impresionada con los hermosos caballos quartes, que al parecer se encontraban en excelentes condiciones y muy consentidos.

Fui directo a acariciar a Luna, la bellísima yegua que montamos Jasper y yo el día de ayer.

-¡Es bellísima!- Exclamé emocionada, abracé a mi novio por la cintura y le miré a los ojos.- Jazzy ¡nunca me dijiste que Amber era campeona de equitación!

-Ah, viste los trofeos.- Dijo sonriendo.- Nunca vino al caso.

-Supongo.- Dije enarcando una ceja.- Entonces ¿Me enseñas a montar?- Pregunté animada.

Jasper rió.- Quieres aprenderlo todo.- Dijo mientras me hacía cosquillas.

-Hey… ya… ¡para!- Mi novio dejó las cosquillas y me abrazó por detrás, reposando su mentón en mi hombro.- Ahora que lo recuerdo… todavía tengo pendientes unas lecciones de guitarra.

-Ah, es cierto.- Continuamos avanzando, en la misma postura, él envolviéndome con sus brazos y guiándome hacia el otro extremo de la caballeriza. Terminé frente a un caballo enorme y majestuoso. Tenía un bellísimo color marrón y una larga crin negra, era un animal extremadamente gallardo.

-Este, es Prince.- Dijo Jazz dándole palmaditas en el lomo del caballo.

Me acerqué con sutileza para acariciar el lomo del animal.- Es… es… wow.- Quedé boquiabierta.

Jazz rió entre dientes.- Fue un regalo que le hizo el abuelo Ben a mi madre. No solo es hermoso, sino muy veloz.

Jasper me ayudo a subir al caballo, el estómago se me revolvió de pánico, pues el animal era enorme y además, Jazz no estaba montándolo conmigo. Sino que se dedicó a guiar al animal de las bridas mientras él caminaba.

Mi novio me platicaba acerca de lo mucho que su madre amaba a los caballos y que fue ella quien le enseñó a Emmett y a Jazz a montar. De repente comenzó a darme mucho calor y tenía un malestar en el estómago. Me quité la chaqueta que llevaba y mi novio la tomó.

-¡Estás pálida!- Exclamó deteniéndose horrorizado.- ¿Alice te encuentras bien?

No iba a mentirle, de verdad me sentía muy mal.

-No, Jazz… siento que tengo náuseas. Y me duele el estómago.- Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre.

Automáticamente Jasper se subió al caballo y me llevó directo a la casa de sus abuelos. Mi amado Jazz, tenía que exagerar la situación como siempre, me tomó en brazos para bajarme del caballo. La abuela nos miró preocupada, una vez que entramos a la casa.

-No es para tanto, Jasper.- Dije avergonzada, mientras mi novio continuó caminando hacia la estancia. Mi novio bufó y me besó la mejilla.

Helen y Ben, quienes estaban sentados en el sofá leyendo tranquilos, se acercaron a nosotros.

-¡¿Que ha pasado cariño?- Exclamó la abuela preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió Jasper? –Preguntó Ben.

-Solo es dolor de estómago, pero Jasper piensa que no puedo caminar.- Dije tratando de parecer enfadada.- Tontorrón sobreprotector.- Le dije a mi novio, mientras el sonreía y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Voy a llevarla a su habitación.- Dijo Jasper caminando hacia las escaleras, directo a la habitación.

Una vez en la ahí, mi novio me situó sobre la cama, me quitó los zapatos y se sentó a mi lado.

-Exageras.- Le dije con gesto de dolor.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó Jasper sin prestar atención a mis reclamos.

-Sí.- Dije mientras me abrazaba con fuerza el estómago.

Los abuelos de Jasper entraron a la habitación, Helen me acarició el rostro, imagino que medía mi temperatura.

-Me temo que no podremos ir al espectáculo.- Dijo Ben mirándome con compasión. Una estridente voz interrumpió la tranquilidad.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Abuelito!-Se quejó Emmett como todo un niño malcriado.

-Emmett, la pequeña Alice se siente mal.- Dijo Helen.

-Pero que ella se quede y listo…

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Bella entrando junto a Edward y Rosalie.

-Alice se siente mal, le duele el estómago.- Respondió Jazz apesadumbrado.

-Apuesto a que su estómago no resistió tantos muffins mágicos chocolatosos.- Dijo Emmett con tono burlón.

-No comió tantos como tú.- Me defendió Bella.

-¡Sí que lo hizo!- Dijo Rosalie en defensa de Em.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar de comida?-Exclamé hastiada.

-El abuelo dice que no iremos a ver el rodeo de Texas.- Dijo Em yendo hacia Rosalie para abrazarle.

-¿Y si vamos mañana?-Preguntó Edward.

-Que considerado eres cariño, pero…

-El abuelo ya tiene las entradas abuelita, además mañana vamos a acampar- Interrumpió Emmett a su abuela.

-Yo me quedaré a cuidar de ella, ustedes pueden ir.- Dijo Jasper muy sereno mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¡Genial! Que Jazz se quede de enfermero, problema resuelto.-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cretino?- Increpé.- Jazz tiene tantas ganas de ir, como las tienes tú Emmett.- Seguido de eso gemí de dolor.

-No tengo ningún problema.- Dijo Jasper mirando a sus abuelos.

-De ninguna manera.- Me opuse a la idea de que Jasper se quede cuidándome en lugar de divertirse con los chicos.- Estaré bien Jazz, solo necesito dormir.- Le mentí.

Lo cierto es que tenía muchas náuseas y este dolor solo se me pasaría si no expulsaba lo que estaba de más en mi organismo. Pero de ninguna manera quería hacer el ridículo aquí frente a todos.

-Cómo crees que iría sin ti.- Dijo Jazz con dulzura.- Alice solo vas necesitar descansar por un momento. Puedes tomar una píldora, dormir un poco y si se siente mejor, podemos alcanzarlos.-Añadió mi novio.

-¿Quieres decir que nosotros nos adelantemos?- Preguntó la abuela.

-Exacto. Alice y yo podemos ir una vez que ella se sienta mejor.-Explicó mi novio con una sonrisa.

-No es mala idea.- Dijo el abuelo mientras examinaba la situación.- Además, el trayecto hacia la arena de rodeo es muy largo y tedioso.

-Creo que sería lo mejor.- Secundó Rosalie.

-Bien, si lo quieren así…- Dijo la abuela encogiendo los hombros.- Les dejaremos las entradas y un auto para que después nos alcancen.

-Más te vale que cuides bien de ella.- Dijo la abuela Helen apuntando a Jasper con su índice.

-Sí señora.- Le respondió mi novio con mímica de un soldado acatando la orden de un superior.

Jazz se quedó a mi lado acariciando mi vientre y después de unos minutos, los abuelos y los chicos subieron a despedirse. Ben le dio a mi novio todas las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta el lugar y partieron. Jasper miraba por la ventana y se despedía de los chicos con la mano, luego se giró y me sonrió.

- ¿Sientes frío?- Me preguntó y yo asentí.

Jasper se dirigió hacia la chimenea para prender fuego y además, tomó de un pequeño cofre, unas cuantas piñas de pino. Estas intensificaron la llama y además añadieron al ambiente un delicioso aroma a bosque. Se arrodilló en el suelo y puso su rostro muy cerca del mío.

-Te traeré un té y una píldora para que luego duermas.- Dijo cariñosamente mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Jazzy, eres muy dulce, gracias.- Le dije acariciando su mano y llevándola hacia mi mejilla. Él me sonrió y posó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Alice.- Dijo ampliando su bella sonrisa que automáticamente lograba una mía como respuesta.

-Te amo.- Le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Sabes que también te amo a ti.- Dijo rozando su nariz con la mía.- Y seré el enfermero más eficiente.- Dijo levantándose.

-Jazzy ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

-Cualquier cosa, amor.

-Traerías uno de los álbumes de la repisa. Quisiera ver las fotografías.- Dije con timidez.

-Seguro, enseguida te lo traigo.

Mi príncipe salió de la habitación y seguido de eso, el malestar se intensificó y las náuseas aumentaron. Ya no podía aguantar más, así que fui corriendo directo hacia el baño y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Por lo menos Jazz no tuvo que ser testigo de esta porquería. Me levanté, lavé dos veces mis dientes y fui directamente a la cama, tal y como pensaba, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

Todavía me sentía asqueada, sabía que había guardado unas mentas en mi estuche de maquillaje, así que lo revisé. Y no solo me encontré con las mentas, sino que también había guardado ahí el preservativo que tomé del oso de peluche de mi hermano. Comencé a reír, porque sinceramente, no había recordado haberlo guardado en el bolsillo interno del estuche.

-Parece que te sientes mejor.- Interrumpió mi novio con una taza de té sobre un álbum color rojo.

-Un poquito mejor.- Dije sentándome para poder sostener la taza y el álbum sobre mi regazo. Jasper encendió el reproductor de música a un volumen suave, me acomodó la almohada y se recostó junto a mí luego de darme una píldora para que me la tome con el té.

Una vez que me lo terminé, Jazz abrió el álbum y comenzamos a ojear las fotografías. Mientras mi novio me relataba la historia que había detrás de estas, comencé a bostezar.

-¿Quieres tomar una siestecita?-Preguntó Jasper levantando con suavidad mi mentón para mirarme.

-Solo un poquito, pero ya me siento mejor, así que ¿por qué mejor no nos vamos?-Pregunté levantándome, mi novio rió entre dientes y me abrazó.

-Mejor duerme por un momento. Además deben estar comiendo algo en el camino, créeme que no nos estamos perdiendo de nada.- Me explicó Jasper con rostro de alivio.

Otro bostezo delató cuanto sueño tenía. Así que bien envuelta en las mantas y en los brazos de mi novio, con música suave y el calor del fuego, mis párpados fueron cediendo hasta cerrarse.

* * *

**Hola amigas!**

**Las he extrañado muchísimo! perdón por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo... gracias por todos sus ánimos y sus abrazos a distancia, me animaron mucho! las amo! y de veras que signigican mucho para mí.**

**Oficialmente terminé mis clases! (excepto francés) y estoy contenta porque me exoneré con honores en todas las materias (No, no soy una nerd, es solo que me apasiona mucho mi carrea PERIODISMO! yay!)**

***O* espero que les haya gustado el capi!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


	32. El momento correcto, la persona perfecta

**Waaaaaa inspirado en mi canción favorita de Aerosmith =')**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y me percaté de el cielo comenzó a oscurecer y que la habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por la luz que irradiaba el fuego de la chimenea. Vi que Jasper se había quedado profundamente dormido a mi lado. Me giré despacito, para poder ver su rostro de mejor manera. Él frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados y se me escapó una risita.

Examiné la perfección de su rostro, no era la primara vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez se veía mucho más hermoso que de costumbre a la luz de la chimenea. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como cuando despierta por las mañanas, su piel se veía cándida a la tenue luz, sus labios se veían atrayentes. El único aspecto negativo de verle dormir, era el no poder ver esos profundos ojos que me cautivaban solo con una mirada.

Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, verle dormir, era algo divino. No me contuve y toqué sus labios con la yema de mis dedos, dibujándolos con sutileza. De repente, él abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego regalarme una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó por milésima vez.

- Muy bien, Jazzy. Lamento haberte despertado.- Dije sonriéndole inocentemente.

Se sentó y se estiró.- Descuida, no debí quedarme dormido, se supone que sería tu enfermero.- Dijo mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

Reí y tomé su rostro con mis manos.- Has sido el mejor.- Le susurré.

Él beso la punta de mi nariz con ternura, desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea y se levantó para ir y atizar el fuego. Mientras lo hacía, escuché que se reproducía una de nuestras canciones favoritas I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, de Aerosmith y me levanté para aumentar el volumen.

Jasper se giró para mirarme.- Me lo hubieses dicho, Alice no era necesario que te levantes.- Me dijo con dulzura.

-Ya estoy más que bien, Jazzy.- Dije dirigiéndome hacia él para abrazarle por la cintura, con mi oreja pegada a su pecho. Él me envolvió en sus brazos estrechándome mucho más hacia él, para luego soltar un suspiro y besar mi coronilla.

-Es cierto, ya tienes mejor aspecto.-Dijo mi novio mientras olía mi cabello.

-¿Insinúas que me veía fea y espantosa?-Pregunté en son de broma.

-No, no, no nada de eso.- Dijo mi novio excusándose.- Me refería a que…

Reí y me puse de puntitas para besarle el cuello.- Era broma, Jazzy.

-Adoro estar contigo.- Dijo mi novio soltando un suspiro.

-Sabes que también yo. Y más aún cuando estamos así.- Le abracé fuerte.- Abrazados.

-Yo adoro los momentos en los que estamos abrazados, en los que nos besamos, los momentos en los que reímos y amo los momentos en los que nos decimos todo, con solo mirarnos a los ojos.

Suspiré, lo cierto era que esos momentos eran mágicos. Su mirada me cautivó desde el primer día en que lo vi, aunque, sus ojos eran muy tristes.- ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó uniendo su frente a la mía.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gustó de ti cuando te vi por primera vez?-Pregunté mientas acariciaba su hermoso cabello color miel.

Hizo gesto pensativo.- ¿Mi atuendo?-Preguntó enarcando la ceja.

Reí.-No tontito… Tu mirada y pensé… Wow, sí que es guapo y tan misterioso. Además fuiste el primer chico que me puso nerviosa.-Jazz rió entre dientes.- Y tú ¿Qué pensaste sobre mí?

Jasper sonrió al hacer memoria.- Cuando te vi bajar por las escaleras, quedé impactado con tu sonrisa y pensé… Es una preciosura, pero ¿Por qué sonríe tanto?- Ambos reímos y Jazz suspiró.-Juraba que estabas fuera de mi alcance, Alice.

-Juro que nunca antes, había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien.- Susurré, cerré los ojos deseando que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante.

Sin darnos cuenta, Jasper y yo habíamos comenzado a mecernos al ritmo suave de la canción. Sus brazos me hacían sentir seguridad y el estar tan cerca de él, hacía que me embriague de su aroma. Jasper tomó con delicadeza mi mentón para besarme.

Me besó suavemente, me puse de puntitas para tomar su rostro con mis manos, deseaba intensificar ese beso. Así que me apreté hacia él con más fuerza, demandando mucho más de sus labios.

Terminamos de besarnos, pero aún mi frente estaba unida a la suya, ambos respirando el aliento del otro, agitados por ese fantástico beso. Y me di cuenta, de que estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto y con la persona perfecta.

-Jasper, quiero… quiero que me hagas tuya.- Susurré sin abrir mis ojos para no tener que mirarle y sonrojarme.

Mi novio se apegó a mi oído.- ¿Estás segura?-Susurró, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Estoy segura de que te amo y de que no solamente quiero que mi alma y mi corazón te pertenezcan. Sino que también, mi cuerpo.-Le susurré.

-Te amo, Alice.-Dijo mi novio para luego buscar mis labios y besarme intensamente, introduciendo su lengua y haciendo que esta juegue con la mía. Luego su boca bajó hasta mi cuello, mientras yo me plegaba más a su cuerpo enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

Pensé que me sentiría nerviosa, pero no fue así. Estaba con el hombre que amaba, cada beso y cada caricia me llenaban de puro éxtasis. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que solo me dejé llevar por el instinto.

Comencé a desabotonar torpemente su camisa, casi con desesperación. Entonces él dejó de besarme, me miró a los ojos y tomó mis manos. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía sentí como me sonrojaba, tal vez hice algo que no le gustó. Él acarició mi rostro con afecto y me tranquilizó.

- Quiero que esto sea especial para ti.- Dijo besando la comisura de mis labios.- Quiero demostrarte con cada caricia.- Besó el borde de mi mentón.- Y con cada beso, cuánto te amo. No te apresures, este es nuestro momento. Quiero que te dejes llevar, mi amor.

Busqué los labios de mi amado, mientras proseguí, ahora lentamente, a desabotonar su camisa. Él terminó el trabajo, se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo. Entonces me aferré a él y enterré mi rostro en su pecho para besarlo y que él sintiese mi deseo. Sus manos se deslizaron de arriba abajo por mi espalda, hasta llegar al final de mi playera. Levanté mis brazos y él me la sacó despacio, me aferró más hacia él y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Mientras lo hacía, yo bajé mis manos hasta el botón de sus vaqueros para desabrocharlo. Jasper se los quitó y luego, fue bajando de mi cuello, hasta mi pecho, sin separarse ni a un milímetro de mi piel. Bajó hasta mi abdomen y me arrancó un gemido al besarme bajo el ombligo. Desabotonó mis vaqueros y luego comenzó a bajarlos, acariciando mis piernas.

Mi novio subió y me cargó. Yo enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y le abracé fuerte, él enterró su rostro en mi pecho, mientras su mano, buscaba deshacerse de mi sostén. Una vez que lo logró, comenzó a besar mis pezones arrancándome gemidos de satisfacción. Sentía cómo su reparación enloquecía.

No había ningún apuro, solo estábamos él y yo. Jasper era delicado con cada caricia y cada beso.

Caminó hacia la cama conmigo en sus brazos y me situó sobre esta, él ubicándose sobre mí. Se separó para mirarme con deseo.

-Eres lo más bello de este mundo.- Dijo mi novio, mientras contemplaba mi cuerpo. Se situó nuevamente sobre mí, dejando reposar su peso en sus antebrazos, mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Te amo, Jasper.- Le dije mientras besaba su cuello. Luego rodamos y él me situó sobre su cuerpo, todo esto con la mayor delicadeza.

-Soy todo tuyo mi amor.- Dijo suspirando de satisfacción.

Ubiqué mis piernas, una a cada lado de su cintura, para besar su boca, mientras él se deleitaba acariciando mis piernas de arriba hacia abajo. Bajé a su cuello, mientras mi príncipe se complacía por la fricción de su pecho con el mío y me lo daba a notar por lo precipitada que estaba su respiración.

Fui bajando por su abdomen y lo besé disfrutando su perfección. Le arranqué un gemido con mi nombre al besar su pelvis. Me arrodillé en la cama, en medio de sus piernas, las acaricié y me di cuenta de que mi amado estaba listo para mucho más. Subí hasta tomar con mis manos sus bóxers y deslizarlos por sus piernas, él levantó su cadera.

Acaricié su miembro y profirió un gruñido de excitación. Se arrodilló y se puso frente a mí y me abrazó fuerte, haciendo que sintiese su miembro en mi entrepierna. Suspiré de placer, acaricié su espalda y bajé hacia su trasero. Lo tomé con ambas manos y mi novio gimió.

-Eso sí que me gustó.- Me susurró agitado al oído.

-Siempre me gustó tu trasero.- Susurré yo, de la misma manera. Él rió entre dientes, buscó mi boca para embriagarme con su lengua, mientras acariciaba uno de mis pechos. Luego, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis bragas, las cuales estaban humedecidas debido a las placenteras caricias que me regalaba. Me las quitó y las tiró, luego sus traviesas manos acariciaron mi posterior.

-Alice, necesito… más.- Dijo jadeante. Sabía a lo que mi novio se refería, pues yo también necesitaba más, sin embargo sentí mariposas en el estómago por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-También yo, amor.- Le dije soltando un gemido.

Jasper me recostó, se levantó para ir a buscar protección, le señalé mi estuche de maquillaje y encontró ahí lo que necesitaba. Mientras me miraba, yo me alisté para recibirle.

-Quiero que sepas que te amo, Alice y siempre te amaré.- Dijo mi novio acercándose. Sentí su sexo rozar el mío, haciendo que gimiese, sin siquiera tenerle dentro de mí.

-Hazlo Jazz, quiero ser tuya.- Gemí ansiosa de recibirle.

-Alice, mi amor. ¿Quieres que tu y yo seamos uno?- Preguntó mirándome lleno de amor. Él estaba tratando de controlarse para no lastimarme.

-Sí, es lo que más quiero príncipe.- Le respondí.

Mi novio decidió entrar, lo hizo despacio pero firme. Él jadeó de placer y yo gemí de dolor, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me mordí el labio para no quejarme. Jasper me abrazó fuerte y me susurraba entrecortadamente al oído cuanto me amaba.

Luego, comenzó a moverse en mi interior en un vaivén que al principio dolió, pero después comenzó a llenarme de placer. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada fija en mi rostro. Ese contacto visual fue lo más excitante que he podido sentir en mi vida. Sus ojos estaban encendidos en una mezcla de amor y deseo. Besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mis pechos tan delicadamente, como si mi piel estuviese hecha de pétalos de rosa.

Una vez que dejó de doler por completo pude contribuir con la fricción y esa danza que nos llevaría a alcanzar el éxtasis. Los gemidos de Jasper en mi oído hacían que mi cuerpo reaccione para satisfacerle. Jasper no paraba de decirme cuanto me amaba y cuánto veneraba este momento.

Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y comencé a mecerme bajo mi novio. Eso le encendió y ambos aumentamos el ritmo mientras jadeábamos en respuesta a lo que uno hacía por el otro.

Sentí que quería gritar por todo el placer que mi novio me estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento y cuando llegó el momento cumbre, ese que tanto esperábamos, lo hice. Arqueé mi espalda deseando poder unirme mucho más a él de lo que ya estaba. Me aferré con fuerza de las sábanas de la cama, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensó. Él emitió un gemido y yo no me quedé atrás al soltar otro. Me sentía poderosa y al mismo tiempo, tan vulnerable en sus brazos.

Sentí el mayor goce que he podido experimentar en el mundo y a juzgar por el rostro y los gemidos de mi Jazz, él había sentido exactamente lo mismo. Ambos terminamos jadeando sudorosos en la cama. Ahora sintiéndonos mucho más conectados y mucho más enamorados.

-Te amo, mi amor. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Eres mi vida, Alice.- Dijo mi Jasper entre jadeos enterrando su rostro en mis pechos, saliendo de mi interior, para luego ir a deshacerse del preservativo.

Se recostó nuevamente y acaricié su cabello.- Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra, mi amor. Le dije sonriendo complacida. Ahora soy tuya en todos los aspectos.- Mi novio se situó a mi lado y me abrazó fuerte.

-Y yo soy tuyo… tuyo para siempre Alice.- Me susurró al oído.- Seré quien te haga feliz, seré lo que necesites; tu amigo, tu protector, tu novio… tu amante.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, todo había sido tan sublime. Jasper me regaló una de las experiencias más bellas de este planeta. es que lo que sentía por él se había intensificado. Pensé que sería imposible amarle más de lo que ya le amaba, pero no.- Te… amo tanto.

-No llores, princesa.- Dijo besando mi hombro.- Ahora tú y yo, somos uno.- Susurró mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía. Acarició mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas, lágrimas que denotaban la dicha que no podía expresar en palabras.

-Decir, te amo… queda muy corto para expresar lo que siento por ti, Jazz.- Dije abrazándole fuerte, arrimando mi cabeza a su pecho y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Nunca imaginé que esta sería la experiencia más grata de mi vida, no hay duda de que Jasper es el amor de mi vida. No hay duda de que sería capaz de hacer todo por él, incluso dar mi vida si fuese necesario. Ahora, estábamos más unidos que nunca, de eso estaba segura.

Él me abrazaba fuerte y acariciaba mi piel con ternura. Estábamos frente a frente, mirándonos sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra. Jasper besó mi frente y me sonrió con ternura, besé su pecho y le sonreí.

-¿Crees que estén por llegar?-Pregunté acariciando su rostro.

-Quisiera que no regresen.- Dijo mi novio soltando un suspiro.

Reí entre dientes.- Tampoco yo.-Susurré acurrucándome en sus brazos.

-Pero lamentablemente, tal vez estén por llegar.- Dijo mi novio haciendo una mueca.-Será mejor que nos duchemos.

Le miré con rostro travieso.- Cuando dices nos… te refieres a cada uno en su bañera o…

Jasper rió, me dedicó una media sonrisa.- Como tú lo desees.- Dijo besando mi cuello.

-Mmm, ¿Pues te parece si vamos juntos?-Dije en tono pícaro.

-Me encantaría.- Me susurró mi novio al oído.

Tomar una ducha con Jasper… ¡Lo más divertido y lo más sexy del mundo! Reíamos sin parar enjabonando el cuerpo del otro una y otra vez. Una vez terminando de jugar, Jasper se secó el cuerpo y colocó una toalla que le cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Me envolvió con la salida de baño y me tomó en brazos para situarme nuevamente sobre la cama para luego recostarse a mi lado.

-Jazzy.- Dije cosquilleando su pecho.

-¿Si mi amor?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Tengo algo de hambre.- Dije un tanto avergonzada por interrumpir el momento más romántico de nuestras vidas.

Jazz rió entre dientes.- Te traeré algo de comer.

-Jazzy.- Esto sería aún más bochornoso.- Eh… es que… eh…

Jasper me miraba confundido.- ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó.

-Hay que borrar… eh, la… la evidencia.- Dije haciendo un gesto hacia la sábana, señalando la prueba de que ya no era virgen.

-Oh… Entiendo.- Dijo sonriendo comprensivo. Mi novio bajó llevándose la sábana hacia la lavadora. Mientras lo hacía, yo comencé a tender la cama dichosa. Rosalie siempre tuvo razón, esta había sido la experiencia más increíble de todas.

Me sentía atontada por la felicidad, me vestí con mi pijama y bajé a la cocina para encontrarme con mi Jasper. Mío, mío y solo mío. Vi que estaba poniendo cereal en un tazón y le abracé por detrás, él se giró para abrazarme y sentarme sobre el mesón de la cocina. Ambos sonreíamos y el rostro de mi novio se veía tan atontado como el mío.

-Jazzy.- Dije acariciando su cabello.- ¿Te sientes diferente?

Él suspiró.- Es algo… no sé cómo explicarlo… es como si… yo… eh…

Me carcajeé.- Me siento igual.- Dije tomando a Jasper de las orejas para acercar más hacia mí su rostro. Fue extraño que el señor sabelotodo no le hubiese dado vueltas al asunto para encontrar una respuesta. Jasper interrumpió mis carcajadas con un beso.

-¡Oh, pero sí que te has recuperado!- Exclamó Edward quien entraba a la cocina de la mano de Bella.

-Oh, sí… Jazz es un excelente enfermero.- Dije mirando a mi novio.

-¿Que tal estuvo el rodeo?- Preguntó Jazz sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues, hubo muchos vaqueros y toros y caballos… sangre, terribles fracturas…

-Edward.- Dijo Bella interrumpiendo con rostro de asco.- Su novio rió entre dientes y la abrazó.

Rose, Emmett y los abuelos entraron a la cocina y nos saludaron.

-Se nota lo bien que cuidó de ti mi nieto, cariño. Te ves muchísimo mejor que en la tarde.-Dijo la abuela Helen acariciando mi rostro.

-Sí, solo tuve que dormir…

-Entonces ¿Por qué no nos alcanzaron? ¿Eh?- Preguntó mi hermano subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-Porque Alice acaba de despertarse.- Dijo Jasper con la misma gran sonrisa, cosa que llamó mucho la atención a Rosalie, quien miraba a mi novio como bicho raro.

-Lo importante, es que ya estés mejor Alice, así mañana no tendremos problemas en ir acampar.-Dijo Ben dichoso.

-Así es.- Dije brincando del mesón. Y ¿Qué tal la pasaron?- Pregunté con rostro inocente.

-¡No sabes de lo que te perdiste bro!- Exclamó Emmett sacudiendo a Jasper de los hombros.- Todo estuvo genial, hasta que unos perdedores decidieron probar suerte y bueno, ya sabes que sucede con aquellos que no tienen experiencia. Imagínate ¡Rose y yo encontramos un diente! Jasper se carcajeó.

-Em, cielo… ya no me lo recuerdes.- Dijo Rosalie abrazando a mi hermano.

- Fue mejor que te hayas quedado.- Dijo Helen envolviendo mis hombros con su brazo.

Fue divertido escuchar las anécdotas del rodeo, Emmett y Ben las narraban de una manera en la que me hacían sentir como si estuviese en el espectáculo en ese preciso momento. Hasta que comencé a distraerme cuando Jazz acarició mi brazo de arriba abajo y comencé a hacer memoria de todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Parecía como si en mi piel, se habían despertado otro tipo de sensaciones al contacto de sus caricias y eso me desenfocaba totalmente, estaba presente en la estancia, pero sin seguir el hilo de la conversación. Desvié mi mirada del rostro de Jasper por un momento y me encontré con los ojos pícaros de Rose. Sabía que ella era demasiado astuta, supongo que solo con mirarnos, supo que pasó.

El tiempo pasó volando, Helen y Ben se despidieron para ir a dormir. Mi hermanito y Edward quisieron jugar pool, así que tomaron a sus novias de la mano para que los acompañen. Rosalie me miraba con desesperación de saber lo que pasó, mientras Emmett tiraba de su mano. Me carcajeé, luego Jazz me tomó de la mano y me dio una vuelta de baile, para luego abrazarme y caminar fuera de la estancia.

Salimos por un momento. La hacienda estaba iluminada totalmente, no por los faroles, sino por la luna y las estrellas. Mi novio se sentó en una banqueta y yo me senté en su regazo, él me abrazó fuerte y arrimó su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando Jasper me abrazaba de esa manera, me sentía su protectora, sentía que me había convertido en su seguridad. Y me daba escalofríos pues parecía como si él temiese perderme.

-Jazz, te amo.- Le susurré al oído, para luego besar su frente.

-Te adoro Alice… gracias… por devolverme la felicidad.- Susurró y besó mi mano.

Se me hizo un gran nudo en la garganta y comencé a llorar. Jasper levantó el rostro asustado y comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Alice, no… no llores mi amor.- Dijo mientras sostenía mi rostro con sus manos.

-No, me hagas caso, supongo que hoy estoy muy sensible.- Dije sonriendo.-Creo que la vida fue demasiado buena con ambos… al… permitirnos ser felices juntos. Porque, tú fuiste quien me mostró… la verdadera felicidad.- Dije entre sollozos.

Jasper me sonrió y me besó delicadamente en los labios. Muchas personas dicen que se ama de diversas maneras; De manera tierna, loca y apasionadamente, etc. Pero yo puedo asegurar que amo a Jasper de todas y cada una de las maneras en que un ser humano podría amar a alguien.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Sé que las tomé por sorpresa! Por sus reviews, me di cuenta de que ninguna imaginó que ese sería el día en el que los dos tortolitos lo harían! Espero que les haya gustado *Sniff, sniff* quería que sea lo más romántico posible! **

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Alice es una suertuda! Y Jazz... *Susiro prolongado* pues no tengo palabras para describirlooooo =')**

**xoxo**

**Cris**

**Pd: No, aún no veo la peli =( tendré que esperar 15 días más. =( =s x'(**


	33. ¡Acampada!

Anoche, Rosalie entró a la habitación con intenciones de saber todo lo que pasó. Fue gracioso, pues nos encontró a mi novio y a mí charlando abrazados. Jasper rió pues la reacción de mi amiga fue de pánico, pensando que, bueno, estábamos ocupados. Fue difícil despedirme de mi novio para ir a dormir. Ahora no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para estar alejada a centímetros de Jasper. Al día siguiente, Helen había tenido que entrar a mi habitación para despertarme.

Me alisté para bajar al desayuno con los demás y primero que observé, fue la hermosa sonrisa de mi novio cuando me vio entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días Ben, hola chicos.- Saludé mientras me acercaba al lugar de Jasper para abrazarle por detrás de su silla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Alice.- Dijo mi novio mirándome mientras se levantaba para abrir mi silla, ayudándome a acomodarme en la mesa.

-Enana, hoy vamos acampar y te levantas tarde.- Se quejó Emmett.

-Cariño, tienes que empacar lo necesario para ir.- Dijo Ben, para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

-¡Lo necesario! Así que ni pienses en llevar tus 20 pares de zapatos favoritos.- Dijo Emmett riendo.

-Pues, espero que no lleves a tu oso de felpa.- Dije enarcando una ceja.

-¿Tienes un oso de felpa?- Preguntó Rosalie, con rostro de ternura.

Emmett asintió con inocencia.

-¡Es lo más tierno Em!- Dijo Rose a punto de derretirse de ternura. Si supiese lo que lleva dentro ese oso, le hubiese dado un manotazo.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, nos pusimos a empacar lo necesario. Ben les dijo a los chicos que acomoden las cosas en los autos. Solo bastó que Jazz baje las escaleras ¡para que Rosalie me acorrale!

-¡Prometiste que me lo contarías!- Exclamó Rosalie emocionada.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tú ya…!-Exclamó Bella quedando boquiabierta. Yo sonreí y me ruboricé.

Mis amigas comenzaron con su griterío.

-¡Shshsh! ¡Chicas dejen de gritar por favor!- Dije entre risas.

-¡Queremos saberlo todo!- Exclamó Rosalie sacudiéndome por los hombros.

-Bueno, no todo.- Le corrigió Bella mientras nos echábamos a reír.

Helen nos llamó para que bajemos.

-Hay que irnos.- Dijo avanzando hacia la salida.

-¡Hey!- Siempre te gusta dejarnos así, exclamó Rose disgustada.

-¡Alice!-Exclamó Bella

-Tendremos tiempo de charlar en el campamento. Prometo que les contaré todo lo que deseen saber.-Dije regresando hacia ellas para tomarles de la mano.- Pero ahora, hay que partir. Lo único que puedo decir es que ¡lo amo muchísimo más que antes!

El viaje se me hizo largo, pero finalmente llegamos a un claro en medio del bosque. Todo era maravilloso, se respiraba un aire muy puro y podía escuchar el ruido de los árboles al mecerse con el viento, l igual que el ruido de las avecillas.

La tierra era rojiza, contrastaba bien con los arbustos color verde intenso. Cerca del sitio, había un lago. ¡Estaba realmente emocionada con todo lo que veía!

-¡Ay, Santo Cielo! ¡Es precioso!- Dije dando brinquitos de felicidad. Mi novio rió entre dientes y me abrazó.

-Me encanta que te emociones así.- Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-¡Atención a todos los tortolitos!- Exclamó Helen sonriendo al mirar que todos estábamos en parejita.- Primero tenemos que armar el campamento, ya después tendrán tiempo de besuquearse.- Añadió riendo.

-Manos a la obra.- Dijo Ben frotándose las manos, muy emocionado.

Los chicos comenzaron a armar las tiendas de campaña, había una pequeña, que compartirían los abuelos. Y dos grandes, supongo que una era para nosotras y la otra para los chicos.

Bella, Helen y yo, comenzamos a armar el asador portátil, mientras Rose tuvo que ir a socorrer a Emmett quien se había enredado tratando de ensamblar las partes de una tienda. De vez en cuanto, desviaba mi vista hacia mi novio, quien me miraba y sonreía mientras yo le mandaba besos a distancia.

-¡Todo listo!- Exclamó Emmett dichoso, tomó a Rose en brazos dirigiéndose hacia el lago.- ¡Es hora de un chapuzón!

-Em ¡ni pienses en arrojarme!- Gritó Rosalie amenazándole.

-¡Lo va a hacer!- Exclamó Bella riendo.

-Buena idea.- Dijo Edward para luego tomar a Bella en brazos y seguir a Emmett.

-¡No! ¡Edward!

Yo me carcajeaba sin parar al ver como mis amigas gritaban por no entrar a lago. Jazz me tomó de la mano para salir corriendo hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos. Yo le seguí encantada, nos quitamos los zapatos arrojándolos por el camino y nos unimos a chapotear con el resto.

-Por lo menos nos hubiesen dado tiempo para ponernos el bañador.- Dijo Bella salpicándole agua a su novio.

Los chicos pararon por un momento mirándose entre ellos.

-Somos unos idiotas.- Dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza, mientras Jasper y Edward asentían y mis amigas y yo nos carcajeábamos.

Después de juguetear como niños pequeños, nos pusimos a nadar tranquilos, flotando de espaldas.

-Venir a Texas ha sido genial.

-Es muy cierto Bella, nos hemos divertido en grande. Bueno, al parecer, unos se han divertido más que otros.- Dijo Rosalie riendo y Bella se unió a su risa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Edward.

-Nada, eh… nada importante.- Le respondió Bella.

-Ustedes son tan complicadas.- Se quejó Emmett.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunté.

-Ya saben… cuando dicen la palabra nada ¡en realidad, significa TODO!

-Muy cierto.- Secundó mi novio.

-No es cierto.- Refutó Rosalie.

-Sí lo es, además nos confunden.- Dijo Edward.

-Muuuuuuuy cierto.- Volvió a secundar Jasper.

-¡Jazzy!- Exclamé

-Pero así las amamos.- Dijo mi novio mirándome con rostro inocente. No me resistí y nadé hacia él para darle un beso.

Todos salimos de agua y nos dirigimos hacia el campamento, en donde los abuelos nos esperaban para preparar la barbacoa. Nos secamos y cambiamos para ayudarles.

-Helen esta ha sido una idea maravillosa.- Dijo Rosalie mientras preparaba una hamburguesa con doble porción de carne. Imagino que era para mi hermano.

-Oh, qué bien que estén disfrutando cariño. Nosotros también lo estamos haciendo.- Dijo la abuela acariciando el brazo de mi amiga.

-Cielo, mira lo que traje conmigo.- Dijo Ben mostrándole una radio que funcionaba con baterías.

-Qué maravilla, pensé que se había perdido.- Dijo Helen tomando el aparato en sus manos y encendiéndolo.

La abuela comenzó a sintonizar la radio buscando señal.- Espero que sintonice por lo menos alguna emisora.

_You're just too good to be true…_

-Oh, Ben ¡escucha!- Exclamó Helen emocionada mientras trataba de sintonizar perfectamente la canción. Los chicos se acercaron a escuchar.

_Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

-¡Oh genial! ¡Es you're just too good to be true de Muse!- Exclamó Emmett

-No osito… se escucha mucho más antiguo, además esa voz no es la de Matthew.- Dijo Rose confundida ¡¿Acaso mi amiga le había dicho osito a mi hermano?

Ben bufó.- Niños, ¡Es Frankie Valli!

-¿Frankie qué?-Preguntó Edward con una mueca.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?- Preguntó Ben con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Me encantaría.- Dijo Helen sonriendo y tomando su mano para comenzar a bailar.

-Son una ternura.- Dije mientras mi novio me abrazaba por detrás y comenzaba a mecerme al ritmo de la música.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Me giré para poner una mano sobre su hombro y tomar su mano.- Es una canción linda ¿No crees?-Jasper sonrió y tomó mi mano y nos unimos a bailar con sus abuelos.

Edward le dio una vueltecita a Bella y le tomó de la cintura para que le siguiese el paso. Emmett tomó la mano de Rose.

-Sé que no es igual de genial que la que canta Muse… pero…- Mi hermano se encogió de hombros y tomó a su novia para bailar.

-Es la canción bailamos cuando Ben me pidió que me case con él.- Dijo Helen mientras miraba a su esposo a los ojos.

-Es la canción con la que el amor de mi vida, dijo sí.- Dio Ben sonriéndole a Helen.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
__Let me love you._

Trataba de seguirle el paso a Jasper y me carcajeaba porque nunca antes había bailado swing, al puro estilo de Frank Sinatra.

-Jazz, lo haces increíble.- Dije asombrada por los movimientos de mi novio.

-Créeme que también lo haces excelente, Alice.- Aseguró mientras me daba una vuelta para abrazarme por detrás y continuar bailando.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
_

-Es una canción preciosa

-¿Cómo es que nunca se me ocurrió dedicártela?- Dijo mi novio desenvolviéndome de sus brazos con otra vuelta.

-No importa, las que me has escrito, han sido mejores.- Aseguré contenta abrazándole, él besó la punta de mi nariz y sonrió.

Intercambiamos parejas y me tocó con Emmett, quien me hacía reír como loca cuando movía la cabeza como si estuviese bailando Hip-Hop. Y me la pasé genial al momento de bailar con el abuelo.

-Me siento dichoso, Alice.- Dijo el abuelo mientras miraba lo contento que estaba Jasper bailando con su abuela.- Helen y yo, sentimos que nuestras peticiones han sido escuchadas.

Sonreí con timidez, pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Ben. El cambio de Jasper era algo evidente. Pero estoy más que segura de que ellos notarían mi cambio, si me hubiesen conocido con anterioridad.

-Cuéntame pequeña, ¿Dolió mucho cuando caíste del cielo?- Preguntó Ben sonriendo.

Reí.- No Ben, tuve la suerte de caer en los brazos de otro ángel. Créeme, Jasper me ha cambiado la vida también.- Dije mirando a mi novio acercarse. Se me escapó un suspiro.

-¿Me permites abuelo?- Preguntó mi novio sonriendo.

-Pero claro que sí.- Dijo Ben colocando mi mano sobre la de Jazz.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
__Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay._

Abracé a mi novio Y él me levantó, mis pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire, mientras nuestyras frentes estaban unidas.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Preguntó Bella con rostro de disgusto.

-¡La barbacoa!- Exclamaron Emmett y Ben al unísono.

Jazz y yo permanecimos abrazados mientras los demás se dirigieron a salvar la carne de la parrilla. Besó mis labios y luego bajó hasta mi cuello.

_And let me love you, Baby_

_Let me love you._

Reí.- No hagas eso

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Esto?- Besó mi cuello de nuevo.

-¡Jazzy!

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Porque haces que me den… ganitas.- Le susurré al oído. Ambos reímos entre dientes.

-¿Y crees que a mí no?- Preguntó mi novio, volviendo a besar mi cuello.

-¡Chicos vengan a comer!-Dijo Emmett apuntando hacia las hamburguesas.

Edward y Bella se habían encargado de armar un mesón plástico y habían puesto sillas plegables. Todos nos sentamos listos para probar las hamburguesas un tanto quemadas.

-Em, bebé… Prométeme que cuando estemos en Houston me acompañarás a un gym.- Dijo Rosalie para luego dar un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Emmett sacó los ojos como platos.- No lo prometo ¡Lo juro!- Exclamó emocionado. Rose rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y tienen que ponerse en forma para los calendarios.- Les recordó Bella a los chicos.

-Bella, pero…

-Vamos, Edward… colabora con tu novia.- Dijo Jasper mofándose, mientras Edward le miraba con rostro de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué calendario?-Preguntó el abuelo.

-Es para reunir fondos. Los chicos saldrán posando con uniformes de porrista.

Helen se carcajeó.- Muy creativo… ¿Me enviarían uno?-Preguntó entre risas.

-Por supuesto que sí abuela, yo me encargo.- Le aseguró Jasper.

Después de comer las hamburguesas y quedar satisfechos, jugamos fisby, mientras Rose y Bella jugaban cartas con Ben y Helen. Nos la pasamos correteando, parecíamos niñitos pequeños. Y lo más importante, era que mi novio se estaba divirtiendo en serio. Esa sonrisa suya, era el mejor regalo que la vida me hubiese podido dar.

Cansados, Jazz y yo nos sentamos juntos mirando cómo el cielo iba oscureciendo poco a poco. Estaba en sus brazos, escuchándole tararear una canción, mientras mirábamos cómo Emmett y Edward se las arreglaban para encender una fogata.

Una vez que lograron encender el fuego, todos nos sentamos alrededor para asar malvaviscos. Hacía frío, así que no me separé ni a un centímetro de mi novio.

-Y ¿Se han divertido?- Preguntó Helen frotándose la manos por el frío.

-Me la he pasado genial.- Dijo Bella abrazando a Edward, quien besó con ternura la frente de mi amiga.

-Han sido unos días maravillosos, sin duda tenemos que regresar.- Dijo Rosalie acariciando la rodilla de Em.

-Los recibiremos gustosos.- Dijo el abuelo mientras traía una manta para Helen.- Apropósito ¡qué es una acampada sin cuentos de miedo!- Añadió riendo.

-Abuelo ya no somos niños pequeños.

-¡Jasper! ¡No seas aguafiestas!- Exclamó Emmett arrojándole un malvavisco a mi novio.

-Además, acabas de jugar fisby y comer malvaviscos.- Dije pellizcando la nariz de Jazz.

-Como sea.- Dijo suspirando.

-Ben, cuéntanos alguna.- Dijo Rosalie uniéndose más a Emmett.

-Bien… esta es una historia real.- Dijo Ben, mientras nos dedicaba una mirada profunda.- Es la historia de un loco.

-Cariño, no creo que deberías contarles esa.- Dijo Helen poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Bella un poquitín atemorizada.

-Porque hay un loco perdido en las montañas.

-Es decir que es… ¿está perdido por estos alrededores?- Preguntó Rosalie con nerviosismo.

-Sí claro, qué coincidencia.- Dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

-Es un complot para asustarnos.- Dijo Emmett mirando a su abuela reír.

-Sea o no cierto… Cuéntanos, Ben.- Dije emocionada.

Ben comenzó a narrar la historia a modo de susurró, nos acercamos más para escucharle.

_Era una noche oscura. __En una casa apartada vivía una familia compuesta por el padre, la madre, la hija de 10 años y el perro Rex. Aquella noche los padres tenían que ir a una cena de trabajo y la niña no podría ir con ellos. La pequeña insistía en que alguien la perseguía. Su madre le decía que si tenía miedo no tenía más que bajar la mano de la cama y Rex se la lamería ara darle seguridad. Sus padres no la hubieran dejado sola si supieran que ese mismo día había escapado del manicomio local un maniaco perturbado._

La voz de Ben fue cambiando conforme avanzaba la historia, me daba miedo mirarle a los ojos.

_Los padres se fueron y la niña dejó de oír ruidos en la casa. De repente empezó a oír un goteo dentro de la casa "____ploc, ploc, …__". La niña bajó la mano de la cama y l perro se la lamió. La pequeña se levantó y miró el grifo del cuarto de baño más cercano. Lo apretó con fuerza y se volvió a la cama. Una vez allí volvió a escuchar el goteo "____ploc, ploc, …__". _

Cada vez que Ben simulaba el goteo, se me ponía la carne de gallina.

_La niña volvió a bajar la mano de la cama y el perro se la lamió volviéndole a dar seguridad en sí misma.  
La niña se levantó y fue a la cocina y aseguró todos los grifos. Volvió a su cama pero el goteo seguía sonando por toda la casa. La niña se decidió a ir por última vez, si no conseguía cerrar el grifo culpable intentaría ya dormir con ese ruido. Bajó la mano de la cama y el perro volvió a lamérsela. Sólo faltaba mirar el cuarto de baño de sus padres. Seguramente era allí porque el goteo se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de bañó y pegó un grito aterrador. En la bañera estaba colgado el perro totalmente despellejado. ¡Su sangre goteaba produciendo ese aterrador sonido! La pequeñita halló un escrito en la pared, con la sangre del perro, que decía:_ "_Los locos también sabemos lamer_".

Me tapé los ojos con la chaqueta de mi novio, mientras este reía entre dientes.

-Fin.- Dijo Ben cambiando de esa voz terrorífica a su voz normal.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!- Gritó Rosalie saltando de su lugar en la fogata. Y como era de esperarse, ese grito desencadenó un grito de Bella, uno mío y uno de Emmett. Me desesperé tanto que había saltado a los brazos de Jasper, casi ahorcándole por la fuerza con la que me aferré a su cuello.

-¡Emmett eres un tonto!- Dijo Rose tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Mi hermano se carcajeaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Ben entre risas.

-¡El tonto de Emmett lamió mi mano!- Dijo mi amiga propinándole a Em un manotazo.

Todos reímos y mi hermano tomó a Rosalie en brazos para darle un beso, ella lo abrazó y comenzó a reír. Luego de que Emmett se encargó de contar otros cuentos de miedo, apagamos la fogata. Mientras yo quería pasar un poquito más de tiempo con mi novio, antes de tener que irnos a dormir, Bella y Rose prácticamente me arrancaron de los brazos de Jazz para meterme en la carpa. Le di un rápido beso y entré con mis curiosas amigas a la tienda de acampar.

-¡Ahora sí!

-¡Suéltalo ya Alice!

-Chicas, ¡ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de toda mi existencia!- Dije arrojándome a la bolsa de dormir.

Rose y Bella comenzaron a gritar emocionadas.

-¡Shshsh! ¡Dejen de hacer eso o no les cuento!- Les advertí.- Además, cuidado porque pueden escuchar.- Dije bajando mi tono de voz a un susurro.

-Te lo dije, te dije que era algo increíble.- Dijo Rosalie con suficiencia.

-Pues sí, tenías razón Rose.- Respondí y dejé escapar un suspiro.

-Ya ves Bella, no debes temer…

-Rose.- Interrumpí a mi amiga.- Ella debe ser quien decida, cuando, dónde y con quien.

Bella sonrió y asintió.- Lo sé y lo tengo muy claro.- De repente se sonrojó.- Además, sé con quién… lo que aún no sé es cuándo ni dónde.-Las tres reímos juntas.

-No importa, después verás cómo se dan las cosas.- Dije despeinándole.

-Y ¿te gustó? ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Rose ansiosa.

-¡Rose!- Exclamamos Bella y yo al unísono.

-Solo preguntaba.- Dijo Rosalie riendo, mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-¿Emmett y tú…?- Preguntó Bella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Emmett y yo ¿qué?- Dijo enarcando una ceja.- Bella, por el amor de Dios, ya no tienes 10 años para sonrojarte cada vez que hablamos de sexo. Completa la pregunta- Dijo Rosalie riendo.

-¡Si ya han tenido relaciones!- Exclamó Bella para luego taparse la boca.

Rose suspiró.- No, me propuse que se la pondría difícil. Pero lo cierto.- Dijo Rosalie curvando sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa.- Es que a quien se le está poniendo difícil la cosa es a mí.- Añadió riendo.

-Entonces, por qué no…

-Porque no he tenido la oportunidad, Alice… lo cierto es que siento que lo que tengo con Em, es real y él me ha demostrado que me ama. Y yo lo amo con todo mi corazón. Así que.- Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Quieres que pase.- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-¡Sí que quiero!

Rose se había dado cuenta de que Emmett era la persona correcta, al igual que Bella sabía que lo que sentía por Edward era algo real.

Después de colocarnos los pijamas, entramos a las bolsas de dormir para seguir charlando. Ahora, discutíamos sobre la nueva colección de Mango y luego sobre la importancia de hacer pilates, también charlamos sobre lo patéticas que habían sido las citas con nuestros ex novios. Era hermoso pasar el tiempo con mis amigas, y aunque hubiese preferido dormir junto a mi Jazz, supongo que este tipo de temas no serían de su interés. Extrañaba estas conversaciones, ¡mis amigas eras las más maravillosas de todo el mundo!

* * *

Hola!

Chicas ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó? espero de sí! Awwwww finalmente podré ver Eclipse en 7 dias! no se imaginan lo feliz que me sientooooo!

Jijijijiijijiiiiii perdón por la pésima historia de miedo xD Fue una que me contó mi abuelo hace mucho jajajajajaja y lo de la canción de Frankie Valli, también fue una anécdota con mi abuelo xD

Las quieroooooooo! y Gracias por sus lindos reviews! Awwwwww pronto pasaremos de la hacienda de Helen y Ben... a otro lugar! jjiji

XOXO

Cris!


	34. Peter y Charlotte

Tuvimos que levantarnos temprano para desmontar el campamento. Estábamos algo tristes, pues este serpia el último día de nuestras vacaciones con los abuelos. Mañana muy, muy temprano, partiríamos para Houston. Incluso parecía que Ben y Helen estaban algo apesadumbrados, compartimos muy poquito tiempo juntos, sin embargo, les comencé a querer muchísimo. Juro que convenceré a Esme y a mi padre de venir a pasar aquí las vacaciones de verano.

Llegamos a la hacienda y pasamos la tarde completa con los abuelos. Edward la pasó muy bien escuchando más anécdotas bochornosas de Jazz y Emmett. La abuela decidió regalarme aquella fotografía de la que me había enamorado, se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Salimos a montar a caballo por un rato y a despedirnos de los trabajadores de la hacienda, lástima que no pudimos jugar la revancha del partido de fútbol con los pequeños, pues se encontraban en la escuela. Tuve que despedirme de Luna y Prince, no sin antes tomarles muchas fotografías para pegarlas en mi pared.

El rostro de mi novio era ilegible, parecía que estaba triste de partir, pero a su vez ansioso de ver a sus amigos. Me acerqué a él para abrazarle y darle un beso. Así como Jazz me da seguridad y confianza, sé que yo también se la doy a él.

Por la noche, quisimos darles una sorpresa a los abuelos, así que los seis nos pusimos manos a la obra para prepararles una cena especial ¡Y lo logramos!

-Chicos, ¡Todo ha sido delicioso!- Exclamó Helen, para luego limpiar la comisura de su labios con una servilleta.

-¿Cómo lograron que Emmett cocine?- Preguntó Ben riendo.

-Para tu información querido Ben…

-Abuelo.- Le corrigió Helen

-Abuelo, esta salsa, la hice yo solito.- Dijo mi hermano con rostro de suficiencia.- Eso me puso muy emotivo, e incluso, comencé a llorar.

-Eran las cebollas que picabas Emmett.- Dijo Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco

Ben se carcajeó.- Cambiando de tema, espero de corazón que se la hayan pasado bien, muchachos.

-Todo ha sido genial y, de alguna manera, quisimos agradecerles con esta cena.- Dijo Edward, tan educado como siempre.

-Oh, cariño su compañía ha sido todo un placer.- Dijo con ternura la abuela.

-Espero que se decidan a venir por las vacaciones de verano.

-Definitivamente Ben. Aquí estaremos.- Le prometí.

-¿Estamos Edward y yo invitados también?- Preguntó Bella tomando la mano de Ed.

-¡Pero claro que sí, querida Bella! Esta es su hacienda niños, ahora ustedes son nuestros nietos postizos. Ah, pero eso sí, cuídate mucho, que todavía no estoy preparado para un biznieto.- Bromeó Ben. Bella sacó los ojos como platos y Edward se atoró con el agua, mientras el abuelo estallaba en carcajadas.

-Ben.- Dijo Helen mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Abuelita, es que Bella se presta para ese tipo de bromas.- Dijo mi hermano mientras se carcajeaba con Rosalie.

-Y tú, Rose, no permitas que Emmett te convenza, ¡hazlo sufrir!- Dijo el abuelo dando palmaditas en el hombro de mi amiga, quien paró de reírse de Ed y Bella.

-Eh, yo…- Balbuceó Rosalie.

-Esto es incómodo.- Dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a su abuelo haciendo una mueca.

-Deja a los chicos en paz, Ben.- Insistió Helen.

- Y tú Jasper, más vale que…

-¡Bien! Creo que ya es tarde…- Interrumpió mi novio con una sexy media sonrisa, levantándose de la mesa y tomando mi mano.

-¿Qué Ben?-Pregunté riendo.

-Que la cuides mucho y la trates como la princesa que es.- Dijo el abuelo, dedicándome una sonrisa.- Y eso va para todos, eh.- Añadió apuntando a Edward y Emmett.

-Lo juro.- Dijo mi Jazz mirándome sonriente.- No hace falta que me aconsejes eso, abuelo.

-Entonces más vale que te pro…

-¡Ben, ya es suficiente!- Le interrumpió la abuela mientras todos reíamos.- Viejo loco.- Añadió, negando con la cabeza.

-Loco y todo, pero así me quieres.- Dijo Ben levantándose para besar la mejilla de Helen.

Luego de la cena y dejar la cocina limpia, fuimos a empacar nuestras cosas y tener todo listo. La idea de tener que partir me puso algo melancólica, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba ansiosa de conocer a los amigos de Jazz y conocer todas las famosas tiendas de Houston. Además, quería poner en marcha mi plan de "reconciliación" entre Jasper y su padre. Para esto, había hablado con Helen, y aunque no le gustó mucho la idea, accedió a darme la dirección de la compañía en la que trabaja Joseph.

Lo triste de la situación, es que noté que Helen se refería al padre de Jazz con cierta molestia. ¿Podría ser tan malo como me lo dan a notar? Sinceramente, no lo creo. O al menos, espero que no.

Terminé de empacar y me eché bocarriba a en la cama. Cerré mis ojos recordando lo bien que pasé estos días con los abuelos, con mis mejores amigos y con mi novio. Reí, recordando sobre todo, lo bien que me la había pasado con mi novio justo aquí. De repente, como si le hubiese llamado telepáticamente, Jazz entró silencioso a la habitación.

No tuve que abrir mis ojos para saber que era él. Seguí inmóvil sobre la cama, sonriendo. Sentí que se ubicó a mi lado, me abrazó por la cintura y reposó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿Ansioso por ver a tus amigos mañana?- Pregunté acariciándole el rostro.

-Sí, muero por que los conozcas ¿Y tú, Alice?

-Por supuesto que sí… Ya quiero verlos.- Le respondí. Nos quedamos así abrazados, sin decir una sola palabra por un buen rato.

-¿Sabes algo?-Preguntó mi novio interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dije riendo

-Pero aún no te he dicho nada.-Dijo mi novio levantando la cabeza para mirarme.

-Sé una sola cosa. Sé que tengo el novio más romántico, atento y endemoniadamente sexy de toda la galaxia.

-Harpas que me sonroje.- Dijo Jasper divertido.

Me carcajeé, nunca me esperé una respuesta así por parte de mi novio, de veras que fue un shock.

-¡Jazzy!

-¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo das ese tipo de respuestas?-Pregunté entre carcajadas.

Él rió entre dientes.- Te dije que me devolviste la alegría.- Besó mi mejilla.- Hermosa princesa.

-Tú harás que me sonroje.- Dije dándole un manotazo. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo atraje más cerca.- Y volviendo a la conversación, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Ah, sí… que te amo

-También yo Jazz.- Susurré.

Besó con dulzura mis labios, yo entrelacé mis dedos en su precioso cabello color miel. Mi mente revivió todas aquellas imágenes y comencé a sentir las mismas emociones de aquella tarde en la que él y yo fuimos uno. Comencé a agitarme, pero él se detuvo y rió entre dientes.

-Ya tendremos más tiempo.- Me susurró al oído.

Yo asentí extasiada, sin abrir mis ojos. Es que ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus besos me aturdían tanto, que me perdía en el tiempo y en el espacio. Ni siquiera había recordado que los abuelos y los chicos, entre ellos mi hermano el inoportuno, se encontraban en la casa.

-¡Júralo!- Exclamé abriendo los ojos.

Jazz rió.- Lo juro.- Me guiñó un ojo y me dio un delicioso beso de buenas noches para luego salir de la habitación.

Apuesto que fui la primera en pie la mañana siguiente. Me levanté muy animada y lista para ir a Houston. Puse énfasis en mi atuendo, quería algo que dijera; soy madura, cool, natural y sexy. Así que usé mis Jeans favoritos de Stella McCartney, una top color celeste Splendid y decidí estrenar las botas que había comprado el día en el que me encontré con… ¡María!

¡Por todos los cielos! Lo había olvidado por completo. Tenía que comunicarme con mi padre para comentarle sobre María. Apenas llegue a la ciudad, lo llamaré para que se ponga en contacto con alguno de sus amigos.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo Alice Cullen?- Dije golpeándome la frente con la palma de la mano.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, Jasper entró mirándome de pies a cabeza, sonriendo gustoso.

-Hola ¿Te gusta?- Pregunté dando una vueltecita.

-Me encanta.- Respondió, tomándome de la cintura para acercarme a él y besarme.

Jasper tomó mis maletas y bajamos juntos a la estancia. Una vez que todos estuvimos listos, partimos hacia el aeropuerto. Llegó la hora de despedirnos de los abuelos. No hubo lágrimas, pero sí muchos besos y abrazos. La abuela nos había llenado a todos de su rojo labial. Estoy segura de que me harán mucha falta.

Esperamos hasta que finalmente tomamos nuestro vuelo. Rose estaba entusiasmada, pues Houston tiene las mejores boutiques de Texas. Además, teníamos que hacer compras como evidencia, pues eso era lo que le dijimos a Charlie y a la madre de Rose para que las chicas puedan venir.

Jasper había llamado a Peter desde el aeropuerto, él y su novia irían a recogernos para luego llevarnos al hotel en el que hicimos las reservaciones.

Finalmente, aterrizamos y el sol brillaba esplendoroso, eran las 12 de la mañana y mi estómago rugía por el hambre que sentía. Es que esa comida de avión, nunca me dejaba satisfecha. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de detenernos por algo de comer, porque en cuanto pisamos el aeropuerto de Houston, Jazz recibió una llamada.

-¡Peter!-Exclamó mi novio emocionado y riendo.- ¿Ya están aquí? ¡Perfecto!... Sí acabamos de llegar…-Mi novio rió.- Bien, allá vamos.

-¿Están aquí?-Preguntó Emmett

-Sí, dijeron que están esperando en el lobby principal.-Respondió mi novio tomándome de la mano. Me ponía tan feliz ver a Jasper tan dichoso.

-¡Qué esperamos!-Exclamé emocionada.

Tomamos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos hacia el lobby principal del aeropuerto. Una vez ahí, vimos a una pareja. Ambos con un estilo algo _dark_, el muchacho era casi tan alto como Jazz, tenía una cabellera más rubia que la de Rose, y le llegaba al hombro. Su sonrisa era muy linda y cálida. La chica estaba sentada en su regazo y saltó a momento en el que vio a Jasper. Ella era menudita como yo, tenía cabello largo y rubio, casi del mismo tono que el de su novio.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!- Le gritó a mi novio para luego abrazarle bruscamente. Mi novio despeinó la melena de su amigo.

-¡Y a mí no me extrañaste!- Exclamó Charlotte saltando a la espalda de mi novio.

-¡Claro que sí niña demente! Los extrañé mucho a ambos.-Dijo Jazz, quien tomó mi mano.-Chicos, ellos son Peter…

-Sean bienvenidos.- Dijo Peter sonriéndonos.

-Y Charlotte.- Dijo mi novio señalando con la mano a su amiga. Ella saludó con la mano.

-Chicos, ella es mi Alice.

-Hola… ¡es un placer!-Dije mirándoles a ambos.

-Ella es la culpable de lo cursi que te has vuelto.- Dijo Charlotte mirando con ironía a mi novio, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Será que le desagrado? ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice? No entiendo, fui amable, es decir… ¡No hice nada! Bien, tal vez tengo que tranquilizarme y no tomarme personal ese comentario.

-Él es mi primo Emmett…

-Que hay de nuevo.- Dijo mi hermano chocando manos tanto con Peter como Charlotte.

-Ella es su novia Rosalie…-Mi amiga los saludó con la mano

-Ellos son Edward y Bella, amigos de la preparatoria.- Ambos saludaron igual que Rose.

-¡Es genial que nos acompañen! ¿Cierto Charlie?

-Sí.- Dijo ella, asintiendo y sonriendo.- Les parece si los llevamos al hotel, se instalan ¡y salimos a rockear por la ciudad!

-¡Seguro!- Secundó Emmett

-Por cierto Jazz, Annabelle te extrañó mucho.

¡No! ¿Quién mierda era Annabelle? Saqué los ojos como platos y las chicas se dieron cuenta de cuánto me sobresalté.

-¿Quién es Annabelle?-Pregunté entre dientes simulando una sonrisa.

-Es la primara guitarra eléctrica que Jazz y yo compramos con nuestros ahorros.- Dijo Peter dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda para que me calme.

-Oh, entiendo.- Dije Aliviada

Emmett y Edward se carcajearon.

-¿Eres celosa?- Me preguntó Charlotte con rostro de ironía.

-Mucho.- Dijo Emmett riendo. Rose le dio un manotazo

-No es tu asunto osito.

Charlotte rió.- Pues hubiese sido mejor que dejes esos celos en California niña. Jasper tiene muchas fans aquí.

-Exageras.- Dijo Jasper riendo.

-Necesito ir al tocador.- Dijo Bella tomándome del brazo.- ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.- Dije sin dejar de mirar a la odiosa amiga de mi novio.

-Voy con ustedes.- Dijo Rose tomando mi otro brazo. Caminamos hacia el tocador.

-No sé por qué pero al parecer, no le agrado a Charlotte.- Dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No le hagas caso, parece que es algo molesta, pero es todo.- Dijo Rose mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-No dejes que te afecte, Alice. A mí me pareció agradable. Tal vez solo quiso molestarte un poco.-Dijo Bella lavando sus manos.

-Mmm, puede ser. Tienen razón, además Jasper dijo que Peter era como su hermano mayor. Imagino que Charlotte también es como si lo fuese.

-Sí, una molesta hermana mayor.- Dijo Bella riendo.

Espero que sea así porque no quisiera que nos llevemos mal. Además no entiendo su actitud, es ridícula, ni siquiera me conoce. Tendré una buena actitud con ella solo por Jasper.

Volvimos con los chicos y partimos hacia el hotel. Peter fue muy amable con todos desde el principio, él me agradó mucho. Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de su novia. Lo más extraño, es que congenió muy bien con Bella comenzaron a platicar sobre libros de Shakespeare. Incluso se carcajeaba de lo lindo con Emmett ¡Sí hasta con mi hermano! Mientras yo era un cero a la izquierda. Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que encararla. No tiene motivos para tratarme de esa manera.

-Bien, es mejor que nos instalemos en nuestras habitaciones.- Dijo Rose repartiendo las tarjetas.

La habitación de mi novio estaba junto a la mía. Rosalie había distribuido de manera muy inteligente las tarjeras. Escuchaba el griterío en la habitación de mi novio. Entré y sus amigos estaban ahí ayudándole a desempacar.

-Y ¿vamos al club hoy o no?- Le preguntó a mi novio.

-No lo sé, déjame consultar con los chicos… las chicas tenían planes para…

-Jazz.- Le interrumpí antes de que suelte eso de la salida de compras con las chicas.- ¿Qué club?

-Un club de música en vivo, es genial Alice, siempre hay escenario abierto, eso quiere decir que cualquier banda que se presente, puede tocar y déjame decirte que tu novio siempre se luce en el escenario.- Dijo Peter mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de su novia.

-¡Que genial!- Dije frenándome antes de aplaudir y dar brinquitos, pues sabía que si lo hacía, Charlotte me asesinaría con su mirada.- ¿Y tocarías?- Le pregunté a Jazz.

-¡Tiene que!- Exclamó la rubia

-No hemos practicado...

-Pero no hace falta practicar, sabes que siempre lo hacemos bien. ¿O el problema es tu noviecita celosa?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Charlie.- Le interrumpió Peter, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Jazz, anímate… sé que lo harás genial.- Le tomé de la mano y le sonreí tratando de hacer caso omiso al torpe comentario de Charlotte.

Almorzamos todos juntos, de veras me sentía incómoda, Jasper lo notó. Traté de disimular, pero no pude. Nos levantamos de la mesa al terminar.

-¿Que ocurre Alice?-Preguntó mi novio acorralándome con sus brazos en la pared.

Fruncí los labios.-Nada

-Alice, sé que nada, significa en realidad todo.-Dijo levantando mi mentón.

-No le agrado, lo sé.- Dije dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos a la detestable rubia menudita que reía con mis amigos.

-Sí le agradas, Alice ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario?

-Porque lo sé… Se comporta extraño. ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste sobre mí?... ¿Tiene también problemas con las porristas o es alérgica a los colores pasteles o…?

Jaspe rió.- No, mi amor.

-¿Entonces?

-Mmm es que ella y tú son muy diferentes además, ella está loca…

-También yo… ¡tenemos algo en común! ¡Deberíamos llevarnos bien!

Él rió nuevamente.- Es solo que… nunca se imaginó que bueno, saliera con alguien como tú. Piensa que somos muy…

-Opuestos…

-Exacto.- Dijo Jasper asintiendo.

-¡Y a ella que le importa! ¿Los opuestos se atraen o no? Solo míralos a ellos.- Tomé el rostro de mi novio con mis manos e hice que gire su cabeza para mirarles.- Peter es agradable y ella… es… una asocial.

Mi novio rió una vez más.- Deja de reírte.- Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-No le prestes atención.- Besó mi frente.- Solo dale tiempo de que te conozca.

Resople.- Bien, solo por ti.

-Te amo, Alice Cullen y eso es lo único que debe importarte.- Jasper me besó y logró hacerme sonreír.

-Vamos a llevarlos a un club con música en vivo. La mayoría de bandas que se presentan, tocan rock and roll, así que vístanse para la ocasión. Eso implica, cero colores pasteles.-Dijo Charlotte mirándome con su sonrisita sarcástica.

-Charlie y yo los esperaremos aquí.- Dijo Peter abrazando a su novia malvada, malvada e injusta.

-Respira Alice, respira.- Me lo repetía una y otra vez.

-Jazzy… ¿qué demonios quiere tu amiga que use?-Dije sin ánimo.

-Usa lo que tú quieras mi amor. Y no veo por qué tienes que cambiarte si luces preciosa con lo que llevas puesto.

-Porque dijo _cero colores pasteles_.- Dije tratando de imitar su voz. Luego sonreí.- Bien, te sorprenderé.- le dediqué una media sonrisa.

-Siempre lo haces.- Jazz me besó.

Entré a mi habitación y busqué entre las cosas que había empacado un conjunto color negro, aquel color me deprimía, es más… En la industria de la moda, el negro no se considera un color. Sin embargo tenía que ir vestida para la ocasión y de alguna manera Charlotte tenía razón ¿Cómo ir a un club de rock vestida de celeste? Bien, Dior decía "debes ser versátil, sin dejar de ser tú"

-Perfecto.- Dije mirándome al espejo. Usé un mini vestido holgado color negro con apliques color gris, leggins negras, botines y un abrigo corto tres cuartos grisáceo.

Fui directo a la habitación de Rose y como siempre, se veía increíble. Ella había optado por el color negro entero y bueno, Bella… La encontramos recostada junto a Edward sin haberse alistado. Pero Rose y yo la arrastramos para arreglarla. Definitivamente, a Bella no le lucía bien el color negro completo, se veía mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Así que Rose y yo optamos por mezclar negro y rojo.

Luego de alistar a Bella y dejar a Edward impactado con la transformación, fui a la habitación de Jazz, en donde escuché a habar a Charlotte. Me quedé detrás de la puerta.

-No es que sea mala persona, es solo que nunca lo imaginé con una niña así…

-Pero ¿No te das cuenta de lo feliz que está Jasper? ¿Hace cuánto no lo ves sonreír y bromear de esa manera?- Esa era la voz de Peter.

-Supongo que… hace mucho. Pero es que tampoco quiero que mi amigo cambie por su culpa…

-Él ha cambiado para bien Charlotte ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-Dijo Peter en tono de regaño.- Charlie, Jazz está mucho mejor que antes, has leído sus e-mails, sabes lo mucho que ama a Alice y sabes todo lo que ella ha hecho por él. Además, sabes que Jasper nos sigue queriendo. Aunque estemos locos.

-¿Y si se convierte en un niño bonito de California? ¿Crees que nos volverá a hablar? Bueno, no me importaría, porque de todas formas no quisiera un amigo así.

Peter rió.- Ya deja de ser tan quisquillosa Charlie y dale una oportunidad a Alice. Te comportas como si fueses la madre de Jasper, ya relájate.- Dijo Peter riendo.

-Puede ser que sea algo sobreprotectora. Pero Peter, tú y yo sabemos por todas las cosas duras con las que Jazz ha tenido que lidiar. No quisiera que esa "California girl" lo lastime o algo…

-Charlie, sabes que Alice no es así. Jasper nos lo ha dicho.

De repente sentí que Jasper me abrazó por detrás y me besó en la mejilla, dejé de escuchar.- Mmm, pero que belleza.- Me susurró al oído.

Me volteé.- ¿De veras te gusta?- Pregunté sonriendo coquetamente. Jasper me besó y entramos abrazados a la habitación.

-¡Vaya! Luces bien Alice

-Gracias Peter.- Dije algo avergonzada. Y aún más avergonzada luego de que Charlotte me miró y me sonrió.

-Jazz, creo que tengo que ponerle unas monedas más al parquímetro ¿Me acompañas?

-Seguro Peter.- Dijo mi novio saliendo de la habitación guiñándome un ojo.

¡Era un complot! ¡Querían dejarnos a mí y a Charlotte solas! Ella me miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, así que yo decidí romper el incómodo silencio.

-Y… ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

-Tres.- Dijo asintiendo.- Guitarra, bajo y batería.

-Wow, es genial yo quise…

-Escucha, Alice…- Interrumpió Charlotte tomándome por sorpresa.- Disculpa si te fastidié con mis comentarios.- Dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-Ah, pues no fuiste de lo más amable…

-Lo sé y por eso me disculpo. Es solo que… bueno… no importa…

-Piensas que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él…

-No, niña… no pienso eso.- Espetó ella con una mueca.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero que mi mejor amigo salga lastimado, es todo.

-¿Por qué piensas que podría lastimarle?-Pregunté asombrada.

-Pues, el chico está más que ilusionado contigo, cariño.- Charlotte hablaba de una manera muy cortante y seca.- Hasta tiene rostro de tonto por lo enamorado que está.- Curvó los labios en una media sonrisa. Supongo que esa era la tosca manera de decir que su amigo está feliz.

-Yo… sería incapaz de herirle, primero muerta antes de dañarle. Yo lo amo Charlotte… él me ha cambiado por completo.- Me senté sobre la cama.- Él me ha enseñado tanto… nunca he amado a nadie como lo amo a él. Y estoy segura de que nunca amaré a alguien del mismo modo en que amo a Jasper.

Ella sonrió y se sentó junto a mí mientras miraba pensativa el suelo.- ¿Sabes?

Le miré a los ojos. Esa mirada odiosa y esa sonrisa petulante, se habían desvanecido. Ahora me miraba diferente, de una manera amigable… o algo parecido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él dijo las mismas cursilerías de ti.- Dijo riendo.- Y me alegra.- Añadió poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.- Bienvenida, Alice.

Le sonreí.- Gracias.

Charlotte se levantó y salió de la habitación. Qué bien que hayamos podido dejar las cosas claras. De alguna manera, pude entender a Charlotte, yo no presencié lo que Jazz tuvo que sufrir con lo de su madre y con el tema de su padre. Pero ellos sí, así que no puedo poner en tela de duda las palabras de mi novio, cuando me dijo que ellos eran los mejores amigos que pudiesen existir.

* * *

Hi chicas!

Awwwww...aaaaaaawww...aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww! Acabo de ver la película =') Hermosaaaaaaaa! Me encantó! Me hizo amar más a Jasper y Alice *.* ¿Puede ser eso posible?¿Más de lo que les amabas? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Aww, espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy! Tengo que aclarar, que Annabelle es el nombre de la guitarra de Jackson Rathbone *Babea con rostro de idiota*

XOXO

Cris


	35. Adrenalina

**La canción que utilicé, se llama Adrenaline, es de un grupo llamado 12 Stones xD**

* * *

Todo estaba listo, Peter y Charlotte nos llevarían a The Back Room. Pero primero fuimos al departamento de los chicos para recoger a Annabelle, la guitarra que según Peter, les da suerte cuando improvisan.

Al entrar al sitio nos encontramos con un club muy diferente a los que frecuentamos en California. Mis amigos y yo quedamos boquiabiertos al ver todo ese lugar, tenía un estilo rock, increíble.

-Wow.- Dijo mi hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos, solo pude leer sus labios, pues lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos y el sonido de la batería. Peter y Charlotte saludaron con los chicos del lugar, parecía que conocían a todos y cada uno de ellos. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a ver tantos piercings ni tantos tatuajes, pero estaba fascinada.

Jasper me tomó de la mano y me miraba asegurándose de que todo estuviese bien. Le sonreí y luego me carcajeé al ver el rostro de Bella, quien parecía haber visto al mismo demonio. Rose y Emmett fueron hacia la barra, mientras Jasper y yo íbamos a apartar una mesa.

-¡¿Estás bien?- Gritó mi novio para que le escuche.

-¡Sí! Todo… todo es tan… ¡extremo!

Jasper se carcajeó.- Le dije a los chicos que tal vez no era buena idea traerlos aquí.- Dijo mirando a Bella y carcajeándose.

-Va a estar bien.- Reí.

Emmett y Rosalie vinieron hasta la mesa con unas bebidas.

-¡Este sitio es de locos!-Exclamó Emmett emocionadísimo.

-Lo es.- Dijo Rose riendo.- ¿Bella, que tienes?

-Nada.- Bella abrazó a su novio. De pronto Charlotte apareció por detrás de ella y le despeinó.

-¡Solo relájate! Nadie va a comerte- Le dijo riendo. Mi amiga asintió.

Peter se sentó junto a mí sin dejar de dar golpecitos con sus pies al ritmo de la música.

-Si quieren, podemos ir a otro lugar…

-No, esto es diferente… ¡pero genial!- Exclamó Edward desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Charlotte se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio.- Y ¿Cómo te sientes Alice?

-Jamás he estado en un sitio así y es… ¡wow!

-¡Espera vernos en el escenario!

-¡Estoy ansiosa!

-Se presentará una banda más y luego subiremos nosotros.- Dijo mi novio jugueteando con mi cabello.

-¡Y espero que no se queden sentados mientras tocamos!- Dijo Charlotte mirándonos a todos.

-Charlie, ¡claro que no!- Dijo mi hermano mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de este lugar, Jazzy?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.- No lo consideré importante.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Debería haber un sitio así en California!

-Me alegra que te guste, pensé que saldrías corriendo.- Dijo riendo.- Si quieres, podemos irnos de…

-¡Bromeas! Además.- Me senté en su regazo.- Debo cuidar de mi hombre.- Dije mirando a los alrededores.

Jasper rió.- ¿De qué?

-De sus fans. Debo defender lo que es mío ¿O no?- Mi novio se carcajeó y me besó.

-Vamos… vamos, vamos. ¡Es nuestro turno!- Exclamó Charlotte emocionada. Me alejé de los labios de mi novio con dificultad.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella, mi hermano tomó mi mano y la mano de Rose y juntos nos dirigimos hacia la aglomeración de gente que buscaba estar frente al escenario. Los instrumentos estaban listos, mi novio saludó con dos de sus amigos y luego conectó a su querida Annabelle en el amplificador.

Y solo bastó con que Charlotte comience con la introducción con su guitarra y poco a poco Peter añadiera el increíble sonido de la batería, otro de los muchachos se uniera con el bajo y luego mi novio comience a tocar la guitarra principal… ¡Para hacer magia!

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y saltar al ritmo de la música. ¡Era una locura!

My heart is beating faster  
Can't control these feelings anymore  
I've waited long enough  
I want it more than anyone

Mi novio comenzó a cantar y quedé estupefacta. Jasper se veía realmente, realmente sensual con esa guitarra en sus manos. Y su voz, era increíble. ¡Mi novio tenía toda la presencia escénica de un estrella! Me comenzó a dar tanto calor que me quité la chaqueta sin saber siquiera donde la arrojé.

It's time to step up  
And deliver what you wanna see  
My blood is pumping  
Now this is how it's gonna be

It's 45 minutes of love  
I wanna see you push and you shove  
I'll show you just how far to go  
It's time to lose all our control

La manera en la que los muchachos tocaban disparaba la euforia de todos los presentes, tanto, que hasta Bella se sintió libre de saltar y gritar

So feel it  
I can't control these feelings anymore  
Believe it  
My heart is racing and I can't seem to get enough

Am I dreaming?  
Feels like a drug but I know it's just adrenaline  
Go, just feel it  
Ooh, my heart is beating faster

Emmett cargo en hombros a Rosalie, quien gritaba emocionada al igual que mi hermano. Mi amiga aprovechó la altura para tomar fotografías.

My adrenaline reached its limit  
I can feel it taking over me  
My head is spinning  
And it seems like I can hardly breathe

Y mí adrenalina se disparó al momento en que mi novio me miró y me dedicó una sexy media sonrisa. ¡Tenía ganas de arrojarme sobre él! Y al parecer no era la única. Dos ridículas fulanas, aparecidas de no sé donde, le estaban tomando fotografías y mirándolo lujuriosamente.

You get a taste  
It's like a drug that you don't wanna leave  
So if you want it let me see  
You put your fist in the air

Y al momento en el que mi novio canto ese verso, todos elevaron sus puños al aire. Estaba totalmente impactada. Jamás había visto esta faceta de mi novio ¡y era salvajemente sensual!

It's 45 minutes of love  
I wanna see you push and shove  
I'll show you just how far to go  
It's time to lose all control

So feel it  
I can't control these feelings anymore  
Believe it  
My heart is racing and I can't seem to get enough

Era fantástico mirar a los muchachos tocar sus instrumentos, todos sentían la música y se perdían extasiados en su instrumento.

Am I dreaming?  
Feels like a drug but I know it's just adrenaline  
Go, just feel it  
Ooh, my heart is beating faster

Mi novio se alejó del micrófono y Charlotte dio un paso hacia adelante para comenzar a tocar su instrumento envuelta en un éxtasis musical. Luego Peter fue intensificando el sonido de la bacteria acompañando maravillosamente al sonido de la guitarra. Pero Jasper… él fue quien completó un solo de guitarra espectacular. Grité lo más fuerte que mi garganta y mis pulmones me permitieron. Sus dedos se movían con una habilidad extraordinaria por el mástil de la guitarra, haciendo que cada nota suene de forma gloriosa.

My heart is beating faster  
Can't control these feelings anymore  
I've waited long enough  
I want it more than anyone

It's time to step up  
And deliver what you wanna see  
My blood is pumping  
Now this is how it's gonna be

So feel it  
I can't control these feelings anymore  
Believe it  
My heart is racing and I can't seem to get enough

Seguí gritando como histérica

-¡Arrójale tu sostén!- Exclamó Emmett carcajeándose.

Am I dreaming?  
Feels like a drug but I know it's just adrenaline  
Go, just feel it  
Ooh, my heart is beating faster

It's 45 minutes of love  
My heart is beating faster  
My heart is beating faster

En cuanto terminaron no dude ni por un segundo y corrí hacia las escaleras para subir al escenario. Una estúpida con los ojos clavados en _mi_ novio, se atravesó en el camino pero no le permití avanzar, la empujé y me arrojé… literalmente me arrojé a los brazos de mi novio para darle un beso apasionado. ¡Qué ganas de salir corriendo hacia el hotel y tenerlo solo para mí!

-¡Te gustó!

-¡¿Qué si me gustó? ¡Que si me gustó!- Le robé otro beso apasionado.

-Le gustó mucho.-Dijo Charlotte riendo. Me colgué de mi novio y no le solté, bajamos juntos del escenario. Le solté, pues nuestros amigos se aglomeraron para abrazar y colmar de halagos a mi novio y no era para menos.

-Eso estuvo…

-¡Increíble!

-Más que increíble…

-¡Fue asombrooooooooso!- Exclamó Emmett

-¡Vaya que sí!- Exclamó Charlotte dejando reposar uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

-Wow, ¡Charlotte eres increíble!

-Gracias, Alice. ¡Tú también, lo eres!- Exclamó, yo la miré confundida.

-Ese empujón a aquella fulanita.- Se carcajeó.- ¡Estuvo bueno!- Me uní a sus carcajadas.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa que Jazz y yo habíamos apartado. Compartimos un gran momento con Peter y Charlotte, ahora, definitivamente me sentía cómoda con su compañía.

-Y lo que más me gustó fue cuando Jazz comenzó con su wiiiiiuuuruuuuuwiiiiiiiruuuuu.- Emmett simulaba sostener una guitarra en sus manos, mientras trataba vergonzosamente su sonido.

-Osito, deja de hacer eso por favor.- Dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Ha sido magnífico, de veras que sí.- Edward estaba estupefacto, al igual que Bella, quien estaba mucho más relajada.

-Vamos a comer algo, les parece… Aquí es muy difícil charlar.- Propuso Peter.

Así que después de pasar un momento inolvidable en The Back Room, fuimos a Debby's Prime Steakhouse, un restaurante genial que habría hasta tarde. Ahí tuvimos más tiempo de conocer a Peter y Charlotte. Ellos eran una pareja muy especial, no eran muy expresivos entre sí, sin embargo cuando se miraban, cualquiera podía darse cuanta de lo mucho que se amaban.

-Y ¿Hace cuanto viven juntos?- Les preguntó Bella

-Apenas cumplí los 18 nos mudamos juntos.- Le respondió Charlotte mirando a su amado.

-¿Y fue difícil? Imagino que ambos tuvieron que buscar empleo y pagar sus estudios y…

-Fue difícil al principio. Incluso, llegamos a pensar que fue un error…

-Pero no les dimos el gusto a nuestros padre de decir "te lo dije"- Interrumpió Charlotte.

-Exacto. Así que buscamos un empleo de medio tiempo. Charlie tiene una beca completa en la universidad y yo tengo media beca, así que las cosas han sido llevaderas.

-Pero el lugar en el que viven es muy lindo.- Dijo Rose luego de dar un sorbo de su té helado.

-Sí, es porque los abuelos de Peter nos aman.- Charlotte rió.- Ellos fueron quienes nos regalaron el apartamento.

-¿Y cómo fue cuando llegó el intruso? – Preguntó Emmett mirando a mi novio.

Los tres rieron.- Pues teníamos un dormitorio extra y cómo negarnos…

-Supongo que se les acabó la luna de miel.- Interrumpió Edward mofándose.

-De hecho… no.- Dijo Jasper con una mueca. Nos carcajeamos.

-Rose…- Emmett se acercó mucho más a Rosalie con gesto coqueto.- ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos a tu apartamento?- Preguntó moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Mi amiga se carcajeó.- Cuando mi padre decida comprármelo osito.- Respondió Rosalie pellizcando las mejillas de mi novio con ternura. Eso sí que era nuevo, Rose nunca antes se había comportado tan cariñosa con ningún chico. Bien, es que no solo se trataba de un chico, sino del amor de su vida.

Peter y Charlotte eran sorprendentes, si bien es cierto, nos llevaban pocos años de diferencia pero ellos habían aprendido a madurar muy pronto. No me imagino saliendo de mi casa apenas cumplidos los 18 y arrojarme a la suerte así por así, conseguir un trabajo y esforzarme por mantener una beca en la universidad. Sin embargo, si lo hiciese con Jasper, no lo pensaría dos veces.

Tomé la mano de mi novio, quien sonrió. Charlotte se percató y nos miraba sonriente mientras ponía kétchup en sus patatas fritas.

-¿Saldremos de compras mañana?-Preguntó Bella. Todos le miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos, el más sorprendido fue Edward. El muchacho se quedó mirándola boquiabierto, su novia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tenemos que ir, ya saben… le dijeron a mi padre que…

-Oh, es cierto.- Interrumpí recuperándome del shock que mi amiga me había provocado.- Supongo que iremos mañana.

Jasper y Peter se rascaron la cabeza, Ed puso una mueca y Emmett silbó mirando el techo.

-No están invitados.- Dijo Rosalie con rostro de pocos amigos.

-Qué alivio, porque habrá un partido genial por la tarde y…

-Me uno a tu plan bro.- Interrumpió Emmett a Peter

-Definitivamente.- Secundó Edward levantando la mano.

-Imagino que también tú.- Dije acariciando la mano de Jasper, él asintió.

-Charlie tú…

-Me uno a las chicas, Jazz.- Charlotte se encogió de hombros.- No voy a soportar yo sola tanta testosterona en el apartamento.

Me sorprendió que se haya decido a acompañarnos. Pero sé que la pasaríamos muy bien.

-Tienes que llevarnos a conocer todas las maravillosas boutiques de…

-Seguro, Rose… conozco la ciudad al derecho y al revés.

-¡Genial!-Exclamé emocionada.

-¡El monstruo de las compras… ha regresado!- Exclamó Emmett tapándose los ojos. Pero más que estar contenta por las compras, lo estaba porque Charlotte podría mostrarme cómo llegar a la compañía donde Joseph, el padre de mi novio, trabajaba. Finalmente podría conocerle y hablar con él.

-Bien chicas, entonces paso por ustedes mañana…

-Y ustedes son bienvenidos a mirar el partido. Pero eso sí… se encargan de las botanas y las bebidas.-Dijo Peter sonriendo, los muchachos accedieron gustosos.

-Y más les vale que el apartamento quede limpio.

-Supongo que no se te ha quitado lo regañona, Charlie.

-No, Jazz así que más te vale que…- Peter puso los ojos en blanco y cerró los labios de su novia haciendo una pinza con sus dedos.

-Todo arreglado entonces.- Sonrió divertido.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos, los chicos nos llevaron de regreso al hotel. Por un lado, quería seguir con la charla y las bromas. Pero por otro lado, tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas con mi novio, sin tanto alboroto. Además, Jasper había logrado emocionarme al límite, así que esa noche no se me escaparía. Y así fue, me escabullí a su habitación con las intenciones de ser suya una vez más.

Esta vez fue diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, igual a la primera. Diferente, porque me sentía mucho más confiada y mucho más activa y atrevida. Y igual, porque Jasper lograba hacerme sentir todo su amor y su deseo con cada caricia y con cada beso.

Fuimos uno nuevamente, lo sentía tan mío y el hecho de separarme a un solo centímetro de él me aterraba. Mi cuerpo suplicaba sus caricias, se sentía tan bien tenerlo sobre mí, unidos de la manera más fuerte que pudiese existir, mientras susurraba entre gemidos cuándo me amaba. Aquella era una entrega extraordinaria en la que ambos experimentábamos no solo el más grandioso placer, sino que también, la conexión de nuestras almas.

-Te amo, Alice.- Dijo abrazándome fuerte mientras me arropaba con las mantas.

Suspiré.- Y yo te amo a ti, Jazz. Eres lo más importante que tengo.- Le besé y deje reposar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Él acariciaba mi cabello, su respiración era acompasada. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cerré mis ojos deseando que todos los días de mi vida fuesen así.

-¿Te quedarías esta noche?-Susurró.

-Esta… y todas las que quieras.- Respondí acurrucándome en sus brazos.

Desperté dichosa la mañana siguiente. Primero, porque el primer rostro que vi al abrir los ojos, fue el de mi Jazz. Segundo, porque hoy iría de compras y tercero, porque si tengo suerte, hoy podría ser el día en el que conozca al padre de mi novio.

-Jazzy.- Canturrié.- Mi amor…

-Alice.- Canturreó con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa.

-Te amo.- Volví a canturrear.

-También yo.- Me respondió del mismo modo, solo que esta vez abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, Jazz.- Le besé y me senté para estírame. Estuve a punto de levantarme, cuando…

-¿Buenos?- Mi novio me tomó por la cintura, e hizo que me vuelva a recostar abrazándome fuerte y besando mi hombro.- ¡Excelentes!

-¡Jazzy! Recuerda que Charlotte vendrá por las chicas y por mí… además tienes que alistarte para ir a ver el partido.

-Pero todavía es muy temprano, mi amor…

-Mira el reloj.- Apunté hacia el reloj de pared.

-¿Las 10?- Jasper se levantó frotándose los ojos.- Tienes razón.

Mi novio se levantó y yo me vestí para ir rápidamente hacia mi habitación, para evitar que alguien me pille. Cerré la puerta de la habitación de mi novio y sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior esperando que fuese alguna de las chicas.

-Alice.-Era Charlotte, me di vuelta, ella me miró y se carcajeó.

-Eh… hola… yo…

-Te espero, ve y alistarte.- Dijo entre risas, mientras yo pasaba la tarjeta tratando de abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

-Eh… Charlotte…

-¿Sí, Alice?

-No mencionarás lo que acabas de…

Se carcajeó.- No, pillines… no tengo por qué decir nada. Solo espero que estén prote…

-Sí.- Interrumpí una vez que se abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

Fui desvistiéndome hacia la bañera para darme una ducha rápida y salir con las chicas. Decidí usar algo cómodo pero casual. Cómodo para poder visitar todas las tiendas y probarme todo cuanto quisiera y casual, porque hoy visitaría a Joseph. La idea de poder conocerlo, me ponía algo nerviosa.

Salí de la habitación y mi celular timbró, era mi padre.

-¡Papá! Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hola, cariño. ¡Todo va increíble! Esme les manda muchos besos.

-Oh, ¡que excelente! Dile que la amamos y que también le mandamos besos.

-Sí cariño… ¿Y cómo están ustedes?

-Muy bien papá, este viaje ha sido genial, de veras…

-Me alegro hija. Por cierto, tenemos que comentarles que Esme y yo es…

-Papá, perdón que te interrumpa.- Recordé que tenía que comentarle sobre el problema de María. Así que le expliqué brevemente la situación.

-Oh, ya veo cariño… Haré hasta lo imposible por contactarme con mis amigos.

-Papi eres el mejor, de veras te lo agradezco mucho.

-No hay de qué. Ahora… hay algo que debo comentarte…

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, abrí y era mi novio con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

-Están esperando en el lobby.- Susurró

-¿Alice? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, papá, estoy con mucha prisa, de veras, perdón te llamaré más tarde.

-Está bien linda, no te preocupes… mejor que sea sorpresa.

-Sí papá… los amo, adiós.- Finalicé la llamada y me lancé a los brazos de Jazz para darle un beso.

Bajamos tomados de la mano, Peter y Charlotte reían con Bella y Edward.

-¿Rose y Em?-Le pregunté a mi novio, hasta que escuché las estruendosas carcajadas de mi hermano, quien salía del ascensor llevando a mi amiga en su espalda.

-¡Osito! Ya bájame. ¡Hola chicos!- Exclamó Rose, más dichosa que de costumbre. Bueno, dichosa… eso era extraño. Mi hermano la bajó y la abrazó fuerte, susurrándole cosas al oído, mientras ella reía.

Sí, definitivamente, esa era la señal de que entre Emmett y Rosalie, pasó algo.

-¡Hola! ¿Todos listos?-Preguntó Peter

-¡Sí!-Exclamó mi hermano emocionado.

Los chicos tomaron su camino y nosotras el nuestro, fuimos en el auto de Charlotte. Mientras ella conducía, Rosalie le mostraba a dónde quería ir a comprar. De seguro, yo me hubiese puesto de copiloto para decir qué tiendas quería visitar, pero tenía algo más importante en mente… Necesitaba hablar con el padre de mi novio, y tenía que ser pronto.

* * *

Hi lindas!

Gracias por tooooodos sus reviews y por estar atentas a la historia! Me alegra mucho que les guste =)

Tengo que confesarles que... *suspira*... Faltan pocos capis *0* Pero no se alarmen... estoy segura de que les gustarán mucho... *cruza los dedos* O eso espero =)

Otro anuncio... saldré de vacaciones... así que tendré que desconectarme del mundo tecnológico xD LOL Sé que mi mamá no me dejará llevar mi laptop y mucho peor, el modem de internet móvil xD

Pero espero poder llevarlos a escondidas! (Hay unos fics de un par de amigas... que tengo que leer!)

xoxo

Cris

Pd: No sé ustedes... pero aaaaaaaaaaaaah *babea* solo de imaginarme a Jazz con una guitarra eléctica! *Roll eyes* xD


	36. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Visitamos cuatro grandiosas boutiques. Nuestra primera parada fue Abejas, compré unos lentes de sol, dos chaquetas y unos shorts. Luego fuimos a Lot 8, encontramos cosas geniales para los chicos, compré una bellísima campera, unos zapatos y un nuevo reloj para mi novio. En Tootsies, compré dos pares de zapatos Jimmy Choo, un lindo collar. En Wink, compré una mascada de seda verde agua para Esme y una loción de diseñador para mi padre.

Pensé que Charlotte se aburriría de comprar con mis amigas y conmigo, sin embargo, nos la pasamos bien probándonos la ropa en los vestidores y riendo de lo ridículas que se nos veían algunas prendas.

-Alice, te reto.- Dijo Charlie mientras se me acercaba con una blusa color naranja con estampados verdes. Ese color era realmente detestable y el diseño, era ridículo.

-Ni creas que comprará eso.- Dijo Rose riendo.

-Creo que o se vería tan mal con unos vaque...- Le dirigí una mirada asesina a Bella, se aclaró la garganta avergonzada.- Es horrible.

Sonreí.- ¿Cuál es el reto?

Ella se rió.- Pues que te la compres y te la pongas todo el resto del día.

Enarqué una ceja.- Acepto, pero si tú…- Tomé un vestido de muñeca strapless, color rosa, con encaje pomposo y con un gran lazo en la cintura.- Usas esto.

Charlotte se carcajeó mirando el vestido.- No me pondré eso todo el día… es feo y… demasiado formal…

-Entonces, úsalo para ir a cenar, esta noche.- Propuso Rose riendo.

Bella rió entre dientes.- Le darás una gran sorpresa a Peter.

Charlotte miraba con horror aquel vestido, hasta que rió y sintió.

-Entonces ¿Lo harás?

Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que luego me podrá servir para hacer un cobertor de asiento para el inodoro.

Mis amigas y yo miramos a Charlotte horrorizadas. El vestido era algo... exagerado, pero era lindo.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.- Suelo ser muy creativa.

Las cuatro nos carcajeamos, pagué la espantosa blusa y me la puse. Salimos de aquella boutique con más bolsas.

Hicimos una parada para comprarnos un late, Rose y yo, tuvimos que hacer un aparada en el tocador. Bella se quedó apartando una mesa, junto a Charlotte.

-Rose…-Canturrié

-¿Que sucede, Alice?

-Creo que nos debes un chisme…

Rosalie se carcajeó y luego suspiro. Abrió la llave de agua para lavar sus manos.

-Sí…

- Oh, ¡pillines!- Dije riendo y picando a mi amiga en el hombro.

La sonrisa de Rosalie, era de puro amor y ternura.- Alice… fue como si hubiese sido mi primera vez.

-Te refieres a que fue como debió ser tu primera vez.- Afirmé

-No.- Rosalie negó con la cabeza.- Sentí como si hubiese _sido_ mi primera vez… Como si Royce nunca hubiese existido en mi vida…- Rose rió entre dientes.- Incluso me dol…

-¡Rose!- Interrumpí carcajeándome.- Recuerda que Emmett es mi hermano y créeme que no quisiera detalles así…

-Ok.- Dijo mi amiga riendo.- Pero no bromeo. Emmett fue tan especial, no solo sentía que me entregaba a él… sino que sentí una total entrega por su parte. Fue.- Rose suspiró.- Increible.

-Me alegra tanto, Rose. No imaginas cuan feliz me siento por ustedes.- Abracé a mi amiga con fuerza.- Ambos merecen ser felices, después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar.

-Te quiero, Alice…

-¡Y yo a ti… sis!

Nos unimos a la conversación de Bella y Charlotte disfrutando de nuestros lates. Las chicas, el frenesí de compras y esta espantosa blusa que usaba, me habían desenfocado por un momento de mi objetivo. Tenía que…

-¡Alice!

-Oh, ¿Qué sucede, Rose?

-Sí, ¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Bella, introduciendo la pajilla en el embase.

-Charlotte, necesito que me ayudes en algo…

-Seguro ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… yo necesito que me digas dónde queda Apache Corpotarion.

Ella frunció los labios.- ¿Para qué quieres ir?- Su actitud, me dio a entender que sabía exactamente para qué quería ir.

-¿Ahora qué tienes en mente?-Preguntó Rosalie mirándome extrañada.

-Necesito… necesito hablar con Joseph, Charlotte.

-Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Jasper sabe de irás?

-No y te pido… te ruego que no le digas…

-Alice sabes que…

-Lo sé, sé que no quieren hablarse. Sé que las cosas están muy mal entre ambos, pero…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer tú al respecto?-Preguntó Bella.

-Lo mismo me preguntó yo… ¿Piensas que conseguirás algo intentando hablar con Joseph?

-Sí.- Dije con seriedad mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Charlotte se quedó mirándome sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Alice escúchame… Tu gesto es algo lindo, pero… acéptalo. No puedes presentarte ante él intentando solucionar un problema de…

-¡¿Por qué no?-Exclamé alterada, las cosas estaban bien y ahora, estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

-¡Entonces qué piensas hacer! Presentarte con tu sonrisa como todo un rayito de sol californiano y…

-Solo dime la dirección.- Dije muy molesta interrumpiendo su ironía.- No importa lo que opines… Voy a hacerlo.

Bella y rose me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, hace tiempo no me habían visto reaccionar así.

Charlotte frunció los labios y enarcó una ceja.- Es en Post Oak Central.- Dijo con frialdad. Estaba roja de la ira.

-Lo sé, pero… lo que necesito, es saber cómo llegar, en vista de que no me ayudarás…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.- No he dicho que no voy a ayudarte…

-Pero, entonces por qué…

-Solo quería que pienses mejor, antes de meterte en un problema con Jasper. Solo eso.

Las cuatro nos quedamos en silencio.

-Pero ¿Por qué tendrá problemas con Jazz?-Preguntó Bella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Charlotte negó con la cabeza.- Es que él… detesta a Joseph. Es como si su padre estuviese muerto para él.

-Pero no lo está.- Aseveré con seriedad.

Charlotte parecía más calmada ahora, me miró a los ojos y asintió.- No sé si puedas ser de mucha ayuda.- Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la mesa.- ¿Vamos?

Asentí, mis amigas se levantaron sin decir ni una sola palabra. Rosalie me tomó del brazo y me dirigió una mirada de aliento, asegurándome de que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto. Sin embargo, no evitaba ponerme a pensar en lo que Charlotte dijo sobre "meterme en problemas con Jasper" ¿Merece la pena hacer que se enfade conmigo?

Una vez en el auto, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y eso hizo que mis nervios se disparen. Bueno, ahora no puedo echarme para atrás…

-Llegamos.- Dijo Charlotte aparcando el auto frente a un edificio enorme. Se volteó para mirarme, mientras mis piernas comenzaban a temblar por los nervios que sentía. Ella me sonrió y luego rió entre dientes, ¿Acaso tenía un trastorno bipolar? Pobre Peter.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté mientras miraba el edificio.

-Llegamos Alice.- Dijo Rosalie desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Ya deja de preocuparte.- Dijo Bella tomando mi mano con fuerza.

-Tienen razón.- Respiré profundo y abrí la puerta para salir.

-Alice…

-¿Sí, Charlotte?

-Ve con tranquilidad, no tienes por qué sentir nervios.

Confirmado, Charlotte era bipolar o al menos, lo era conmigo. Asentí y cerré la puerta. Caminé hacia el edificio, busqué la recepción y pregunté por el señor Joseph Whitlock. La recepcionista fue muy amable conmigo, dijo que espere, pues se encontraba en una junta con los accionistas de la empresa.

-Cariño, por qué mejor no subes al octavo piso. Ahí se encuentra la secretaria del ingeniero Whitlock. Ella te anunciará.-Me recomendó con amabilidad la muchacha de la recepción.

-Gracias.

Subí al octavo piso y encontré a una dama al teléfono, me quedé parada en la esquina, pues no quería interrumpirle.

-Sí, confirmado señor… no, no hay ningún problema… sí… a usted… Adiós.- La mujer me miró de pies a cabeza, extrañada.- Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Hola, soy Alice.- Estrechamos manos.- Busco al señ… Ingeniero Joseph Whitlock.

-Él se encuentra ocupado, señorita. ¿Sabía que usted vendría hoy?

-No, no… yo vine a buscarlo porque necesito hablar con él.

-Tome asiento, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar mientras espera?

-No, gracias.- Sonreí, me senté y tomé una revista.- Estoy bien así.

-Bien.- Dijo la secretaria volviendo su atención al ordenador.

Comencé a ojear la revista, era una revista de empresarios, así que no me distrajo de mirar ansiosa el reloj. Comencé a mover mi pie con impaciencia.

-¿Señorita…?

-Alice, solo dígame Alice.-Interrumpí

-Alice, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué buscas al señor Whitlock?

-Oh, es algo personal.- Asentí.

-Bien… espero que quiera atenderte. Es algo… complicado.

-Ya me lo han dicho.

La mujer rió entre dientes. Se abrió una puerta y muchos ejecutivos comenzaron a salir del lugar. Todos con sus elegantes trajes, abracé la revista para ocultar la estúpida blusa que estaba usando. ¿Cómo pude haber accedido a usar esto?

De pronto un hombre alto, con un tarje negro exquisito, salió de la sala de juntas. Cerró la puerta caminó muy serio, bueno, más que serio… parecía furioso. Pasó a su oficina sin siquiera mirarme.

-Es él.- Susurró la secretaria apuntándole disimuladamente.- ¿Anuncio que estás aquí?

Tragué con dificultad y asentí. Ella tomó la bocina del teléfono y comenzó a marcar la extensión.

-Ingeniero Whitlock, una jovencita lo busca… sí… entiendo señor, pero… sí, lo sé, es solo que lo estuvo esperando y…. Su nombre es Alice…- La dama me miró.- ¿Cuál es tu apellido, linda?

-Cullen

-La señorita Alice Cullen… ¿Señor, sigue ahí?... Oh, seguro.- La secretaria sonrió.- Puedes pasar, Alice.

Lo cierto es que creí que no me atendería, pero accedió a hacerlo. Bien, era tiempo de dejar los nervios a un lado. Tomé mi bolso y la amable secretaria, me condujo hacia la oficina. Crucé por la inmensa puerta y entré a una oficina gigantesca, con una vista preciosa. Joseph estaba sentado justo frente a mí, digitando algo en el ordenador, con el ceño fruncido. Hasta que finalmente me miró.

-Hola…- Me quedé petrificada frente a su escritorio.- Adelante, toma asiento por favor.- Me dijo en tono cortés, sin embargo parecía muy sorprendido de verme.

-Hola Joseph, es un gusto conocerte.- Le extendí mi mano y él la estrechó.

-El gusto es mío.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Y definitivamente, aquella mirada profunda de mi novio, la había heredado de su padre.- Eres la hija de Carlisle ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, muy confundido, imagino que no entendía la razón por la que fui a buscarle. Y estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo comenzar la plática.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? La verdad es que me has tomado por sorpresa ¿Han venido de vacaciones o…?

-Sí, hemos venido de vacaciones…

-¿Con Esme y Carlisle?

-No, ellos están de viaje. Hemos venido Emmett, unos amigos, Jasper… y yo.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y asintió.- Ya veo.- Se giró a seguir digitando en el ordenador, evitando mirarme.-Pero ¿Para qué has venido a buscarme?

-Lamento el atrevimiento, Joseph, de veras. Sé que soy una total desconocida y es ridículo que me aparezca así, pero…- Me mordí el labio.

-¿Pero?-Preguntó para luego fruncir sus labios.

-Pero, yo necesitaba saber si tú y Jasper podrían reunirse aprovechando que…

Él resoplo, luego rió y volteó para mirarme.- Él no quiere verme ni en pintura. Y yo prefiero evitar más problemas... Así que, puede hacer lo que bien le parezca.

-No creo que sea la solución.- Dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Enarcó una ceja.- Creo que las cosas están bien como están.

-Entonces ¿Qué quiso decir aquella llamada telefónica de hace una semana?

-Quería decirle que aumentaría el saldo de su tarjeta. Nada más.

-¿No te interesa saber cómo ha estado todo este tiempo?

-¿Acaso esto fue idea de Esme? Enviar a su hija a…

-No, ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

-Entonces ¿Qué interés tienes en un problema que no te incumbe?- Espetó de manera hostil.

Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé. Tal vez hubiese escuchado a Charlotte.

-Porque Jasper me importa.- Me miró extrañado.- Él y yo somos…

Joseph rió y negó con la cabeza.- No puedo creerlo. Y apuesto que ni tu padre ni Esme lo saben.

Negué con la cabeza.- Lo sabrán luego. En fin, no vine para hablar de eso… Joseph, es que no entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta situación se salió tanto de control?

El interpelado suspiró.- Sabes que los padre nos somos perfectos.

-Lo sé, y sé que tampoco los hijos lo somos…

-Sin embargo, demandan perfección por nuestra parte.- Su mirada pasó de seca a triste.

-Joseph, sé que pasaron una época difícil y lo entiendo…

-No, cariño. Puede que sepas por lo que pasamos, pero no entenderlo… Fue un completo infierno, Alice.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando cómo el padre de Jasper ocultaba todo ese dolor detrás de su orgullo. Detrás de una máscara de dureza, que le hacía aparentar ser un hombre fuerte.

-Amber y yo… no teníamos la relación más estable del mundo. Sin embargo nos amábamos, y puedo asegurarlo, pues en las situaciones más difíciles, ella siempre estuvo para mí. Y yo estuve para ella. Ella, Alice… ella convertía nuestra casa en un hogar, era el pilar que nos sostenía como familia. Era como el corazón.

Jasper y yo, somos muy diferentes. Si él decía blanco, yo decía negro; si él decía pizza, yo decía hamburguesa; si yo decía fútbol él decía baseball. Me molestaba el hecho de que Jasper siempre me llevase la contraria. Ninguno de los dos cedía en nada, así que nunca estreché mis lazos con mi hijo.

Joseph rió con nostalgia.- Pero, Amber, de algún modo lograba mantener un equilibrio.- Su sonrisa se desvaneció para dar paso a un rostro sombrío.-Cuando ella, falleció… todo se derrumbó. Semanas antes, yo estuve en un viaje de negocios, no tenía opción de no ir, se trataba del contrato más importante que esta empresa haya hecho en décadas. Así que Jasper tuvo que encargarse de su madre todo ese tiempo. Fueron los peores días, pues su madre estaba recibiendo sesiones de quimioterapia y en lugar de mejorar, su estado empeoraba.

Joseph se levantó de su asiento y fue caminando hacia la ventana.- Mi hijo tuvo que asumir una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Pues era yo quien debió estar para Amber. Llegué días antes de que ella falleciera. Mi hijo me miraba con odio… y no le culpo. Sé que pasó por un infierno.

-¿Y por qué aquella decisión de inscribirlo en una escuela militar?-Pregunté desconcertada.

-Porque no sabía qué hacer con él, Alice. Él se salía de control, nunca me obedecía, no quería estudiar, salía con sus amigos, volvía después de días. Imaginé que por lo menos tendría un mejor futuro… una mejor formación.

-Pero, debiste imponer reglas, no sé…

-¿Cómo imponer reglas si nunca fui un verdadero padre para él?- Joseph me miró frustración.-Ese fue uno de mis peores errores como padre… Nunca haber hecho el intento de ganarme el corazón de mi hijo. Además de nunca haber estado para él.

-¿Y por qué después de que lo expulsaron, lo regañaste?

Cerró sus ojos, pude darme cuanta, de que esa herida seguía fresca. Luego los volvió a abrir.

-Estaba desesperado Alice. No sabía cómo reaccionar… solo imagina. ¿Cómo hubiese sido, perder a tu compañera de años y luego perder un hijo? Me sentía arruinado, sentía que mi vida no valía la pena. Alice, el mundo estaba sobre mí.

No aguanté más y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Aquella situación había despedazado los corazones de Jasper y Joseph.

Él se aclaró la garganta.- Luego, Jasper se mudó con Peter y su novia. Y luego fue a parar con ustedes.- Me dedicó una sonrisa triste.- ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?- Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ahora que estoy viejo… Daría todo, Alice… todo lo que tengo, por poder retroceder el tiempo y enmendar todos mis errores.

-Joseph.- Me levanté de mi asiento y fui hacia él.-Todavía estás a tiempo…

Él negó con la cabeza despacio.- Ya no, Alice. Mi hijo es todo un hombre. Y todo intento, para acercarme a él.- Resopló.- Será inútil. Ya he causado demasiado daño.

-No, Joseph.- Se me quebró la voz.- Por favor solo inténtalo… estás a tiempo de recuperar a tu hijo… Jo…- Me fui en llanto.

Él acarició mi hombro.- Es tarde… he decidido desaparecer de su vida, para no recordarle todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por mi culpa.

-¿Lo amas?-Pregunté secándome las lágrimas.

-Lo amo, Alice. Lo amo igual que el primer día en el que vi reflejados mis ojos en su pequeño rostro. Y por eso, hago lo mejor. Mantenerme lejos… eso fue lo que me pidió cuando se marchó de casa.

-Per… perdón por quitarte tu tiempo.- Me volteé y salí corriendo de aquel sitio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Alice!- Me llamó el padre de mi novio.

Hice caso omiso, ni siquiera me despedí de la atenta secretaria que tan bien me había tratado. Tomé el ascensor y me quedé en recepción, busqué el tocador de damas, me encerré en un baño y comencé a llorar. ¿Cómo mierda podía pensar en que estar separados sería lo mejor? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo ambos podían ser tan orgullosos? ¿Cómo piensan vivir de esa manera? ¿Cómo Joseph puede decir que está arrepentido y no hace nada por cambiar las cosas? ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego? Joseph admitió que quisiera retroceder el tiempo. Pero para ¿Para que tratar de cambiar el pasado, si puede arreglar el presente?

Salí para lavarme el rostro. No quería llegar al coche empapada en lágrimas, sabía que las chicas me preguntarían cómo me fue. Y no querría aceptar delante de Charlotte, que ella tuvo la razón.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí hacia el coche, Rose y Bella me miraron boquiabiertas, supongo que mis ojos estaba igual de rojos que unas cerezas. Entré al auto y Bella me abrazó, Rose se volteó para acariciar mi rodilla. Charlotte estaba en silencio, me miró con gesto comprensivo, no tuvo la reacción acusadora que me imaginé que tendría.

Condujo hacia el hotel en silencio. Las chicas no preguntaron nada en todo el camino. Una vez que llegamos, subimos con todas las bolsas de compras hacia el piso en donde estaban nuestras habitaciones.

-Iré a guardar esto.- Dijo Rose acariciando mi brazo.

-También yo.- Dijo Bella dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Buscaba en mi bolso la tarjeta para abrir la mía. Charlotte estaba a mis espaldas arrimada al muro. Logré abrir la puerta y ella me siguió.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Asentí, puse las bolsas en el suelo y me senté en la cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Alice, lamento mucho esto… sé que te duele, porque amas a Jasper.- Sonrió.- Esto que has hecho, es una prueba de lo mucho que él significa para ti. Y me siento dichosa de que Jasper haya encontrado a alguien como tú.

Charlotte me tomó por sorpresa, una vez más.

-¿Lo dices porque tratas de animarme?

Negó con la cabeza.- Es porque es cierto… Y Alice… tranquila, que las cosas se dan cuando menos las esperas. No siempre podrás ser "Súper chica" deja que las cosas… tomen su curso.

-No trato de ser súper chica… solo hago lo posible por solucionar las cosas que…

-Alice, has hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance.- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.- Deja que el destino se encargue de lo demás.

Lo pensé por un momento, ella tenía razón. No me quedé cruzada de brazos, hice lo que pude… Es cierto, no obtuve el resultado que esperé, pero cumplí con mi parte.

-Ahora, ponte muy bonita.- Dijo despeinándome.- Jasper no querrá verte triste. No vale la pena que la pases mal.

Me quedé en silencio, luego asentí.- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Charlotte se carcajeó y me abrió sus brazos.- ¡Niña! ¡Claro que sí!

De repente las chicas entraron a la habitación y nos miraron abrazadas y sonrieron. Bella y Rose se unieron al abrazo. Luego, les comenté de la charla con el padre de mi novio y quedaron perplejas con lo que él me había dicho.

-Chicas, no quiero que estén tristes los pocos días que les quedan en mi ciudad.- Dijo Charlotte levantándose de la cama.- Vamos a sorprender a los muchachos.

-¡Seguro!-Exclamó Rosalie.

-Vamos.- Dijo Bella sonriéndome animada.

-Usen sus nuevos atuendos.- Charlotte me miró.- ¿Y tú, Alice? ¿No piensas cambiarte de atuendo?-Preguntó riendo.

-Por supuesto que no.- Reí.-Quiero ver que salgas con Peter a cenar, con tu nuevo vestido.- Dije guiñándole el ojo, ella rió.

Fuimos hasta el apartamento de nuestros nuevos amigos. Encontramos a los chicos sentados en el sofá mirando como tontos la televisión. Había frituras por todo el suelo de la estancia, así que Charlotte le dedicó una mirada de odio a su novio, mientras éste, se acercaba con rostro inocente y con intensiones de abrazarla y darle un beso. Lo hizo, y logró que su novia riera.

Jasper me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa, fui a abrazarle y a darle un beso. Él me sentó sobre su regazo.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Le pregunté, para luego besar su mejilla.

-Mucho.- Mi novio me besó el cuello y yo reí pues me hizo cosquillas.

-¡Te ves preciosa Rose!- Exclamó mi hermano dándole una vueltecita a mi amiga. Ella le dio un beso.

-Y ¿Qué tal el día de compras?- Preguntó Edward acercándose a Bella para abrazarle.

-Fue… bien, ya sabes cómo es Alice.

-No lo sé… a mí me parece que Alice ha perdido su buen gusto.- Dijo mi hermano, mirando asqueado mi horrenda blusa.- Hermanita… parece que alguien vomitó sobre ti.

Me levanté y comencé a desfilar mistándoles con gracia lo que llevaba puesto.

-Fue solo una apuestita.- Dije riendo y mirando a Charlotte.

-¿Y de qué se trató?- Preguntó Peter mirando a su novia.

-Pues Charlie te tiene una sorpresa.- Respondió Rose.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Peter con una mirada traviesa.

-Ahora que estamos todos… ¿Salimos a cenar?-Propuso Emmett.

-Pero antes, necesito ir a cambiarme.- Dijo Charlotte tomando la bolsa del vestido.

-Seguro.

Esperamos hasta que finalmente, ella salió de la habitación, usando el vestido rosa con una fea mueca. Sin embargo ¡se veía realmente adorable! El color era perfecto para ella.

-Cha… ¿Charlie?- Peter quedó turulato. Simplemente no lo podía creer, el atuendo que su novia usaba, era totalmente distinto a lo que ella se ponía. Mi novio rió entre dientes.

-¡Detestas el rosa!- Exclamó mi novio.

-¡Luces linda!- Exclamé contenta.

-¡Linda! ¡Parezco un maldito pastelillo de fresa!- Dijo Charlotte frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí.- Dijo Emmett, y antes de que añadiese algo, Rose se encargó de propinarle un codazo.

-¡El pastelillo de fresa más apetitoso!- Dijo Peter, tomando de la mano a su novia. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un manotazo.

Salimos a cenar, pude distraerme y dejar de lado lo que sucedió aquella tarde. Mi novio estaba contento compartiendo con sus amigos y eso me hacía feliz. No merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Tomé la mano de Jasper y él me sonrió, aquella sonrisa, valía más que cualquier cosa para mí.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Las extrañé mucho... les hubiese traido souvenirs... pero... ¿Cómo se los entregaba? xD

Bien, las vacaciones estuvieron geniales! ahora... me estoy poniendo al corriente con ff y me llegron noticias geniales! ¿Recuerdan el contest en el que participé con mi One-shot LA CARTA DE JASPER? Pues, quedé en tercer lugar! gracias por votar chicas! =( Tal vez no dejé a mis consentidos Jazz y Alice en el primer lugar (en primer y segundo lugar quedaron unos Edward/Bella ¬¬ ¿Por qué no me sorprende? xD) Pero están en el podio de ganadores! jjijijiji

Les dejo otro capi... espero que les haya gustado! Quedan...4 capis y un epílogo!

xoxo

Cris


	37. Mi corazón y el tuyo

Después de la cena, Peter y Charlotte nos llevaron al hotel. Me sentía realmente cansada por todo el ajetreo de la mañana y la tarde. Bueno, más que cansada, me sentí muy tensa, Jazz se percató de mi estado. Así que entramos a su habitación, hizo que tome un baño muy caliente. Salí del cuarto de baño con una bata, él me esperaba sonriente.

Le sonreí y él se arrodilló sobre la cama, hizo que me siente y comenzó a masajear mis hombros. Wow, se sentía increíble, era realmente lo que necesitaba.

-Me tienes demasiado mimada Jazzy…

-Tú también a mí.- Me susurró al oído, besó mi mejilla y continuó con su masaje. ¿Podría haber sobre la Tierra un hombre más tierno que mi Jazz? Simplemente, no.

-¿Te divertiste con las chicas?

-Sí mi amor.- Bostecé, mi novio rió entre dientes.- ¿Qué tal la tarde con los chicos?

-Tuvimos un buen tiempo…

-¿Y de qué platicaron?

Mi novio rió entre dientes.- De todo un poco, ya sabes… y la mayoría del tiempo estábamos pendientes del partido.

-Extrañaste mucho a Peter ¿Cierto?- Pregunté mientras subía mis piernas a la cama.

-Los extrañé, sí… Creo que fue una buena idea el haber venido.

-¡Claro que sí!-Exclamé sonriendo.

Jasper se recostó, yo me recosté a su lado y le abracé. Mi novio se quedó pensativo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunté levantándome para mirarle.

-Mmm nada en especial…

-Hey… no me mientas…

-No te miento.- Rió entre dientes.

Le miré fijamente y enarqué una ceja.- Dilo.

-Es algo tonto.

-¿Qué es Jazzy?

-Es que pensaba en… no sé, ¿Serías capaz de hacer lo mismo que Peter y Charlie? ¿Eso de vivir, juntos?

Sonreí encantada.- ¡Claro que sí! No lo pensaría dos veces Jazz.- Le besé la mejilla.- Aunque tendrías que esperar a que termine la prepa.

Él rió entre dientes.- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Carlisle? Me llevaría a su dulce y mimada Alice.

-Tendrá que superarlo.- Dije riendo.

-¿No creer que quisiera que nos casemos primero?

-Mmm no lo sé.

Sentí que me ruboricé al imaginar a mi Jazz charlando con mi padre sobre nuestra boda. Aunque la idea era muy pasada de moda, me emocionó mucho. Jasper me miraba sonriente, tal vez tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba.

-Jazz, ¿Qué piensas del matrimonio?- Pregunté riendo, era ridículo hablar sobre este tema considerando la edad que ambos teníamos. Pero le tenía la suficiente confianza a mi novio, como para platicar de cualquier tema.

Me miró pensativo.- No es un concepto que tenga claro, aún.

-Tampoco yo…

-No es cierto.- Dijo riendo entre dientes.- Todas la chicas lo tienen muy claro.

-No todas, créeme… Bueno, tal vez la mayoría sueña con casarse algún día… y encontrar a su hombre ideal, pero yo no tengo prisa.- Jasper sonrió.- Porque… yo ya lo encontré y lo tengo a mi lado.

Abracé a mi novio con fuerza y enrosqué mi pierna en su cintura.

-Mi Alice, mi Alice, mi Alice.- Canturreó y luego besó mi frente.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos decidieron llevarnos a Zuma Fun Center, un parque de diversiones. Salimos del hotel como a las 10 de la mañana, me sentía muy animada, estaba lista para toda la diversión. Lástima que este sería muestro último día en Texas, aunque este viaje nos ha dejado sumamente contentos a todos.

-¡Oh, esto está de lujo!- Exclamó Emmett, cuyos ojos brillaban de tanta felicidad. Tomó la mano de Rose, quien sonreía al verlo tan dichoso. Es que llevar a mi hermano a un parque de diversiones, era como llevar a un niño a la juguetería.

-¿Qué hacemos primero?-Preguntó Edward.

-¿Le parece si subimos a aquella montaña rusa?-Propuso Charlotte apuntando hacia la atracción más gigantesca.

-¡Seguro!- Exclamó Jazz

Bella sacó los ojos como platos.- Wow

-Si no quieres, no subimos.- Dijo su novio tomándole de la mano.

-No, no, no.- Bella parpadeó varias veces.- ¡Claro que quiero subir!

-¡Que esperamos! ¡Que esperamos!- Exclamó Em ansioso.

-Yo los espero abajo.- Dijo Rose, con rostro temeroso.

Emmett sacó los ojos como platos.- ¡Rose! ¡Ángel mío! De ninguna manera.

-Osito, tengo pavor a esos juegos…

-Pero voy a estar junto a ti, mi amor.- Dijo Emmett con un puchero.

-Anímate Rose.

-¡Alice, sabes que detesto esas cosas!

-Pero solo has subido una vez a una montaña rusa, y hace mucho.- Le recordó Bella.

-Con aquella vez, tuve suficiente.

-Vamos Rose.- Le animó Peter.

-Además, la segunda vez, es mejor que la primera.- Dijo mi novio abrazándome por detrás. Sonreí ante aquel comentario.

Mi amiga resopló.- Ok

-¡Sí!- Exclamó contento su novio.

Caminamos hacia el juego, tomé la mano de Jasper y me sonrió.

-Así que… la segunda vez es mejor que la primera ¿Eh?- Le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa.

Me dedicó una sexy y traviesa media sonrisa.- ¿Tú qué opinas?... ¡Ouch!- Exclamó pues le pellizqué el brazo por lograr hacerme sonrojar.

Subimos a la montaña rusa, tomé algunas fotografías con mi celular de mi novio y yo gritando y riendo como locos. Y una, en la que nos besamos, no sé cómo pudo quedar tan preciosa.

-¡Te amo Jazz!- Grité mientras estábamos de cabeza.

-¡Te adoro Alice!- Gritó Jasper emocionado.

Bajamos, Bella se había mareado un poco y Edward la llevaba en su espalda. Rose estaba despeinada y un poquitín pálida, mi hermano tenía una gran sonrisa y también las marcas de las uñas de Rosalie en su antebrazo derecho.

Tomamos muchas fotografías del parque con los chicos. Una de mis favoritas fue en la que Bella, Charlie, Rose y yo nos abrazábamos comiendo algodón de azúcar. Me encantaba otra, en la que Emmett, Peter, Edward y Jasper montaban los unicornios del carrusel. Era realmente graciosa.

Subimos a otras atracciones y poco a poco Rose fue perdiendo el miedo y disfrutó mucho de los juegos. Incluso, dio otra vuelta en la montaña rusa.

Emmett gastó 20 dólares en la máquina que usa una garra para obtener un muñeco de felpa.

-¡Otra vez!- Exclamó, insertando otra moneda. Rose lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Déjalo ya! Intenta con otro juego.- Dijo Jasper molesto.

-¡No! Mi ángel tendrá su muñeco de felpa.

-Hazlo más despacio… con más paciencia.- Le aconsejó Edward a mi terco hermano.

-¡Volvía fallar… Ya deja de distraerme Edward!- Mi hermano buscó otra moneda en su bolsillo.

Ed puso los ojos en blanco.- Observa.- Hizo a un lado a Emmett e insertó una moneda, y en un dos por tres, mi amigo logró sacar un muñeco.

-¡Qué!- Exclamó Emmett rabioso.

Edward le entregó el muñequito a Bella y la besó, mi amiga se sonrojó.

-Gracias.

-Mejor intenta con el "Medidor de Fuerza".- Le sugirió Charlotte a mi hermano.

Acompañamos a Emmett a que midiese su fuerza, tenía que golpear una almohadilla con un martillo enorme y lograr que una bala suba lo más arriba. Charlotte no se había equivocado al darle esa opción y Em logró ganar una muñequita para Rose.

Jazz probó suerte arrojando la pelota contra una pila de botellas. Pero Peter lo hizo más rápido, así que se levó el premio, era una casita de chocolate. ¡Bah! A quien le importa, de todas maneras me colgué del cuello de mi novio para besarle.

Entramos a la casa de los espejos y reímos a más no poder, la pasamos muy bien. Luego manejamos Go-karts y Bella demostró ser la peor conduciendo, pero por reírme tanto de mi amiga, luego yo demostré ser un asco en el mini golf.

Llegó la noche y el parque se veía mucho más bello con todas las coloridas luces de los juegos. Jasper me tomó de la me y me sonrió, ambos fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna, como aquel fabuloso día en el que nos reconciliamos. La vista era fantástica, los rascacielos de Houston eran impresionantes. Me estremecí por la ligera ventisca de la noche, mi príncipe lo notó, me abrigó con su chaqueta y me juntó más hacia él.

-Jasper, todo es tan perfecto cuando estoy contigo.

-Siento lo mismo contigo, Alice. Es como si todos los días viviera un sueño.

Le pellizqué.- Es real.- Ambos reímos, metí mis frías manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sentí una bolsita de terciopelo, la saqué inmediatamente.

-Oh, no.- Dijo mi novio entre dientes.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunté entusiasmada tratando de abrirla. Jasper sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Me permites?-Preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Bajamos del juego, él me tomó de la mano y continuamos caminando.

-¿Qué es Jazzy?

-Bien, quería dártelo esta noche en el balcón del hotel… Pero en vista de que no gané ni un solo premio para ti aquí.- Rió entre dientes.- Y además, no aguantarás la curiosidad.- Abrió despacio la bolsita y me dedicó una mirada juguetona.

-¡Jazzy!

Rió y luego me mostró el bello presente.

-¡Santo Cielo!- Exclamé al ver la preciosa cadena de plata con un dije de dos corazones entrelazados. Uno de los corazoncitos tenía incrustaciones de cristales de colores aqua.

-Es solo un detallito.- Dijo mi novio con modestia y se acercó a colocarme su precioso regalo.

-Es precioso, perfecto, bellísimo… Gracias, Jazz.- Le besé.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado…

-¡Me encanta! ¡Y combina con todo!

Jasper rió, me abrazó y besó mi hombro.- Resulta que uno de los corazones, complementan uno al otro ¿Lo ves?- Tomó el dije con dos de sus dedos.

-Sí, que sí.

-Además, el corazón con los cristales es lo que le da belleza y alegría a la pieza… Es, así como tú.- Dijo mi novio con una mirada tierna en el rostro.

-Pero si te fijas bien, el corazoncito con los cristales, quedaría incompleto sin el otro corazoncito, quedaría como en el aire. Porque, si miras con atención… el corazón sin cristales es lo que mantiene al otro corazón en su lugar.- Mi novio sonrió.- Además hace que la pieza no se vea infantil.- Reí.

-Quiero que nuestros corazones permanezcan así siempre, como los del dije.

-Y así será mi amor.- Le susurré al oído.- Te amo.

Jazz rió entre dientes y me levantó del suelo, mis pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello.

-Te amo y te amaré por siempre, Alice.

-También yo Jazz.- Acaricié su cabello y me perdí en sus bellos ojos.

Nos reunimos nuevamente con los muchachos, comían banderillas. Rose estaba con mostaza en los labios. Al parecer, Emmett no solo había logrado trasformar el complicado carácter de Rose, sino, también se encargó de trasformar sus gustos alimenticios.

-¡Yummy!- Exclamé contenta.

-Vengan chicos, están deliciosas.- Dijo Bella, para luego dar un mordisco a su banderilla.

-Pero no coman muchas. Peter y yo queríamos prepararles una cena especial.

-¿Cocinas Peter?-Preguntó maravillado Edward.

-Sí y lo hace mejor que Charlie.- Respondió mi novio riendo, ella le propinó un manotazo en el brazo.

Peter se encogió de hombros.- Tengo mis dotes culinarios.

-¡Tenían que habérmelo dicho antes!- Exclamó Rose horrorizada al ver la mitad de su banderilla.

-Si quieres me la como por ti.- Le propuso Emmett sonriendo.

-¡Es tu culpa que coma este tipo de cosas oso!- Le reclamó Rosalie.

Emmett la abrazó por detrás.- Luego podremos quemar todas esas calorías.- Le susurró al oído. Pero yo puede escucharle porque estaba a su lado. Mi amiga rió disimuladamente.

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Charlotte.

-Claro que sí.

Llegamos al acogedor departamento de los chicos, Peter encendió el estéreo, al principio eran ambos quienes estaban en la cocina, mientras Rose y Em bailaban, Edward y Bella se abrazaban mirando la luna por la ventana, y Jazz y yo charlábamos en el sofá.

Luego nos fuimos sumando para darles una mano con la cena. Fue gracioso pues éramos 8 personas, en una cocina pequeñita. Pero Charlie supo organizarnos, Peter nos daba instrucciones y se carcajeaba si hacíamos mal algo.

-¡No, Em! Primero pela las zanahorias antes de rayarlas… Y Jasper…

Mi novio le sonrió con inocencia a su amigo.

-¡Te dije en rodajas!

-Pero en cuadraditos…

-¡Rodajas!

-Sí señor.- Jasper rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

Peter se acercó a Edward.- Vas bien.

-¿De veras?-Peguntó Ed, incrédulo.

-No.- Peter se carcajeó y todos nos unimos a sus risas.

Terminamos, el menú era fabuloso y todo se veía fantástico. Como entrada, comimos una ensalada griega, como platillo principal lasaña con salsa bechamel. No solo se veía fantástico, también sabía fantástico. Como postre nos servimos tarta fría de limón, la especialidad de Peter.

Charlotte se encargó de preparar un coctel Cosmopolitan, haciendo memoria al vestido rosa que tuvo que usar ayer. Brindamos por los nuevos amigos. La bebida, estuvo deliciosa, pero fuerte, creo que se me subió un poquitín a la cabeza.

-Esperamos que regresen pronto muchachos.- Dijo Peter.

-¡Seguro que sí!- Exclamé contenta, con la copa en mi mano.

-Ha sido genial conocerlos muchachos.- Dijo Charlotte sonriendo.

-Han sido unos días magníficos.- Aseveró Bella

-Jasper no exageraba al decir que estaban locos.

-Oh, gracias Em.- Dijo Peter riendo.

-De veras que les agradecemos por toda su hospitalidad, la hemos pasado en grande.- Dijo Rose contenta.

-Y nos han hecho vivir cosas diferentes.- Dijo Edward tomando a su novia de la mano.

-La vida se trata de eso chicos. De vivir todas las experiencias nuevas que vengan. ¿Saben? La vida es una aventura. Recuerden que no estaremos aquí para siempre, ustedes deben se arriesgados, tomar todas las oportunidades que se les presenten. Porque… es ahora o nunca. No tengan miedo y vivan.

Wow… Peter tenía mucha razón, la vida es una aventura. Mis amigos y yo meditamos en aquellas palabras, que fueron breves, pero muy significativas. Creo que todos teníamos riesgos que correr, alguna locura que hacer y decisiones qué tomar.

Nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde y luego los chicos nos llevaron de vuelta al hotel. Mi novio se quedó conmigo, esta vez, en mi habitación. Estábamos recostados charlando sobre lo bien que la pasamos en el parque de diversiones. El silencio reinó, pero pese a que era muy tarde, todavía no quería dormir. Recordé las palabras de Peter.

-¿Jazz?

-¿Si?

Me situé sobre él, con mis piernas una a cada lado de su cintura. Le miré fijamente.

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que dijo Peter en la cena?

Mi novio dejó reposar sus manos sobre mis muslos.

-Creo que es cierto. La vida es una sola… Creo que tomar riesgos e lo que la vuelve… excitante.

-Definitivamente… si no nos hubiésemos arriesgado a salir a la playa, aquella noche.- Sonreí al recordar nuestro primer beso.- No estuviésemos así.- Me incliné para juntar mi frente con la suya.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos para besarle, sus manos subieron a mi cintura para ceñirme fuertemente a su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían de manera intensa, el aire comenzó a faltarme y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Te amo Alice, Te amo.

Me entregué a él una vez más. Jasper era el amor de mi vida y no tenía duda de aquello, nuestro amor era real, más real que el sol. Aquella noche juré para mis adentros que correría cualquier riesgo que fuese necesario, solo por él.

* * *

Hola Chicas!

Lamento haberme terdado xD Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy... me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! =) y suspiré mucho también!

Falta poquito para que termine *se seca la lágrima* trataré de actualizar antes!

xoxo


	38. De Regreso a Casa

La despedida tuvo que ser muy breve, tuvimos que volar hacia el aeropuerto o perderíamos nuestro vuelo a California, todo gracias a Rose y Emmett.

Fueron los únicos que no estuvieron listos esta mañana. Según mi hermano, su despertador no sonó y según mi amiga, tuvo que buscar su cámara de fotos pues no la encontraba por ningún lado, además tuve que ayudarle a empacar las compras que había hecho. Sí claro… Chicos, no nacimos ayer.

A diferencia de la bienvenida, Charlotte se despidió de mí con un caluroso abrazo y hasta pude convencerle de que no convierta en un cobertor de asiento para el inodoro el vestido rosa. Una vez en el avión me percaté de que mi novio estaba demasiado callado, le miré de reojo y vi que ladeó la cabeza para mirarme y examinar mi rostro. Le sonreí.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué fuiste a verlo a su oficina?

Agaché la cabeza y fruncí los labios.- Charlotte te lo dijo, sabía que no debía confiar en…

-No, Alice.- Interrumpió, no parecía molesto, sin embargo, no quise mirarle a los ojos.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?- Tomó con delicadeza mi mentón y levantó mi rostro.

-Él me llamó temprano, mientras fuiste a ayudarle a empacar a Rosalie.

Tomé su mano y reposé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Mi novio rió entre dientes.-Dijo que tengo una novia muy linda…

-Jasper.- Le interrumpí.- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-Solo presté atención a esa parte.- Dijo con rostro de orgullo. Detestaba esa actitud.

-No quieres contarme.

-Es que ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Las conversaciones con mi padre, son cortantes y siempre uno de los dos termina hartándose y colgando el teléfono a mitad de la charla.

Volví a reposar mi cabeza en mi espaldar.- Como quieras.

-¿Y ahora estás molesta conmigo?

-No, Jasper. Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas…

-Es que si te lo digo vas a enfadarte conmigo. Además yo hice una pregunta primero.

Me quedé en silencio y vi hacia la ventana.

Jasper resopló.- Me invitó a cenar.

-¡Qué!- Me giré para mirarle.- ¡¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que como siempre, trata de arreglar las cosas cuando ya es muy tarde. Y que no iría pues estaba en el aeropuerto, rumbo a California.

-Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Esa mala actitud tuya…!

-¿Cómo que, por qué lo hice? le dije la verdad ¿O no?

Decidí respirar profundo para no soltarle un sermón todo el trayecto a casa.

-Y, ¿Qué más te dijo?

Jazz hizo una mueca.- Preguntó cómo estoy.- Se acomodó en su asiento, como si nuestra charla hubiese terminado.

-¿Y? A las chicas nos gustan los detalles de los hechos.

-Le dije que todo iba bien.- De nuevo reinó el silencio, puse los ojos en blanco y resople.- No tenía ganas de hablarle, Alice.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás triste?

Bufó.- No estoy triste.- Se cruzó de brazos como un niño terco.

Enarqué una ceja.- ¿Entonces?- Me miró de reojo.

-Solo pienso. Y no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste a verlo?

-Porque te hubieses enfadado conmigo. No quería que la pases mal y tampoco yo quería pasarla mal.

Jazz asintió.- Y ¿Sobre qué hablaron?

-Sobre el calentamiento global.- Bromeé.

Jasper me dedicó una media sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco. Volvía reposar mi cabeza sobre su hombro y reí.

-Ya sabes, sobre aquella situación. Ingenuamente pensé que podría arreglar las cosas, pero aprendí que no puedo se "Súper chica".- Recordé lo que Charlotte me había dicho.

Mi novio rió.-Creo que lo único que mi padre y yo tenemos en común es el orgullo. Y bueno, también la terquedad.

Lo que Jasper había terminado de decir no era ni gracioso, ni positivo, pero lamentablemente era cierto.

-Me hubiese gustado que por lo menos charlen.

Jazz puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo hicimos, por teléfono.

-¡Jasper! Tu padre está arrepentido por todo…

-Debería estarlo, no es para menos.- Resoplé y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Luego, interrumpí el silencio.

-Y si nos hubiesemos quedado un día más en Houston... ¿Hubieses ido a la cena?

Jasper se encogió de hombros y se lo pensó.- Supongo, no lo sé.

Decidí no hablar más sobre el tema, porque al parecer Jasper no daría su brazo a torcer, además no había vuelta atrás.

Aunque… pensándolo detenidamente, me di cuenta de que por lo menos uno de los dos había intentado dar un paso. Joseph le había invitado a cenar, claro que Jasper, tuvo una pésima actitud, pero su padre había tratado de encontrarse con él. Sonreí pensando en que en algún momento, las cosas irían mejor.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Ah… en las tres últimas semanas de clase.- Le mentí, para cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tienen de especiales?

-Que vamos al instituto, pero no recibimos clases. Bueno, solo algunas horas de clase, el resto del día planeamos las actividades finales, como partidos, decatlones, el anuario y el baile de graduación para los de último año.

-Mmm, ya veo.- Jasper rió entre dientes.- El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, no puedo creer que voy a graduarme en semanas.

-Pues sí, luego yo me graduaré y nos iremos a vivir juntos, porque obviamente iré a la Universidad de California, luego…

Jazz rió entre dientes.- Lo tienes todo planeado.- Me hizo cosquillas.- Pero creo que primero, deberías enfocarte en pasar a sexto año.

Reímos y me sonrojé.- Tienes razón.

Finalmente, llegamos a mi amada California. Tuvimos que esperar nuestras maletas en el aeropuerto. Edward masajeaba el cuello de Bella, pues al parecer se había quedado dormida en mala posición en el avión. Rose y Em fácilmente podían ser confundidos con una pareja que acababa de regresar de su luna de miel. Y Emmett suele quejarse de lo cursis que somos Jasper y yo.

Nosotros estábamos sentados escuchando música. Yo, como siempre, sobre el regazo de mi príncipe. Tomamos nuestro equipaje y fuimos directo a mi casa. La madre de Rose la recogería ahí, al igual que Charlie a Bella. Se suponía que sería un viaje de chicas, así que los chicos tendían que desaparecer del mapa.

Llegamos, Edward, Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de llevar el equipaje hasta la entrada.

-Estoy rendida.- Dije apoyándome en mi novio, quien me sonrió y me tomó en brazos.

-Algo anda mal, yo no dejé la puerta de la cochera así.- Dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a la cochera.

-Tal vez sí y no lo recuerdas.- Dijo Edward.

-No, estoy seguro de que no la dejé así.

-¿Creen que alguien quiso… robar?

Bufé.- Este es uno de los mejores vecindarios de Los Ángeles, Bella. Es imposible.

Rosalie tomó la mano de Emmett.- Jazz, abre la puerta de enfrente.- Emmett le arrojó las llaves a mi novio. Mientras tanto, fue junto a Rose, Edward y Bella a chequear el garaje.

Jazz me llevó hasta la entrada y me bajó con suavidad tomó el pomo y la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de la llave. Nos miramos incrédulos, mi novio me tomó de la mano, mientras me ubicaba detrás de él, como protegiéndome.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo hacia la estancia, salté del susto al escuchar unos pasos, Jasper me apretó fuerte la mano.

-Tranquila mi amor.- Susurró.

Quedamos petrificados al ver al escuchar la melodiosa voz de mi querida madrastra y tía de mi amado. Mi padre y Esme habían llegado.

Ella llevaba un jarrón lleno de flores y cuando nos miró su sonrisa se amplió. Se apresuró a dejar las flores sobre la mesita de café de la estancia.

-¡Carlisle son los chicos!- Exclamó contentísima acercándose a nosotros con los brazos abiertos.

Jasper y yo nos miramos sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar ante la situación, estábamos tan nerviosos que ni siquiera nos habíamos soltado las manos. Esme nos abrazó contenta y poco después, los chicos aparecieron.

Mi hermano tenía los ojos como latos y su mirada pasaba de Esme a Jasper y a mí.

-¡Mami!- Exclamó un tanto fuera de sí y se apresuró a abrazarla.

-¡Cariño!- Esme lo abrazó, al igual que al resto de mis amigos.

-Rose, me sorprende verte por aquí.

Mi amiga, al igual que Edward y Bella, no despegaban la vista de nosotros. ¡Qué poco sabían disimular!

-Eh… mami, sí… Es que Rose y yo, ¡somos novios!-Exclamó muy contento.

-¡Oh, pero que felicidad! Es maravilloso cariño.

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó mi padre contento bajando las escaleras.

-¡Papá!- Fui directo a abrazarle.- Que bueno verlos de nuevo… Aunque antes de lo previsto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te llamé? Te iba a comentar que habíamos llegado, pero estabas de apuro. Quedó como sorpresa.

-Sí que… nos sorprendieron.- Dije mirando a mi novio al otro lado de la estancia.

-Sí, me doy cuenta. ¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó mi padre repartiendo sendos abrazos.

-Sí.

-Claro

-Sí

-Ajá.- Respondieron nerviosos mis amigos, Jazz solamente asintió.

-Pero tenemos muchas sorpresas más para ustedes.- Mi padre rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Esme.

-Parece que les fue muy bien en el viaje.- Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Todo fue precioso.- A Esme se le escapó un suspiro.

-Y ¿Por qué fue que regresaron antes?-Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Me necesitaban en la clínica.-Respondió mi padre.- Pero lo importante es que nos divertimos mucho y nos relajamos.

-Además, solo faltaban un par de semanitas, así que no tiene mucha importancia. Tenemos tanto que contarles e imagino, que ustedes también.-Dijo Esme sonriendo.- tomemos un café ¿Les parece?

-Seguro.

-Les ayudaré con el equipaje.- Mi padre se dirigió con los chicos para cargar las valijas.

-Te ayudamos Esme.- Dije, mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina con mis amigas, le dirigí una mirada desesperada a Jazz. Él se quedó en media estancia, levantó los brazos y se encogió de hombros riendo.

En la cocina, me arrimé en el mesón con la mirada perdida. Me alegra de que mi padre y Esme hayan regresado a salvo, pero todavía nos quedaban tres semanas para planear qué decirles sobre nuestra… relación.

-¡Alice!-Rose me sacudió el brazo.

-Esme te acaba de hacer una pregunta.- Dijo Bella entre dientes.

-Sí, lo siento Esme.- Sacudí la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas.

-Tranquila linda, debes estar cansada por el viaje.

-Sí, es eso ¿Cuál fue tu pregunta?

-Pregunté si Jazz y tú se llevan bien, vi que vinieron tomados de la mano y…

-Sí, sí, nos llevamos bien. La hemos pasado genial… Bueno… todos, no solo ambos… me refiero a todos… en grupo.

Esme enarcó una ceja.- Ok

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y Bella me miró y rió, negando con la cabeza. No podía evitar comportarme como una idiota ¡Estaba nerviosa!

-Esme, ¿te comento cómo fue que mi osi… que Emmett, me convenció?- Dijo Rose sonriendo y desviando la atención de Esme.

-¡Me muero por escuchar eso cariño!

Mientras Rose le relataba a Esme su historia de amor, Bella y yo comenzamos a sacar la vajilla de la alacena.

-Ya tranquilízate.- Masculló Bella.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón.

Todos nos sentamos en la estancia con las tazas de café para charlar sobre las experiencias del viaje. Pero todos estábamos en absoluto silencio, miré a Emmett con rostro de ruego para que dijera algo.

Se aclaró la garganta.- Y ¿Quién nos relatará su viaje primero?

-Empiecen ustedes.- Sugirió mi padre.

Aquello fue una buena idea, pues el ambiente estuvo mucho más relajado una vez que narramos todo lo que habíamos hecho con los abuelos y en Houston. Luego Esme y mi padre nos relataron lo que hicieron en Brasil y los lugares que habían visitado. Esme estaba contenta, pues había aprendido nuevas recetas muy deliciosas que se moría por hacer.

Charlie llegó para recoger a Bella, ella se despidió de Ed con un beso y Emmett fue a ayudarle con su equipaje. Charlie no podía enterarse de que Edward había ido al viaje. Minutos después, mi amigo decidió partir, pues se sentía muy cansado por el viaje.

-Me alegra de que finalmente estén juntos.- Dijo mi padre al oír a Emmett lo feliz que se sentía con Rose. Ambos estaban abrazaditos en el sofá, y que suerte tenían.

-Y ustedes… ¿No se sintieron incómodos de estar entre tórtolos?-Preguntó Esme riendo.

-No, fuimos buena compañía.- Respondió mi novio sonriendo. Jazz y yo no podíamos evitar cruzar miradas durante toda la charla.

La madre de Rose vino a recogerla, mi hermano fue a ayudarle con su equipaje y Kathy enfureció al ver que Rose besó a mi hermano al despedirse.

Luego, Esme nos mostró todo lo que nos habían traído de Brasil. Fui la más beneficiada con los regalos, ¡todo era precioso! Definitivamente fueron algo que me alegró la noche. Sin embargo, no me sentiría contenta del todo, si no hablaba con mi novio de esto.

Mi padre se acercó amí y me rodeó los ombros con su brazo.

-Alice, ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy cansadita por el viaje, papá.

-Entiendo, mejor descansa y la mejor sorpresa, la recibirás mañana.

-Ok.- Sonreí.

-¿Y solo para ella?-Preguntó Emmett quejándose.

Mi padre rió.- Claro que no, Em.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para Jazz y para ti.-Dijo Esme acariciando la espalda de mi novio.

-¡Qué es! ¡Qué es!

Esme rió.- También lo sabrán mañana.

-¡Mamá!-Se quejó Emmett.

-Pensamos que como próximos universitarios, necesitarían más privacidad. Esme y yo decidimos comprar un apartamento para ustedes dos.

-¡No!- Exclamó Emmett quedando boquiabierto.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso!-Exclamé contenta.

-Vaya que sí.- Dijo Jazz incrédulo.

-Está cercano a la Universidad.-Dijo Esme.

-¡Bro! Y dentro de poco, será para ti solo.- Aseveró Em.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó mi novio.

-Porque yo pienso mudarme con Rose cuando ella consiga el suyo.- Respondió Emmett con suficiencia.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

- Espero que no te corra después de una semana.- Bromeó Jasper, todos reímos.

-Tienes un hermano demente.- Mi padre besó mi frente.- Ve y descansa linda.

Tomé algunos de los paquetes con mis presentes para subir a mi habitación.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-Preguntó Jasper, yo asentí rápidamente con una gran sonrisa.

Tomó la mayor parte de paquetes y ambos subimos a mi habitación, arrojé las cosas sobre mi cama y mientras mi novio las colocaba sobre esta, corrí a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Jazz! ¡Mi sistema nervioso colapsa!- Jasper me tomó de los hombros y me sonrió, nos quedamos en silencio un momento y luego comenzamos a carcajearnos.

-¡No, es en serio! ¿Qué se supone que les diremos?

-Tranquila Alice. No tenemos por qué decirles hoy.- Jazz se encogió de hombros.- Ni mañana. Respira y tómatelo con calma.

Me senté sobre la cama.- Es cierto… pero.- Mi novio se arrodilló frente a mí y me tomó las manos.

-Ya planearemos algo, ¿Sí? No te ofusques, aún tenemos tiempo.

-Ok.- Me abalancé para abrazarle. Jazz cayó sobre el suelo y yo sobre él.

-Pero tendremos que ser muy discretos princesa.

Hice un puchero.-No sé si pueda.- Jasper rió y me robó un beso.

-Y es mejor que empecemos. No creo que sea apropiado que…

La puerta se abrió y el corazón se me paralizó. Gracias al cielo, solo era Em.

-En esa posición, aumenta la población.- Canturreó Emmett carcajeándose, mi novio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un ordinario, ya cierra el pico.- Dije levantándome.

-No te estreses Alice, tienen suerte de que sea yo.

-Tiene razón.- Dijo mi novio, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres en mi habitación?

-Busco a Ted.- Dijo Em preocupado.- No lo encuentro en mi valija.

-Oh… Ted.- Dijo Jazz riendo.

-¿No lo tienen en alguna de sus valijas?

-Rose se lo llevó.- Dije sonriente.

-¿De veras?- Preguntó extrañando.

Asentí.- Dijo que estaría mejor, bajo su custodia.

-Oh.- Em se encogió de hombros.- Bien, está con mami.- Jazz y yo nos carcajeamos.- Buenas noches.

-Supongo que también tengo que despedirme.- Dijo mi novio haciendo un puchero. Grité de emoción. ¡No podía creer lo que había visto! Fue tierno y gracioso a la vez.

-Shshsh.- Dijo mi novio riendo.

-¡Hiciste un puchero! ¡Aw!

Jasper simuló seriedad.- No, no lo hice.-Lo abracé fuerte, primero se percató de que nadie venía y luego me besó.

Me puse de puntitas y entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello. Él fue quien tuvo que parar el beso, pues yo ya lo estaba intensificando. Me miró a los ojos y tomó mis manos para besarlas.

-Recuerda, debemos ser prudentes.- Me guiñó un ojo y soltó mis manos con dificultad, pues era yo quien no le permitía soltarme. Ambos reímos y luego, salió de mi habitación.

Pese a que era temprano aún. Los viajes me agotaban, además mañana tendíamos que ir al instituto y de seguro tendría repaso de animadoras.

Me quité los zapatos y me arrojé bocarriba en la cama. Comencé a reír, tal vez esta situación no sería incomoda después de todo. Podría ser muy emocionante esto de los besitos a escondidas. Reí de nuevo, me había vuelto loca con esta situación tan rara.

* * *

Hola chicas!

0.0 sí Carlisle y Esme están en casa! que creen que sucederá? ;)

xoxo

Cris


	39. La gran sorpresa

A la mañana siguiente, bajé a desayunar y mi padre ya se había ido al trabajo, así que tendría que esperar para la sorpresa hasta la noche. Nos despedimos de Esme y de Gloria, salimos de la casa y mientras mi hermano abría la cochera, tomé a mi novio de la mano para entrar en esta. Ambos reímos, yo salté a su cuello para darle un beso. Él me abrazó contento y me levantó del suelo y mis pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Esto, definitivamente estaba siendo divertido.

Emmett se carcajeó.- ¡Hey!- hicimos caso omiso-. ¡Hey! Jasper deja que la enana respire.

Nos separamos y le mostré la lengua.- ¿Qué quieres Emy?

-¿Han pensado cuándo decirles?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- Respondió mi novio.

-Un consejo… que sea rápido. Esas cursis y melosas miradas suyas, no tardarán en delatarlos.

Jasper y yo nos miramos.

-¡Lo ven, lo hicieron de nuevo!

Mi novio sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya vete.

-Nos vemos luego.-Dijo Em campante entrando a su jeep.

Jazz y yo fuimos en mi auto, él fue conduciendo. Mientras íbamos al instituto, pensaba que Emmett podía tener mucha razón. Pero el problema en sí no era cuándo decirles, sino cómo decirles. Mi novio aparcó el auto y tuvimos que correr para llegar a nuestras clases pues íbamos tarde.

-Te veo en cambio de hora y en el receso.- Jazz me besó y asentí sonriendo. Seguido, me entregó mis libros y se fue. Luego me percaté de que María nos veía a lo lejos y una vez que mi novio se alejó, vino caminando hacia mí.

-Hola.- Dijo con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Hola… es, es bueno verte aquí. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Despertó.- respondió sonriendo. Jamás había visto una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, esta era la primera vez.

-Me alegra… créeme. Y me alegra que estés de vuelta en el instituto.

-Sí, bueno.- Hizo una mueca.- He tenido que rendir todos los exámenes atrasados, mientras los demás estaban de vacaciones.

Asentí.

-Y ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté interesada.

-Lo bueno es que aquello que tuve que pasar con mi hermano, me ha mantenido… limpia, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Eso es magnífico, de veras que sí.

-Además, recibí la llamada de un médico hace poco. Supongo que tu padre se encargó.

-Sí, lo hizo. Pero tranquila, que él es muy discreto y…

-Descuida, sabes que todo el instituto lo sabe.-María se encogió de hombros.- Es un poco molesto, esto de la rehabilitación. Voy a ese lugar por las tardes, por el momento… hasta que me gradué, pues luego tendré que estar interna y… no sé por qué diablos te estoy contando esto.- Dijo entre risas.

-No, está bien… de todos modos, te lo hubiese preguntado.-Le sonreí.

Ambas asentimos y reinó el silencio. Ella se veía muy diferente, es increíble el cambio desde la última que vez que la vi.

-Tengo que ir a clase.- Abrí la puerta del aula.

-Sí también yo… y voy muy tarde.

-Nos veremos más tarde, en el repaso.- María sonrió y asintió.

Entré y como era de esperarse el señor Smith daría clases normales. En cambio de hora, mi Jazz se asomó de repente y me dio un susto e hizo que se me cayeran los libros. Él rió y los recogió.

-¿Tan feo estoy?- Bromeó, le di un manotazo.

-¡Cómo crees!

Fuimos a ver el cuadro de resultados de los exámenes. Vi que mi hermano se puso a gritar como loco, agradeciéndole a Rose por haber sido tan buena maestra.

-¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, mi ángel!- tomó a Rose en brazos.

-¡Lo lograste osito!

Edward y Bella estaban muy satisfechos con los resultados de sus exámenes, ambos estaban confiados en que tendrían excelentes calificaciones y así fue.

-¡Jazzy, por poco no paso geografía!-Grité horrorizada.

-Y yo por poco no paso anatomía.- Dijo Mi novio boquiabierto mirando su calificación.

Reí.- Yo había ofrecido ser objeto de estudio.-Dije sonriendo pizpireta.

Mi novio se unió a mis risas.- Y yo había aceptado, pero Emmett apareció.

-¡Chicos!- Bella se acercó de la mano de Ed.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

-Hoy tengo reunión con el consejo.

-¿Y?

-La moción de los calendarios se aprobó, así que discutiremos sobre el presupuesto que necesitaremos para la sesión de fotos.

Di saltitos y aplaudí.- ¡Es genial! ¡Quiero ayudar! ¿Puedo? Di que sí…

-Claro que sí, mientras más ayuda, mejor.

Miré a mi novio.- ¿Qué?-preguntó asustado a sabiendas de que lo involucraría.

Parpadeé múltiples veces.- ¿Nos ayudarías, mi amor?

-Pero ¿Haciendo qué?

-No importa, cualquier cosa.- Me encogí de hombros.- Además, no tendrías que recibir clases y pasarías más tiempo conmigo.

Tomé la mano de Jasper y comencé a mecerme como niña consentida.

-Es que…-hice un puchero.

Mi novio me miró y una sexy media sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.-Bien, tú ganas.

-¡Sí! -salté a abrazarle.-Y, ¿Ya decidieron qué banda tocará?

Bella hizo una mueca.- El director es un avaro cretino e insistió en que la banda de la preparatoria se presente.

-¡Qué!-Exclamamos mi novio y yo al unísono.

-Me temo que sí.

Edward miraba pensativo a Jasper.- Hey Jasper ¿Por qué no te unes a ellos? Eres increíble tocando.

-Sí, podrías hacer el intento. Puedes lograr que la banda suene mejor.- Dijo Bella esperanzada.

Mi novio sacó los ojos como platos.- Es que la banda de esta escuela apesta. Sin ofender.

-Lo sabemos Jazzy… pero tú cambiarías esa situación, amor.

-No puedo hacer milagros.- Bromeó haciendo una mueca.

-Por favor,-Bella me tomó por los hombros y me plantó frente a mi novio- hazlo por Alice.

Jasper se carcajeó.- Eso es jugar sucio.- Mi novio se lo pensó por un momento, mientras me miraba.- Haré lo posible.

-¡SÍ!-Salté nuevamente a sus brazos.

Em y Rose se acercaron hacia nosotros.

-¡Pasé en todo!

-¡Felicidades Em! –mi hermano me levantó del suelo, en un abrazo que por poco me deja sin aire.

-Y con muy buenas calificaciones –dijo Rose muy orgullosa de su novio.

-Rose, supongo que también nos ayudarás con los calendarios.

-Sí Bella ¿Cómo crees que me perdería algo así? –Emmett abrazó a mi amiga y besó su mejilla.

-Iré a revisar las fechas de los partidos Rose.

-Voy contigo –Edward y mi hermano se retiraron.

-¡¿Y qué dijo tu madre después de verte besar a mi hermano?

Rosalie miró a Jasper con disimulo, pero él lo pilló.-Veré que hacen los chicos.

Mi novio me guiñó un ojo y me soltó la mano.

-¡Se puso loca! Comenzó a armar un escándalo de camino a casa. –Rose puso los ojos en blanco- Dijo que sabía perfectamente que habíamos viajado con los chicos. Y que la próxima vez que se me ocurra engañarla… tendré que atenerme a las consecuencias.

-¿Pero por qué se puso tan furiosa? –Preguntó Bella –me refiero a que, ella te permitía desaparecer fines de semana completos, con King.

-Exacto Bella, con King. –Dijo mi amiga negando con la cabeza –Saben que Em nunca fue de su agrado.

-Es cierto.-Hice una mueca.-Pero estoy segura de que si mi hermanito ganó tu corazón… se ganará el de tu madre.

Rose rió. –Espero que no se le haga tan difícil.

El timbre para entra sonó, el resto del día pasó muy rápido y me divertí mucho en el entrenamiento con las chicas. ¡De veras que todo estuvo fabuloso! Rutina nueva, felicitaciones por parte de Kate, Victoria se torció el tobillo… tal y como dije, ¡Día fabuloso!

Llegamos a casa y mi padre nos estaba esperando para ir a conocer el nuevo apartamento de los chicos. Era de lujo, realmente era un apartamento precioso, ubicado en el noveno piso del edificio, así que tenía una vista majestuosa de Beverly Hills. Además, como se encontraba cerca de la universidad, se podía ver el campo de fútbol americano, con las yardas completas.

Los muchachos se entusiasmaron con la idea de tener su propio espacio, incluso, Emmett ya había separado su habitación.

-Tengo vistos unos muebles preciosos…

-Ma, no queremos que decores nuestro apartamento –dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a su madre.

-¡Hey! No porque sea un apartamento de chicos, deberá verse como una cueva…

-No queremos que se vea como una cueva –Dijo mi novio sonriendo.

-No, enana… solo como un night-club.

Jasper miró a mi hermano con ironía. –Tampoco como un Night-club

-Como sea, no queremos colores pasteles, o…

-Jarrones, o…

-Cortinas con apliques…

-O pequeños adornitos de centro de mesa.-Dijo mi novio con rostro de horror, mientras mi padre reía.

-O…

-Bueno ¡Ya! -Les interrumpí.

-¿Ustedes planean decorarlo?

Jasper y mi hermano asintieron, mientas Esme y yo nos carcajeamos.

-Solo espero que no destruyan el lugar. –Añadió mi padre riendo.

Papá nos invitó a cenar y luego de comentarle a Esme su tortuoso día en la clínica, captó nuetra atención con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cariño, supongo que es hora de darte la gran noticia.

-¿Te refieres a la sorpresa?

-¿Le compraste otro auto? No… ¡un pony! O…

-Emmett –dijeron Esme y Jazz al unísono.

Mi padre rió.-Nada de eso Emmett. –me miró- Cariño, se cumplió tu sueño. Cuando estuve en Brasil, recibí la llamada del Instituto de Artes de Milán. Alice ¡Te esperan con los brazos abiertos!

El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora. Al primero a quien miré fue a mi novio, quien desvió su mirada hacia su plato de comida. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido al igual que la mía. Abrí la boca incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Mientras Esme y mi padre estaban expectantes a mi reacción, la mirada de Emmett pasaba de Jasper a mí y viceversa.

-¿Contenta? –preguntó Esme tomando la mano de mi padre.

-Yo… yo no estoy lista para ir. Papá aún no termino mi último año y… -comencé a ofuscarme.

Mi padre rió –Alice, no será necesario, podrás terminar sexto año en aquel instituto.

-¡Cómo! –exclamé horrorizada.

-Sí cariño, está todo arreglado. Incluso si cursas tu último año en aquel instituto, podrás aplicar un examen para la Universidad de Artes en Milán. –Aseveró Esme contenta.

-Lo malo es que no tendrás vacaciones de verano, pues ellos ya comienzan un nuevo semestre. Tendrás que viajar el 30 de este mes.

-¡El 30! ¡Pero, es el día de nuestra graduación! –Exclamó Emmett molesto.

-Sí, Alice podrá estar presente para la ceremonia, pero no para el baile, pues viajará por la tarde. El vuelo no puede aplazarse.

-¡Momento! –Grité y todas las personas del restaurante voltearon para mirarme.

-Alice –masculló mi padre, avergonzado.

-¡Yo no he dicho que quiero ir! ¡Cómo han podido planear todo, sin haberme consultado!

-¿Cómo que sin haberte consultado? ¿De qué hablas? Siempre has querido esto.

-¡Ya no, papá! ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡No tengo cinco años para que decidas por mí!

-Alice, es la oportunidad de tu vida.

-¡No, Esme!

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión, tan repentinamente? –Preguntó Esme confundida.

Miré a Jasper, quien levantó su mirada para verme, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento.

-No voy y se acabó…

-¡No seas ridícula Mary Alice! –espetó mi padre furioso.

-¡No iré! Y mucho menos el día de la graduación de mi hermano y… mis amigos. –dije entre sollozos, mirando al amor de mi vida, sentado frente a mí, con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Estoy cansado de tus caprichos. Esta es una oportunidad que no desaprovecharás. –Mi padre estaba realmente molesto.

-No es un capricho, papá… por favor.

-Linda, puede que luego te arrepientas de rechazar esta oportunidad. –Dijo Esme mirándome apenada.

-¡No lo haré! Yo…

-Alice. –Interrumpió Jasper con tono sereno. –Deberías pensarlo mejor. Mi tía Está en lo correcto.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? –preguntó Emmett molesto y confundido a la vez.

Levanté la vista para mirar a mi novio, sus ojos seguían clavados en la mesa. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¡Cómo es posible que me deje sola en esto!

-¡Jasper!

-Alice, por favor –me interrumpió. –Solo piénsalo mejor. Esto es muy, importante.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban y rodaban por mis mejillas.

-¡Estúpido! –Le grité y salí corriendo del lugar.

Tomé un taxi y fui a casa para encerrarme en mi habitación. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo pudo Jasper pedirme que lo considere? ¿No entiende que debemos separarnos?

Minutos más tarde, llegaron, oí que aparcaron el auto. Primero Emmett llamó a mi puerta y luego Esme, pero no les abrí. Permanecí despierta, llorando sin poder tranquilizarme, cuando a eso de las 11, llamaron a mi puerta nuevamente. Esta vez fui corriendo para abrir, sabía que se trataba de Jasper.

Y en efecto, abrí la puerta y los brazos de mi novio me apretaron fuerte contra su pecho, en el que hundí mi rostro para llorar.

-No llores más. –Susurró acariciando mi espalda. –Por favor mi amor, no llores.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Por qué Jasper?... yo, no quiero…

Él se separó de mí y acarició mi mejilla, miré sus ojos profundos y tristes. Nos sentamos en la cama y tomó mis manos.

-Dime que no vas a permitirlo. Jasper dime que no vas a permitir que me vaya… por favor dime que haremos algo. Jasper…

-Mi Alice. Sabes que te adoro. Y por esa razón, quiero lo mejor para ti.

Negué con rapidez. – ¡No! No me vengas con eso. Si quieres lo mejor para mí, entonces has lo posible por que me quede aquí, junto a ti.

-Alice, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que vine a pedirte perdón por aquel comentario estúpido sobre las animadoras? –Soltó una risa triste. –Me comentaste que querías estudiar…

-Sí, diseño de modas ¡Y lo puedo hacer aquí!

-Viajar era uno de tus sueños.

-Ya no. –Respondí cortante.

Jasper tomó mi rostro con sus manos.

-Si entendieras cuánto te amo, Alice. Sabrías que mi amor por ti, jamás, cambiaría. Aún estando lejos.

-¡No! –me levanté y solté sus manos. –¡Tú no entiendes!

-¿Qué tengo que entender?

-Que no será igual, Jasper. Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-¿Crees que yo sí?

-Entonces deja de decir esa sarta de estupideces.

-Alice, no son estupideces… te amo y nada podrá cambiarlo. Si permitiera que te quedes, sería un completo egoísta.

Mi novio se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás.

-Aquí está todo lo que amo. Tú, mis amigos, Emmett… tú, Jasper.

Me volteé y él sonrió con ternura.

-Alice ¿Me amas?

-Sabes que te amo con todo mi ser.

-Entonces –acarició mi rostro. –Has lo correcto… por mí. –susurró.

Le abrace con todas mis fuerzas y lloré. Lloré porque no tenía otra opción, porque sabía que mi padre no daría su brazo a torcer, porque Jasper quería lo mejor para mí sin importar, cuánto le doliese a él.

-Quiero ser el novio de la mejor diseñadora que este planeta haya visto. –Besó mi frente. –El tiempo pasa rápido y verás que estaremos juntos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Calvé mis pupilas en las suyas, me aferré a su cuello y le besé. Todavía tenía un amargo nudo en la garganta, sin embargo, en sus labios, encontré el valor necesario para enfrentar todo lo que vendría.

Aquel beso, fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos en mi habitación. Mi novio y yo nos separamos y vimos a mi padre de brazos cruzados.

-¿Acaso era esta la razón por la que cambiaste de opinión, sobre el viaje?

* * *

0.0 Sí lo sé! WTF! sí... sé que tal vez imaginaron otro tipo de sorpresa ¿Qué pensaron? xD

Jajajajajjaajaaaaa hola chicas! aquí les dejo otro capi... falta solo 1... o talves lo divida en 2 porque se alargó xD y un epílogo... espero que les guste.

Awwww me da penita de que termine... sniff, sniff... lo he estado releyendo y he podido ver el mega cambio tanto de Alice como de Jazzy! *.* son una ternura.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi... haber que pasará en el siguiente.

xoxo

Cris


	40. Cuenta Regresiva

Me quedé paralizada y boquiabierta mirando los acusadores ojos de mi padre clavados sobre mí. Jasper reaccionó más rápido que yo.

-Carlisle…

Mi padre levantó la mano haciendo callar a Jasper, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Alice ¡Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza! No puedo creer…

-Papá por favor…

-¿Por favor qué?

-Podemos explicarlo Carlisle –Dijo Jasper en tono cortés.

-¡Explicar qué! ¿Cómo piensas explicar esta falta de respeto?

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Esme entró a mi habitación.

-Pasa que encontré a estos dos besándose.

-¿Qué? Pe… pero ¿Cómo? Jasper, que…

-Entonces ¿Es por Jasper que no quieres ir a Italia? –Mi padre se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Emmett entró a mi habitación.

-¿Tú sabías de esto Emmett?

Mi hermano nos miró y pilló lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo… -Agachó la mirada. –Sí mamá, lo sabía.

Esme gimió de rabia.

-¡Pero qué querías que haga! ¿Qué los separe como si fuesen niños pequeños? –Emmett estaba molesto. –Por favor mamá.

-¿Desde hace cuanto? –Preguntó Esme clavando sus pupilas en Jasper. -¿Desde que nos fuimos?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Tía Esme, lo siento. Carlisle, perdón. Tal vez piensen que soy un irrespetuoso, un abusivo y todo lo que ustedes quieran. Pero… no pude evitarlo, las cosas simplemente se dieron y…

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? –Preguntó mi padre.

-No tengo que pedir perdón por haberme enamorado. Eso es ridículo. –Tomé la mano de mi novio y la estreché con fuerza.

Emmett sonrió y se paró junto a mí.

-Espero que cancelen ese viaje a Italia porque…

-Cierra la boca Emmett. –Le interrumpió su madre. –Ves lo que has causado Jasper, ahora Alice no quiere ir…

Mi padre bufó. –Ella viaja porque viaja…

-Lo hará. –Interrumpió mi novio con firmeza. -¿Cómo han podido pensar que voy a oponerme? –Añadió con frustración. –Yo amo a Alice. Yo quiero lo mejor para ella y sé, que esta es la oportunidad de su vida.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, los rostros de Esme y de mi padre se serenaron.

-¿Es cierto que irás? –Preguntó mi padre mirándome.

Abracé a mi novio y él me miró con rostro tranquilo y asintió una vez. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, tenía un amargo nudo en la garganta. Miré a mi padre y asentí.

**Jasper POV**

Alice tuvo que darles la noticia a nuestros amigos. Y como era de esperarse, todo fue muy doloroso. Bella se echó a llorar y Rosalie se enfureció, incluso me echó la culpa por no haber tratado de evitar esto de alguna manera. No me lo tomé personal, pues entendía que Alice era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana menor.

-¡Es que no puede ser posible! Y qué… ¿Tú tampoco hiciste nada Emmett?

-Lo intenté, Rose pero como siempre, me mandaron a callar.

-Alice ¡pero es importante lo que tú quieres! –exclamó Bella con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Su novio la abrazó.

-Yo… -Mi novia comenzó a llorar, la tomé en mis brazos.

-¡Contentos! –Me hicieron enfurecer, se supone que son sus amigos… deberían querer lo mejor para Alice, al igual que yo.

Mi princesa hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Hermanita… te queremos y pase lo que pase, si tú estás bien, todos estaremos bien.

-Emmett tiene razón, Alice. –secundó Edward.

Las chicas se sintieron muy mal después de la noticia y, no era para menos. Mi novia se limpió las lágrimas y las miró.

-Lo ves, Bella, deberías sentirte culpable por haberte negado a salir de compras conmigo cuando podíamos. –Mi novia intentó bromear. Se dirigió abrazarla.

Rosalie continuó culpándome, pero Alice, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le hizo entrar en razón. Por supuesto que no con aquella sonrisa radiante y llena de vida, sino, con una sonrisa en la que la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos. En casa, el ambiente era tenso, más que tenso, era extraño. Mi tía intentó hablar conmigo y con Alice sobre nuestra relación, fue comprensiva. Fue un alivio no haber tenido que hablarlo con Carlisle, claro que tía Esme se encargaría de ponerle al tanto de la situación, pero hubiese sido muy incómodo explicárselo a él.

Los días pasaban y en cada una de mis clases, estaba totalmente desenfocado. Sencillamente, ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar con Alice todo el tiempo. No podía separarme de ella a centímetros. Incluso eso nos traía algo de problemas en casa. Sé que no era el único que se sentía así, pues Alice sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-Señor Whitlock –el maestro se paró frente a mí. –Supongo que no sabe la respuesta.

-Eh, yo… -Negué con la cabeza. Me apoyé sobre mi brazo y miré hacia la ventana. Ella estaba ahí echada en el césped junto a Bella. Me miró y de pronto sonrió contenta, se paró y comenzó a agitar los brazos haciéndome señal de que saliera de clase.

Y no perdí el tiempo, levanté mi mano y pedí permiso para salir a la enfermería. Bajé las escaleras ansioso por ir a su encuentro y chocamos en el pasillo. Mi princesa se carcajeó y me abrazó fuerte, besé su coronilla y pude oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

-¿Hora libre? –Pregunté acariciando su rostro.

-Sí Jazzy –dijo sonriente. -¿Interrumpí una clase importante? –Preguntó preocupada. Reí, cada una de sus expresiones eran realmente encantadoras.

-No amor, además no podía concentrarme.

Frunció los labios. –Me sucede lo mismo.

Besé sus labios. Esos preciosos labios que siempre sabían dulces, mientras ella se aferraba más a mí. Siempre tenía que ser yo quien detenga el momento, es que, cuando Alice intensificaba sus besos… ¡Demonios, que cosas pasaban por mi mente! Me separé un poco de ella, pues no estaría bien dar un espectáculo en el pasillo del instituto.

De repente, tuve una idea. Desde que la conozco, no soy el mismo, ella solía decirme que la locura es contagiosa, pues tal vez. Y me encanta. Tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar con prisa por el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó pizpireta – ¡Adoro esa media sonrisa!

-De repente, me dieron ganas de… no sé… pasear por la playa…

Se detuvo y me miró con sus ojos como platos. – ¿Vamos a fugarnos? –Preguntó emocionada, pero incrédula.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Aw! –Exclamó saltando a mis brazos. Ambos reímos, como aquella noche en la que nos escapamos de su casa para ir a la playa en la madrugada. Corrimos hacia el aparcamiento y fuimos a la playa en mi motocicleta.

Una vez ahí, mi preciosa novia y yo caminamos tomados de la mano por la orilla del mar. Nos detuvimos para sentarnos sobre la tibia arena. Alice comenzó a dibujar con su dedo, pequeños corazones en la superficie.

Esta situación me dolía mucho. Sin embargo, entendía que a ella, le dolía muchísimo más que a mí, pues estaría lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, además, estaría sola en un país desconocido. Conocería nuevos lugares, una nueva cultura, conocería gente nueva… tal vez chicos nue…

Su risa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Solo te miro –le mentí.

Puso los ojos en blanco –Entonces, ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? –volvió a reír.

La acerqué más a mí y suspiró. De veras que extrañaría todo esto, sé que si le digo que no quisiera que se vaya y que me sintiera vacío sin ella, haría lo imposible por quedarse. No puedo hacer eso, además, me parece que aquel sueño de viajar, seguía latente.

Alice frunció los labios. –Deja de pensar en el estúpido viaje.

-¿Cómo sabías que pensaba en eso?

-Porque te conozco Jazz. Tu rostro siempre te delata. –Mi novia tomó mi rostro con sus suaves manos y me acarició.

Le robé un beso, no tenía sentido hablar sobre su partida, si todavía la tenía en mis brazos, si todavía podía sentir su aliento y tocar su piel. Si todavía podía mirar sus ojos y disfrutar el sonido de su voz y su risa.

-Quiero que estas semanas, sean las mejores. –Susurró juntando su frente con la mía.

Y así fue, Alice trataba de disfrutar estos días al máximo. No solamente por ella, sino que también para sus amigos y para mí. Se daba tiempo para todo; ir de compras con las chicas, ayudarle a Bella a escoger las fotos de anuario, animar los partidos, molestar a Emmett. Incluso me acompañaba a los ensayos con la banda del instituto, ella lograba calmarme cuando lo único que quería era asesinar a los muchachos cuando se equivocaban.

-¿Por qué me metí en esto? –Me golpeé la frente.

Mi novia rió. – ¡Porque me quieres! –me besó y luego caminó hacia adelante. –Ahora, chicos… ¡una vez más!

Suspiré mientras la miraba. ¿Cómo era capaz de simplificar las cosas? ¿Cómo era capaz de transmitir tanta efusividad? ¿Cómo lograba hacerme reír? Pues así es ella… y por eso la amo tanto.

En casa, mi bella Alice evitaba a su padre, su relación no era la misma, se que las cosas no deberían ser así. Una vez intenté convencerla de que Carlisle quiere lo mejor para ella, pero no ahondé en aquella situación, y tampoco le dije que debería contentarse con él. Porque ¿Cómo decírselo? Me refiero a que ¿Con qué cara puedo decirle que arregle las cosas con su padre?

Carlisle se ha sentido muy mal con esta situación, tanto que incluso nos ha dado más privacidad y se ha tomado mejor lo de nuestra relación. Claro que no fue nada fácil gracias a mi maldito pasado, pues él sabía en las cosas que me había metido y lo rebelde que fui, además, sabía lo que intenté hacer con mi vida.

-Jasper –el padre de mi novia se sentía tan incómodo como yo. Me había invitado a tomar un café, pensé que iríamos con Emmett pero me equivoque.

-¿Sí, Carlisle? –Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué tal el instituto?

Enarqué una ceja –Bien.

Él asintió, sabía perfectamente que Carlisle no quería hablarme del instituto. Así que yo fui al grano.

-Carlisle, sé que estamos aquí para hablar de un tema en específico. –Bueno, intenté ir al grano, pero yo, tampoco podía ser tan directo.

-Sí, eh, Jasper sé que eres un buen muchacho pero aun así, consideré esta charla muy importante.

Asentí. –Entiendo, eres el padre de Alice.

-Sé que te gusta mucho…

-Eh… no solo me gusta, Carlisle. –Él sabría a lo que me refería, ¡yo la amaba!

Carlisle sonrió. –Lo sé… no cualquier chico hubiese elegido lo mejor para ella. Ya sabes, es que mi hija tiende a hacer las cosas por emociones, en lugar de pensar antes. Y si tú…

-Si yo le decía que se quede, ella se hubiese quedado –completé su frase, él asintió.

-La conoces bien.

Asentí.

-Alice es muy joven, debe aprender a tomar sus decisiones y madurar.

Sonreí. –Es curioso, Carlisle. –Bebí un sorbo de café – ¿Cómo Alice aprenderá a tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Si tú sigues decidiendo por ella?

El padre de mi novia se quedó pensativo y se cruzó de brazos.

- Sé que esto también es muy duro para ti…

-Mucho. –Interrumpí, él asintió y ambos dimos la charla por terminada.

Llegó el día de las fotos para el dichoso calendario. Fue bueno que mi preciosa novia me haya convencido de ayudarles. Lo cierto es que me la pasé muy bien viendo a mis amigos vestidos con aquellos uniformes de porristas. Alice se encargaba de retocar el maquillaje y peinar las pelucas, mientras Rosalie se encargaba de ubicar a los chicos en posiciones graciosísimas.

Emmett era el más colaborador y al parecer era el más dichoso de utilizar aquella faldita corta y pompones… eso, me asustó. Pero Edward tenía rostro de pocos amigos, y no solo eso, parecía furioso.

-¡Edward, sonríe!

-¡Cierra la boca Jasper! –espetó molesto y eso hizo que me carcajee con más ganas.

Mi dulce Alice se acercó a mí sonriente y con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Dónde está tu guitarra? ¿Y qué haces vestido? Luego de Edward, es tu turno de posar.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas en serio?

Alice se carcajeó – ¡Cómo crees que podría estar hablando enserio! –Me abrazó –Tú eres solo mío Jasper Whitlock y no quiero que nadie más mira tus… sexys atributos.

Reí ante la afirmación de mi novia, ella me besó y luego miró hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-¡No Emmett! ¡No puedes sentarte con las piernas abiertas! ¡Recuerda que eres una chica!-Le regañó Alice.

Reí y me senté a observar a mi novia. Era lo más especial que tenía en este mundo, ella había logrado entrar profundo a mi corazón y quedarse en él. Sé que debo mantenerme firme, por ella. Pero cada día que pasa, es mucho más difícil. Lo cierto es que no sé qué será de mí sin ella a mi lado, pero no quiero volver a ser lo de antes.

Alice y yo nos dábamos una que otra escapadita. Casi se nos hizo costumbre fugarnos del instituto, es que en casa, teníamos nuestra privacidad, pero de todos modos, no era suficiente. Nuestros tiempos a solas, eran mucho más especiales, claro que aquella primara vez en Texas fue inolvidable y la segunda… gloriosa. Sin embargo, ahora ambos sentíamos muchas más ansias y algo de añoranza. Ella me había esclavizado. Me había hecho adicto a su cuerpo, a sus caricias, a sus besos tan fácilmente, que era imposible imaginarme sin tenerla.

En la preparatoria, se comenzaron a vender los calendarios y reíamos porque las niñas de cuarto año, le pedían autógrafos a Emmett y él los firmaba sintiéndose como toda una celebridad. Mientras Rosalie lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Edward reía junto a su novia mirando sus fotografías, y después de todo disfrutó lo que hizo.

Llegó la entrega de anuarios, el tiempo, se iba acortando y mi Alice… ella se iba desmoronando cada día que pasaba. Había demostrado ser tan fuerte todo este tiempo, pero sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría y la melancolía se apoderaría de ella. Y ahora más que nunca, era yo quien debía darle seguridad.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en la hierba, mirando las fotografías del anuario. Bella se había encargado de colocar una de las fotografías de la fogata. Aquella en la que Alice y yo nos mirábamos y parecía que no había nadie más que ella y yo con mi guitarra, cantándole la primera canción que le compuse.

Mi novia dejó caer una lágrima y la abracé fuerte. Si algo en esta Tierra podía partirme el corazón, era ver a Alice llorar.

-Te amo. –susurré

-Y yo te amo a ti. –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Cambiamos de página y nos topamos con una fotografía del cuadro de animadoras. Por supuesto, la primera y única chica que captó mi atención era aquella chica menudita de piel muy blanca y cabello corto peinado en punta, hacia los lados. Tenía una preciosa sonrisa pizpireta y sus pompones en alto. Sonreí al mirarla.

-Detesto esta fotografía. –Dijo riendo –me veo terrible.

-De qué hablas… ¡eres la que más sobresale en la foto! Te ves preciosa.

-Lo dices porque eres mi novio –rió y besó mi mentón. –Ese día no fue uno de mis mejores días. María me había sacado de mis casillas antes de hacer la rutina.

Reí entre dientes y tomé una pluma. Dibujé un bigote sobre el labio de María, mi novia se carcajeó y me dio un manotazo.

Seguido de eso, caminamos por todo el instituto, firmando y haciendo firmar los anuarios. Y me sorprendí, pues no solamente mi primo tenía fans de cuarto año… también yo, y, no sé cómo.

Emmett escribió todo un testamento en mi anuario. Es que mi primo se había puesto muy emotivo por ser este su último año. Rosalie escribió una linda dedicatoria, pero todavía tenía ganas de matarme por permitir que Alice se marche. Bella, es de pocas palabras, así que dejó una dedicatoria pequeña pero cursi. Y bueno, Edward el único que dejó una dedicatoria normal.

Mi Alice, se apoderó de mi anuario y luego de escribir su dedicatoria, se puso a garabatear con un carboncillo. Aquel dibujo era de una pareja, sus rostros no se distinguían pues estaban de espaldas, pero sabía que éramos ella y yo. Esta pareja estaba con las manos entrelazadas mirando al cielo, el muchacho señalaba algo a lo lejos, era la frase: Te amo.

Por la noche, me quedé despierto en mi habitación, mirando al techo pues no podía conciliar el sueño. Todavía era temprano, de pronto recibimos una llamada de los abuelos. Eso fue algo milagroso, de verdad, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y una vez que Emmett terminó de narrarle al abuelo Ben todos sus partidos, pude hablar con él.

Mi primo se había encargado de ponerle al día con aquello del viaje de Alice, así que me ahorró el contarle la situación con pelos y señales. Fue directo al consejo y eso fue algo muy alentador.

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esta situación?

-Ben, cómo crees que me siento.

El abuelo rió. –Bien tienes razón. Pero me refiero a qué es lo que_ tú_ quieres.

-Quiero que Alice sea feliz, eso es lo que quiero.

-Y ¿Se siente Alice feliz con este viaje?

-No, pero es porque el impedimento para que sea feliz con este viaje, soy yo. Estoy seguro de que si ella no me hubiese conocido, hubiese tomado esta noticia como el mejor regalo.

-Puede ser, hijo. Pero, ella te conoce…

-Y por esa razón –interrumpí –No quiero ser un impedimento para ella…

-Jasper, ¡déjame terminar!

-Lo siento

-Como iba diciendo, ella te conoce, y la vida permitió que te conociera. Así que no pienses en qué hubiese pasado, si ella no te hubiese conocido.

-Abuelo, esto es difícil.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé. Pero el hecho de que tu mayor deseo es que ella sea feliz, demuestra cuánto la amas. –Ben rió entre dientes. –Ese tipo de cosas solo las dices cuando estás casado. Hijo, sigue haciendo, lo que dicte tu corazón… porque hasta ahora, lo has hecho bien.

Sonreí. –Gracias abuelo.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Bueno, he decidido dividir el capi final, porque quise aumentar unas cuantas cositas =) pero el siguiente... sí es el capi final! sniff, sniff... acabar un fic, te hace sentir como se sienten los padres cuando todos los hijos se van de la casa. xD jajajajajaja bueno... luego queda el epílogo y ya!

Les agradezco por todos sus lindos reviews!

xoxo

Cris


	41. Hacia mi destino

**Jasper Pov.**

La noche del viernes, a solo una semana para el viaje de Alice, los chicos decidieron hacer una fiesta, no de despedida –Emmett siempre lo aclaraba –sino, de buenos deseos. Evitamos a toda costa que la fiesta pase de alegre a emotiva y pasamos un buen tiempo entre amigos, aunque después la casa comenzó a llenarse de gente.

Alice se estaba divirtiendo mucho y eso era lo que importaba. Se sacó muchas fotografías con las chicas y conmigo. La verdad es que no me sentía muy cómo con esto, prefería pasar más tiempo a solas con ella estos días. Pero no podía ser así de egoísta, supongo que sus amigos también merecen pasar tiempo con ella.

La miraba bailoteando por el salón entre la gente, como siempre lucía preciosa con su nuevo atuendo. Salí al pórtico para tomar un poco de aire, mientras miraba a mi novia desde la ventana. De repente sentí un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

-¿Y, ya probaste el ponche de frutas? –Preguntó mi primo sonriente.

-¿De frutas? Eso tiene más alcohol que sabor frutal. –Le dije sin despegar mis ojos de mi novia. –Espera a que tu madre te pille.

Emmett bufó. –No lo hará.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

- Es la mejor hermanita menor de toda la Tierra, nada será lo mismo sin ella. –Emmett suspiró –.Estoy seguro de que la economía de Carlisle mejorará –se carcajeó –ahora no habrá más compras de emergencia.

Mi primo me miró esperando a que riera.

-¿Seguiré hablando solo?

-Emmett ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga?

-No sé, tal vez, que saques todo lo que tienes guardado dentro. –Logró que le mire –Escucha, Jasper. Sé que esto te tiene muy mal y que intentas hacer todo por ocultarlo. Pero…

-¡Pero qué! ¿Qué quieres que haga Emmett? –Me volteé para hablar hacia la calle –Que le diga que no quiero que se vaya. Que quiero que se quede conmigo. Quieres que le diga que abandone una buena oportunidad de estudio para que se quede y vivir conmigo un cuento de hadas. –Reí amargamente – ¿Qué no te das cuenta, Emmett? ¡¿Qué sucedería si algún día Alice decidiera que no me quiere más?

-Jasper…

-¡No seré el culpable de arruinar uno de sus sueños!

Me volteé para ver a Emmett esta con la vista fija en el césped y cruzado de brazos.

-¡Osito! –Interrumpió Rosalie. –Te estaba buscando… y Jasper, Alice te buscaba a ti.

Asentí. Rosalie tomó la mano de Emmett y para entrar a la casa, Emmett movió su cabeza en ademán de que entre también. En lo que duró la fiesta, Alice se comportó distante conmigo y una vez que la fiesta terminó, Carlisle y mi tía nos enviaron a dormir, así que no pude preguntarle lo que pasaba.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, opté por ir a tomar un vaso de agua o leche tibia para que me ayude a dormir. Pasé por el corredor, la puerta de Alice estaba cerrada, pero, pude escuchar que lloraba.

Sabía que no estaría bien entrar a su habitación a esta hora, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi princesa lloraba. Respiré profundo y entré, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Ella me miró y tapó su rostro con una almohada. Me acerqué y le abracé fuerte, aunque ella, no correspondió mi abrazo, sino que se aferró más a la almohada.

-¿De veras piensas eso de mí, Jasper?

La solté despacio ¿A qué se refería con eso? Ella todavía mantenía su rostro oculto.

-Princesa ¿A qué te refieres?

Alice me golpeó fuerte en la cara con su almohada. Cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía.

-¡Cómo es posible! –sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Ok, Alice –levanté las manos –Que es lo que…

-Escuché lo que le dijiste a Emmett. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Cómo Jasper? –Su voz se apagó.

Agaché la cabeza. –Ahora entiendo.

-¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! –Exclamó entre sollozos –Ni siquiera entiendes cuanto te amo, Jasper.

-Alice, mi amor… yo…

Miré sus ojos y me quedé sin habla, realmente la había herido con aquel comentario. Oficialmente, soy un idiota.

Me acerqué más a ella y acaricié su pantorrilla, pero ella rápidamente recogió las piernas.

-Alice, por favor… perdóname.

-Jasper… no puedo creer que pienses eso ¿Qué no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo? ¿No ha sido suficiente para ti todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

Cerré los ojos –Alice, no quise decir eso…

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

-Porque… soy un estúpido. –Me acerqué más a ella. Acaricié su rostro. –Y esta situación, me duele, mucho.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y clavó sus pupilas en las mías.

-Tú, Alice. Viniste a llenar mi mundo y no quiero volver a ser quien era antes.

-No pasará…

-Alice, me siento dependiente de ti. –Ahora, está pasando exactamente lo que no quería que pase. Esto de sacar mis sentimientos me molestaba y se me hacía muy difícil. Sin embargo, con mi novia de alguna manera lo lograba y no era la primara vez que pasaba. Lo cierto es que Alice, es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Jasper, por favor, no quiero que pienses eso. Eres el amor de mi vida ¿Cómo podría dejar de quererte? Eso es como pedirle al sol que deje de brillar. –Alice enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y sonrió. –Además una vez, alguien me preguntó ¿Qué haría si encontrara en la playa un tesoro? ¿Dejaría que cualquiera se lo lleve o lo atesoraría por siempre?

Sonreí recordando aquella conversación.

-Tú eres mi tesoro –susurró a mi oído.

Besé a mi novia y me quedé con ella toda la noche. También logré escabullirme las noches siguientes, todas las que nos quedaban juntos.

El día más difícil llegó. La noche anterior, Alice tenía listo su equipaje, incluso yo le había ayudado a empacar e insistió con quedarse con una de mis playeras. Era el día de mi graduación y no me sentía para nada animado. Mi novia, se iría a Italia, mis abuelos no podrían venir para la graduación y tendría que asistir solo al baile. ¡Gran día esperándome!

Bajé para desayunar sin ánimo de comer, solo bebí un vaso de zumo de naranja. Alice estaba al teléfono y no se unía a la mesa. Vi que colgó el teléfono y comenzó a dar brinquitos, tal vez habló con alguna de las chicas.

Mi tía nos apresuró para que estemos listos para la ceremonia, luego de la ceremonia tendríamos que despedir a Alice en el aeropuerto. Pero, lo extraño era que mi preciosa novia, sonreía contenta. La conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que algo se traía entre manos…

-¡Jazzy, mi amor! –Entró a mi habitación canturreando y danzando con una corbata en sus manos. Se veía bellísima con el vestido rojo que traía puesto. Muy ceñido a su encantadora figurita. No pude evitar quedar boquiabierto.

-Ah ¿Sí, Alice?

-Cierra esa boca –rió pizpireta. –Tienes que verte increíble para la ceremonia –dijo contenta anudando la corbata en mi cuello. – ¡Listo!

-Te ves preciosa mi amor – sonrió, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Ejem –Mi primo se aclaró la garganta. –Y ¿Qué tal estoy? –Preguntó con una sonrisita.

-¡Te ves muy apuesto hermanito!

Emmett imitó una pose de modelo masculino de catálogo.

-Mmm no lo sé. Creo que la falda corta, te sentaba mejor. –Le respondí y mi Alice se carcajeó.

Fuimos a la ceremonia y al parecer, ni novia estaba más ansiosa cada minuto que pasaba. La pude ver desde la plataforma, justo después de que alguien del público le arrojó a Royce King un tomate, en medio de su discurso.

Alice estaba sentada al costado de su padre y al costado de Bella, se secreteaban algo y a su vez, Bella se lo decía a su novio. Los tres miraban felices hacia los asientos de la parte de atrás, me pregunto…

-Señor Jasper Whitlock

-¡Jasper! Masculló Rosalie a mi lado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ve a recoger tu diploma!- Exclamó mostrándome el suyo.

-Oh… -Me dirigía a tomar mi diploma, Carlisle, mi tía y los chicos se pararon para aplaudir. Pero mi Alice, se paró sobre su asiento para aplaudir y gritar.

-¡Te amo Jazz! –Gritó sin importar que la gente la mirara extraño. Reí y le lancé un beso.

Llegó la hora de lanzar los birretes, y así, otra etapa de mi vida había terminado. Rosalie, saltó, literalmente, a los brazos de Emmett para besarlo. Ambos eran de veras intensos, tanto que el director tuvo que separarlos. Mi preciosa Alice, vino corriendo a mis brazos, me encantaba abrazarla y que sus pies queden suspendidos en el aire. Me besó. Luego Emmett nos interrumpió y me levantó del suelo en un abrazo, sacudiéndome por la euforia.

Tía Esme y Carlisle se acercaron para felicitarme y perdí de vista a Alice. Comencé a buscar con la mirada por todos lados…

-¿Se te perdió algo? –Preguntó una voz muy conocida pero poco grata.

-Joseph –Me di la vuelta y lo vi frente a mí. También vi a mi novia a lo lejos estrujada por los brazos de Emmett. Me dedicó una sonrisita inocente. Sabía que algo se tramaba.

-Jasper, yo… hijo… -Mi padre parecía nervioso. –Primero, quería felicitarte.

-Gracias. –Asentí despacio.

-Y también, quería que sepas que, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Esto era incómodo. –Joseph, yo…

Mi padre me interrumpió con un abrazo. Ya no recordaba la última vez que Joseph me había abrazado.

-Jasper, sé que cometí los peores errores que un padre podría cometer, pero… por favor hijo, ¿Podrías per…?

-Te perdono, papá. –le interrumpí, mi padre me abrazó más fuerte. –Pero, si me sueltas.

Joseph rió y me uní a sus risas también. Me soltó pero sus manos seguían sobre mis hombros. De veras parecía orgulloso de mí, me miraba contento. Aún no podía creer que se haya tomado la molestia de viajar hasta aquí para venir a la ceremonia. Joseph de veras quería una nueva oportunidad como padre, cedió, cosa que jamás había hecho en la vida.

-Hijo, sé que soy el peor pa…

-Joseph, –interrumpí. –Déjalo así. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente todo lo que pasó y, no creo que valga la pena revivir ese, dolor y ahondar en lo sucedido. Yo, te pido perdón también.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme, pero esta vez le propiné unas cuantas palmadas amistosas en la espalda. De pronto no era un abrazo de dos. Sentí unos delgados brazos rodeándonos a mi padre y a mí.

-Así me gusta. –Dijo mi novia muy dichosa.

Carlisle nos invitó a almorzar en un restaurante muy elegante, para festejar nuestra graduación, mi padre y nuestros amigos se unieron, claro que todo tuvo que ser muy breve, por lo que se nos venía más tarde. La despedida.

-Tenemos que cambiarnos para ir al aeropuerto. –Dijo Carlisle mirando su reloj.

Las sonrisas de cada uno de los presentes, se esfumaron.

Llegó la hora. Mi novia no se separó ni un solo instante de mi lado. Los chicos y la familia, todos estábamos en el lobby del aeropuerto. Cada minuto que trascurría se volvía tensionarte. Alice y yo estábamos en silencio, sentados, tomados de la mano. Podía sentir los nervios y la ansiedad de mi novia por la forma en la que apretujaba mi mano.

Mi Alice suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Y de pronto, dieron aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo rumbo a Italia para que se acerquen. En ese momento, sentí como si algo me hubiese golpeado en el estómago. Creí que estaba listo para esto, pero no, no era así… no lo estaba.

-Es, hora. –Dijo Carlisle levantándose de su asiento. Y todos hicimos lo mismo.

Mi tía abrazó a Alice.

-Prometí que no… que no… -Mi tía comenzó a sollozar. Y el rostro de Alice se contrajo… imagino que ella también se prometió que no lloraría.

-Te quiero Esme.

Carlisle fue el siguiente en abrazarla.

-Ya verás como todo sale bien, cariño. Te quiero hija.

-Te quiero, papá.

Bella fue la siguiente en abrazar a su amiga, el rostro de Alice estaba rojo. Sabía que quería estallar en lágrimas.

-Te quiero Alice

-Sabes que también te quiero Bella. –Mi novia se volteó hacia Edward y lo abrazó. –Más te vale que te comportes con ella.

Edward sonrió. –Te extrañaré.

Rosalie, quien tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, hizo a un lado a Edward para abrazar a mi novia.

-Jura que me llamarás cada semana, Alice.

-Lo juro Rose. Te quiero.

-Enana… –Emmett se acercó a ella con rostro triste.

-Si vienes con esa cara más vale que regreses por donde viniste. –la voz de Alice se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Saltó a los brazos de mi primo, quien la abrazó fuerte.

-Te quiero. No olvides que tienes que comer… estás muy delgadita. –Emmett logró hacerle reír y luego, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero Em.

Alice vino caminando lentamente hacia a mí. Tomó mis manos y el resto de acompañantes, nos dio nuestro espacio.

-Jasper. –Alice comenzó a llorar, ya había aguantado demasiado.

La tomé en mis brazos y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

-Te amo princesa. Lo sabes.

-Te amo Jazzy…

-Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 145.

Tomé el mentón de mi novia y la besé. Me sentía a morir, mientras saboreaba sus labios y me deleitaba en ellos, sentía como sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ese beso sería el último, hasta el próximo verano.

-Nos veremos pronto, mi amor. –Le aseguré besando sus manos. La palabra pronto, no se aplicaba, pues me reuniría con ella las próximas vacaciones. Ella asintió y me besó nuevamente.

-Te amo. –Susurró a mi oído.

No despegué mi vista de Alice, ni un solo segundo. Ella tomaba con fuerza el dije de corazones, me mandó un beso y luego entró a la sala de arribos y, despareció de mi vista.

El retorno a casa fue espantoso, nadie emitió ni un solo sonido, ni siquiera Emmett. Entré a la casa y fui directamente a mi habitación. Me eché en la cama, sin ganas de nada. Quería dormir antes de alistarme para el maldito baile de graduación, al que no tenía sentido ir, pero como tenía que tocar con la banda, era una obligación. No quería pensar más en la situación, pero ¡era imposible! Naturalmente.

Sin Alice, la casa simplemente se sentía vacía, igual de vacía que yo.

**Alice Pov.**

Me sentía muy cansada con el viaje, nuca me gustó mucho aquello de viajar en avión y mucho menos cuando quien está sentado a tu lado es un niño travieso y molesto. Y luego tener que soportar a un ancianito al que le gustaba roncar. Los minutos se hacían horas cuando no estaba con Jasper.

Bien, lo hecho, hecho está y ahora no puedo regresar al aeropuerto y tomar otro avión. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa, así que tomé mi equipaje y tomé un taxi que me llevaría hacia mi destino. Literalmente.

Entré al instituto, pensé que los pasillos iban a estar vacíos pero, había chicos por todo lado y me miraban como bicho raro. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca han visto una persona con su equipaje y con mal aspecto debido al trajín del viaje? Me sentí mal, pues todos estaban muy bien vestidos, mientras yo, era todo un desastre.

Agilicé el paso, sin embargo era molesto acarrear las maletas, así que las dejé en el pasillo.

-¡Hey! ¿Piensas dejar esto aquí?

-Sí. –Respondí mientras corría hacia las enormes puertas adornadas. Seguí desesperada el sonido de la música, empujé las puertas y entré. Definitivamente, la decoración era preciosa, las luces eran tenues y todo combinaba a la perfección.

Sin embargo, el baile había terminado. Había muy pocos chicos y entre ellos, las personas encargadas de la limpieza. Y ahí estaba él, sentado sobre el escenario, desconectando su guitarra. Lucía realmente atractivo con aquel conjunto que llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, su rostro, hacia que se viera deprimente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, detestaba que frunciera el ceño. Se levantó y los alambres se enredaron, maldijo y pateó el amplificador.

Reí. –Lamento llegar tan tarde, pero eso no justifica ese seño fruncido.

Automáticamente levantó su cabeza y me miró boquiabierto.

-¡Alice! –Exclamó casi sin aire, interrumpiendo lo que hacía.

Saltó de la plataforma y caminó hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme ni por un segundo. Su rostro estaba petrificado, al parecer no creía lo que veía. Finalmente me abrazó, levantándome del suelo, yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y reí. Besé sus labios.

-¡Alice, mi amor, eres tú! –Jasper me bajó y tomó mi rostro con sus manos. Acarició mis mejillas mirándome absorto e incrédulo.

-Sí, ¡soy yo! –salté de nuevo a su cuello para besarle.

-¿Cómo…? Qué… pero… se supone que…

-Respira, Jazz –reí pues mi novio tenía los ojos como platos. Su sistema nervioso parecía colapsar.

-¡Es que te extrañaba!

-¡Deja ya de jugar, Alice esto es serio! –hice una mueca, mi novio todavía sostenía mi rostro con su manos. Finalmente, sonrió y me besó. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Me encogí de hombros. –El avión hizo una escala en Florida.

Mi novio rió entre dientes y negó despacio con la cabeza. – ¡Estás totalmente loca! –Jasper no paraba de reír.

Parecía una especie de risa nerviosa, pero no. Mi novio estaba realmente feliz de verme.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? Alice… –Preguntó sobresaltado.

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios –Me prometí que por ti… correría cualquier riesgo y cometería cualquier locura.

-Alice, pero esto… -sabía que la euforia le duraría poco y comenzaría a desesperarse – ¿Y qué hay con eso de tus estudios? Y, y, ¿Y qué dirá Carlisle cuando te vea? ¿Y… tu futuro? y…

Reí y entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello -¿Cuándo dejarás de cuestionar las cosas?

-Pero…

-Mi amor. Mi futuro, eres tú, es la única pregunta que puedo responder. –Reí. –Y créeme Jazz, que si nos preguntásemos cómo es que tú y yo estamos juntos –Reí nuevamente –, no le encontraríamos el sentido a nada.

Jasper rió entre dientes, su mirada era intensa y dulce a la vez. – Como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo legaste amarme tanto?

-Amarte, Jazz. –Junté mi rostro al suyo. –Ha sido y es lo más precioso, que me pudo pasar.

Mi novio suspiró y me levantó en sus brazos. Uno de los chicos de la banda, puso una canción lenta. Por lo menos había logrado llegar para bailar la última pieza del baile con mi novio. Respiré su aroma, mientras nos movíamos lento y me perdí en sus bellos ojos.

Nada más importaba, sabía que estaba… donde debía estar.

**Fin**

* * *

**Sniff... sniff... sniff, sniff**

**Hola chicas!**

**Waaaaaaaa como ven, la historia ha terminado =') **

**Quiero agradecerles por esos preciosos reviews! gracias de verdad, ha sido hermoso compartir esta historia loca con ustedes! Gracias también por ponerla en favoritos y en fin, gracias por leer!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final! todos felices como debe ser! =) no se pierdan el epílogo! También estaré por aquí con otra historia y con algunos drabbles y one-shots! que espero, les gusten!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


	42. Epílogo

Miraba a mi novio mientras conducía su nuevo auto. Estaba realmente concentrado en con su vista en el camino. Sonreí. A veces solo me gustaba mirarlo y examinar cada uno de los gestos de su rostro y sus ademanes, me los sabía todos.

Frunció el ceño, ahora lo siguiente que haría sería aclararse la garganta. Y así fue, ahora sé que regresará a mirarme con el ceño fruncido, para luego mirarme de nuevo y dedicarme una sonrisa pizpireta. ¡Ja! Y no me equivoqué. Ahora preguntaría en qué pienso.

-¿En qué piensas?

Reí y subí mis piernas al asiento. –Te conozco muy bien ¿Sabías?

-También yo. –Aseguró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí?

Jazz asintió sonriente. –Conozco hasta tus tallas de ropa…

-Eso es solo porque te obligo a acompañarme a hacer compras.

-Aún así…

-¡Oh, mira! –Dije apuntando hacia mi ventana–Rose y Emmett han llegado.

Jasper sonrió y aparcó el auto. –Pensé que seguías molesta con ellos.

-¡Ah! Nunca olvidaré ese día. ¡Los extrañé tanto!

Por supuesto que nunca olvidaré ese día, el día en el que decidieron así por así, casarse en una mugrosa capilla del muelle de Santa Mónica. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma. ¡Pero lo hicieron!

Fui desesperada a tratar de impedir ese matrimonio tan… apresurado, sin embargo, no lo logré. Rose y Emmett se veían muy felices. Además mi amiga me sorprendió con sus palabras "Alice ¡A quién le importa cómo sea la maldita ceremonia! Lo único que quiero, es unir mi vida con el hombre que amo" Logró convencerme, aunque me sentí triste al saber que no planearía su boda.

¿Qué porqué tanta prisa? Bien, pues Emmett había firmado un contrato para jugar con los Jets, uno de los equipos más populares de New York. Así que ambos decidieron que lo mejor era formalizar las cosas e irse a vivir a la Gran Manzana, juntitos como marido y mujer. Y Tengo que confesar que, de alguna u otra manera, les envidio un poco.

Es que, no entiendo por qué Jasper no se ha decidido aún. Creo que le teme a la idea de casarse, aunque hemos vivido juntos por un año y nos ha ido excelente. No sé qué es lo que está esperando. Nos amamos con locura, nos conocemos muy bien, creo que ambos tenemos la madurez suficiente –según Jazz, debería terminar mis estudios en la universidad, más yo creo que eso no es problema –Nos tenemos confianza y somos los mejores amigos.

Mi padre lo quiere mucho, bueno, no lo quiso tanto el día de mi graduación, cuando ambos huimos esa misma noche a unas vacaciones en Florida. ¡Y qué vacaciones tuvimos! Pero mi padre por fin se dio por vencido y entendió que ya no era su pequeña niña, el día en el que decidí mudarme al apartamento con Jazz.

-¡Alice!

-¡Rose! ¡Santo cielo! –corrí abrazar a mi mejor amiga y cuñada. –Te extrañé tanto…

-¡Y yo qué! ¿No me merezco un abrazo?

-¡Em! ¡Jamás te extrañé tanto en la vida, tonto grandulón!

Mi hermano me envolvió en sus brazos dejándome sin aire con su cariño. Luego me soltó para levantar a Jazz con un eufórico abrazo.

-Tam… bién te extra…ñé. –Dijo mi novio con dificultad. –Ho…la Rose.

-Hola Jasper… Osito, creo que ya no respira. –Mi amiga rió.

-¡Muchachos! –Helen y Ben salieron a recibirnos con los brazos abiertos. Corrí a abrazarlos, es que los había extrañado muchísimo.

-Helen, me alegra tanto verte.

-¡También a mí, cariño!

-Hey, Alice… ¡ella es _mi_ abuelita! –Emmett abrazó fuerte a Helen, así que yo fui a abrazar fuerte a Ben.

-Nos alegra que hayan decidido venir… ¡Qué esperan pasen! –Dijo el abuelo mientras despeinaba a Jasper.

Entramos a preciosa casa y las cosas no habían cambiado, lo único diferente, era un nuevo cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Era el cuadro de la pareja mirando el atardecer, que yo había pintado la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

-Tienen tanto que contarnos chicos –Dijo la abuela sentándose en el sofá junto a Ben.

-Sí que sí… pero antes, la abuela y yo iremos por algo en la cocina.

-¿Muffins mágicos chocolatosos? –Preguntaron felices Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Tapé mi boca con solo escuchar el nombre de aquella pesadilla chocolatosa.

Los abuelos rieron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

-¿Vieron mi primer juego? ¿Qué tal estuve? –Preguntó Emmett expectante.

-Oh, el juego… -Jasper se rascó la cabeza y me miró.

-Sí, el juego. –dijo Emmett con rostro amenazante –¿O lo olvidaron?

-Estuvimos un poquitín ocupados –interrumpí con una amplia sonrisa, Emmett rió y le propinó un puñetazo amistoso a Jazz.

-Entiéndelos osito –dijo Rose, mirando a su esposo con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa. Mi amiga río y se sentó sobre el regazo de su esposo.

Emmett suspiró y besó a Rosalie. –Vida de casado.

-Aún no estamos casados…

-¡Son un par de fornicadores!

-¡No creo que sea una palabra adecuada, para gritarla a los cuatro vientos Emmett!

-¡Bella! ¡Llegaron! –salté emocionada y me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrazar a mi amiga

-¡No puede ser! –Rose miró sorprendida a nuestra amiga, no la había visto hace meses, luego se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-¡Tengan más cuidado! –Dijo Edward quien entraba cargando todas las valijas. Mi amiga lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya saben cómo exagera por todo. –Bella sonrió. – ¡Rose! Te ves preciosa. Alice y yo te hemos echado mucho de menos…

-¡También las extrañé muchísimo!

-¡Te ves enorme! –Exclamó Emmett mirando a Bella con los ojos como platos.

Ella contuvo el aliento-¿De veras? –Preguntó como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-Bien hecho. La hiciste llorar. –Dijo Edward mirando con rostro de pocos amigos a Emmett, mientras saludaba a mi novio.

-Ya relájate. –Jazz le propinó un puñetazo amistoso.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ustedes me darían mi primer biznieto! –Exclamó Ben contento, mientras traía una bandeja llena de aquellos muffins que tanto daño me causaban.

Helen estaba maravillada con aquello del embarazo de Bella, mientras Jasper, Emmett y Ben, se mofaban del excesivo cuidado que Edward le daba a mi amiga.

-¡Jazz! –Reí –deja de reírte del pobre de Ed.

-Tú también te estás riendo.-Me robó un beso.

-Ya quisiera ver cómo te comportas cuando estés en sus zapatos. Tal vez exagerarías mucho más.

Jasper paró de reír y me miró pensativo.

-Mmm… ahora que lo pienso. Tal vez.

Ambos reímos, acaricié su rostro, él me miró con ternura y sonrió.

-Sé que será un fin de semana precioso.

-Eso ni lo dudes.

Luego de ponernos al día contándonos todo lo que hemos pasado en este tiempo, mi novio y yo salimos a pasear por los alrededores. Respiraba al aire puro y el sonido de los árboles al moverse era algo precioso. La hacienda era un sitio muy apacible y me traía preciosos recuerdos. Uno de ellos y el más especial, es el de mi primera vez con el hombre de mi vida. Incluso decidimos tomar esa misma habitación.

Fuimos a visitar a Luna y a Prince, ambos se veían preciosos y muy saludables. De repente y no sé por qué… comencé a fantasear mientras miraba la belleza de los alrededores de la hacienda. Cómo quisiera poder, algún día, mirar correr por todo este gran espacio a… mis hijos. Quisiera poder ver a Jasper jugando y ensuciándose con ellos, felices y…

Escuché que se trisó un cristal, el sonido me sacó de mis cursis pensamientos. Me di vuelta y vi que habían quebrado un gran florero. Me di cuenta de que los trabajadores estaban trasportando de un lugar a otro preciosos buqués.

-¿Para qué es todo eso Jazz?

-Olvidé comentarte que hoy festejamos el aniversario de matrimonio de mis los abuelos.

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo es que no me dijiste! Pero… no les trajimos ningún regalo y…

Jasper rió y se detuvo frente a mí.

-El mejor regalo para ellos es que esté la familia reunida, mi amor.

-Pero Esme y mi padre aún no han llegado.

-Tranquila, seguro que Carlisle tuvo cosas que hacer, pero es seguro que vienen.

-Eso espero. –me quedé pensativa. –Pero es extraño que Esme no me haya comentado sobre…

-No tiene importancia, amor. –Acarició mi rostro con sus nudillos. – ¿No te alegra que tengamos fiesta esta noche?

-Mmm, sí. –Sonreí –Además vine preparada. ¿Ves por qué no tienes que quejarte cuando empaco de más?

Jasper rió y me abrazó.

-Ahora, por lo menos iré ayudar en los preparativos…

-Todo está listo. –Dijo mi novio echándose en la hierba.

Puse mis manos en mi cintura, no podía creer que se quedara ahí acostado si había tanto por hacer. Es más, estoy segura de que algo podría faltar.

-¿Decoraciones?

-Listas.

-¿Música?

-Lista.

-Vajilla y selección de…

-¡Ouch!

Contuve el aliento. – ¿Qué tienes amor? Me arrodillé y le tomé la mano.

-Creo que un insecto me entró al ojo. ¿Puedes mirar?

Contuve la risa. –Seguro. –Me acerqué a su rostro y él tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó. Me eché sobre su pecho y enredé mis dedos en su cabello, luego él giró y se ubicó sombre mí. Jasper fue reduciendo la intensidad del beso y luego besó la punta de mi nariz.

-Entonces… -comenzó a trazar un camino con sus dedos entre mis pechos, para luego comenzar a dibujar con uno de sus dedos la forma de mi escote. –Prefieres pasarte la mañana doblando servilletas y acomodando sillas… ¿en lugar de pasártela conmigo? –Enarcó una ceja.

Metí mi mano bajo su playera para acariciar su pecho y sonreí.

-¿Crees que soy tonta?

Jasper me dedicó aquella sexy media sonrisa con la que siempre lograba lo que quería y caí. Cedí a sus encantos ¡Por qué tenía que ser tan débil!

Regresamos y los alrededores estaban perfectamente decorados, al parecer el festejo sería al aire libre. Había algunas mesas puestas, eso significaba que habría algunos invitados, no tantos pero sí los suficientes como para una buena fiesta. Todavía me sentía culpable por no haber traído un presente para Ben y para Helen y es más, cuando los saludé ni siquiera los felicité.

Jasper y yo entramos a la casa y Esme y mi padre ya habían llegado, estaban sentados en la estancia junto a Ben y Helen, al parecer estaban listos para la fiesta, se veían increíbles.

-¡Hola! –Los fui a saludar y el abrazo de Esme fue algo… prolongado.

-¿Tuvieron problemas para llegar? –Les preguntó Jasper acercándose a saludarles.

-No, hijo, ningún problema. –le respondió mi padre con una sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que Esme tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Esme? ¿Estás bien?

Jasper me tomó de la mano. –eh…

-Sí cariño, es solo que… uh… los recuerdos. –sonrió y mi padre la rodeó con su brazo.

-Oh, sí… imagino que sí. Oh, por cierto –Me acerqué abrazar a los abuelos. – Lamento no haberles felicitado por su aniversario.

Ben rió. – ¿Nuestro qu…?

-¡Ben! –exclamaron Jasper y Helen al unísono.

-Recuerda que es nuestro aniversario. –dio Helen entre dientes.

-Oh, sí… sí… ¡el aniversario!

Me quedé mirándolos boquiabierta, algo se traían. – ¿Qué…?

-¡Alice! –Rosalie me tomó de la mano – ¿Supongo que vas a cambiarte verdad? –preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Oh sí, ¡seguro!

-Espero no llegar tarde. –dijo Joseph entrando a la estancia muy feliz.

-¡Oh! –exclamé emocionada. Hace algún tiempo que no veía al padre de Jasper y moría por darle un gran abrazo.

-Alice, cariño. –el padre de mi novio se acercó a abrazarme, pero Jazz lo interceptó. –Felici…

-¡Papá! –exclamó Jazz algo tenso. –Ve a cambiarte amor. –Canturreó Jasper sin soltar a su padre.

-Vamos. –Rose tomó mi mano y me llevó a mi habitación.

-Todos están muy raros…

-Tonterías, Alice. Nos vemos después, que también tengo que prepararme para la fiesta.

-Rose…

Mi amiga salió bailoteando de la habitación haciendo caso omiso a lo que quería decirle.

Suspiré y miré hacia la ventana, estaba atardeciendo, y vi que habían llegado unos violinistas. Al parecer la fiesta sería preciosa y elegante.

Fui a tomar un baño, para luego usar el vestido que gracias al cielo, traje al viaje. Era uno de los vestidos favoritos de Jasper. Sequé y cepillé mi cabello, al salir del cuarto de baño, escuché el precioso sonido de los violines, miré por mi ventana y los invitados ya habían llegado, todos estaban afuera, incluso mi novio, quien se paseaba de un lugar a otro, como si estuviera ansioso por algo. Se veía realmente atractivo con su traje negro. Me apresuré con mi peinado y maquillaje para bajar pronto y reunirme con Jazz.

Bajé hacia la estancia y al parecer, era la única que estaba dentro de la casa, abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras del pórtico. Me percaté de que había pétalos de rosas rojas regados creando un camino hacia el festejo. Comencé a caminar más deprisa, y luego me encontré frente a todos los invitados, quienes me miraban llenos de alegría.

-¿Hola? –Levanté mi mano para saludarlos. No entiendo por qué capté toda su atención.

Mi padre sonreía con ternura junto a Esme, quien me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los abuelos se levantaron de sus asientos y lo mismo hicieron los otros invitados. ¡Qué es todo esto! Y ¿Dónde está Jasper?

Comencé a buscar a mi novio con la vista, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. De pronto, sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro. Me volteé rápidamente para mirarle, sabía que era mi novio.

-Te ves preciosa. –Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Le tomé del brazo y comenzamos a avanzar caminando.

-Jazz. –Dije entre dientes – ¿Por qué todo el mundo está mirando?

Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse, parecía que se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme. Mi novio se detuvo, una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de todos los presentes.

Miré a todos horrorizada, hasta que mi novio tomó mis manos y se paró frente a mí.

-Esto es… algo difícil –Jazz rió entre dientes. –Tengo que confesarte que me he sentido nervioso de decírtelo y pues, delante de tanta gente, se me hace más complicado. –Encogió los hombros.

Contuve el aliento y tapé mi boca con mi mano. Este… sería el momento más feliz de mi vida y por el que más esperé. Finalmente ¡Se animó!

-Alice, hemos compartido tantas cosas juntos, y siento que eres el tesoro más maravilloso que la vida pudo entregarme y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir nunca. –Jasper me miraba fijamente a los ojos, muy seguro de sí y lleno de amor. –Hoy quiero hacerte una promesa. Prometo que seré quien haga de tus días, los más felices, seré quien te ame con locura, seré tu protector, seré tu mejor amigo y seré todo lo que necesites, todos los días de tu vida. Eso… solo si antes…

Jasper se postró sobre una de sus rodillas y abrió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que contenía el anillo más precioso que alguna vez pude haber visto.

-Alice… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?... ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

_Aceptas ser mi esposa, aceptas ser mi esposa, aceptas ser mi esposa. _Aquellas palabras sonaban y sonaban en mi cabeza mientras miraba a Jasper boquiabierta, sin poder emitir un solo sonido, mientras él, me miraba expectante, con sus ojos llenos de brillo. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que tramaba?

-¡Acepto! –estaba tan emocionada que lo grité a los cuatro vientos.

Jasper rió entre dientes y me colocó el anillo, mientras todos aplaudían y Emmett gritaba. Mi futuro esposo se levantó y yo salté a sus brazos para darle un beso. ¡Nuestro primer beso de compromiso!

-Te amo, Alice. –me susurró al oído.

-Pensé que nuca lo dirías. –dije antes de comenzar a sollozar.

-Soy tonto… pero. –Jasper rió entre dientes. –no tanto.

-Te amo, Jazz.

Mi padre y Esme se acercaron para darnos un abrazo.

-Confío en ti y en que vas a hacerla muy feliz. –Dijo mi padre contento.

-Siempre. –le prometió Jasper.

Luego de abrazar a todos los presentes, la fiesta comenzó. No me despegué ni un solo segundo de mi futuro ¡Esposo!

El amor puede llegar de la manera más inusual, pero de que llega, llega. Y cuando eso sucede, transforma tu vida 180°. Estaba tan agradecida con la vida por todo. Desde que Jazz entró a mi mundo, todo ha sido completamente diferente. Y ambos hemos aprendido que para amar, no es necesario, entender nada. Para amar, solo se necesitan dos almas que compartan un mismo sentir, un misma pasión y un mismo corazón.

* * *

Hola chicas! aquí les traje el epílogo! esperando que les haya gustado =)

Lamento tanta demora... pero tuve que corregir algunas cosas y bueno, jajajajaja terminé cambiándolo todo xD

Gracias por leer! estaré por aquí nuevamente con otra historia! pero antes tengo que decidir que hacer porque comencé escribiendo un fic... pero me vinieron otras ideas jajajajaja mi cabeza está revuelta xD

Hasta la proxima! *.*

xoxo

Cris


End file.
